The Hidden Power
by breached
Summary: In a world where Darren Potter, Harry's twin brother, could be the-boy-who-lived. Where age old predjudices between the houses mean nothing. A story where Harry puts his family before the wizarding world. What does it really mean to be a savior or a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Standing in the middle of the ruins Dumbledore deliberated; in front of him was a large crib in which lay two tiny infants. The one with the curling mop of red hair was called Darren, the elder of the two; he had James Potter's warm brown eyes which were peering steadily up at him while the other child had black, messy hair and was called Harry. His eyes were veiled by his eyelids at that moment, but Dumbledore knew that the child had Lily's eyes, a stunning emerald color.

Looking down at them he ran his mind over the prophecy, focusing on the first two lines of it which spoke of the chosen one;

_One of two…born as the seventh month dies with power to vanquish…_

_The dark lord will mark him as his equal…_

Reaching out to the children, Dumbledore searched for the mark that would distinguish the chosen one and saw a tiny snake like scar over Darren's left arm. Harry however appeared blemish free so Dumbledore was able to come to an easy conclusion in that instant; Darren had to be the chosen one! Turning to the frazzled Potters, Dumbledore gravely told them of his choice.

Lily broke down with huge wracking sobs immediately; if Voldemort truly returned, her son would have to fight the most evil man in the world sometime in his life; destiny had indeed played a very cruel game with her family, her own son to be the chosen one was a terrifying thought; going up against a man who could not die what chance did anyone have of surviving!

This was not what she had envisioned for their future, too much they had lost in this war already, the Potter line had nearly been wiped out and now impending doom hung over her son like a dark cloud yet again.

James held her close and looked determinedly at Dumbledore over her shoulder as if to say 'give us a few a minutes alone,' then he turned towards his wife and made an oath, "I promise to protect you and my sons with my life. The three of you are all I have left whom I can call family; I will fight with everything I have to keep you safe."

So saying he let go of her and walked over to the crib, bending down he picked up both his sons and held them close to his bosom, closing his eyes he murmured, "With everything!"

ooooooooooooooooooo

_A few years later_

Darren and Harry were as different as night and day. Darren was the elder of the two by six minutes. He was bright, sunny and very endearing, like a brilliant flame. Lily never found a moment's peace with him, but nevertheless she indulged him, never to the point of spoiling him, but still gave him his freedom to do whatever he wanted.

He was an innately, happy child and even though the world hailed him as their savior, even though, on his birthday he received a mountain of gifts which the Potter's sneakily divided between the boys, he never acted too proud. He was indifferent towards his fame, and never let it get to his head.

His beautiful auburn hair which sometimes shone bronze in the sunlight, his deep brown eyes and the mysterious snakelike scar had graced the front covers of many magazines already. Lily had secretly bought a few and stored them in the family vault unable to hide her pride.

00000000000000

Harry, on the other hand was very quiet and undemanding of attention; he was not as striking to look at like his brother while hiding his beautiful green eyes behind glasses.

Oh, he joined Darren on his many crazy schemes but he never really initiated the fun. Ronald Weasley who was Darren's best friend on the other hand got on famously with the elder Potter boy; both he and Darren were often goaded by the Weasley twins into pulling off tons pranks.

Harry liked Ron but could not keep up with the two boys, not that he felt bad for it. He was content reading, flying or cycling. His latest past-time was playing the guitar, an instrument that their godfather Sirius black coveted .He played for him-self only and was yet to have an audience.

Harry was calm and more placidly happy, he covered for Darren valiantly when they were caught and took pride in his brother's fame. In his heart he felt that even as a baby Darren must have been protecting him, and that thought gave him great deal of happiness.

He hated crowds however, so whenever the family was accosted by strangers on the streets looking to shake the hand of their savior, Harry would quietly sidle behind his father and wait till they had gone.

A few days after the boys had been brought home after the attack by Voldemort, James noted a small, very insignificant, lightening shaped scar almost pencil thin on his forehead. He had dismissed it without a second thought thinking Harry had probably hurt himself on the bars of the crib or while playing.

Darren and Harry were not as close to one another as the weasley twins because of the differences in their personalities. But they loved each other and were always there for each other when the situation called for it.

0000000000000000000

They had gone to the same primary school as other magical children near their locality, the Weasley's ,the Brown's, the Zabini's and the Longbottom's. They learnt basic languages like Latin and English, a little history about magic. They were drilled on self-control for when they were finally able to hold a wand and lastly they learnt a few things about the Ministry and a little about mathematics.

But if asked they would have said that the best part of it all was learning about each other and laying the foundations to some lifelong friendships'.

Darren was one of the most popular boys in the school. Not because of fame, but because he was fun and interesting to be with. Harry being caught up in his own world moved around with Darren's friends who were fond of him but never really paid too much attention to him, except maybe Neville.

There was one person however who looked at Harry differently, cautiously even. It was his class teacher Miss. Rose, for she had witnessed something extraordinary about him that even now she was not too sure had actually happened.

000000000000000000000000000

Darren's first bit of accidental magic had astounded his parents. It had happened on the night of his third birthday after the guests had left his and Harry's birthday party.

They had gone to kiss the children goodnight after cleaning up, going first to Darren's room, when they saw almost every single toy in his room suspended in the air! An aura of power hung over Darren's crib which made James feel excited , running over to the crib he snatched his son up in his arms proudly and kissed him.

They immediately informed Dumbledore of their astonishing find giving the man profound satisfaction at being right about his choice. Yes, maybe things were already starting to look up for them and if there was going to be another war again they would be completely prepared for it this time around.

Harry however was a bit of a disappointment. His first time of showing signs of magic was when he was five. He had been quietly sleeping near Lily as she knitted a scarf for James, when she saw him wave his chubby arms about and suddenly change James's red and yellow scarf to a gorgeous purple instead!

It was now James's favorite scarf.

They were happy with Harry's development, but were still hung over Darren's stunning show of power. They had expected it to be that way from the beginning and yet they loved both their sons equally.

But that had been only what the Lily had thought, it did not however match with what Miss Rose had witnessed few years ago!

It had been when Harry was two years old.

She had been playing the role of the boy's part time sitter because the Potter's had gone out for dinner, when she heard a loud gusty wailing sound coming from Darren. Trying to shush the boy, she suddenly noticed tiny little colored lights appear, twinkling over the crying boy's head, dancing around happily and calming the boy back to sleep.

At first Miss Rose had thought it was a hallucination or reflection of some sort, so she ignored it and went over to check Harry's crib as well when she saw faint twinkling lights in his beautiful green eyes, but decided not to mention it to the Potter's, as it would make her sound stupid.

The next time had been when Harry was four.

Darren had been playing with a tiny whizzing toy broom, when the broom suddenly went haywire and struck him on the head, leaving a red angry bruise on his forehead. She had gone to get a cold pack as she wasn't too proficient with healing charms but when she came back to the room however, she saw that the mark had completely disappeared from Darren's forehead and Harry who had been playing quietly in the other side of the room was now sitting next to Darren.

None of these incidents made Miss Rose think that Harry was different. It was only when one day, the now eight year old boys were in school when she saw something that made her feel that Harry might be special.

It had been recess at school and all the children had gone to eat lunch, she however had gone to the playground to pick up a few fallen toys. When she went there, she saw Harry squatting on the ground crooning over something he held in his tiny, cupped hands.

Quietly going over to the boy so as not to startle him, she peered over his shoulder to see what the boy was quietly singing to in his hands, when what she saw gave her the shock of her life.

It was a tiny blue and silver song bird, the fabled ice Phoenix! It was small, but beautiful with a light blue aura hanging over it. The poor thing had broken its wing when Harry had picked it up.

Listening quietly to the boy sing softly, she got the second shock of her life. The wing was slowly starting to repair itself with every word that Harry sang becoming stronger and stronger, so she gasped wonderstruck.

Harry quickly turned around to find his teacher looking at him in awe, the bird in his hand however on hearing the intrusion disappeared with a pop.

"Was that an ice phoenix Harry?" she asked, looking stunned.

"I'm not sure" was his quiet reply "To me it was just a bird in distress, so I had to help it."

Still reeling from her find, Miss Rose stumbled back to her room thinking about how she would confront the boy's parents. The boy had performed wand less magic consciously over a bird that could may have very well been a mythical creature! Now thinking about it maybe all those times she had seen strange things happening around him were true!

So in the evening when Lily had come to pick up the boys, she spoke to her about what she had seen finally calling Harry himself to join in the conversation.

The boy had listened quietly to his teacher talk never offering any input. He hated adulation of any kind and he felt that what he had done was what any decent child would have done in his place.

His mother had stood in front of Miss Rose not really paying much attention to her as she had been otherwise preoccupied. Today the Longbottom's had been found at last after three days of rigorous searching.

They had been found in a state of madness, screaming at demons that only they could see. They had been tortured by the Lestranges whom the Aurors had been trying to catch these past years, with the '_Cruciatus'_ curse. Now finally their time had come but they had been caught at a great price.

Using the trail of magic they had left behind them, the Aurors had hunted down the Lestranges and had them now securely locked away in Azkaban. No trial had been held for them there atrocities speaking for them. The Longbottom's had been shifted to St. Mungos, but they had lost hope of them ever recovering.

Lily had been to the hospital today and had almost fainted when she saw the horror. Alice had been a dear friend of hers and now she looked like an empty shell of a person.

No, today Lily was otherwise occupied with thoughts of them but politely nodded at Miss Rose anyway and left her feeling inadequate.

Today their world would mourn.

She failed to notice when Harry had pulled out an ice blue feather with a silver lining from his pocket while walking next to her fingering it carefully with a small smile on his face.

Miss Rose continued to keep an eye on Harry, but never got see anything strange again. Maybe it had been her imagination she thought, no way had a Phoenix landed up in her school, especially not an ice phoenix! So slowly she stopped scrutinizing the boy to his relief, and focused all her attention on Darren instead.

Darren had started to give off bursts of power in the classroom, accidently setting things on fire, and starting unplanned food fights, when he sent a pudding sailing in the air to land neatly on Michael Connor's head!

'Both Potter boys are so difficult' she thought wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Diagon alley was a bit crowded today since lots of children had come with their families to buy school supplies. Everyone was frantically running around while heaving loaded bags, weaving in and out of stores out to complete their lists.

Lily had not accompanied them that day since she had had a terrible headache since the morning so she had instead gone over to the Burrow to spend time with Mrs. Weasley and relax in their empty house.

Darren and Ron who were holding on to James's hands dragged him off to the wand maker's shop excitedly. They had searched for Harry in vain and only later on found out that the boy had wandered off and walked into the bookstore, 'Flourish and Blotts,' so they let him be. They could always comeback for his wand later on since extricating him away from the books would consume a large part of their time.

Mr. Ollivander peered deeply into Darren's face with his filmy grey eyes, sizing up his wand measurements and went inside his shop's storeroom bringing out with him a stunning black box.

"This is a powerful wand" he said feeling it lovingly "With the core of a unicorn's horn. Very rare, since usually only the tail is compatible in wand making. Also it has been molded from a dragon's breath, again something that is not usually done" he smiled, handing the wand over to Darren.

Beaming with suppressed excitement, Darren picked up the wand and gave it a small twirl when sparkly lights shot out of its end immediately, twinkling for a bit before fading off.

"A very quick decision indeed!" Mr, Ollivander said, congratulating him.

Ron eagerly got his own measurements taken, and after a few tries landed up with a sturdy, short wand with the core of a dragon's heartstrings.

Happy, the boys made their way out of the shop and spotted Broomstix the Quidditch store right opposite the street. They ran over to it, openly ogling at the new brilliant Nimbus in the window display.

James an avid Quidditch fan had followed them almost blindly when halfway across the street he had saw Harry lugging two heavy looking bags in his hands while crossing the street to enter the wand store.

Torn between wanting to follow Darren or Harry he ran up to Harry instead and immediately took the bags from him. Lifting them up he felt the weight of the bags and almost let go in surprise, how on earth had Harry managed to lift them so easily?

Harry stood grinning knowingly at his father and asked him to go drool over the broomsticks with the others.

"I know you want to dad!" Harry said, urging him on.

Laughing, James shook his head and said he would accompany Harry to get his wand but harry pushed him towards the Quidditch store, "You have to keep an eye on Ron and Darren, they've gone completely mad" he said, pointing at the two super excited boys.

"It'll only take a minute for me to finish dad; I'll get my wand quickly and give you a blow by blow account of what happened, promise."

James chuckled and agreed reluctantly only when he heard the shopkeeper in Quidditch store starting to yell and make wild flapping actions with his hands.

Harry turned and went in to the wand store and was immediately greeted by who made him stand still while taking his measurements.

After stupidly twirling around many wands, he finally chose a black wand with a unicorn's tail hair after shooting silver sparks out of it. The wand had felt better than the others but Harry still felt that it lacked a little something. He thanked Mr. Ollivander and paid for it leaving the store to join the rest of his family.

'Wands are okay' Harry thought to himself, but using wandless magic gave him a bigger thrill. It was little tiring yes, like when he had used a lightening charm to carry the bags but still it was a far more superior technique than using a wand.

After buying the rest of their school supplies, they stopped for a short while at Florence Fortesque's for ice-cream. The man liked Harry a lot, for his quiet ways and always gave him an extra scoop or more topping.

After eating they headed over to the Burrow where their mother was waiting for them and joined all the other Weasley children who had gone with Mr. Arthur Weasley earlier that day for shopping.

Lily having been cured of her headache joined in with everybody in examining their new goods. The Weasleys had gotten very high quality clothes and brooms for their children as it had been only recently that Molly had received a large inheritance from a deceased relative.

Arthur had also been promoted at work so their nouveau riche status had made them very aware of the money, making them want to provide only the best for their children to erase all those years of living in near poverty.

In all it was a blissful but tiring day so when the Potter's had returned to their own manor later on, the tired boys dumped everything on the floor and trudged up the staircase into their own rooms just wanting sleep desperately, exhausted from the days exertions.

000000000000000

The next day however came the arduous task of packing with Lily acting like a drill Sargent, lining up their stuff into neat rows and with their help neatly putting away their merchandise into the new trunks.

At night before going to sleep Darren stuck his head into Harry's room through the doorway and grinning at him wishing him a goodnight.

Harry tiredly went over to his bed and sat down on the mattress pulling out a slightly glowing feather from a chain around his neck and kissed it for luck, removing it so as not to crush it while sleeping.

He gently placed it on the nightstand beside the bed where he kept his wand and was about to crash on to the bed when suddenly the feather started to levitate on its own!

Quick as quick as a flash it disappeared and Harry's wand had started to glow with an ethereal blue light! Gasping in shock, Harry carefully picked up his wand noticing that it had changed colors; it was no longer completely black but had an almost greyish tinge with a silvery sheen. Picking it up he twirled it around and there was a flash of blue light. The glowing dimmed gradually but the new color remained.

His wand had absorbed the Ice Phoenix's feather and had become one with it!

Finally it felt like Harry's wand and grinning at it he carefully placed it down beside his bed and went to sleep thinking that it was another thing that he didn't feel like mentioning about to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Darren Potter! If you don't stop jangling your trunk I'm going to make you carry it on your own, without the help of the cart" James threatened, which made Darren turn around and stick his tongue out.

Shaking his head laughing, James gave him a gentle whack on the head but let it go. Lily was with Harry helping him with his stuff looking a bit worriedly at him. Harry was not out going like Darren, he was still shy and wary around strangers. Now watching him leave home was making her tear up. The previous night she had spoken privately to Darren asking him to keep an eye out for him in Hogwarts.

Walking through the pillar of platform nine and three quarters pushing their laden carts along, they boarded the train and deposited their stuff in the same carriage as Ron's.

Kissing their parents goodbye, the boys sat back down happily fingering the extra galleon that James had slipped into their hands for the trolley lady and two minutes later felt the train pull out of the station. Sticking their heads out of the window they waved madly at their parents until they were completely out of sight.

Finally settling down in their berths, Ron and Darren immediately started talking about the latest Quidditch Weekly. Soon Fred and George joined them and Harry climbed into his upper berth sometimes listening to them but mostly lost in a muggle novel about a great detective.

The trolley lady came and went, and after almost emptying her cart they spent a few fitful moments trying to catch escaped chocolate frogs laughing their heads off when the door opened to reveal the figure of a silver blond boy with a face that looked like it was made from white porcelain.

"Vampire!" Whispered Fred, and the others desperately strove to keep straight faces.

"The professors in the carriages up ahead have asked me to inform you that we will be arriving shortly at Hogwarts so to pack up…" suddenly he stopped talking and stared at Darren "Your Darren Potter! Nice to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand.

Ron and Fred started to snigger but Darren managed to keep a straight face and smiled, taking his offered hand.

Harry had watched silently from above, flinching when Weasley started to laugh, thinking that he could be real mean when he wanted to and watched as Draco's face was suddenly suffused with a pink color.

"Weasley" He said snidely, almost making it sound like an insult and walked off slamming the door shut.

Darren looked inquiringly at Ron who shrugged and said that the Malfoy's were an old family but they were bad news. Politically powerful yes, but some said that they had been followers of you know who. Nobody had been able to prove it because of their influence and deceit.

Darren smiled and let it go. Malfoy had not been anything but polite but he would keep his distance.

Harry who had been listening thought that Ron was a bit prejudiced, quick to judge people. Sometimes he thought it was better to get to know the person before formulating any fixed opinion about the person, so maybe, he would wait to see what Draco was really like.

000000000000000000000

They were all sitting in the great hall huddled together waiting for the sorting to take place. Having come from the boats on the lake the first years were still a little awestruck. Everything was so beautiful!

They were whispering in low voices to one another about their misgivings about the sorting. Ron was busy telling Darren how they were a shoo-in for Gryffindor, how any other house would make him the butt of all jokes at home.

Darren looked a bit apprehensive as well but was not overly concerned. He had too much of James in him to be placed anywhere but Gryffindor.

McGonagall approached the children and started the sorting, calling out the names of the children alphabetically.

"Abbot Hannah…Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat called out and the cheering in the hall began, interspersed with occasional booing from Slytherin,

"Granger Hermione…Gryffindor!"

A tiny bushy haired girl got up from the stool and happily strode over to the raucous Gryffindor table smiling broadly.

"Malfoy Draco…Slytherin!"

The boy confidently went over to his table looking very pleased with himself as if he had expected it all along while Ron shot a meaningful glance at Darren.

"Potter Darren…" called out the Hat when a sudden hush fell on the great hall as Darren walked over to the stool.

The sorting hat had not been properly place over his head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" And deafening cheer rose from the table. Darren walked triumphantly towards his new housemates thinking his dad would be so happy.

"Potter Harry…"

Walking over to the hat, Harry quickly jammed it on his head trying not to look at the people in front of him because at the word 'Potter' people had started to crane their necks to see the twin of the chosen one putting Harry in a very uncomfortable position.

"Hmmm…" the hat said "You are a real puzzle. On the one hand you have some of the characteristics of a Slytherin, you possess great power indeed and the determination to achieve your goal even at a price. But you also have plenty of loyalty and courage which is typical of a Gryffindor…Ah! I also recognize a thirst for knowledge, for the sake of knowledge itself so where should I put you now?"

"…in Slytherin, I fear you may not be welcomed for your name and more importantly you lack cunning to survive there. In Gryffindor your true desire for learning might be smothered by bravado, but in Ravenclaw you will thrive. Yes, I think so…well then you shall be in Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted aloud.

Removing the hat with trembling fingers Harry looked over at where Darren was sitting and found him cheering and clapping happily for him. He had had a feeling that he and Darren would not be in the same house together, it was a little sad but he knew that Darren would always look out for him no matter where he was.

"Weasley Ron…"

Ron walked over to the stool and put the hat on" Hmm…you would do well in Slytherin!" it said softly.

"What! No! No!" Ron said aghast, frantically shaking his head "Never Slytherin!"

"But your desire to be better than others, to be great, is a large part of who you are. I also see loyalty and a bit of courage…ah sadly you have no cunning at all, you are very vocal about your emotions. No, that would not sit well with the Slytherins. Right…Gryffindor it is!" the hat shouted, and Ron breathed a sigh of relief walking over to the table where his brothers immediately grabbed him and mussed up his hair up.

After settling down at their tables, Harry was politely welcomed by his housemates. They were proud to have him, sure, they had not gotten the 'Boy Who Lived', but they had his twin, fame was a big part of Ravenclaw and they were pleased.

Harry smiled and answered their questions politely, 'yes, they were twins', 'yes, his brother was amazing', 'yes, he would introduce them to Darren.' After a while though, he lapsed into silence as was his nature looking down at his golden plate when the pretty girl sitting beside him extended her hand.

"Cho Chang" she said grinning, and Harry took it shyly "Harry Potter" he said.

"What's your favorite food here Harry?"

"Um the treacle tart?"

"Right" She said and extending her hand, she picked up the plate of treacle tarts and gave one to Harry.

"Thanks" he said, surprised. He had hardly eaten anything at all from being so tired, so he gratefully accepted the tart smiling happily at Cho making her giggle.

Professor Dumbledore stood up after the tables had been cleared away and gave them the welcome speech, a warning about the forbidden forest and said that the third floor of Hogwarts had been banned to students.

After singing the school song, the children tiredly made their way over to their house towers. Darren came over to Harry and hugged him, wishing him a goodnight and Harry held on tightly for a minute and then left with his new housemates.

In front of them was a portrait of a lady who called herself Lady Violet, she stood primly in a horrendous bright purple gown and looked sharply at the house prefects waiting for the password, after mumbling the word '_Conscientia'_ the portrait swung open and admitted them inside.

Harry was thrilled at what he saw, it was a very tasteful room done up in the colors of blue and bronze. There were sturdy tables in ebony colored wood, high backed chairs with soft white cushions and huge comfy looking sofas and armchairs, all done in a creamy white leather set around coffee tables.

Occupying a prominent position in the room was the fireplace, done in white marble. The flames inside it flickered happily and the bronze eagle's head above glinted from it's the glow.

And the best part of the room was that every single wall had been lined with books from the ceiling to the floor! Yes, Harry would get along nicely in this room.

Walking up to the dorm he quickly found the bed at which his trunk already been unpacked and made ready to use. Quickly throwing on pajamas he crawled under the soft blue covers of the bed and drawing the drapes shut, he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 4**

The morning was a total mess, as the boys ran around taking quick showers , putting on their robes and knotting their new bronze and blue ties. Swinging his bag on to his shoulder, Harry walked down to the common room and found all the other first years grouped together around a rather tiny dwarfish man sporting a pompously large mustache, "I am the Head of the House Professor Flitwick, I will also be taking your charms classes. Should any of you face any problems, or difficulties, talk to your house prefects or me, also remember Hogwarts is a place of learning, respect the school, take pride in who you are, do not break any of the school rules. Lastly I wish you all the very best. Now go have breakfast I will give your schedules to your prefects who will give it to you in the great hall, hurry up now and remember, make me proud."

They all trudged down to the hall chatting with one another Harry found Cho standing next to him and he was grateful, he knew making friends was hard for him but Cho had willingly offered her friendship so he accepted and entered the hall with her.

Breakfast was a quick affair and taking his schedule he realized that he had potions as his first subject with all the other houses. In fact he had all his subjects with the other houses except for care of magical creatures he had with Hufflepuff ,and Astronomy with the Slytherins.

Heading to the dungeons with Cho, Harry saw Darren and pulling Cho, caught up with him and Ron. Introducing Cho to the other boys, they stood in the corridor along with rest of the other houses waiting for the door to be opened.

Draco Malfoy standing with Blaise nodded at Darren in greeting who nodded back, while Ron quietly snickered. Suddenly they heard footsteps and turning around saw Professor Snape. Harry and Darren had already seen him at their house, when he had sometimes visited Lily Potter but had ignored James and the boys quite thoroughly.

He wore black robes, and had tied his shoulder length hair in a ponytail, he was very pale, with a prominent hooked nose. Looking down at the first years rather condescendingly, he opened the doors to the potions room and entered it not saying anything at all. Following him inside, the children quickly found tables to sit at in the large slightly drafty room.

After giving them an introductory speech about the art of making potions, Professor Snape divided them in twos Harry paired off with Cho who was the obvious choice for him.

He started them on simple pain relieving potion. Reading the instructions, Harry walked over to the supplies cupboard while Cho set up their work station. Bumping into Darren, Harry smiled at him and picked up the necessary ingredients, reminding each other of forgotten components.

Having thoroughly read the directions Harry and Cho started working diligently. She was good at apportioning the work and soon they found themselves ahead of the class, their only competition being Draco and Zabini.

Giving a last stir, the potion turned a pale blue. Taking a little they bottled and labeled it. Draco had already given his bottle to the professor had who awarded them with their first house points, Cho carried their bottle and was similarly awarded but the points were given rather grudgingly in comparison.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss and turning to his right harry saw Seamus and Neville scrambling over to stand on their chairs while their potion slowly made its way out of a large hole in the cauldron. Snape snarled and stood fuming in front of the boys "ten points from Gryffindor" he said vanishing the mess in front of them.

Darren gave his bottled potion to the professor it had turned a dark blue, a color, that came only after the potion had been stirred one too many times, Snape looked at him snidely and asked him to read the text properly before attempting their next potion.

Finally gathering their stuff Harry and Cho decided to head to their next class when Darren came running to over to Harry and gave him a letter addressed to him from their parents. Panting he told Harry how he had forgotten to tell him about the new owl that dad had sent him with their letters in the morning, saying that Harry was also to get an owl of his own but it was delayed.

Promising to show Harry his new owl later, he went with Ron towards the quidditch pitch, another class they had separately .

Harry had care of magical creatures with the Hufflepuffs. Hagrid another friend of the Potter's was the professor, so Harry already knew him, but, he hated flaunting that information as it would bring unwanted attention to him so he greeted him politely along with the others.

They were only having an introductory class today and were assigned to read a topic on bow truckles for the next day.

After a short recess, all four houses gathered in the Transfiguration room, filing in quietly as Professor McGonagall was already standing inside, she was very firm with the class and threw a bunch of questions at the students so as to measure what knowledge they already had.

They were very basic questions, so a few people had their hands raised, though none as excitedly as Hermione's. Harry knew the answers to most question but stayed quiet and listened to everyone, even Darren answered a couple of questions to a beaming professor. All in all it was a good class and as an extra treat the professor turned into her animagus form of a cat to all the oohs and aahs of the others

While coming out Harry saw Darren being surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors and was being thumped on his back, too hungry to wait to find out what happened Harry decided to head to the great hall first and ask questions later.

After wolfing down large portions of food, he went over to the Gryffindor table to find out the details. Darren excitedly caught his hands and told him that he was the youngest seeker in a century to play in a house cup. Apparently Neville had lost control over his broom when he was at quite a height and Darren had flown at breakneck speed grabbing hold of Neville and had kept a hold on his broom leading him to safety, Professor McGonagall had seen it and immediately recruited him as the new seeker.

Harry was very happy for Darren. His brother was an astounding flier, and James had always said that he was a natural. Thumping him on the back he promised to give Darren a box of chocolate frogs later on.

Next was charms where they had started on their first spell '_Wingardium Leviosa'._ Harry could do this spell easily with or without a wand but he took his time, waiting, for someone to do the spell right first, when he saw Hermione's feather rise off the ground, followed by Darren's and then Draco's so he cast the spell the and watched his feather rise.

Only Seamus had messed up his spell real bad, when the feather had become hard and shot straight at Millicent Bulstrode's bottom, which was bent over as she was picking her fallen feather from the ground, squealing in pain, as she clutch her stinging bottom looking wildly for the perpetrator ready to slug them with her rather meaty hands while Seamus sat cowering in his seat trying to look inconspicuous. Laughing uncontrollably Harry had to grip the table so as not to fall of his chair, while Ron was choking from almost having swallowed his feather.

Finally, the last subject for the day DADA with Professor Quirrel. They hadn't seen him at the welcoming feast, but they had heard all about his many eccentricities. He wore a large turban wrapped around his head, a part of it had started to unravel and hung over this right eye making him look slightly demented.

He stood quivering at the front of the room looking highly uncomfortable and snappish smelling strongly of a pungent garlicky odor. He divided the class into groups of six and assigned different spells to each group to demonstrate in the next class.

In Harry's group there was Cho, Ron, Darren, Hermione and Neville. They immediately got down to dividing the work so that they could meet after dinner and discuss it together later and practice the wand movements. Tired and really sleepy they left the class and headed to their common rooms Darren called Harry and asked him to meet up before dinner to check out Mobius his new eagle owl.

So before dinner they climbed up to the owlry and called the bird down. It was a handsome eagle owl with stunning gold and black feathers. Mobius was a pompous name but looking at the bird Harry deemed it worthy.

His letter had also promised him an owl but apparently the owl had yet to be delivered, so he'd have to wait and in the meantime could use Mobius. Slowly stroking the bird which seemed to enjoy his administrations, Harry gave him some owl treats he had borrowed from Cho and left.

Later their DADA group came together in the room beside the library. It was the room used for group studies and other houses getting together. They worked together for some time with occasional complaints from Ron but completed the work before heading off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning was Harry's first flying lesson, what nobody knew was that harry a magnificent flier even better than Darren. He was light and speedy, but he flew for the thrill, the rush of adrenaline, he flew for himself. He had seen how James had been over the moon with Darren's skill on the broom and he really wanted to avoid being smothered in such excessive love.

Barely managing to stop himself from doing dangerous things on the broom he followed the instructions from Madam Hooch to the 'T'. Cho was really good and not knowing Harry's true prowess, she helped him where she thought necessary. All in all being in the air had been the best start to a day.

He was the last to leave the pitch as Madam Hooch had asked him to pack up all the balls and keep back the equipment. While was finally locking up the stubborn bludgers up he looked up and saw something tumbling out of the sky, straining his eyes, he realize it was a student.

Not bothering to draw his wand out he shouted '_arresto momentum_', and saw the boy immediately fall in slow motion, almost landing gently on the ground. Running up to him to assess the damage Harry saw it was Draco Malfoy. Grimacing in pain while clutching his ankle on which he had fallen on at an odd angle.

Looking up Draco found himself staring into the stunning green eyes of Darren's brother, not knowing his name Draco croaked out his need to visit the nurse. Instead of listening the boy knelt before him pulling out a sparkling wand aiming it at his ankle.

Moving away in fear and distrust, Draco breathed furiously, "What the hell are you doing!" Looking complacently at him Harry whispered _'Restauro Fibulae_' a blue mist covered his ankle and the pain vanishing immediately leaving behind a warm feeling. Stunned Draco quickly sat up checking to see if it really was repaired, putting his weight gingerly on his foot. It was completely healed turning to the boy he thanked him and asked for his name.

"Harry Potter, and do me a favor don't tell anyone that I helped you. It was a spell I had learned at home when Darren had fallen once long ago, I hate people making an issue about nothing."

"But…".

"No, if you don't listen, I'll tell people how you fell from your broom." Harry threatened.

Straightening up at those word Draco agreed rather haughtily and thanking Harry once more walked away his head held high. Smiling Harry followed him stopping to pick up the quidditch balls and headed inside.

DADA was a triumph, Harry watched as Darren and Hermione used the spell they had learnt, it was a simple jelly legs jinx with a the only difficulty lying in the pronunciation and the additional flick to the wand. Professor Quirrel looked like he couldn't care less. The last ten minutes of the class were spent on exchanging notes with other groups and comparing spells, they now had at least seven new spells to learn.

Groaning at the weight of their homework they left the class to begin with Transfigurations. Having being drilled in the first class on how object's essence could never change they began, trying to reshape a quill into a parchment .So far the only exciting thing that happened was Ron burning his quill to a crisp.

Harry who had attempted such spells at home in the privacy of his room knew how to do it but held back watching as Hermione created a parchment which had feather still lining it. The witch was really talented Harry thought, a little too enthusiastic but still very thorough, having had firsthand experience with her while working on their DADA assignments.

Looking around he saw Draco glaring at Hermione and grinned. The boy was so obvious. He looked so flustered and exasperated his quill enlargened and took a parchment color but did nothing else. Suddenly Draco swung his scowling face in Harry's direction and glowering at him, checked to see his progress, looking smug when he found an almost untouched quill on harry's desk.

So the day wore on and only at care of magical creatures did he feel really happy Hagrid had given them a bow truckle each to look after. The things were so entertaining and cute harry couldn't help but laugh every time his bow truckle, which he named lindy very close to the Latin word for cute, kept stumbling and desperately holding on to his bag. Finally taking pity on her he put her inside his bag leaving it partially open for breathing .

That day in the evening he saw Edward the house owl winging his way to the Gryffindor table and dropping a large parcel on Darren's lap. Craning his neck he realized it was the broom Darren needed now that he was seeker. Leaving his plate half full he ran over to the Gryffindor table to watch Darren open it. Everyone gasped at the table, it was the latest Nimbus. It was a beautiful work of art. Everyone leaned over to admire it and Darren promised rides to Ron and Harry grinning with joy.

Coming back to join his housemates at their table he was inundated with questions. Having patiently finished answering everybody he began to eat, when Draco called out to him from his table asking what it was all about Darren's new Nimbus Harry said watching Draco struggle with himself for a bit. Then he got up and went over to the Gryffindor table to check out the broom and congratulate Darren.

Harry thought about Draco, it was very strange behavior on his part. Draco was not friendly to anyone he was obnoxious and a bit rude, surely congratulating someone for something he had so desperately wanted for himself seemed so out of character. It was not as if Darren had shown any desire to be his friend and having Ron as his best friend effectively destroyed any future friendship with him, and yet he tried so hard. No something was not right and Harry would find out why later.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Soon nearly two months had passed by everyone were busy either studying, hanging out, since almost everyone had found friends to hang out with or pursuing extracurriculars like music, art, chess and a and some joined a brand new club whose founders were kept a secret the Darren Potter Fan club!

Harry spent his time reading, talking to Cho about her muggle side of life promising to take him to movies and rides on the subway things that Lily had not yet let the boys experience since they were still so young. The Ravenclaw kids had seen Harry carry out his guitar one day and had made him their unofficial entertainment only when intellectual pursuit seemed to suffocate he also hung out with Darren, rarely, of course. Since his brother was swamped with things to do.

He was ahead of the class, and had started skimming through other year books. Magic fascinated him he wanted to learn as much as he could about it. No one had yet discovered about Harry's talents nor had they known about the true extent of his knowledge. He was left unnoticed by most people except Cho and his brothers friends ofcourse.

Another person who had started to talk to him and had become good friends with him was surprisingly Draco. At first he had approached Harry almost reluctantly as if fighting with himself Harry had found it very amusing and let him continue the game.

Sometimes he would find Draco lurking around the library while he was studying there or he would catch him looking at Harry sometimes. Harry knew that his actions on the quidditch field had intrigued him, his complete silence on the subject surprised him and most of all his desire for anonymity aroused his curiosity.

so Harry also pretended to be cautious around Draco thoroughly enjoying the boy's unwillingly given acknowledgement. He knew and overly friendly gesture would drive him away and anyway Harry was never good at those so he kept their conversations to the bare minimum.

This had been going on for some time until finally discussing the days homework with him for almost a month seemed to draw him out of his prejudices and disregard the usual unfortunate norms at Hogwarts, that Slytherins made no friends outside of their house.

Having crossed the lines drawn in school by people like Ron who were very one dimensional in their thoughts and would never venture to think that not everyone in Slytherin wanted to become the next Dark Lord.

Draco helped Harry with potions as he was very advanced in that subject even more than harry who was partial to charms and transfiguration. Harry maintained his guise wherein he made sure that Draco did not find out everything came ten times more easily to him than other, he understood that by doing so Draco would withdraw his tentatively offered hand as the boy hated feeling less than the best, and sadly that had already been happening repeatedly to him in class with Hermione around.

Still it was fun with Draco, he was intelligent, a little condescending sometimes but he listened to Harry and talked about unimportant stuff sometimes.

It was when they had started to go with borrowed brooms that they became good friends. Harry never let on that he could fly better than Darren one it would make Draco distrust him that he had suddenly become so good and two he did not want others to see as yet but at least he flew better than in class.

He, Cho, Draco and Blaise had started to sometimes sit under the shade of the tree by the lake and eat or talk or do homework or just play around, they had almost burnt out a stack of exploding snap cards. Very rarely Harry would bring out his guitar and play a song.

Darren had found his own set of friends. He was still super popular and now Ron Hermione were his closest friends, they were the golden trio in school and reveled in their popularity.

Hermione at first was not accepted by Ron who had openly laughed at her enthusiasm and sometimes enacted it, but, having been found crying in an empty class room by Darren who consoled her she rapidly became the third wheel.

It was on the third week that a snowy white owl had flown to Harry dropping a letter on his lap and perched on his shoulder. The letter revealed that it was his new owl. He'd run to Darren and showed him his owl while everyone around sat exclaiming over her as she was so beautiful.

Feeding her bits of his breakfast and slowly petting her and speaking to her in a low voice he let go of her to go back to the owlery. He would write a long effusive thank you letter in the evening to his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 7

On third month Draco had come to library searching for Harry and had found him huddled up in a corner reading something very obviously interesting, as he had not moved from his position since Draco had spied him. Quietly he snuck up on Harry and rapped the table startling him.

Harry looked up still a little disoriented trying valiantly to cover the title of the book he was reading so intently. "What you got their Harry," Draco asked trying to read between his fingers, harry flushed and mumbled something, " Sorry didn't quite catch that " Draco amusedly.

"I was reading about animagus" he said occupied with pulling invisible threads on his robes, not daring to look up to see if Draco was laughing or not.

Not hearing anything he sat up straighter and dared to finally look. What he saw made him feel better Draco looked lost in thought as if he was actually interested about it. Contemplating the possibility of becoming animagus.

"How much do you already know?" he asked seriously.

" Um not much, I've just started. You seeI just wanted to think about maybe attempting it since almost my entire family is animagus, even McGonagall. The subject fascinates me and I was just was really curious. If it works out however, then I'd be really surprised."

Draco studied him for a minute and said almost warily "You don't let on about how good you really are do you? I mean I know that you can do a lot of stuff that you say you can't so I'm guessing that this was not something you just thought of out of the blue. You're actually going to attempt this aren't you? And you might even succeed. But Harry becoming animagus is not easy, we know that for sure, or every other person will be attempting it. It requires a real thorough study so why aren't you asking for help from your family?."

"I want to, but I know dad won't be fully supportive Dray. Yeah he was totally nuts in school, but now he's super protective of me and Darren, he hates anything out of the norm happening to us, if I tell him then I can kiss my plans goodbye."

"Okay why not work with Darren then?"

"Actually I tried but he sort of dismissed the idea ,not that I blame him his workload is so great right now. So yeah I've started to work on it by myself okay."

"Why have you not asked any of us?"

"Well because I didn't want to see you laughing at me Dray. " he sai in a small voice.

"What! when have I ever done that? Look I think this is a really neat plan, and if you'd let me I'd like to join you, what say you harry?"

Harry's unsure expression broke into a smile and he nodded "Any help will be always Appreciated Dray."

So began the grueling process of collecting information so that they had a thorough study on the subject. They had written to the ministry for the animagus guidelines and a week later had received a thick book and an application file each.

There were a number of rules in the book most of them were redundant since the book hadn't been updated for years, but, in all it was clear and precise.

After becoming animagus the ministry would be immediately be notified. All they had to do was send in the filled up application with a seal in their animagus form and their normal signatures and they would be formally registered. The last bit gave them with a choice wherein they could either let the ministry print a notice in the daily prophet about their accomplishment or they could keep it confidential after paying and addition price of 500 galleons.

But all this was the easy part now they had to start working on the actual process. Becoming animagus was on the whole a very tedious process more than difficult.

It first started with creating a potion. The potion had many ingredients but the instructions were pretty straightforward Draco had enough faith in his abilities and he suspected that Harry was more than able to carry out the task. Acquiring the ingredients would take time so they made out a list of ingredients needed and pooled in what money they had and sent the order to a trusted supplier that Draco's father knew.

Of course like all difficult potions this one also was very specific about time and would take about three months to prepare. After it was ready, its life span was about five years, giving them enough time to slowly and carefully attempt becoming animagus.

The potion itself did not bring out the animal, what it did was enhance the drinkers ability to become animagus. It made the body compatible to host the soul of the animal conjured from magic. It was because this process involved soul magic that the ministry had deemed it dangerous and had deemed it as dark magic.

Very few people actually became animagus, some died unable to control the beast and some just gave up.

The second step was to call forth the magic beckoning the soul within and aligning with it. It was similar to something Draco called Occlumency a magic that, Professor Snape his godfather had agreed to teach them, without asking questions.

Delving into one's mind was difficult, and what they had to do was far worse they had to not only enter their own minds, but pull on the animal's soul. It required a great deal of patience and concentration.

The last step was calming the beast because the two souls were at war with each other, this went on until one soul had been suppressed. It required real strength of character and when the wizard won the battle the souls would align themselves and just imagining the form of the soul would it forth and become one with wizard, thus making the wizard an animagus.

Draco and Harry had decided that they would just finish the potion this year .They needed to train in Occlumency for at least a year before they attempted anything further. So they waited for their supplies to come to begin the process.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 8

Coming to the great hall in the morning for breakfast, Harry notices a crowd of people standing close the Gryffindor table. They were whispering to one another when, they suddenly fell silent. From amidst the throng of people Harry saw a white faced Draco emerge, pushing them aside roughly as he made his way out of the great hall.

Harry bewildered turned to Susan a girl from his house and asked what happened, she just smiled reassuringly" A fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors. I know he's your brother Harry, but don't get involved, It's a messy affair. "

Harry stood on his toes trying to peer over everyone's head he saw Darren patting Ron on his arm soothingly. Knowing that they would look out for each other harry went in search of Draco. It had been pretty early in the morning so none of his friends were there, so they weren't there to help him. He was alone right now and had looked like he needed help.

Exiting the hall Harry scanned the grounds carefully but couldn't find him anywhere, going out further he saw a lone figure standing beside the lake, walking closer he recognized Draco and heaving a sigh of relief Harry walked over to the still figure.

Draco had been standing beside the lake staring seemingly at nothing. Harry knew Draco was a very private person and interference of any kind would not be acceptable, so he sat and waited for nearly an hour on the grass patiently without saying a word. He'd missed the first period, which was potions, great! Snape would have the pleasure of torturing yet another person. But Harry knew that he would never have acted differently. He was quite willing to face a yearlong detention with the vengeful bat.

Finally Draco moved and came to sit beside Harry still not saying anything. "Want to talk or just sit here?" asked Harry softly.

"I was coming down for breakfast when I saw Darren, I just told him that I'd seen him flying yesterday and had seen the attempted _wronski feint_ , when Ron started sniggering and whining again. Sorry harry I know you guys are close but…"

Harry just waved it aside "I know Ron can be the biggest prat on the planet, but what I don't understand is that Ron has repeatedly baited you, why fall for it now?"

Draco sighed and put his head in hands, "he called me a traitor, and a death eater."

"What! How could he! Doesn't he know that its taboo to say it and that wrongly accusing a person is enough to land him at the ministry, not to mention that that is the worst insult?"

Draco smiled at Harry's chagrin, "I know right, so I got so furious I lost it, and started to reach out for my wand when Darren disarmed me. Oh great I think he still has my wand," he groaned.

"Don't worry I'll get it back." harry said softly "If is any consolation I don't blame for you acting the way you did, but Dray there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now, why is it that you're trying so hard to get my brothers approval I mean he barely notices you and as far as I know you, you don't really treat people well after they've pissed you off so why is he so special I mean knowing you, by now Ron should have had his face rearranged."

Draco looked at Harry stunned " How did you know?" he asked, " How do you seem to see through everything?I… I did it for my father. My father wanted me to make friends with him so that it would lessen the stigma of my being a death eaters son somewhat. I know people see my father as a cold hearted monster but to me he is a good man Harry,"Draco said in an almost pleading voice "He would die before anything happened to me and mother, whatever other say, I love him and want to help him."

" I asked him some time ago why he did it you know, join the Dark Lord I mean, you see I was being shunned at primary school no matter how powerful father is you can't stop people talking, so a lot of parents would sneer at mother and me until it became unbearable and I had to be homeschooled. My father explained it very simply Harry there is always two sides in a war, in the last war it was evenly divided as 'you know who's' side and Dumbledore's side, each of them fighting for their own cause in the battle. in the beginning You Know Who spoke about revolution he spoke of empowering the wizarding world in a way that would benefit all. He never spoke of muggles and had not yet involved them there were not so many deaths, what he spoke rang with truth and a offered a different and better world than Dumbledore offered, so Snape, my dad and a couple of others joined. Before long they found themselves in the thick of things. Dad with the family backing rose high in his ranks but then about halfway through the war things started to go wrong, the Dark Lord started to lose it, the cause that everyone was fighting for dissipated what was left was bloodshed and loss. Hence the name death eaters, my father had realized what was happening and he knew it was too late to back out especially when You Know Who brought in mum and me into the picture. He saw no escape Harry but he did what he could to save our lives. I do not admire the choices made by my father they destroyed so many lives and our own but what people fail to understand is that I'm not my father and more importantly Slytherin is not the house of evil. Yeah, we're not cut and cuddly like the puffs, or like the white pure Gryffindors, but that does not make us all the spawn of evil. We put ourselves first, we think long before we act and when we do, we do it for self-preservation, plus I personally believe that we have powerful wizards and that scares people a bit, also we're filthy rich and can bring the ministry to its knees if we withdrew our support, I'm not kidding harry don't look so skeptic. " So saying he back on his back and closed his eyes.

Harry stared at the lake some more and then joined him, "Well for what it's worth Draco I trust you, I know about the grey in people and it's not just Slytherin everyone has it in them Dray I'll stand with you even though I'm pretty sure nobody will care, but just know I'm there yeah?"

Draco turned to look at Harry a single tear rolling down his face "Yeah Harry, I know you will and I do appreciate it thanks."

Standing outside the Gryffindor portrait Harry squeezed his eyes shut, he hated confrontation that brought him in the limelight of things and he was never comfortable there. Leaning against the wall he slid down to the floor and waited for someone to come around. An hour later, for which harry was actually grateful for, the portrait slid open and Hermione came out of the entrance "Harry!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Um hey, could you get Darren out for me?"

" Yeah sure, hold on a minute" she clambered back in and about two minutes later Darren came out and stood smiling at him "You okay from the morning?" Harry asked tentatively.

" Why what happened asked?" Darren looked genuinely surprised.

"Um the altercation with Draco at breakfast…"

"Oh yeah, it's not a problem. I guess it was the usual stuff."

Harry stood flabbergasted the fight in the morning had no meaning to Darren or Ron, they had dismissed the whole thing off as entertainment, while back in the library where he knew Dray was waiting for his wand, the boy was angry, hurt and miserable.

"Darren, Dray was in a bad way this entire morning after that, come on surely you guys should patch up?"

"But Harry, I honestly don't care, the guy's is so weird he knows Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along and yet he's always hanging around, I think he's trying to get me into trouble"

The full truth of Draco's prediction came to light nothing He said now would alter Darren's mind. There was no way to destroy rivalry as old as Hogwarts itself. Harry felt real sadness because he knew Draco and he knew Darren and he knew they were both good people and that they could have been the best of friends, they were both so outgoing ,so brutally honest ,so attractive to other people and yet they would never find out, not now not ever. He cursed Ron's simplemindedness at aggravating the situation but knew that he was acting as he had been taught to.

At least Draco was learning to question himself. But now Harry knew that it was a lost cause to bring them together as friends so he smiled sadly and asked for Dray's wand .

"Why didn't the coward come to me himself." Darren asked.

"Don't! Darren, don't say that. He didn't come because of Ron. Who had really insulted him wrongly, he didn't want to see you again either today. It would start a war Darren. "

Darren kept silent for a minute nodded and then went back inside to get it. Coming out minutes later holding the wand he turned to Harry and asked curiously "Do you really trust him Harry?"

" I do," Harry said lightly "not everyone is their father, and Draco is good. So yeah, I believe in him." taking the wand he wished Darren a goodnight and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 9**

It was Halloween and the great hall was decked in ancient chandeliers with cobwebs draping them. Tall silver, black and orange drapes lined the walls.

Cho was excitedly talking to Harry about the new broom her parents had promised getting her if, she did well in her exams. Filling up his plate with food Harry began to dig in happily laughing at Cho's antics.

Everyone at the table were having a discussion on muggle Halloweens and whether it more fun. Even Harry for the first time had lost his inhibitions and was waving a large chicken leg in Zacharias's face, loudly argued with him that muggle Halloweens were fun. He and Darren had gone two or three times and tricking people it had been so hilarious.

Suddenly the doors of the great hall crashed open and in ran a frantic quirrel, "Troll! Troll!" he cried and promptly collapsed.

Everyone stayed silent in shock for moment and then pandemonium issued, children were running everywhere likethey were possessed , "Silence!" Dumbledore's enhanced voice rooted everyone in their positions, "prefects round up your house members, you will walk back to your dorms with your respective heads."

Soon everyone were moving in an organized manner. Harry was the last person in his line so he was able to watch last of Gryffindors disappear to their common room when he saw three figures emerge from out of the group and head out in the opposite direction. His heart topped Darren was in that group, he was sure of it, no one had hair like his, not even Ron.

Deciding to follow them he cast a disillusionment charm and silently stalked them they were heading to the girls bathroom. Suddenly there a loud piercing shriek rent the silence of the corridor, which made Harry's blood run cold. A girl was trapped in the bathroom with the troll!

Harry stood back as he saw Darren, Ron and Hermione stand before the troll raising their wands almost simultaneously,they all yelled out three different curses at the troll, but the stupid creature on reflex blocked it with his club. He swung it down catching Ron off guard and flung Hermione who had latched on to club to hit the wall on the opposite end of the bathroom.

Darren stood alone in front of the monster as if petrified." Darren run away get help!" came a frightened cry from the bathroom.

Harry seriously hoped Darren was smart enough to heed the girls advice. Instead it had the opposite effect on him, on hearing the girl's voice it was as if his insecurities had died down, he was once again facing the beast with a determined expression.

Oh no, thought Harry it was time he joined the fight. Running towards the troll, Harry saw Darren shoot a disarming spell at the it . The creatures club suddenly flew from his hand and towards Darren unable to stop it he jumped to the side nevertheless managing to catch it just as it went past him on the side of his head. The hit was effective enough to knock him out.

Harry was furious and was feeling a bit crazy he had almost let out a hysterical laugh, what his brother had done was so stupid and yet so desperately brave. People should start reading more about magical creatures he thought. A Troll's weakest part was their nose and eyes attacking those features gave him the best chance.

So dropping the disillusionment charm which was consuming a large part of his energy, he shot a confounding spell at the troll using his wand as the magic had to be precise. The troll which was stupid before now stood stock still unable to make any decision knowing that would happen, Harry chose that moment of vulnerability and cried out '_fiat lux'_, there was a flash of blinding light and the troll lost his bearings and fell to the floor utterly defeated.

Just for safety sake Harry stood over the fallen troll and said '_somnus_', the troll slipped into a deep sleep snoring quite contentedly. Hearing the running footsteps of the teachers Harry used the disillusionment spell once again and before escaping he '_enneverated' _Darren and fled.

The next day he saw that the Gryffidor score had risen by ten points and looking over at their table he saw Ron animatedly discussing the night's events. By the end of the day the story had reached the point where the three Gryffindors had obliterated the troll in their united attack. Lavender who had been the girl trapped in the bathroom stayed silent. She was quite sure she had seen Darren being knocked out but who had really saved her she'd never know.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table after breakfast asking Darren if he could speak to him in private nodding Darren followed him out.

"Why?" harry asked, "Why was it so necessary for you to take down the troll? Why didn't you inform anyone about it? Lavender and the three ofyou could have all died yesterday." he knew the truth of his own words, had he not been there Darren would have…

"Harry I'm sorry I know you're angry but seriously we had it under control," Harry couldn't help scoffing at those words, "Hermione had read up on trolls so we were prepared, actually no one knows this, but we hadn't wanted to out Percy. We had told Percy about Lav but he didn't do anything about it, as others had seen her in the common room before, so we acted on our own."

Harry just hugged Darren really close and softly whispered "Stupid brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 10

Harry had crawled into bed after a grueling session of flying with Draco, Blaise and Cho while Smith and Pansy had sat in the bleachers watching. They were all getting on really well, Blaise and Draco were hell bent on getting into the teams next year so they practiced with everything they had, Harry personally felt Cho was a shoo in. It was very rare that a Ravenclaw was so interested in sports and she was really good. Harry was still thinking about it.

Also Draco and Harry had started working on the potion. They worked on it in an abandoned classroom they had found, always making sure to pack it all up carefully once they had added the day's ingredients. They had timed it so that when they went home for Christmas the potion would have the necessary resting phase required.

Harry was exhausted he'd not eaten dinner that night and was famished now unable to sleep he got back up and dressed warmly. Sirius had told him about the kitchens and Harry decided that it was time to make a visit. Violet the portrait, had plenty to say when he had forced her to wake up and scolded him for wandering about the corridors late at night, Harry just smiled and heard his stomach growl loudly, ' eat first talk later 'he thought grimly. Violet must have the growl because she fell silent and the disapproval on her face drastically reduced.

Harry found the pear portrait that lead into the kitchen, tickling it while feeling rather idiotic. He entered when it had swung open, and was suddenly accosted by an elf "Me is called Bubbles, Mr Harry Potter sir," she squeaked "are you here to eat sir?" Harry was happy he had not needed to explain his sudden presence so he just nodded and two minutes later he found himself sitting at a table scarfing down a shepherd's pie, a tall glass of pumpkin juice and had the occasional bite of a treacle tart. After cleaning out his plate he sat back for a minute and then thanking Bubbles who blushed from embarrassment he put on the disillusionment spell and walked towards his tower hoping he would'nt run into peeves the poltergeist

He had just passed the corridor that would lead into the dungeons to the potions room when he saw a dim creepy green light and shadows of people. Slowly tiptoeing to where they were standing he could see the silhouettes of what definitely looked like Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"Its hurting Albus, I've been trying to tell you the mark has been burning for almost a year now and it hasn't happened once since the night he had fallen. I fear the dark lord is becoming stronger, that he is trying to come back and when he does Dumbledore the first place he'll attack will be Hogwarts, he will come after Darren Potter looking for revenge."

The last bit Snape had hissed out so Harry had to strain to hear it, when he did he became paralised with unbridled fear. Voldemort coming back? And he was after his brother?

His legs had turned to jelly, the world they knew was not safe, there was still the threat of darkness. How could a man who had had his soul ripped out come back, was he…immortal? Had he conquered death!

If so they had no hope, and the greatest fear of all was that Darren was his target. What was he going to do he was eleven for godsakes! Who could he turn to? Thinking about his larger than life brother, his protectiveness kicked in. Never! he would never, let Voldemort get to his brother he would do anything for him, he would even act as his shield willingly.

Suddenly he was brought out of his reverie when he heard Snape loudly exclaim, "Albus! It must be the philosophers stone!"

"But Severus it has been guarded very carefully."

"There are ways around it Albus, if he gets to it we've already lost. "

"I'll see to it Severus, go get some rest." said Dumbledore tiredly "let's keep a look out from now on for suspicious activity." So saying the two professors parted ways each drowning in their own thoughts.

Harry still lay crumpled on the floor dazed and lost he stayed that way for about an hour almost falling asleep on the cold floor but he heaved himself off too tired to think and collapsed on his bed tomorrow he would start planning.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Startled out of his sleep in the morning, Harry sat up blearily. All that he had learnt the last night came flooding back. He had a sudden urge to see Darren. Quickly getting dressed Harry walked down to the great hall, seeing only a few a people he decided to eat something before he did anything further. Nibbling on toast Harry watched as people started to slowly trickle in, in ones and twos finally he spotted his brother who was walking over to him.

Darren waved and hurried over to his side "Harry we need to talk." Unsettled Harry wondered if Darren had heard already and the mentally shook himself he was getting paranoid.

Darren dragged him out of the hall and stood in front of him restlessly.

"Calm down Darren. What happened?"

"Okay you know how Hagrid is nuts about big dangerous creatures?"

"Right…yeah and?" asked harry cautiously. This was not going in the direction he had imagined.

"Well he met this bloke in a bar and got a dragons egg from him," Darren whispered, " and now the big oaf wants to look after it. I swear that man will be the death of me."

Harry laughed bewildered trust Hagrid to house a dragon, and looking at Darren he said carefully there was no way anyone would miss a dragon Dumbledore would not allow it, it was illegal. Darren nodded and smiled secretively.

"Oh no, don't tell me your helping him!" groaned Harry.

Of course I'm going to he's Hagrid, but we're convincing him to give it to Charlie."

Harry shook his head and then sighing he asked if they needed his help Darren patted him on the shoulder promised to ask if he did and then walked back in. Harry turned to the sun squinting in its bright light, Darren had a knack of finding trouble if he knew about Voldemort he would try to help for sure. Harry would not see his brother forced into that kind of situation, no, he had to plan on his own.

Classes seemed to drag on today very slowly at history of magic Draco had to pinch him awake three times. Finally after refusing to join the others on the quidditch field he headed to the library, he had to find out all he could about the philosophers stone, already he knew that it was a stone with the power of alchemy, it defied all principles of transfiguration in that it could change the very nature of an object, also an added perk it gave the user an immortal life. Of course Voldemort would want it, it was priceless.

He searched for it in many books before spying on a thin book with the name Nicholas flamel. His hand ghosted over the book why did the name seem so familiar? Suddenly grinning happily to himself Harry realized Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the stone, it was the on chocolate frog cards!

Pulling out book Harry read about the man he was currently 625 years old as was his wife Perenelle, they had accomplished a lot in the field of potions, and had assisted Dumbledore with discovering the uses of dragon blood. They were currently living quietly, one day at a time travelling and enjoying life in general.

Harry now had to find out if the stone was here in Hogwarts definitely, and he also had to find out who was after it for Voldemort, and how he was going to protect Darren.

Closing the book he headed over to the classroom where Draco was waiting for him after a thorough work out in the quidditch arena, to work on the potion.

"Harry," Draco said drawing Harry's attention to him,and added worm wort to the cauldron carefully stirring it twice, a purple mist could be seen hanging over it, " it's almost ready for resting."

Harry walked over to it and peered inside. It was. Draco was right .

"By the way Harry I've spoken to Snape about the Occlumency lessons, apparently this year might be difficult it seems all the teachers are involved in something important and it is going to be hard to get free time with him."

Harry just nodded he knew what was happening , Snape was protecting the stone. Then by all means Harry would not disturb him. "It's alright once the potion is brewed we have 5 years we can take our time." They sat down and pulled out their newest transfiguration homework and began working on it while the cauldron simmered away.

Four things Harry could gleam of the situation one, there was a philosophers stone involved, and after talking to Draco he was pretty sure it was in Hogwarts. Two, If it was being protected in Hogwarts he was pretty certain he knew where it had to be, the third floor. Three all the teachers were involved in its protection which meant they all must have created obstacles to prevent anyone from getting to it and lastly he knew why they were protecting it so thoroughly and from whom.

The first thing he had to do was discover what was protecting the stone so that he could estimate the danger involved and if indeed the protection was infallible. He knew that he would have to get information from the source itself.

Taking about two days to come up with a plan the first thing he did was go to the Weasley twins. They had just invented extendable ears that could be useful for spying as they acted like muggle bugs that were implanted for listening in on private conversations. Coming up with a plausible excuse Harry managed to get a pair from the twins.

There were two magically charmed earpieces connected by a translucent thread, Harry worked on it modifying it a bit so that it would work without the cumbersome thread that would be discovered if people tripped over it.

That night he went to the teachers' common staffroom where they held meetings and met during breaks. Finding a large wooden beam at the edge of the roof, he levitated one of the earpieces and firmly affixed it on the hidden side, testing it he found that it worked perfectly.

He knew that it was impossible to listen to all the conversations, and it was also a violation of privacy not that Harry was stickler for rules, obviously! So he decided that he would wait for the next meeting and tune in then. Luckily he already knew that it was to be held immediately after they'd all returned from Christmas holidays. This he had heard from Madam Hooch who wanted to bring to notice the deplorable state of the school brooms. Satisfied with the nights work he went back to his tower to sleep only stopped by Violet who looked concernedly at him and asked why didn't eat more regularly.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 12**

The next day Darren came to Harry after the first class and dragged him to a corner "it's tonight Harry, Ron and I have made Hagrid give us a detention we'll be taking Nobert…"

"What? Whose Nobert?"

"The dragon…"

"Oh right!"

"a ways into the forbidden forest where Charlie has promised to come and relieve us of him." Darren continued speaking as if he had not been interrupted.

Harry tried to suppress his growing anger almost shouting in anger, " Darren don't be stupid, would you risk your life so easily?"

"What! I'm not risking anything."

Of course thought harry he doesn't know anything, the next time he saw Hagrid he was going to kill him. Hagrid was a teacher, he knew the risks.

"Darren please get help, don't do this by yourselves."

Looked conflicted for one moment Darren then turned to Harry and then asked "Will you help?"

Harry stayed silent, if he was involved then at least he knew the danger, not that he would be of any other use. "Okay," he agreed "but I don't have an alibi."

"Don't worry his brother said winking "Hagrid will gladly give you detention too."

Harry hoped that by the evening Nobert the dragon had eaten Hagrid. He was so mad at him.

"Oh and tomorrow is finally my first quidditch match with Ravenclaw," Darren said quickly "the puff's are already out of the running and if beat you guys tomorrow then you guys leave too and we will get to enter the finals which Slytherin's have already reached."

"Excellent! You really know how to cut it close don't you, hope we survive the night and don't get expelled or worse killed or you kiss the game goodbye."

Harry joined Ron and Darren in the evening at front entrance, he had apologized to Draco for not being able to join him and to tell him to continue with the potion tonight alone. Ron looked Harry once over and said in a voice that carried brotherly concern "Harry if you're scared you don't have to come, me and Darren will manage."

Harry bit down a retort and said "Ron your scared yourself. I can see your hands shaking. Look I honestly think Hagrid is way in over his head putting students' lives at risk but I'm here to see that my brother is safe. He is my twin Ron and I will protect him no matter what you say."

Ron looked properly cowed for a moment and the nodded Darren hugged Harry and whispered a thank you in his ear, he knew Harry was cautious by nature, that he hated situations which could expose them to the public so he fully appreciated his support and sent a wave of gratitude in his direction. They set of apprehensively into the darkening night towards Hagrids hut.

Hagrid had built a large wooden crate which had been stuffed with straw and large quantities of meat and had a few roughly hewn openings on the sides for air. Harry sighed, the crate was too bulky and Charlie would have difficulty lifting it, also Nobert whom Harry had seen and instantly fallen in love with, how could he not the dragon was small and silvery blue with eyes that held the universe, was not that small and had started to breathe fire, the hay and crate were not immume to flames and hagrid had stuffed enough meat in it so that was heavier than Nobert himself.

So while Ron and Darren were arguing about how they were going to move the crate and Hagrid sniffled is corner with Nobert, Harry quietly whispered a few lightening spells and fire resistant charms with wand less magic. He then walked over to Nobert and peered into his eyes, it was like an instant connection had been forged between them. Feeling slightly disconcerted Harry pried Nobert of Hagrid unsure how he knew that he would not be hurt by the dragon, he lifted him up and gently paced him inside the crate and sealed it shut. Almost sensing his sudden distress he softly crooned to the baby dragon and stopped when he felt him calm down. Hagrid looked at him with unshed tears "He likes you harry, he normally only lets me approach him, you have such a gentle touch."

Harry knew this must be killing Hagrid so he hugged him and let the man cry for a minute.

"Guys, Guys stop arguing!" he called out to Darren and Ron, everything is ready, Hagrid will lift the carton it won't be too heavy for him trust me." Of course it wouldn't now with the lightening charms cast on it. Nodding the boys opened the door to Hagrids hut wide and let him carry out the box carefully without tilting it."

They stood at the edge of the forest, it looked so frightening , all dark with massive trees and gnarly roots, the occasional screech tearing into the night. "Feeling brave Ron?" Harry couldn't help asking, the obviously unsettled boy gave him a sickly smile but stood his ground.

"Alright let's get this over with," Darren said gently nudging Hagrid. Entering the forest, it seemed as if they were cut off from the rest of the world the place was shrouded in magic so ancient it seemed to seep from the cracks of the earth. Quietly following them at the end Harry heard a noise that sounded like twigs breaking like the crackling of footsteps. Momentarily distracted he followed the noise with his eyes it seemed to coming from his left, as if drawn by something pulling him he left the path they were on unable to disregard the pull.

He stopped suddenly, he saw a clearing ahead of him were a patch of moonlight glowed eerily and lying in the center was a fallen unicorn. A wound could be seen at its throat spilling silver blood, and leaning over it was a dark figure cloaked but exuding a powerful malevolent aura so strong Harry shuddered.

Frightened out of his mind Harry new he had to act fast, that thing feeding on the unicorn had to be stopped if he continued sucking out the life source of the magnificent beast it would die. Focusing his energy on a sizeable rock he lifted it and threw it at the dark creature, startled the creature turned its face to Harry.

Red gleaming eyes, slits for a nose and silver blood dribbling down the sides of its mouth it was as if the thing was not whole It appeared weak and translucent . Aiming for Harry, it charged in his direction. Harry fell over in his haste get away from the thing and watched as it disappeared into the night.

Making his way to the silver unicorn he knelt beside it and held his palm over the wound 'sano' he whispered, a blue mist ghosted over the wound closing it. Not sure he could do anymore Harry tried to think frantically when from out of the cover of the woods came a group of centaurs tall and proud.

"Harry Potter, I am Firenze, dweller of the forbidden forest. You should not have been out tonight, there is great evil in this forest."

Harry smiled not trying to think how his name was known to centaurs he said "Too late!" ruefully.

"No the evil still exists Harry Potter, take your friends and leave, we will take the unicorn from here. "Rozen," Firenze called out to another younger centaur with golden locks of hair, "guide Harry Potter to his friends and come back."

Nudging him towards where Darren and the others were waiting for him, "Harry!" cried Darren spying his brother, he was looking a bit wild eyed "where on earth were you? We've been calling for you and running around." pulling him into a rough hug Harry laughed sheepishly, "I was lost" he said simply, "has Charlie come?"

"Yeah, he's there with the other's come say bye to Nobert."

Harry jogged over to where the stocky dragon tamer stood. "Charlie!" he called out and went to hug him, he was his favorite Weasley. Charlie ruffled his hair and held him then held him at arm's length to look into the green eyes, "You look good harry, taller" flushing under the scrutiny Harry hit him on head and pushed him away laughing, and laid a hand on Noberts crate he felt the dragon sleeping. Softly bidding good bye to the dragon he waited for Charlie to portkey out with his charge.

Sitting in Hagrids warm cottage with a mug of steaming cocoa Harry watched as the flames danced merrily in the furnace, Hagrid had been sobbing like a baby and had almost consumed two flagons of mead. He was now mumbling incoherently. Ron leaned over to him and patted him on his arm sympathetically. Suddenly rearing his head back Hagrid growled, Ron hastily withdrew his hand.

"I will never get a chance like this again" he moaned " a dragon's egg is so rare, to have been given it for nothing was a blessing. At least I got to see Nobert." he cried.

Curious Darren asked "Hagrid, you honestly didn't have to bargain for it? Hagrid nodded "Yes, I was sitting at the pub when a man in a dark hooded cloak sat down beside me, he told me I looked like a man who cared for animals and of course I agreed. I love them. He asked me if I had hands on experience with large beasts so I told him of Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Darren asked puzzled "Hagrid, it doesn't sound scary." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh but he is Darren" Hagrid assured him, "he is a gigantic three headed dog." Ron spat a bit oh his cocoa "Why call it fluffy then?"

Hagrid snorted "Because he is very gentle of course." Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Where is this dog?" Harry asked suddenly.

"It's guarding the philosophers stone of course."

harry stood stock still and slowly asked "Did you tell the man this Hagrid?"

Looking stricken he whispered "Yes in exchange for the egg." and promptly collapsed on the table.

Not even trying to shift the man to a better position they left the cottage. "Darren you better get some rest." harry said "you have a match tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! Shit I forgot, I'm in so much trouble!" he started jogging towards the castle followed by Ron. Harry on the other hand walked back slowly, tonight had been too adventurous for him now he knew what guarded the entrance to the stones chamber, he would have to learn of a way to subdue it but what was frightening him now was that a man who could potentially be Voldemort's minion also knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 13

Today was the the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor match, Harry had just come from calming down his very nervous brother, sure, he wanted Ravenclaw to win, but he also wanted Darren to catch the snitch. Walking with the rest of the crowd to the stands, Harry sat down twiddling his thumbs.

The players came on to the field in two single files while the crowd went crazy cheering for them. The captains shook hands and the whistle was blown. Taking to the air the Gryffindors' took possession of the quaffle as they had won the toss.

Angelina who was holding on to it tightly maneuvered skillfully between the players out of the corner of her eye she could see Katie hovering close by thinking about whether to pass the quaffle or continue she suudenly felt her broom veer off course startled her grip on the quaffle loosened and Randolph Burrow who had been flying in close quarters with her since the beginning took action and grabbed it out of her hand flying off speedily with it to the opposite goal post, aiming at a loop he threw it with all his might. "Ravenclaw score!" Lee Jordan said sounding very unhappy about it.

Jeremy Stretton another chaser on the Ravenclaw team was now holding the quaffle, taking no chances the Weasley twins cornered him and Fred hit a bludger right at him unable to react faster he let go of the quaffle and holding the broom with both hands swerved out of the way.

The quaffle had fallen to the ground and Madam Hooch called time out. All the chasers hovering expectantly over her waited, the whistle blew and the quaffle was thrown into the air, all chasers honing in on their target flew desperately towards it there was terrible 'crunch!' as Angelina and Jeremy collided together, on the other hand Katie who had been quicker than the rest and a bit closer caught the quaffle and dove steeply avoiding the scene of carnage.

Holding on to the quaffle and flanked by two very menacing Gryffindor beaters she flew towards her goal and looking into the opposition's keepers eyes she threw it hard and fast in a different direction "Ten points to Gryffindor!" cheers from Gryffindor stand were deafening, waving she got into her postion again.

In the meantime Darren had been hovering above the other players feeling very tired and to be honest a bit sleepy he had not yet fully woken up when an errant bludger whizzed past his ear shocking him awake.

Carefully scanning the grounds for a golden glint the telltale sign of a snitch, he decided to change tactics for a minute and see what the other team's seeker was doing suddenly he spotted the snitch very close to the seeker who had his back turned to it.

Moving nonchalantly Darren lessened the distance doing as much as he could before he was noticed when suddenly the snitch changed its course and flew right past the the Ravenclaw's seeker's head startled the seeker lost his balance which Darren took to his advantage and flew gaining speed on him the crowd falling silent in breathless anticipation on seeing the chase.

Bending almost parallel y with the broom he flew like a bullet the other teams seeker literally eating his dust and stretching out his hand his fingers locked over the cool surface of the slippery bugger.

"Gryffindor's are the winners ." shouted Lee hoarsely into the microphone and the crowd went mad when Darren raised the hand holding the snitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Right, I've hidden the cauldron and the potion is in resting phase." Draco said.

"What protection are we talking about?"

"Really tight." came the short reply, looking expectantly at him harry waited for him to elaborate, "Dray?"

"Oh, um I used wards."

"Wow wards! It's a very difficult magic dray, how'd you manage it?"

"I used Malfoy wards Harry they are always at my disposal, of course if dad knew what I was using it on he'd skin me alive."

"Ah I hope he never founds out then!" Harry said smirking a bit "Okay then, Merry Christmas in advance Dray, I've got your present with me, here…open it on Christmas not a moment sooner, promise."

"Thanks." Draco murmured smiling happily "Yours will come by post on Christmas morning, see you then Potter, Merry Christmas." harry grinned and waved, he had already given one to Cho and Hermione. Ron's present was usually given by both him and his brother so they could get something more expensive."

Christmas was always fun, they usually spent it at the Potter manor with all of the Weasleys spending at least five nights in their house but, this time they would be all going to the newly constructed Weasley manor which was a superb structure made from white marble and had almost two years to construct.

There was more than enough room for all of them. On arriving there they were all shown to their respectively allotted rooms, Darren and Harry decided to stay together since they had seen so little of each other in school and knew even less of what all different experiences they'd had. Having dumped their trunks haphazardly the two brothers at on the bed and talked about quidditch and their housemates and Darren complained lots about Snape and how he was so unfair, listening to his brother talking and popping chocoballs in his mouth Harry felt at peace.

After sometime they were called down for dinner and after eating a really heavy meal the two families and Sirius and Heather and Lupin convened in the living room sitting on the floor Harry held his guitar feeling very embarrassed with so much attention Darren had begged him to play and finally he had agreed. He played a soft romantic number by Warbeck the singer that Mrs Weasley loved and had requested astonishing everyone with how good he was.

Later they started discussing the school year, the twins drawing laughter from everyone at describing how filch for the hundredth time had fallen for the same joke. Then Sirius took Harry's guitar and played for some time. Feeling warm and happy Harry slowly fell asleep on his mum's lap who was smiling tenderly down at him. She let him sleep and later James carried him to bed kissing him and Darren on their foreheads. Darren mumbled a sleepy goodnight and cuddling to his brother he fell into deep sleep.

"Darren! Harry! Wake up!" blinking blearily the twins opened their eyes and saw Ron trying to frantically wake them up. "It's Christmas you dolts get up presents!" Darren looked at Harry and they both started laughing, Ron looked like crazed chicken.

Getting up they brushed their teeth and joined Ron who was almost frothing in the mouth over his presents. Harry's two favorite gifts were from his parents, a stunning camera that produced instant snaps, and a combined one from Sirius and Lupin who had given him his very own Nimbus.

Happily clutching his spoils Harry started taking pictures of everyone in their pajamas' while they were ripping out wrapping paper and had chased Mrs Weasley round the room when she refused to snapped because she was not appropriately dressed.

Darren had been given his father's invisibility cloak and an expensive diamond polish for his broom from Sirius and Lupin, he also loved the gift from the Weasleys that both he and harry had received a stunning set of dress robes.

Ron had gone gaga over the present Darren and Harry had got him they had gotten him a stunning picture album of the Chudley Cannons that they had bought together and Harry bought him and Darren using a bit of his fame had had every paged signed by the team players!

Many owls had started coming from school friends, other family members and friends of their parents. A huge eagle owl dropped a parcel on Harry's lap. Knowing it was from Draco Harry went into the kitchen and gave the bird a treat, sitting at the table he carefully unwrapped it and peered inside the wooden box that it contained he saw two vials and an explanation, one vial contained a potion for permanently improving his vision and another had two drops of the highly expensive Felix Felicis potion.

Harry stared at the second vial in awe, pocketing it he grinned to himself; his future had two perfect days in it! He carried the first vial into the room and showed to the others which promptly led to the Weasley boys sniggering, "Trust Malfoy to give him something for his looks."

Lily took the vial suspiciously and shook it, sneakily casting a charm on it to see if it was safe, satisfied that it was she gave it to harry smiling encouragingly.

Harry didn't really care about walking around with or without his glasses he had no idea of the effect those vivid green eyes had on people. They were even brighter than his mother's which had flecks of brown in it, deciding on using since it was an available option he tilted his head back and swallowed.

Waiting for something to happen he started to gradually feel as if his vision was deteriorating rather than improving, panicking he started to rub his eyes when realized he still had on his glasses on him, removing them he saw everyone clearly.

Cringing away from the loud hoots from the twins, he grimaced and walked over to the table to start eating breakfast. The others were all actually a bit taken aback because no had seen Harry without glasses except Darren and his parents, the effect was startling. His green eyes were beautiful in his sun kissed face and against his dark black hair, he looked as if sculpted and not so much like James anymore, there was a bit his mother in his face too, deciding not to say anything since they all knew Harry hated extra attention they joined him at the table and started to eat.

Christmas was all about family time, they played quidditch and harry secretly thanking Malfoy for his gift, found that flying had become so much easier. They played hide and seek with the twins and Ginny, and they constantly ate Mrs Weasley's food.

Only once did Harry's temper sour, it was when he saw Darren and Ron huddled on the bed discussing something that sounded suspiciously like philosophers stone. He had really hoped that they would never find out about it, Darren welcomed danger and was ever an eager participant but this time Harry knew the stakes were higher, that they were playing with fire. He purposely strode over to them and sat beside his brother effectively bringing their conversation to a halt.

They spent fifteen days doing nothing but playing around and sitting down together to finish their holiday assignments in the last moment almost copying all of Harry's work because he was feeling benevolent he let them he had more important things to worry about.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Returning to school and sitting at a different table from Darren during dinner was a little difficult for Harry, after being so close during Christmas. He looked over at the riotous Gryffindor table where the Weasley twins had unleashed the latest joke candies on unsuspecting victims and almost as if Darren could hear him, he turned to look at Harry and gave him a tiny wave. Harry smiled and felt reassured once again.

He had not expected people to really care when he'd gotten rid of his glasses, but suddenly it seemed as if his anonymity was at a risk. Cho had not been subtle and stared unabashedly at him for a whole minute exclaiming over the difference it had made to his face and after that she promptly stopped and instead started talking about her Christmas gifts. Draco had come over to his table and dropped a note on his lap surreptiously "_classroom after dinner _"Harry nodded discreetly and continued eating his dinner.

Entering the classroom he saw that Draco had already set up the potion, it was the perfect pale blue, now they could finally resume their work on it. "Thanks for the present." Draco said before slowly sprinkling powder of grounded unicorns' horn. Harry had given him a stunning dark green leather jacket with a tiny snake emblem, "Actually mum picked it out for, you glad you liked it. I on the other hand loved your Felix Felicis and hated the one for my eyes."

Draco looked up from what he was doing and saw harry smiling faintly "Okay why?" he asked "You used it didn't you and it looks good."

Harry grimaced "You might love being called a pretty boy but that really bugs me."

Draco stayed quiet for a minute and then burst into laughter "Oh my god, who called you that?"

"Um Fred and George started it and Ron caught on pretty quickly, they've been following me around reciting poems about my eyes and bursting into song randomly, throughout my stay at their house, trust me I now want to wear fake glasses."

Draco looked like he was going to burst from trying not to laugh, "Hey do not laugh at my sorry plight!" Harry said indignantly, suddenly there was a mini explosion; Draco unable to stop it had burst out laughing, "I've got to get me one of those poems, man I'll frame it and give you a copy." Harry just shook his head in disgust hit him on his arm.

Lying on his mattress Harry waited for the other boys to fall asleep, tonight was the meeting with all the teachers. Quickly wearing the earpiece at first he heard nothing about half an hour of waiting when he had almost fallen asleep harry heard the sound of chairs scraping and the humming of low voices, it had begun.

"Severus, you are the one who insisted on having this meeting, do you wish to speak to the gathering?"

" Albus you know I do, I want to speak about the stone." The mumbling voices grew louder and Snape raising his voice said "I think that it is not safe in its current location."

"Do you have proof of this Severus?"

"No not yet Albus but unicorns dying, trolls running rampant in Hogwarts are all indications."

"Nonsense, Severus!" Professor McGonagall said in a biting voice, "we've layered the stone with several strong protective barriers; I do not think that even if an attempt is made a single person is capable of carrying out the task and that too alone."

" Minerva," Albus called out, "where is the license we got from the ministry letting us use these spells, I need to take it with me when I go to meet with the Wizengamot in two weeks' time. I'm thinking of adding a few changes to it just in case Severus proven right."

It's in the cupboard Albus if you need it I can give it to you now."

"No, no, it's best it remains here." Dumbledore said "I'll take it with me when I leave. Right are there any other issues we need to discuss?"

"The exams and invites to the O.W.L'S and N.W.E.T's professors and…"

Tuning out, Harry removed the earpiece he had enough information, day after was the quidditch match he would wait until everyone was at the game and then he would make his move, the license might carry the list of barriers used now all he had to do was get it, tired he fell back on his cushion and slept.

On the second day Harry found himself trying to get Darren to eat something yet again, the boy had a serious case of nerves before every match. It was Slytherin vs Gryffindor; it was bound to be spectacular. Harry felt a little sad that he would have to miss it, maybe if he hurried…

Watching the rest of the class head out to the field, Harry followed a little ways and then fell back a little. Casting a disillusionment charm, wishing he had Darren's cloak, it was far stronger his spell which just distorted the space around him.

Slowly walking to the staffroom he looked around and placing his palm on the door handle he said '_alohomora_', the door clicked opened and Harry slipped inside shutting it gently behind him. Running over to the only large cupboard in the room he stood back and uttered the spell again waiting with bated breath to see If it would open.

Creaking slightly, the door fell open leaving harry pleased with himself. He frantically searched for the parchment and about five minutes spied a rolled up document, pulling it out he removed the tie holding it and unfurling it he sighed in relief.

Quickly removing a parchment from his bag and positioning a quill over it he pointed at the license and said _'mimicus'_ a green light shone over the quill and righting itself it began to scribble down the exact same content from in the license on to Harry's parchment.

About ten nerve wracking minutes the quill fell onto the parchment and lay motionless, a sign that the document had been completely copied. Putting back everything in place, Harry left the room. He didn't bother reading the license just yet.

Hoping to at least see the ending of the match, he ran back to the stands, luckily he was just in time to see Darren make a spectacular dive and grab the snitch, Gryffindor had won, Harry sighed in happiness and relief for his brother.

In the evening after having been invited with Cho to celebrate their victory, Harry had gone to the Gryffindor tower since he had not found a plausible reason to get out of it. By the end of the party he was actually glad they had gone, it had been a crazy fun party, the food was good and the twins had gone bonkers, almost every other person had the face of some bird! After the party crawling into bed exhausted he thought tomorrow…tomorrow, he would read it, now he couldn't keep his eyes open.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 16**

Harry had memorized the License, which in very clear precise language had stated that Hogwarts would be the anonymous keeper of the stone and that enchantments that were managed well so as not to harm students could be used not protecton. Harry was grateful that the ministry was very thorough because beneath the declaration was the list of enchantements that had been used.

The only thing that had not been mentioned was that Fluffy was a three headed dog, happy that he had found out that little tit bit from Hagrid, he went to the library and researched ways to subdue it.

The next was a very straight forward barrier a plant, the '_devils snare'._ Harry had already known about it since Sirius had used it in his cellar to protect his old wines and Firewhiskey bottles until, Darren and Ron had ventured into the room while they had been playing hide and seek and had almost died saved. Harry could still remember the bright flash of light and the frantic search for the children.

The next spell was about finding a key to fit a lock leading to the next enchantment. Harry saw that no further information had been given so at least the element of surprise had been taken away.

After reading the License Harry had felt that somehow these barriers almost seemed juvenile, it required a certain amount of knowledge yes, but after that it seemed so easy. No wonder Snape was worried.

The next was defeating a giant chess set, great, he was not a very enthusiastic player and played very little now he have to trouble either Draco and Ron who were very good at it. Following this was a riddle in potions, it actually looked a little more challenging than the other hurdles so definitely this was Snape's handiwork leading to the final room which held the mirror how it was held had not been mentioned and that immediately put Harry into suspicion there had to be more to it and the only way he'd ever find out was if he faced it himself.

Managing to juggle studies for the upcoming tests only slightly hindered by Hermione who had provided everyone in the DADA group a copy of a timetable on how to study which she had very subtly insisted they had to use. Also Draco and he still had the potion going stopping would render it useless and since it was exam time Harry helped more so that they could study later together faster. Deciding to be meticulous about saving the stone he spent half an hour practicing with the spells he had learnt to disable the protection including playing with a one person's wizards chess set. It had not been easy but having studied the syllabus throughout the year gave a huge advantage.

Finally the exams were upon them and even though Harry had struggled a bit with history of magic he felt pretty sure he'd passed and was thinking that maybe things were finally going his way when Darren dropped a bombshell.

He'd cornered harry and started to speak in hushed tones "Remember when Hagrid spoke of the philosophers stone? Harry, its actually here in Hogwarts and is being guarded by all the teacherst. Shocked Harry sat down on a table nearby, "So what!" he asked "What are you planning on doing about it?"

"Harry," Darren said urgently, "obviously, I know it does not concern me but, a week ago Ron and I went to check out fluffy to see if it was real and we saw Professor Snape coming out of the room with a ripped robe and he was bleeding."

Not saying anthing Harry waited for Darren to continue "We followed him under the invisibility cloak, when we saw him cornering Quirrel and accusing him of wanting to steal the stone a very smart ruse to keep his own dark intent a secret obviously. He threatened the poor man saying that he'd follow him and find proof. "

"Okay fine," Harry said "so what? You think Snape is after the stone, what do you plan on doing about it?" harry asked in trepidation he was thinking that Gryffindors were very simple they hadn't liked Snape, so they had blamed him for wanting to steal the stone.

"So Snape gets the stone, big deal Darren, it's not like him living forever is going to cramp your style!"

"It's not for himself harry, that he steals the stone, it's for Voldmort."

Harry stood stock still "Do you know what you're saying." he whispered .

Darren nodded, " The stone is going to resurrect Voldemort, Snape used the word dark lord Harry and there is only one dark lord." Really Harry thought the man should be more discrete to be picking fights with the man he'd suspected in front of people was asking for trouble.

"Do you believe that Voldemort is alive, Darren?" Harry asked tentatively, " No," said Darren "but I think Snape is trying to bring him back from the dead."

Harry let out a pent up breath Darren still did not know that Voldemort was alive albeit, barely. There was no need to scare him I'm and drive him to do stupid things.

"I'm going to get to it before Snape, Harry." Darren said looking carefully at him.

Getting down from the table Harry walked over to Darren and said "No."

Blinking in confusion Darren heard harry saying over and over again "Are you crazy? Do you even know what is guarding it, do you know what you're going to face? You know nothing and you still want to go, you'd risk your life for something that does not even concern you, do you not know how I'd feel if anything were to happen to you?"

Darren's face softened "I know Harry, but we spoke to McGonagall about it but she dismissed us, now there is no one else to tell, no one is going to believe our words, I have to help."

Glaring at Darren, Harry walked away slamming the door behind him. Shit! Darren was not supposed to find out, now he'd get hurt. No, Harry had to plan, he would protect him at all costs. Now he was sure of two more things, Quirrel was the biggest suspect, Snape was very rude and irritable but he was thorough he would not have made accusations without proof.

Harry was sure the Quirrel was not acting alone, the man was stupid beyond words, no, he was the puppet. Two the villain definitely would strike when Dumbledore left for the meeting and something that Darren obviously did know was that Snape was to go with him


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 17**

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table unable to eat, thinking about what he'd be doing in two days' time, when a note materialized on his lap. Knowing that it had to be from Draco harry opened it when no one was looking_, "it will be ready tonight_" was all it said. Smiling stupidly at the note, feeling his appetite returning he took a large bite out of his sausage.

The evening found him and Draco huddled over the cauldron it was two stirs away from being ready. Looking nervously at Harry, Draco slowly and carefully stirred the mixture and holding his breath he waited. The potion had turned almost translucent silver with a slight mist over hanging it, throwing his arms around Harry in a moment of joy Draco let himself go completely. Watching him jump around like a crazy person, Harry couldn't help but grin. Taking two unbreakable crystal stoppered vials, Draco poured the potion in each one carefully giving one to Harry. Finally the first step had been accomplished and Harry knew in all honesty that it was all mainly due to Draco's effort. He had had a great deal of patience to get it completely right. They were far from the end one step at time Harry thought, one step at a time.

Looking into the mirror trying to bring some semblance his stubborn hair Harry saw worry written all over his face. Today he would find out for himself if he, Darren and Darren's friends had done enough to prevent the return of one very evil dark lord. Wearing his robes and grabbing his bag he entered the great hall his eyes naturally searching the Gryffindor table watching the trio who were sitting huddled together and seemed to be discussing something of importance.

Walking over to his seat amongst his housemates Harry sat down heavily. So Darren had not yet been dissuaded, he planned to continue with his crazy scheme. Well no matter, Harry though he'd be there to help. Starting to eat he felt someone's penetrating gaze on him, looking up he saw a very pale, distraught Malfoy staring at him. Looking at him puzzled Harry mouthed "what's up?" Draco shook his head slightly and a moment later Harry found a note on his lap _"meet me after you've eaten in the astronomy tower." _

Ten minutes later after stuffing himself Harry made his way to the tower. He saw Draco standing by the window with his back turned to Harry. "You wanted to speak to me dray?" Harry asked softly. He saw the way Draco's shoulders had tensed, turning around to face him looking rather frightened and strangely unkempt, it was the first time harry had seen messy hair on him, "Dray?"

"I had a dream last night Harry no not a dream, it was too real, too vivid to be a dream. I think I had a vision." Harry looked curiously at him "What did you see?"

Watching him struggle with himself, Harry walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dray, you can tell me, I'll listen to you, trust me."

"I saw a stone Harry; it was blood red and the size of my fist. Even in the vision I could sense its power. Then I saw you and Darren fighting with something I couldn't see clearly, then the scene changed and there was this huge mirror and you were smiling when, suddenly I saw a creature so ugly that he was frightening, but worst of all Harry I saw your bother fall and he looked dead."

Looking apprehensively Draco waited for Harry's reaction he had expected disbelief, laughter, but what he saw was fear in Harry's voice "De..Dead?" his voice trembling a bit.

"I can't tell for certain, maybe he had fallen over? What I want to know is why you look scared, and why you're not more surprised? You look afraid Harry, please tell me what you are thinking of doing, I'm not stupid you know, I've known for a while that something was bothering you, you started missing on several days while the potion was being made and I know you missed Darren's quidditch match, oh yes, I've seen you playing chess these last few days a game you're not too keen about, like your life depended on it and now after the vision I feel I was not far off the mark your hiding something from me."

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish he thought he had been careful and now he had unwittingly dragged the sharp Slytherin in to the foray. He did not doubt for a moment that Draco had had a vision, what he had seen he could not possibly have found out, now he was sure that harry was involved in something dangerous.

"Will you tell me now, what's been happening?" Harry's almost knee jerk response was "I'm fine, nothings up."

"Fine," Draco said acidly "if you don't want to tell me don't. Just, don't lie about it." Cringing, Harry watched him walk towards the door, "Wait," he called out, "I'll tell you everything." I trust you I really do but I don't want you involved because of the danger he thought.

"Harry you have to tell someone" Draco yelled jumping from his seat "this is serious."

"Calm down dray, you see Darren has already tried tell McGonagall and she shushed him and Snape has gone to the Wizengamot consul with Dumbledore today."

"Harry we are eleven year olds, there is no way we can handle this."

"Actually Dray, getting past the defenses' is easy, it's actually facing whoever it is we are facing that is bothering me."

"Well you said its Quirrel who is a sorry excuse for a wizard and someone else. Who do you think that is?"

Harry avoided looking into Draco's grey eyes and said "Dunno." That was the one thing Harry was not willing to tell anyone, that he suspected it was Voldemort. It was too scary a thought, so he kept quiet about it.

"Okay, so when were you planning to do whatever it is you're doing?"

"Um today…"

"Crap!"

"I'm going earlier than the others I need to be ready and waiting when Quirrel and Darren make their moves, so I guess in another hour since I have get some food for the wait."

Not looking at him Draco said in a determined voice "While you're at it get me couple of sandwiches."

Harry just stared at him "Dray, you want to come?"

"Yeah," Draco said defiantly "you'll need help, plus after what I saw I'm not letting you go alone. Darren and the rest are going blindly without really knowing what they're doing, so yeah I'm coming with you. You need someone who's got your back."

Harry weighed his options and smiled, "Alright, but on one condition you have to promise me…"

"What?"

"No, promise first."

"Ugh! Okay, Harry I promise."

"If I tell you to leave than you have to go, no thinking twice."

"Fine," Draco spat out "whatever, but I'm coming."

"Thanks." Harry said, he knew that this whole thing freaked Draco out he himself had taken a lot of time to come to terms with the situation. Ravenclaw and Sytherin were naturally cautious people but not they were going against their very natures and were seriously tempting fate.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 18**

Spotting Quirrel going to his room, Harry knew that they had only a little time to act. He'd been to the kitchens already and now all he had left to do was collect Draco. Moving quickly to the great hall he saw him waiting.

"Ready?" he asked Draco who just nodded nervously.

"Come" dragging him to the corner Harry pulled out his wand and cast the disillusionment charm over the both of them.

Looking at him slightly bug eyed Draco whispered forcefully, "Harry that's advanced magic and you cast I so easily, I don't really know you do I?" Harry laughingly said "I practiced like crazy, let's go now."

Running to the third floor they stood outside the entrance. "Stand back Dray, the first block is a three headed dog."

"What!"

"I know," Harry sighed "we just have to hope he's on a leash. Okay I'm going in."

Opening the door inch by inch and being closely followed by Draco, Harry entered the room immediately spying on a in the center of the room with a huge dog guarding it. The dog looked vicious its three heads were salivating and it gave a bloodcurdling snarl as soon as it saw them enter, walking up cautiously Harry saw that the dog had been tied up, sighing in relief he advanced towards it, shadowed by Draco.

Eyeing them suspiciously fluffy growled and tried to break free from his chains rattling them with all his might, when harry started to sing. Startled Draco stood frowning in surprise, Harry was singing in front of the dangerous beast and not only that his voice was sending shivers down his spine, it was a slow haunting song and the music permeated the room sounding almost magical.

Looking up he realized the dog had started to sway and yawning sleepily. Putting its head on its paws it tried opening his eyes with one last valiant effort and giving up fell asleep. Harry did not stop singing as he knew fluffy would wake up the moment he stopped so pointing to the trapdoor Harry urged Draco on.

Pulling the door up both boys stared into the darkness below Draco stood in front of the hole and swallowed once looking once at Harry and then jumped waited a minute still singing when he heard a faint shout from below his feet knowing that it came from Draco he held the handle on the trapdoor and followed his friend shutting the door with a bang.

As he fell he heard Draco say '_solaris.' _A warm golden yellow light floated up to his feet and lingered in the air as he fell. The Devil's snare effectively cushioned his fall and sliding off the defeated plant he walked over to Draco who was shaking slightly and grasped his hand. The plants' magic would reduce drastically by the time Darren came. '_Lumos_' Harry said and walked with Draco who had shaken of his hand embarrassed toward the next chamber.

Opening the door to the next chamber Harry saw a couple of brooms against the wall, hearing a faint whirring noise harry found himself looking at hundreds of winged keys, the task in a the License had said that he had to get the right key to the lock, examining the lock Harry decided that it had to be a big old fashioned key.

"Okay Dray, grab a broom we're going key hunting." Then he explained to Draco exactly what typr of key they were looking for.

"Er this looks too easy Harry are you sure that that's all there is to this task?"

"Nope I have no clue."

"Great!"

When went to grab a broom each the keys suddenly stood still looking apprehensively at Draco, Harry just touched a broom when a single key with a beautiful golden colour zoomed towards him tearing his shirt sleeve as it went passed him "Fly Dray Fly!" Harry yelled frantically mounting his broom at the same time and taking off "Stay away from the keys."

Avoiding the keys where difficult and harry bore several scrathes on his arms to bear witness to his struggle looking over at Draco, Harry saw that he fared no better. Suddenly getting an idea Harry shouted _'impedimenta'_ at one of the keys and it stopping it in it's course, "Dray the spell is '_Impedimenta_' the nasty little buggers will stop completely." Draco shot at several keys rather vindictively as the stupid keys had made a deep laceration in his arm and it was stinging like crazy making him feel very irritable.

Satisied with his quick wand work he flew for some respite towards the wall hovering close to it watching as Harry maneuvered his broom like a pro. How many secrets did the boy have he was flying with such ease and skill he would have put the great Darren Potter himself to shame.

There was a sudden nudge on his back and turning around he smacked in the wall bewildered and rubbing his smarting nose he froze in horror "Harry! The wall…the wall is closing in on us!" Harry looked around panicked and cried out "Faster Dray faster we to find it now."

So saying he spotted a large silver old fashioned key moving a bit slower than the others he called out to Draco to block it escape from the other end and flew speedily towards it, Draco stood bravely in his positon as he watch Harry come hurtling toward him followed by hundreds of deadly keys _'Impedimenta'_ hecalled out missing the key by an inch Harry bent over his broom with a concentrated look on his face closed in on the key and swiped at it with his free hand catching it in the nick of time and before he could crash into Draco he swerved sharply and stopped all the other keys behind him stopped midair and the walls moved to their original positions with a grating sound.

Looking a bit shocked Harry gave Draco the key once they had landed safely on the ground his legs shaking visibly. Draco looked at him with awe "That is not the first time you've flown like that is it?" Harry shook his head and smiled "You should have been youngest seeker in a century, that was awesome flying! And if we live im going to wheedle out all of your little secrets." Draco said in a warning voice.

Walking to the door the key in his hand Draco opened the lock letting go of the key that had started to struggle and watched it fly away, "After you" he said moving out of the way for Harry to go through and then followed.

Stepping into the room they saw a gigantic very detailed chess set in front of them, "I think I can figure this one out" Draco said dryly "We're going to have to take the place of the chess pieces and play?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Let's do this then, okay Harry follow my lead yeah?" Draco said talking the place of a knight motioning Harry towards the castle. Looking at the opposite side team a bit green in the face Draco started the battle strategizing carefully, always one step ahead. Harry followed his lead and only sometimes gave his input he was glad Draco was here, this was the one thing he had been apprehensive about and now Draco's company and prowess at the game felt really good. "Okay Harry we're about to win," Draco said his furrowed brows relaxing, directing him to the place he wanted to stand Draco moved in to corner the king, "Checkmate!" he called out loudly. The king started to crack from the middle and slowly crumbled away.

Stepping out of the dais Harry watched as the pieces slowly repaired themselves readying themselves for the next quester. Free to walk into the next room Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder and they walked in together.

It was Snape's riddle reading it Draco turned to Harry "Have you already figured it out?" nodding Harry walked over to the last two vials he gave one to Draco and told him to take a sip. Shuddering Draco swallowed, nothing happened thankfully. Harry then took a sip from his own vial and felt a chill pass over him, taking both vials he placed them back where he'd found them and turned to Draco who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well what next?"

"We wait." Harry said "I'm expecting Quirrel to come first, we will wait for him to go ahead and then follow him." Sitting down in corner of the room and pulling out the sandwiches he began eating hungrily, offering one to Draco as well who sat tiredly beside him, and they waited patiently


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 19

After about an hour of waiting, during which time Harry had quietly and efficiently healed the laceration on Draco's arm while Draco himself had almost fallen asleep, they heard a noise ahead scrambling to their feet Harry did the disillusionment charm on the both of them again, just in time, when the door was flung open and revealed Quirrel. His turban was askew and he had cuts all over his hands and face.

Walking into the room with a small limp he walked over to the riddle and stared unblinkingly at it for nearly twenty minutes after which he picked up the vial Harry had drunk from took a sip replacing the vial back in position, shivering slightly he walked through the door leading to the last chamber and the stone.

"Harry," Draco whispered "let's go so we can stop him."

Harry turned took Draco and was about to sat something when they heard a dull thud followed by a shriek. "Hermione" said Harry tensing. The slowly opened and they saw Darren and Hermione standing resolutely at the entrance. Hermione looked frazzled near breaking point with tears running down her cheeks with small scorch marks on her hands. Darren's robes looked tattered and there were telltale sratched on his hands.

Wiping her tears Hermione straightened her shoulders and walked with Darren ready to attack Snape's challenge, reading it twice she frowned deep in thought and ten minutes later walked confidently to the vials and picked the last two.

Darren looking admiringly at her was a about to reach for a vial when she held it away from him "Harry only one vial will get you to the next room and that is enough for only one person, the other vial will let r the drinker leave the place."

Darren hardened his mouth and took the one that would take him to the next room "It's me that has to go on," he said quietly "I'm the one who has to stop him." So saying he threw the contents from the vial into his mouth and swallowed. It was the same vial that both Harry and Quirrel had drunk from. Looking sad Hermione drank from the vial in her hand tha same one that Draco had taken and clasping Darren's she promised to get help.

Harry had turned to look at Draco pretty sure he'd see him rolling his eyes but what he saw was burning rage. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders fiercely and shook them knowing that he couldn't make a noise, he had realized that Harry had very neatly arranged it, so that Draco could go no further, while Harry would have to face the monster alone.

"Traitor!" he whispered in Harry's ear helplessly, knowing fully well that if, he had do it all over again Harry would still do everything in his power to keep Draco safe.

Harry just pulled the furious boy who was still holding onto his shoulders into a hug and held him for a few seconds. Looking around he saw Hermione and Darren do the same. "I'm sorry" he whispered and walked away still unseen with his brother into the final chamber.

The room glowed with the light from the torches lining the wall. At the far end of the room was massive mirror framed in an ornate golden frame and standing before it was Quirrel. Darren gasped in shock. Turning to face them, Quirrel was wearing a cruel smile and said "Good to see you Potter." And without any of his previous uncertainties he chuckled at Darren's expression. Harry clutched his wand tighter in his hand.

"Now that you are here, you might as well help me."

"I would never help you, you thief." Darren spat out. Suddenly a cold voice rang out in the room, it did not belong to Quirrel, "Let me face them I want to see the boy who was the cause of my fall."

Quirrel unwound the turban on his head and turned around. Harry once again faced the dark creature he had seen in the forest, there was an aura of power surrounding it. Standing in front of it harry could actually feel it as if were a heavy pressure.

Darren took several steps back looking frightened, but Quirrel shouted _'incarcerous'_ binding him in tight ropes and pulled him towards the mirror. Waiting for the right moment, Harry followed silently to stand a little away from the mirror.

"Now get the stone for me boy" Quirrel Darren who stood stupidly in front of it waiting. Suddenly there was a very subtle change came over his face and Harry swore he saw him smile. Quirrel turned to Darren and asked "Where is the stone? What did you see boy?"

"No…nothing," Darren said "it showed me winning the house cup."

"The boys lies, he has the stone with him." came the cold voice.

Three things happened in the next instant, Quirrel had shot a '_stupefy_' curse at Darren, Harry had shouted '_accio stone_ ' and Darren had fallen to the ground.

Quirrel looked bewildered as the stone flew to nothingness and diasappeared Harry deciding he had nothing to lose dropped the disillusionment charm. Quirrel groaned "Another boy, do not waste my time child." he hissed and shouted '_expelliarmus_' Harry's wand flew out of his hand and Quirrel caught it deftly.

Quirrel walked over to him slowly and deliberately and pulled the stone out of his hands gleefully. Harry waited until he walked away a little and then cried out '_expelliarmus_' two wands flew at him, both his and Quirrel's not bothering to retrieve them he. once again called out '_accio stone'_ and the ruby flew into his waiting hands.

The cold voice shrieked, "Do something useless dog ," at Quirrel who had not yet moved from shock. "No! This is not over!" and suddenly Quirrel started to burn from within, Voldemort had released a wave of magic that was too powerful for his vessel and Quirrel unable to stand the pressure was on actual fire, screaming in agony he begged his master to stop as he fell to the ground clutching his head and smoldering a bit. Finally closing his eyes and welcoming death a spirit like thing rose from the body and fled shrieking in anger.

Looking down at Quirrel, Harry realized the man was dead. Quickly he checked to see if Darren was alright and finding only a few bruises he let go, putting the stone in his hands. He picked up his fallen wand and not bothering to cast the disillusionment charm. Dumbledore would be on his way by now if Hermione had notified him.

Coming out of the room, he found his arms full of something he couldn't see and had his breath knocked out of him, "Dray?" he asked slowly clutching the invisible boy to him tighter, he felt wet hot tears on his neck and he smiled "I'm okay, come let's get out before it gets crowded in here."

Draco silently handed him a broom and the two of the flew their way out reaching the top, Harry began to sing when he noticed a harp playing and fluffy fast asleep banishing their brooms Harry cast the disillusionment charm on himself and they ran out of the room just in time, as they heard the voices of Ron, Hermione and the teachers coming toward them.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN WHAT I CONSIDER MY 'BOOK I'. I WILL OF COURSE CONTINUE THE STORY AND HOPE THAT MORE AND MORE PEOPLE COME TO GRADUALLY LIKE IT. I'VE READ SO MANY STORIES BEFORE AND WRITING MY OWN I NOW REALISE HOW DIFFICULT AND ARDUOUS THE TASK REALLY IS. BUT ON THE OTHER HAND I FIND IT SO ADDICTIVE AND CAN'T HELP BUT CONTINUE.**_

_**I WANT TO THANK WHO EVER HAS TRIED READING THE STORY UPTO HERE AND ALSO WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE REVIEWER'S ITS ALWAYS NICE TO HAVE ENCOURAGMENT AND IT KEEPS THE DESIRE TO CONTINUE STRONG, CONTINUE, I BEG YOU AND I PROMISE I WILL HAVE BOOK II UP SHORTLY **_

**CHAPTER 20**

Sneaking back to their empty classroom, they sat down winded from running so hard. Removing the disillusionment charm Harry looked at Draco grinning.

"What?" Draco said, a bit churlishly "don't think you're going to get away so easy, what you did was foolish and reckless Harry. You could have died. "He said looking away. "Also if you tell anyone I cried, you will die by my hands."

Smirking Harry didn't say anything for some time and then asked curiously "So what did you do when I went in?"

"Well, after you and Darren went in Hermione just fumbled around unable to do anything. I found her helping an unconscious Ron in the chess room. I think Ron had been knocked out by a chess piece, stupid idiot that he is, anyway she was still acting flustered, so I decided that the girl needed help, I conjured a up stretcher and cast a lightening charm over Ron anonymously of course. Then she got on a broom from the other room and levitated Ron's stretcher and went to get help, while I decided to wait agonizing over you." he said sniffing.

"Thanks." Harry said softly "I'm glad you came, I guess I actually needed you I would never had made it on my own past the chess task. It would have ended for me. And just having someone else was reassuring."

Draco gave a tiny smile and then started frowning again, "So what happened to you then?" Harry had first thought of lying and giving him an edited version of what had happened, but then he decided that Draco deserved the truth. So he told him what really transpired inside the room leaving the minor detail that the thing that was controlling Quirrel was Voldemort and that he could do wand less magic.

Draco stared at him in awe causing Harry to turn away in embarrassment, "Harry you have to tell people or your brother will get all of the credit."

Harry smiled at his support but was very clear he didn't need the adulation, he knew that Voldemort was just biding his time to comeback. If he kept his gifts a secret then the chance of protecting Darren in the future would be greater.

"Dray we have to discuss your vision." he said changing the topic abruptly. Draco stiffened visibly and in a stilted voice told Harry it was nothing, to forget it. Everybody has their secrets Harry thought and kept quiet. Sitting down for an hour at least quietly discussing everything that transpired they left and went to their respective dorms to sleep.

The next day was the last day of the school year and there was a feast to celebrate the close of the year. Harry had gone to visit Darren in the hospital ward and had been given a detailed account of all that happened but you know harry." Darren said "I don't understand how I got to Quirrel after the stone appeared in my pocket, I had blanked out. Professor Dumbledore said that Quirrel must have tried to get the stone from me but had unable to touch me because of Voldemort and my love or something equally embarrassing, that I caused him to burn up."

Harry almost snickered, the old coot was so full of it, but one thing puzzled Harry "How did you get the stone." he asked Darren.

"Well, apparently Dumbledore charmed the mirror so that only someone pure of heart, who didn't want to use the stone for themselves could get it." Harry smiled gently and looked down at his brother, only Darren was naïve enough to hold on to a philosophers stone and not even once think about its power. What he failed to recognize however, was his own naiveté and that he had done nothing about it either.

Patting Darren on the head he waited for Ron and Hermione to come so they could escort him to the great hall. While coming down the stairs there was sudden burst of cheering Harry stepped into the shadows letting the other three go ahead. Coming down he sat at the Ravenclaw table back to back with Draco, hearing him whisper "Stupid!".

Dumbledore had called out the winner of the house cup which went to Gryffindor after the trio had been awarded for the bravery that they had shown during the quest. Turning around he saw Draco looking a bit angry and he nudged him "I'm sorry," he mouthed knowing how much It was killing Draco to see Ron proudly sit amongst his friends. Immediately the scowl came away from his face and he smiled. Who knew he being a Slytherin had had a streak of heroism in him.

Harry had sat with Cho and the other Slytherin's on the way home. Darren had wanted to join him but Ron had made it unpleasant, so they sat separately they played a few games of exploding snap, though Harry and Draco vehemently refused to even look at the chess set Blaise had brought out.

They talked and laughed shoveling large quantities of chocolate into their mouths. Finally the train reached Kings cross station and they made a mad dash for their stuff, falling over each other and alighted the platform.

"Take care dray, keep in touch." Draco smiled and headed off "You too." he called out and disappeared in the milling crowd .Turning around Harry found his own parents. Darren was already in his dad's arms laughing as his dad was proudly ruffled his hair, Lily spotted Harry and ran over to him kneeling down in platform she hugged him close and whispered "I missed you my baby, welcome home." Harry hugged her back happily.

Sure he had faced terrible dangers this year and had acted beyond his years but he wasn't to old to be carried by this mother out of the station.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 21

The Potter's had gone over to the Weasley's for the Harry's and Darren's surprise birthday party. Hermione had come over as well and she was to spend the remaining summer with Darren and harry. Looking around Harry also spotted Cho and went over to talk to her. He'd missed Draco but knew that the Weasleys' would not have been happy entertaining a Malfoy so he let it go. Anyway Draco and his mother were still in France for the holidays so even his gift had been put on hold.

Darren had started to look very handsome, he was still charming and polite as ever his hair had become a darker shade of auburn and that made his eyes stand out also he had grown a bit taller this summer. Harry was as tall as Darren and looked like the elves the muggles had envisioned in the movie he, Darren and Cho had seen last week only his hair was as short and messy as before.

The Weasleys had gone all out; the food was the product of the combined effort of both Molly and Lily. Everyone else had pitched in to help decorate. They had used the stunning summer porch for the party, decorating it with fairy lights and floating candles.

The cake had been a masterpiece it was a beautiful chocolate fudge cake decorated with fresh strawberries and whipped cream with a sparkly golden candle in the number twelve hovering above it. Standing before the cake while the others sang a rather off key Happy Birthday the twins blew with all their might and the flame blew out. Banishing the candle Mrs Weasley started to cut large pieces of cake for everyone and handed them out in plates.

Standing with the camera in her hand a little away from the group in the shadows Lily Potter stood her green misting up with unshed tears. Looking at her boys she felt so proud so blessed, but what she had heard the last year had made her feel weak again. The chink in her armor that she had carefully wrought these twelve years had come when Dumbledore had called her and James and told them about how Voldemort had returned and that Darren had found out. Darren had been frightened and had had a few bad nights but after having lots of fun in the summer he had forgotten. Lily had been thankful for that Darren did not know that Voldemort was after him and she would not tell him. No, she would let him revel in his innocence for now.

Fred and George had pulled Percy to dance with them and that poor looked terribly awkward, they played a couple of games and chased a couple of garden gnomes that had followed the Weasleys to their new house much to Mrs Weasley's despair

Harry had gone to refill his cup of juice when he overheard Mr Weasley talking to his father in hushed undertones, "Malfoy dropped the diary of at my house yesterday," he said it looking terribly worried, it was You know who's keepsake apparently. On first sight it appeared so harmless but just for safety I cast a couple of dark magic detecting spells, it was a horrifyingly dark James. I could feel it brimming with dark magic. I had kept it on the living room table for about two hours as I had decided I was going to send it to the Unspeakables to study it, but when I came back it was missing! I can't understand it, no one had come home that day. Do you think that book can just dematerialize? It has to be found and destroyed."

James questioned him some more and the two men were silently contemplating the horror that book could cause in the wrong hands. James he had been an Auror during the war and had been close to coveting the position of chief Auror but after his house and his family had been attacked by Voldemort and that damnable prophecy had been made he didn't want to leave his family for too many days at a time, so he had given up his chance at a promotion and had taken over the strategy team, exceeding at that as well he had revolutionized the system.

Harry was worried, a book that carried a magic of Voldemort was missing. He had never heard of books that vanished unless it was a book on invisibility. He hoped for everyone's sake that they found it quickly. Walking back to the table he saw Ginny approaching him "Harry have you seen Darren?"

"No, wasn't he dancing with the others? Maybe he and Ron snuck off they were talking about fireworks or something, I don't know Gin sorry."

Suddenly there was a loud bang accompanied by a flash of light, "See I told you." Harry said turning around but Ginny had disappeared already. Sitting down at a table Harry tilted his head back and gazed at millions of colours flashing in the sky.

After the spectacular display everyone gathered around the table laden with gifts and exclaimed over each present the boys ripped open. They had been given clothes, books, a stunning joke set box courtesy of the Weasley twins and extravagant watches from Sirius

Lastly James and Lily had given Darren and Harry beautiful round, hand mirrors. They had explained to them that by calling the person's name whom they wished to speak to, they could activate the mirror. This however was true only if the other person also had a similar mirror at hand. Also they could use it call each. They also gave Darren, James's old set of gobstones he had collected over the years and a carefully rolled up parchment to Harry.

Opening it Harry saw it was blank and looked up puzzled, at his father. James took it from him and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and tapped it. Spidery lines started to emerge from the center of the parchment and filled the entire surface looking down Harry realized he held the a very detailed plan of Hogwarts.

Shocked he looked at James in awe, "Okay tap it and say mischief managed and it will disappear."

"Thanks dad." Harry said running over to hug him. "Last year we'd given Darren the cloak so this time I wanted you to have the last legacy of the marauders."

Looking up Harry saw the three of them stand together happily. Their friendship had weathered many storms but they had always been there for each other. Only one missing was peter and he was not welcome, the traitor.

Sirius was tall handsome but his eyes held a sorrow that no one had been able to remove. He had been captured by the enemy during the last war for nearly a week but had managed to survive using his animagus form and had been rescued by some Aurors.

He had comeback a changed man. Never again did he have that childlike mischievous spark that was so characteristic of him. At that time he had been married to a woman by the name of Annie. When he had comeback, she had tried to understand the change, tried to ride out the storm with him. But having suffered herself with a miscarriage, she had given up.

They had been divorced almost ten years now Sirius had conquered the demons slowly and painstakingly. His friends had never giving up on him and today he was happy, cheerful, he lived a life of luxury, had invested in several businesses and recently he had started dating again.

Lupin, the werewolf of the group had always been a sort of a loner. He was thin, a little weary looking but had deep black soulful eyes. Darren and Harry had always found him to patient gentle and easy to go to with little problems.

After the war, having been subjected to alienation and mistrust by his peers he had become filled with a fiery passion. He with the help of Dumbledore and his friends had fought a long hard battle with the Ministry for improving the treatment of people like him. He had earned the respect of many and today he ran the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

He had never sought love and he never had expected to find it sometimes due to prolonged exposure of people staying away from him he still felt a tiny bit of sel loathing. His days as a werewolf had become thankfully bearable due to wolfsbane potion that Snape made so diligently for him. His friends had encouraged him to overcome his last fear telling him they had never seen a man more gentle than him.

Looking at them, Harry thought if he could become a marauder he would feel proud and privileged. They were not perfect men but they had fought and persevered.

After the party completely wiped out, they dragged themselves up to their room Darren hugged Harry tight and said happy birthday, before they both tumbled into bed and fell into deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 22**

Two days later three official looking letters from Hogwarts arrived, for Hermione and the Potter twins with the years supplies lists. They had decided that today they would go to Diagon alley and join up with the Weasleys later on.

Diagon alley had been transformed. There were ginormous balloons floating aimlessly on the streets bearing the face of a rather handsome man sporting a toothy grin. Strung from lampposts were colourful streamers bearing an elegant letter 'L'.

Children were running around trying to catch balloons that seemed to move away from them as soon as they tried approaching them. They were blowing into party whistles that suspiciously produced a noise that sounded like 'Lockhart'.

Looking around fascinated, they went towards Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. In front of the store they saw a small, slightly raised platform on which a gaudy golden throne had been placed. Sitting on the throne was the man whose face had been floating around the streets. He was even more handsome in person. At the base of the platform was a long line of witches all squealing and blushing pink as they waited for their turn to get the books in their hands autographed. Standing in the line somewhere in the middle, they saw Mrs Weasley looking flustered and red in the face, with Ginny holding her hand and Arthur standing behind them looking quite nauseated.

Walking up to them Lily asked what the commotion was all about. "It's Mr Gilderloy himself, in the flesh," Molly said, beaming and sweating profusely "he has come for a book signing. He is the author of the book 'My year with the yeti' for which he won an Order of Merlin third class, and look" she said fumbling around for something in her bag and pulled out a bottle" 'The get Gilded!', hair colour."

Lily bewildered took the bottle from her. It looked like a badly made action figure of the man himself. Reading the instructions for use she raised her eyebrow, "Um Molly, this is to make your hair golden, you have red hair Molly!"

Chuckling and taking it back while looking lovingly at "It's a keepsake. I like looking at it."

Ginny who had been partially hidden behind her mother, mimed vomiting into her new cauldron. Looking at her, the Potter's and Hermione tried their hardest to keep straight faces. Mr Weasley just looked resigned to his fate too tired to say anything .

They left them standing in queue and went in to buy their books. Harry bought an extra book on Occlumency, 'Know your mind' when no one was looking and hid it beneath all the other books they had purchased.

Coming out of the shop Lockhart recognized Darren's famous auburn hair and had called out with a rather put on accent "Mr Potter?" Darren pretended not to hear and grabbing Harry's hand he shot his parents a pleading look and started to walk away faster, breaking into a run while dragging Harry behind him and ducked into the nearest store for cover.

Harry was breathing hard and almost choking with laughter "Darren we could have gotten a year's supply of hair care products, why did you run?"

Darren looked at him trying to keep a straight face "Now look here Harry…" he said and unable to control himself burst out laughing making Harry also laugh. Looking around they realized they were in the apothecary, so they decided to continue shopping for school till their parents came, when in walked Ron and the twins "Saw you running like a mad man Darren, what happened did mum try to sic Lockhart on you?"

Darren went over to them and playfully wrestled with them, they all started laughing almost hysterically, that Harry could feel his sides aching, while the owner of the store shot venomous disapproving glares in their direction."

The day had been fun and light hearted George had managed to grab two balloons for his mum and kneeling on the floor while she ate ice-cream in Mr Fortesque's shop dramatically said "For you my lady!" Blushing furiously she swatted him and hid her face in embarrassment, turning away from the crowd of tittering people.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 23

A day before leaving for Hogwarts, James had had to go to London to the Ministry to receive an award for his services in the Auror department. Lily and James had decided to spend the night at a hotel in the city, so were unable to drop the boys and Hermione off at the station themselves the next day for school.

Molly readily offered to help out them out, so it was decided that they'd spend the last night of their holidays with Ron and the others. Not that they were complaining! Only Harry had felt a bit bothered when Ginny had unobtrusively latched on to him, asking him all kinds of weird questions about Darren. Wondering what had come over her, he saw Fred and George snickering from behind the door.

When Ginny had gone to help her mother with last minute preparations for tomorrow, they came out and sat on either side of Harry looking gleefully at him "What have you done to our sister?" Fred asked Harry putting on a slightly stern face that fooled no one.

"Wha…what did I do? Your sister seems to be obsessed with Darren." Harry stammered.

George tutted and patted Harry on the shoulder looking meaningfully at him "It's alright Harry we understand, you don't have to worry. If you like Ginny, you can just say so."

Harry looked at both of them and blushed furiously when he heard him, "I don't like Ginny like…"

"You don't like Ginny?" Fred asked now changing to an overly angry voice.

"No," said Harry desperately said "I like Ginny."

"So then you like her" George said grinning and poking his ribs.

Frustrated, Harry now a beautiful scarlet color, burst out defensively "I don't like Ginny like that!" he said near tears, the twins started sniggering "Calm down mate. No need to get your knickers in a twist, we were just pulling your leg. We know you don't luurve our sister. She was just bugging you because she has a thing for your brother!"

Harry just threw himself at them and began wildly pummeling them. After a thorough work out, the boys sat up panting red faced with their clothes and hair disarrayed.

Ginny had come back to the room and looked at them shocked. Taking pity on Harry, the Weasley twins told their sister that Harry wasn't available since he promised to help them with an experiment. Harry shot a grateful look at them and nodded, thankful he wasn't Darren.

After a rather messy morning the next day, the boys found themselves sitting safely in the train. Fred and George had decided to sit with Lee Jordan in the next compartment as they had business plans to discuss with him. Harry had gone to the Slytherin compartment and said a quick hello to Draco, who had also grown over the summer. The two had decided to meet up in the empty class room after dinner at Hogwarts.

Returning back to the compartment, he saw Ron and Hermione having a heated discussion about something or the other, Darren as usual was trying to calm them down acting as a mediator. They had not even noticed that the other two people sitting with them were flinching in discomfort.

This was becoming a rather frequent occurrence and a getting bit annoying. Sitting as far away from them as possible Harry was about to start reading a book when he saw Ginny looking at him, afraid that she was going to talk about Darren he quickly changed the subject "What you got there Ginny?" he asked looking at a black colored book in her hand.

Looking at him in sudden horror she scrambled to hide it when it fell and revealed the first page. Trying to cover up the writing quickly, Harry could only just make out the word 'Riddle' written in big bold letters inside.

"Oh," he asked "is it a book on riddles?"

"What! No." said Ginny.

"Oh right sorry, I just saw the word riddle so I assumed…"

"Um it's…it's not a book on riddles, it's a like a questionnaire on girly stuff."

"Right" said Harry becoming immediately uncomfortable.

The door suddenly slid open and Harry saw to his relief it was Cho. She came bounding in and sat down beside him "So did you guys see Lockhart?" Harry nodded "Isn't he so handsome!" Hermione looked at her and started giggling, then they were both giggling so hard that they had they were clutching each other while the other three looked on mildly disgusted.

They had finally reached Hogwarts and were sitting down to eat dinner when there was a loud booming noise of someone clearing their throat, sounding over the din of the great hall startling all of them. Turning around to see who it was Harry recognized a small waif like girl with straggly blond hair framing her face. She had just been sorted into their house a few minutes ago.

"Good evening," she said quite complacently, not noticing people staring and giggling "I'm Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius_ Lovegood." she said while pointing her wand to her throat, magically enhancing the volume of her voice. Absently playing around with her necklace that had been made from fortune telling cards she said, "I'm very pleased to have made your acquaintance."_

_So saying she serenely looked for a place to sit and floated over to sit beside Harry her bottle cap earrings madly swinging around. Looking at Harry with wide staring eyes she asked, "Who might you be?"_

_"Um I'm Harry Potter" Harry said ducking his head, "You um…you still have the…" and pointed at her throat. _

_"Oh yes I completely forgot!" she said and removed the '__sonorus__' charm. "Do you support the search for the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks?"_

_"N…not yet" Harry said, ever the diplomat, wondering what on earth she was talking about. Looking pleased with his answer she turned to her food and pulled out a magazine called the 'Quibbler' from the waistband of her skirt and started to read._

_The people at the table had been gob smacked. There were a few titters and scornful looks and a rather loud whisper of what sounded like "She's more like Loony Lovegood!" could be heard in the general direction of Roger Davies. _

After the table had been cleared out, Dumbledore welcomed them all back to Hogwarts and said "Due to unfortunate circumstances we've had to replace our DADA professor, but we are all pleased to welcome this year Professor Gilderloy Lockhart." There was some scattered clapping that could be heard along with a few squeals from the girls. Harry's arm had been grabbed by Cho in a vice like grip who was grinning so much, her already tiny eyes disappeared.

"Cho?" he said "I can't feel my arm any longer."

"Oh sorry, Harry!" Cho said, immediately letting go "but gosh it's the man himself, here, in Hogwarts."

Harry looked around desperately trying to find an escape, when he suddenly felt something being pushed into his hands. Looking down he saw that it was orange colored, radish shaped ear plugs that Luna had given him. "If you put them on" she said quietly "they become invisible." Trying not to burst out laughing Harry thanked her and thought that this year was definitely the year of weirdness.

When, he opened the door to the empty classroom that he and Draco had worked in for their potion the last year. He saw Draco already sitting on chair, waiting for him with a bag on the desk in front of him partially hiding his face.

On seeing Harry, he stood up excitedly "Happy belated birthday!" he said and thrust the bag into Harry's arms. Chuckling, Harry put his hands into the bag and pulled out a beautiful wooden box that had a small silver engraving of a broom and the words _'since 1700_' at the corner of it. Carefully removing the clasp and lifting the lid, he saw a beautiful, intricately carved miniature of the Eiffel tower and a tiny silver broom whizzing around at the top of it. It was a really stunning piece of craftsmanship.

Beaming Harry thanked him happily "Is it from France?" he asked.

"Yeah, mum is a regular buyer there; I had seen a similar piece in the shop and got one for you."

"It's very cool," Harry said putting it back carefully.

Turning to Draco he said "So I talked to Snape, when he came home to see mum."

"And what did he say?"

"Said, he'd meet us one month after the school year started."

Relieved, Draco nodded "I thought he'd refuse. The man can be stubborn and difficult when he wants to be. Oh and thanks for my gift."

Harry had given him a snitch that he had begged Darren to get autographed for him by Benjy Williams the seeker of Puddlemere United, Draco's favorite team and a pair of Puddlemere gloves "It seriously made my day."

"What are friends?" for Harry said shrugging. "Crap, I've got to go, or the prefect this year, Penelope, will give me detention for the rest of the year. The woman is a real stickler for rules." Following him out of the room after turning off the lights they headed towards their respective towers.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_THERE HAS BEEN A SMALL CHANGE MADE TO THE ORIGINAL BILLYWIG ON PURPOSE**.** I CHOSE TO MAKE IT INTO A BIRD RATHER THAN AN INSECT. _

**CHAPTER 24**

The first period they had the next was DADA. It was the first time anyone would have been under Professor Lockhart's tutelage. Sitting down in the classroom, they saw a large painting of a yeti and a rather overdressed Lockhart in a purple suit looking very out of place amongst the mountains and the snow. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was fake because who smiled so joyfully while slaying a legendary beast like a yeti.

Suddenly, the man himself stepped out from behind dark green curtains which covered the entrance to his office. He stood preening in front them and smiled when he saw most of the girls literally becoming mush. "Good morning" he said "I am you're DADA Professor. I suppose there is no need for further introduction. It's enough if you know that my favorite colour is purple" he said winking and looking meaningfully at the painting behind him.

"Ah! Darren Potter, I see you sitting in my class" he said rather unnecessarily. "I just missed you at Diagon alley my boy. You know how us, famous people must band together" smiling winningly at Darren, who looked like he could sic another yeti at the man hoping that this one made him it's breakfast.

Not getting a response from Darren, he turned back to the rest of the class and said "You all know magizoology deals with the study of magical beasts. So far you have only learnt to care for them, now you must learn how to fend them off. So today" he said "I have a special treat for you."

He brought out a small bird cage which looked like it was empty. Ron snorted derisively rather loudly, when Lockhart turned to him and said "Oh but there is something inside of the cage I can assure you of that Mr Weasley," so saying he pointed his wand impressively at the cage and said loudly _'Impedimenta'._

Nothing happened.

Looking a tiny bit panicked and jabbing his wand rather wildly at the cage, almost screaming in frustration a spell suddenly shot out of the end of his wand and covered the cage almost immediately they saw a tiny bird materialize inside the cage, revolving around slowly in midair. It was a very pretty sapphire blue colour and had a tuft of feathers on its head rotating like a fan keeping it in suspended in space. It also had a deadly looking sting at the bottom of its body that glinted evilly in the light of the room.

"A Billywig!" said the Professor proudly, "A class three species, competent wizards should be able to handle it with no difficulty at all."

"So that rules you out then" said Draco under his breath. It was the first time Draco had seen the wizard. And he stared fascinated at the man. Never had he seen anyone vainer or more stupid in his entire life.

Lockhart opened the cage and let the bird fly out. It was moving very slowly and not paying any attention to it anymore, he continued talking to the class gesturing wildly at them at what the creature could do.

He suddenly cried out in shrill girly voice and wildly started to slap himself on the neck, the Billywig had stung him. Looking enraged the Professor started to wobble about looking very unsteady on his feet and then suddenly, he levitated off the ground straight up to the chandelier in the ceiling getting his robes entangled in it.

In the meanwhile nobody had been keeping an eye on the Billywig too busy laughing at the struggling man, so it quietly whirred about looking for its next victim, when Hermione stood on a chair and yelled '_Inflecto, Inflexi, Inflectum' __the sting on the bird bent out of shape, making it rather useless leaving it to hover about over their heads aimlessly._

_They turned back to the suspended Professor who looked a bit mortified and he said that that was a demonstration class, "Do not do not worry about me and go to next class" he said rather bravely._

_Packing away their stuff Draco said loudly "The man should be a permanent resident in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes" and grinned when he spied the doodle in Harry's book. It was a picture of Lockhart in a frilly dress with the words "I'm secretly a pretty little girl" written in a bubble over his head._

_Walking out of the classroom they heard a loud bang, it seemed the Professor had finally made it down to earth rather messily._


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_**CHAPTER 25**_

One week later, Harry found himself standing on the quidditch pitch holding his broom with one hand and shifting his weight from one leg to another looking nervously. Looking into the stands he saw Draco and Blaise sitting waving at him. Darren unfortunately had had an astronomy class the previous night so he was still sleeping in, as today was a Sunday.

"Right midgets, divide yourselves up and decide what position you want to try for. There is one spot up for grabs for the chaser position and one for seeker. Make up your minds quickly and line up."

Harry had opted for chaser and Cho for seeker. Wishing each other best of luck, they went out on to the field. The seekers had their tryouts first and Cho had caught the snitch in fifteen minutes, much ahead of the others. Looking approvingly at her Roger wrote down something on his clipboard.

"Okay those who want to try out for chaser line up."

Sending two beaters, the other chaser, Roger himself flew up as goalie. One by one each potential chaser had to score five goals against the odds. Harry was the last person to try out. After gracefully mounting his broom and kicking off he caught the quaffle thrown at him and flew with such ease and skill in his movements that the beaters watching him forgot to attack. He spun, swerved looping in at out between the other players and dove steeply as if the broom was an extension of him.

The other chaser, Jeremy had dropped the quaffle he had been holding and Harry noticing it out of the corner of his eye flew hurtling towards it, flying almost vertically downwards at great speed and from a great height catching it in the last minute and pulling up flew towards the goal making an easy goal since Roger had seemed too stunned to do anything.

Having finished his turn they alighted on the ground and every one of them looked at Harry in complete awe "You'll see the list of the selected two on the notice board in the common room in the evening" Roger said and walked away.

After gathering his stuff Harry and been helping Cho who had punched him on the arm and looked very happy for him "Wow you've improved drastically, I've never seen flying like that in real life before."

Harry just hid his shamed expression sorry to strung her along for making her believe that he had been bad before. They waited for the two Slytherins who had been watching, come jogging towards him. Draco had been sporting a rather big grin and Blaise had his mouth opened wide "You were simply amazing" Draco said thumping him on his back. Blaise just shook his hand and said "You flew badly on purpose before didn't you? That was stellar, Harry, simply stellar!" Ruffling his hair Harry smiled embarrassed and walked back with them for a late breakfast.

In the evening Roger put up the notice in the Ravenclaw common room. The aspirants came running over to see if they had been chosen but there were only two names on the board. The first one read Harry-seeker; and the one below it Cho-chaser. Looking at each other surprised they went over to their Captain to tell him he'd made a mistake.

Roger only laughed and patted Harry on his back "No it was a deliberate decision. Harry, there is no way that a kid like you that can fly like you belonged in the air could be anything but a seeker and Cho I saw how you communicated with the other team members whit flying. It is the mark of a good chaser to put his team first before himself so you will be our new chaser.

Great! Harry thought in his head now he had to go up against Draco and Darren this year both excellent seekers. Darco had only become seeker on the second day of school when the Slytherins' had held their tryouts.

Cho was happy to just be on the team, so she went up to Harry and hugged him in congratulations. Harry returned the hug and smiled, no matter what, he'd fight fairly on the field and this time, throw away all pretenses that he couldn't fly. Both Darren and Draco were good players in their own right and Harry respected that. It was competition that they sought so it was competition that they'd get.

Going down to the great hall to tell Darren and his friends of his success he bumped into none other than Draco himself.

"Going somewhere Potter?" Draco asked with mock derision.

"Malfoy," harry said grinning "wipe that smirk of your face it doesn't suit you."

Draco dropped the act and grinned. Remembering what he had come to say Harry told him about the selection, Draco pumped his fist up in the air and said "I knew it! You outstripped everyone by a mile."

Suddenly his face took on a funny twisted expression and he groaned "Oh bollocks! I'm going to have to go against you, dammit harry resign. Resign, now!" Squabbling with each other they had been walking over to their tables when Harry saw Darren.

"Darren" he called out excitedly "I'm in the quidditch team playing as seeker!" Ron and Darren beamed at him and thumped him on his back "You're okay Harry" Ron said "at least you're better than vampire boy here, who had to buy his way into the team to become seeker."

Last week after the Slytherin trials and after Draco had already been made seeker, his father had gifted the entire team with brand new Nimbus's. Only Harry had known how mortified Draco had been and for nearly three days had been muttering about faith and pride darkly under his breath. "Whatever Weasley, whether I bought my way in or not is none of your concern. What is important however is that you're not on any team, you can't even play and I'm better than you even Madame Hooch said so last year. So go find someone else to piss off and don't waste my time."

This was the first time Draco had openly given back and he looked all snooty and arrogant while doing so. Ron looked shocked and obviously couldn't think of a fitting retort. Gently leading him away Darren turned his head back and looked at Harry mouthing "Idiotic friends!"

Turning to Draco, Harry asked him slyly, "So how long have you waited to do that?"

"Since the moment I saw him." Draco said growling.

"Now, now, Dray, there is a very fine line between love and hate. Be careful." Harry said backing away slowly. Draco looking amused chased after him to his table and wacked him over the head and said "Don't worry he'll be dead by then. I would have fed him to a Quintaped, the beast that loves to eat human flesh."

"Yikes! Dray, remind me never to get on your bad side."


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 26**

Draco had been sitting on his bed reading a book on potions, when he heard a loud pop. Jerking in surprise he had his wand out ready to attack the intruder. Looking down he saw a house elf with large green ball y eyes, wearing a filthy, grimy pillowcase.

"Dobby what on earth are you doing here? Did father send you?"

"No Sir" Dobby said looking frightened and wringing his fingers "I's come by myself."

So saying, he grabbed the bed post and began banging his head on it. Sighing, Draco got up and physically had to haul the creature away, knowing that he wouldn't stop otherwise. Then looking down at his hands he shuddered and realized he had just touched Dobby's raggedy self-fashioned dress.

Running to the bathroom he scrubbed his hands clean till they were a painful pink. Coming back out he saw Dobby waiting for him, looking down at the carpet. "Something big must have happened Dobby, for you to have broken fathers' rules you must have really wanted to come here badly."

Nodding pitifully Dobby looked at him and said "Master Draco Sir, I had to find Master Darren Potter."

Startled, Draco looked at him surprised. "Darren Potter?" he repeated "what on earth for dobby?"

"I's have to tell him a secret" he said.

Straightening up looked sharply at Dobby, Draco said "You will have to tell me first, what it is you want to say to him Dobby, or I will forbid you from ever talking to him again."

Dobby started to rock on the soles of his feet looking desperate "Master is good and kind, but master must not know. Too many peoples knowing is dangerous" he said trembling

"Then I can't help you" Draco said turning away. Dobby threw himself at Draco's feet and clutching one leg started to cry "Master Draco Sir i will tell you everything Master" he sobbed "but I must warn the Master Darren potter."

Draco looked down at him feeling a little sick. He hated it when he reduced the elf to groveling, but he knew that anything a Malfoy elf would want to say to Darren could not be good and he knew about one very protective brother who would never speak to him again if, he did not tell him of these events.

So sighing, he gently shook of the elf that was now gulping deeply and said "Dobby tomorrow, I will summon you in the evening and everything that you know, you will tell me. Do not be afraid, I will not scold or punish you. But, there is another person who will want to listen to what you have to say now as well. Now go back home, before they notice you've gone and wait for my call."

The next evening Draco sent a note to Harry, telling him to meet him after dinner at the lake. Looking curiously at the note Harry nodded. The evening was a bit chilly with a small breeze playing with their hair as they stood beside the silvery surface of the placid lake.

"What's up?" Harry asked his hands in his pockets "Why all the secrecy?"

"Harry, there is someone who wants to meet you."

"Me?"

"Well, not you exactly, they want to meet your brother. But I know that you'd want to hear what they had to say so I asked them to tell you first."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No" Draco said shaking his head, "I thought I'd hear it with you."

"Okay thanks, so where are they?"

"Dobby?" called out Draco, into the nights' air. There was a pop and a tiny, rather dirty house elf materialized before them.

"Dobby…?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, mum had had a lot of sherry that day."

"I believe you." Harry said turning to the elf. "Why did you wish to speak with my brother?" he asked gently.

"You is Mr Harry Potter Sir! Master Darren potter's brother."

"Yes and anything that you want to say to him I'd be very interested in hearing."

Dobby looked up at him with his big eyes for a minute and as if coming to a decision he said "I will tell Harry Potter Sir. You must protect your brother."

"Protect him from what?"

Looking at Draco frightened, Dobby continued stammering "Mr Malfoy sir….dia…diary" he said.

"Spit it out Dobby!" Draco said looking frustrated "I promised you I wouldn't punish you."

"Wait Dray I think I know what he's talking about. Are you talking about a diary that Mr Lucius Malfoy gave to Mr Weasley this summer?"

Dobby looked stunned "How you knows it Sir?" he asked.

"Just say I do. But Dobby that book is lost now. It disappeared."

Squeaking in fright, Dobby tried to throw himself into the lake as if to drown In it and was caught just in time by Draco, "Ugh! Dobby can't you clean the pillowcase once in a while?" He said and turned to Harry "What are you talking about? What diary?"

"Dray your father gave this diary to Mr Weasley over the summer, telling him it was Voldemort's" Draco and Dobby flinched at the name, "Mr Weasley kept the diary in his living room for two hours and when he had returned it was missing. The diary, Mr Weasley said, was brimming with dark magic and that If it were found, it had to be destroyed."

"Bit careless of him, then, don't you think, leaving the book lying around."

Harry sighed and quietly said "Dray" in a, don't say that, manner.

"Okay, so the diary is missing." Then turning to Dobby Draco asked "why did you think it was necessary to inform Darren?"

"Master Draco" Dobby said "that diary must not go to Darren potter Sir, or his friends. It contains a great evil and if it were unleashed it would destroy Hogwarts."

After this ominous statement was made, Harry and Draco fell silent. "What do we do Harry?" he asked.

"I don't know" Harry said helplessly "if we had some clue as to where it was, maybe we could get help. Dobby," Harry said turning to the elf biting his lip, "I want to thank you for risking your life for my brother, but, I have a favor to ask you. Please do not tell Darren of this."

Draco turned to him in surprise and asked him why, "Dray after last year's incident, Darren hasn't been sleeping well; he has nightmares all the time. I know that someday he'll find out anyway, but right now there is no sign of the book in Hogwarts. So until then I want him free of worry. Plus dad and Mr Weasley are doing everything to retrieve the book. So let's not create unnecessary panic."

Draco looked as if he wanted to say something, but clamped his mouth shut and nodded. Dobby also agreed after Harry promised him that he'd look out for his brother.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 27**

After that, they had an uneventful month. Studying, practicing quidditch and reading the 'Know your mind' book in preparation for Snape's lesson in Occlumency. They had been reading quietly in the library when Luna Lovegood, whom Harry had become good friends with, came floating in.

Even Draco liked her, but could sometimes not get over her weirdness. "Harry, Draco." she said and sat down beside Harry. She pulled out a parchment from her bag and gave it to Harry. It was a petition to save the endangered Crumple Horned Snorkack.

"Do not worry about it Harry, if you do not want to. I will not extort a signature out of you if you didn't want to do it."

Harry smiled and thought "What the heck!" Taking out a quill he signed it with a flourish giving the parchment to Draco, who looked a bit blue In the face from holding back his laughter.

"You may laugh now, Draco Malfoy, but this is very important to me."

Sobering up a bit, he took the quill from Harry and added a minuscule signature to the list making it a grand total of two. Thanking them, she carefully rolled up the parchment and put it into her bag. Then picking up a book from the shelf she sat down again and began reading.

An hour had passed, when she caught the sleeve of Harry's shirt and said "There is something I wish to speak to you about Ginevera Weasley."

"Why? What happened to her?" Harry asked startled.

"I have been friends with her for a month now Harry and it's been very strange. In the beginning she was wonderful to be with, very witty and funny, but, suddenly she has become dull, depressed and snaps a lot. She has lost many friends that way Harry."

"Luna did you tell Ron?"

"Ronald Weasley, does not pay any attention to me Harry." she said complacently "Every time, I try talking to him he starts sniggering in this very amused manner. The only one who agrees with me is Neville."

Harry said he'd look into the matter for sure and help their mutual friend, 'probably pining for Darren' he thought. Really sometimes Darren could be quite thick. Maybe he could enlist Cho's and Hermione's help. The two girls had become good friends over mutual admiration for Lockhart and hung out together a lot more.

"Luna you have to tell Ron to stop laughing at you. Don't you get angry? Do you want me to help?"

"Oh it's quite alright Harry," she said "Ron is not the only one. Most of the people I know here do it. Don't worry; I can take care of myself. Anyway, it all probably started on the day that I introduced myself in the great hall."

"Why did you do that Luna?" Draco asked leaning forward.

"Well I was sitting in the train carriage minding my own business when, a boy called Marcus Flint a senior from Slytherin was ragging a couple of first years. I went to help them naturally so, he made me a promise that If I made a spectacle of myself in the great hall he'd let them go. So I did." She finished calmly.

Harry looked at her admiringly and even Draco wore a grudging look of respect. Marcus was a big boy with scary shark like teeth for the little wispy witch to stand up to him was very courageous.

Harry decided that the he'd talk to the two girls to get them to look after Ginny in the dorms and see if anything was bothering her after he had spoken to her first. "Ginny hey," He said softly, sitting down beside the girl in the library "is everything alright? You look a bit tired."

The last bit was true; she had dark circles underneath her eyes and her normally chocolaty brown eyes looked dull and kept darting around as if she was afraid of something. "No Harry I'm fine" She said tersely, "seriously the next person who asks me that, is going to get hexed."

Harry kept quiet after that, continuing to sit beside her "I'm really okay Harry" she said rubbing her eyes "the work is kind of getting to me and I suppose you already figured out that I like Darren and he won't even look at me" she said softly.

Moving uncomfortably in his seat Harry asked Ginny if he should talk to Darren, not mentioning her name of course. Suddenly she turned to him and Harry swore he saw a red glint in her eyes, but when he searched for it again he saw nothing. "You talk to that foul brother of yours," she said in a harsh voice unlike her own, "he doesn't notice people beneath him Harry, he'll stomp on us, as if we were dust. The idiot!" she cried out.

Harry looked shocked, Ginny was many things but not cruel, not vengeful and was stronger than most girls her age. But here she was behaving so uncharacteristically rude and unfair. Not saying anything he continued to look at her.

Her face changed suddenly, she looked contrite and pleaded as if frightened, "Leave me please" she begged Harry "I have someone to talk to, don't worry I'm never alone" she said. And Harry saw tears in her eyes as she shoved her books into her bag and fled the room. Turning around she looked at him and smiled sadly "Thanks Harry, you're a really good person."

Harry was worried for her. Luna had been right. The girl, who had been as bright as his brother had lost all friends and was angry and unreachable he would definitely have to keep an eye on her.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_I would like to thank those that have added 'The hidden power' as their favorite story it leaves a very sweet feeling in its wake and spurs me on to keep writing._

quietpixie 19

niesha-16

Twighlightgirl105

Ank-sunamuhn80

MaskoftheDawn

ZeniaFlower

emendez007

CGFlare

theTownguy

I love Garra 0416

LC03

LittleGirlVixen

sev-han

**CHAPTER 28**

It was their first lesson with Snape in the evening. The man was being so very difficult to work with. The first time they had come into the room he had barely acknowledged them and sat at his table grading his papers as if they weren't even there. Finally Draco who couldn't tolerate being ignored by anyone walked up to him boldly and said "Sir it's going to be curfew soon, if we don't start now then today would have been wasted."

Looking at his Godson disparagingly, one eyebrow raised Snape slowly stood up and sighed "Right" he said "Remember Draco, the only reason I agreed to teach you Occlumency is because you especially, will probably need it in the future. You insisted that I teach Mr Potter with you so let me be frank with you Mr potter it is because working with a partner actually helps in mastering this art I agreed. Should you prove incompetent I will not hesitate to stop teaching you."

"This is the kind of magic that comes with intense practice only. At the end of each practice you will feel raw, angry and irritable. A Stranger violating the sanctuary that is your mind automatically puts you on the defensive."

"I will not lie to you; it is painful and very stressful. But, that is exactly how I want you to feel. I will be brutal but precise and I will try my hardest to drive you over the cliff, because it is only when you are at breaking point will you build barriers in an act of desperation."

"Whining and complaints will not be tolerated. If I hear one "Professor Snape aren't you being too hard on us" I will forget that I promised to teach you. Endurance is key in Occlumency. Only the man with the strongest of minds and will of steel see this to the end."

So saying he asked Draco to stand in the middle of the room and said _'Legil…_'

"Sir!" cried out Harry earning a murderous look from the Professor.

I'm sorry for the interruption Sir but I was just going to ask you if we could use the pensives first to remove our thoughts."

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed and looked almost calculatingly at the boy and then spat out, "What thoughts could a child possibly have, that he wishes to hide so much."

Harry glanced imperceptibly at Draco and said "It's not that Sir the feeling of violation that you have already spoken of would be reduced greatly and we'd be able to go on longer only for the first few classes of course Sir."

Draco turned to the Snape and said "I definitely want to use the pensive. I'll be honest there are things I don't wish others to see."

"Very well" Snape relented "but only initially, like I said I need you to feel the desperation."

Pointing to a cupboard behind him, he told them to quickly bring two pensives. Extracting all thoughts that they wanted to keep hidden, Draco once again stood in front of Snape.

'_Legilimens'_ Snape cried, almost instantly Draco's body jerked and a blank look stole over his face. "You have to want to hide your mind from me." Snape said softly, slowly easing into his thoughts. A small grimace passed over Draco's face, the foreign presence in his mind felt too alien, so uncomfortable, he really wanted to throw it out.

Suddenly he saw his own mind fall open to him it was so vast, so deep, he couldn't pinpoint the source of discomfort to stop it. "Focus, Draco Focus" he could hear vaguely from far away he tried focusing really hard but felt frustrated he could feel his thoughts slipping away, being fingered and sullied by the intruder and he wanted to hurt the trespasser, to eject him from his mind. Slowly he felt himself getting closer to the perpetrator, when everything went blank.

He found himself waking up on a hard, cold floor and saw Harry's worried face hovering above his own. Looking around he realized he was in the potions room and remembered why. Sitting up he turned to look at his godfather who threw a large piece of chocolate at him. "It was not a complete failure Draco. You've left your mind too open for attack that I can easily make my way in. What you have to do is section off your thoughts with barriers consciously, making it difficult for the person. Also when you do that focusing on where the attack is coming from will become easier."

"So starting from today before sleeping, clear your mind and start thinking of barriers. Make the available attack zone smaller. If possible its better you work together with Mr Potter in case you fall unconscious again." flushing Draco stood up and nodded.

"Right Mr Potter it's your turn next, try to remember what I've said to Draco because the same rules apply to you as well. Concentrate on the spot where I'm attacking you from and try to remove me from your mind."

"Ready one, two…"Snape called out _'Legilimens'_ before Harry could gather himself. On entering Harry's mind Snape was shocked. It had been neatly compartmentalized already. Only problem was that the barriers themselves were very weak. One tiny nudge and Snape made his way in.

He was a little surprised to find that Harry's thoughts were not that of a boy his age. The boy thought like an intellectual and Snape actually found himself getting interested in one or two ideas Harry had about some changes he had made in potions, altering the number of stirs, the ingredients and time needed to make them.

While he was discovering these amazing thoughts, Harry himself had been having a very painful time. Already so afraid of attention, to have his innermost thoughts being probed by an outsider felt like a sacrilege. He felt each attack by the Professor like needle pricks jabbing relentlessly and mercilessly.

Becoming a little desperate, he quickly searched for the source and found it faster than Draco did since his mind was already well organized. He tried to counterattack, but it was so weak, he watched helplessly as his defenses fell one after another. When Snape withdrew himself from the boys mind, Harry also found himself on the floor like Draco, but conscious. Snape handed him a chocolate while Draco pulled him up.

"Mr Potter" Snape said looking a bit strangely at him; "Your mind has already accomplished the first step on its own. But your barriers feel like water, I could simply glide past them so therein lies your weakness. First you must consciously strengthen each barrier and later we can work on your attack."

"Now remember its better you don't try Legilimens on each other just yet. It can be quite damaging for the other person. So I will be the one to do it until you master barriers. You can have the pensives and use it for every practice, always keep chocolate with you it helps, trust me and you can come back in a week after you've practiced. Lastly if anyone finds out about these classes we will stop immediately. Do you understand? Right, now get out and get to bed."

Closing the door behind them Draco clutched his knees with both hands and started laughing softly in his bent position "God, the man's evil isn't he?"

Harry fervently agreed and walked with Draco to the end of the dungeon feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Wishing Draco goodnight and deciding to meet up tomorrow in their secret classroom after dinner to practice, they split up and went in opposite directions to their towers.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 29**

Nearly a month had passed and what with studying, quidditch practice and Occlumency, Harry and Draco were quite exhausted. Snape had turned out to be quite the tyrant, driving the boys almost ferociously to the end of their endurance.

Draco had finally been able to build barriers and was now in the process of strengthening them; the only problem was that due to the constant delving into his mind, his sleep had become interrupted. Very rarely Draco used to see dreams as visions it always came as a clear detailed image, like the last year when he saw the philosopher's stone. However what he dreamt of now were unintelligible glimpses and snippets that put him on edge.

He had spoken to Snape about the disturbed sleep without telling him of the visions. Snape had offered him dreamless potion as a solution but only when it had reached the point of insomnia. Snape's theory was that the practice must have triggered it, so he had to learn to fight it own his own.

Harry on the other hand, had to work only on barriers and he being thorough by nature was layering each of his barriers carefully. There were parts of his mind that had become impenetrable to even Professor Snape, but he knew that there was still a lot of work to be accomplished.

Draco had been on tenterhooks the entire month, always ready to bite people's heads off. Ron had gotten an earful when he said something derogatory about Draco's flying abilities. He had almost sounded like a human howler and left Ron red and embarrassed. Everyone knew to stay away from him by now. Only Harry who knew about the reason sympathized with him, doing his best not to join him. The last time he had been walking with Draco, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff had seen Draco and run squealing in fright, while Draco chuckled darkly and said "Now if only Weasley had the sense to do that."

The final straw was in DADA, Gilderloy Lockhart had already been certified by many students, mostly boys as dangerous. The man could not use a spell to save his life how he escaped the Yeti and killed it was a mystery. Harry was pretty sure that Lockhart must have driven the Yeti nuts, so the Yeti did himself a favor and killed himself off.

Today he was teaching them about disarming, when he had slowly trailed off the topic and had started discussing his latest product, a lip gloss of all things, called 'Locklips' which came in many different flavors his own favorite being coconut.

Draco having reached boiling point, stood up and asked him in a sickly sweet voice "Sir, suppose there was a rampaging hippogriff on the loose, do you plan on offering him some of your lip gloss as well? I mean I know that the stuff is poisonous but surely don't you thinks it's time you actually taught us to defend ourselves?"

There was pin drop silence in the class after the outburst and Lockhart had turned a lovely puce shade. His precious product having been insulted so openly had made him furious. Unable to get formulate a sentence, he pointed a trembling finger at Draco and said "Detention eight O' clock, tonight, in my office" and dramatically exited the classroom.

There was a single giggle heard from someone and soon the entire class was laughing raucously. Draco had become their impromptu hero for that day.

That evening Draco found himself in the Professor's office or lair as he liked calling it, sitting behind a tottering pile of postcards he had had to autograph. It really irked Draco to see hundreds of pictures of the idiotic man's smiling face when all he wanted to do was burn the whole lot up.

After an hour of signing, his arms started to ache. He decided to remind the Professor, who had been patiently explaining about fame and the need to advertise, about dinner, when a plate of bread and butter materialized before him. Resigned to the fact that he would have to eat in this room and continue working, he surreptiously put up a '_muffliato_' charm around Lockhart to block the annoying pompous voice. It was a spell that Snape used when he and his father spoke business at his home. Finally finishing of his work he nodded at the Lockhart and grabbing his bag he walked out of the room.

Coming to the corridor that led to the Great hall, he was suddenly brought to a halt, when what he saw sent him reeling. On the wall of the corridor were the words 'The secret chamber is opened, beware the Heir to Slytherin' and on the floor lying in a puddle of water was Filch's cat, Mrs Norris as if dead.

There were noises of people walking towards him, Draco thought of making a run for it but decided against it that would make him look guiltier. Suddenly he heard Ron's grating voice loudly in the confined space reading out the writing on the wall.

He turned horror struck at Draco and pointed to him whispering "Slytherin's Heir".

Draco eyed him cooly and said "I wish, but here's the catch Weasley even if I were Slytherin's Heir Weasley, I couldn't possibly be at two places at once, old Lockhart would vouch for me. Also I most certainly would not expend my great power to kill wayward cats. Really Weasley" he said shaking his head "you make it so easy for me."

Suddenly other students started coming in and the screaming began, finally reaching the teacher's ears. They came in to examine the crime scene and Lockhart grudgingly provided Draco with an alibi.

Filch was wailing over Mrs Norris's body when Dumbledore gently laid a hand on the man's shoulder and told him that she was only petrified, and could be saved with a draught of mandrakes potion. Soon they were questioning Draco about what he saw and everyone was busy listening.

Everyone but Harry. Harry, who had been leaning against the wall, suddenly felt a chill pass over him and felt another eerie presence with a vast conscience inside the wall that he was leaning on. Pressing himself closer he felt a murderous intent emitting from within and shut his eyes breathing hard.

After most of the people left, Draco spotted Harry waiting for him looking lost. Walking over to him, he gently jostled his arm to bring him back. Looking at Draco, Harry said "Come let's go" and dragged him towards the kitchen. After being thoroughly fed and watered, Draco looked at Harry curiously who still looked deep in thought, nursing a mug of cocoa. He had not even looked at Draco once. Suddenly Draco felt a stab of fear and leaning forward asked Harry tentatively, "Harry do you think that it was I who did it? That I am the Heir?"

Harry looked startled and then grinned "You wish" he said mirroring Draco's own words, bringing out a smile of relief on Draco's face "No, I was thinking about what I felt in the wall near the writing. I felt a presence Dray, of some inexplicable evil and I just can't figure out what, or how, only that I could sense it."

Draco looked worriedly at him, but said nothing because he didn't understand either. Walking tiredly back to bed Harry lay down on the mattress holding the Marauder's map in his hands. Lighting his wand, he examined the map looking for some clue of strange activity, when he saw a tiny dot with name Ginevra Weasley written over it, heading to the unused girls bathroom close to the corridor where Mrs Norris had just been found.

Rolling up the parchment not even bothering to put on his robes, he ran out of his tower in pajamas casting a disillusionment charm, when he got to the bathroom he found it empty. After looking around not finding anyone he decided to go back. The map never lied, so what then had Ginny been doing roaming around in the dead of night.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_IT FEELS LIKE A SMALL VICTORY TO SEE YOU ADD ME AS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR THANK YOU! _

KethatriL

I love Gaara 0416

**CHAPTER 30**

It was time for the Quidditch matches to commence and they were being made to train as if it were for the world cup. Harry had given up Occlumency for a week, since he ate, slept and practiced only quidditch. Even the evenings were spent being drilled by their crazed Captain in the common room with strategies.

Harry had been totally second guessing his decision over joining the team, what he did not know was that Roger was this interested only because of Harry. He felt that Harry was their secret weapon and with him their chances of winning were high.

The first match was in two days, Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. This was the first time that the two brothers would be pitted against each other and the first time that Darren would witness Harry's true potential on a broom.

Luckily there had been no more attacks other than the cat, though rumors of the Chamber of Secrets were rampant about the evil Salazar Slytherin and his evil family line and their plan to kill all muggleborns with a vicious monster. Harry had tried to search for anything about it in the library but there had been nothing, though he met Hermione several times doing the same.

Dobby had taken to visiting Harry often at night with news updates about the diary. They hadn't yet been able to find it and Mr Lucius had been informed that it was missing. The man had turned deathly pale and had almost hit Mr Weasley "You have no idea what you might have unleashed; the evil in that book was palpable. Which was why I thought the ministry would destroy it." Were the exact words he had thrown at him leaving furiously.

That night Dobby had looked thoroughly beat up and Harry had slowly asked him who did it, if it was Mr Lucius? Dobby shook his head firmly no, it was because every time he came to Harry, he'd have to punish himself as he was going against his Master's wishes.

"You do not understand Master Harry" he said all teary eyed sniffling, blowing his nose on that disgusting pillowcase "we house-elves have been bound to serve our Masters till the end of our lives and if we live long enough we serve the next generations in the family. A house elf who rebels against the bond is fighting with the bond itself and the punishment he gives himself becomes more harsh and serious every time he attempts to make a stand. It is very rare Master Harry," he said not looking at him "I am one such elf, I have always sought freedom so it is particularly difficult for me."

Harry immediately felt guilty and told Dobby not to come anymore, that they'd find another source but Dobby fell to his knees and begged Harry to let him come, that he would take the punishment as he was already used to it.

"But Dobby," Harry pleaded "I can't see this happening on my account, do you care so much for Darren that you'd risk your life for him?"

"Master Harry Potter Sir, Master Darren Potter, is destined to be the savior of our world, it is what everyone says. It is why I came to save him in the first place. Some of us hope that there will be a change in the ways of the wizarding world when that time comes. But, Master Harry Potter sir I do not come to you for that. I risk my life simply to see you. Having been treated with contempt all my life, having nothing to look forward to, I found you. The only person, who has ever thanked me and told me to stay safe, I am grateful and this is my thanks. I like coming to see you" he said and hid his face.

Harry felt a tightening in the back of his throat, what kind of law was it to never even give them a chance to make a choice. His mother had strictly forbidden house elves in their manor. They had a well-paid cleaning lady come in once a week but otherwise the boys were made to do their own work and pick up after themselves. He felt a wave of love and appreciation for his mother.

Looking away from Dobby he searched through his trunk and pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs to give to him, and Dobby looked at it as if it were gold.

"What about Draco?" he asked Dobby "does he not help you?"

Dobby looked sad and said "Master Draco is nice to Dobby, but he is restricted greatly by his father. He himself, does not have an easy life, there are many expectations of him." Harry nodded and realized that Draco had hardly spoken about his family; Harry would ask him slowly after he had earned his trust completely.

The day of the quidditch match donned bright and sunny, Darren had come over to Harry's table and looked leering at him, "I will cream you today Potter" he said, Harry looked at him with a smirk and replied in kind "That's what you think."

Darren laughed and ruffled hair. "Best of luck" he said smiling and then a hint of worry crept into his voice "and please be safe, yeah?" Draco had also hovered around him for a bit making sure he ate and then went with the others to the stands yelling "Give em' hell Harry!"

Clutching his broom tightly, Harry stood on the field feeling a bit overwhelmed; this was his worst nightmare come to life, a crowd of people watching him. After the captains shook hand all the players flew into the air. Once he was flying, Harry forgot his nerves; he was born to do this, making a quick inventory of the pitch and all the positions of the players Harry climbed higher with his broom, noticing that Darren had done the same.

The game had been progressing smoothly with a score of Gryffindor twenty points and Ravenclaw ten. Harry had scanned the playing field and had not yet spotted the snitch. He had twice been hit at by the Weasley twins and twice he had avoided them so masterfully that even they called out to him in congratulations. Darren who had been watching with his heart in his mouth was astonished. There was such ease of movement; even he had to acknowledge that Harry was a superior flier.

Suddenly a bludger came hurtling towards Darren, watching it out of the corner of his eye he swerved out of its way, strangely the bludger followed his movements as if it had a mind of its own and attacked again, seeing his seeker in trouble George flew to help him, hitting the bludger with all his might away from Darren. Thanking him, Darren flew up once again to search for the errant snitch.

Harry had seen the bludger and was suspicious, that was not its normal behavior. He had watched George hit the bludger far away from his brother and sighed in relief, that was when he saw it, the gold glint of the tiny snitch. Unfortunately for him so had Darren.

Harry had been at quite height and had to dive steeply, the crowd went crazy, only professionals attempted such risky moves. He had almost reached Darren, when he saw the rogue bludger come out of nowhere aimed directly at his brother.

Two things Harry understood from the situation, one, the bludger had not been hit by a beater, it had either gone crazy or was being controlled by someone. Two, it was going to hit his brother, this time for sure.

Darren hadn't even noticed it, but Harry had and there was something he could very well do about it. Changing the course of his broom vaguely hearing Roger screaming at him, he rode straight at the bludger at top speed and took the hit himself.

The bludger had hit his broomtail shattering his broom. He fell from quite a height rapidly and hit the ground hard blacking out just after he had noticed a hooded figure with red long hair leaving the pitch. His last coherent thought was why Ginny Weasley was hiding behind the cloak's cover and running away.

_THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY TAKE MORE TIME AS I HAVE BEEN DRAINED OF ALL IDEAS THANK YOU FOR FOLLWING THE STORY TO THIS POINT. ALSO YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED _


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_WELL I HAD THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A LONG WAIT BUT THIS CHAPTER SORT OF JUST CAME TO ME AND I WANTED TO FINISH IT BEFORE I FORGOT._

**CHAPTER 31**

Waking up, Harry squint his eyes against the penetrating light in the room "Water" he croaked out, "Get me some water."

"Harry you're awake!" trying to sit up while looking around groggily, Harry laid his eyes on Darren who looked like a mess. He was sitting beside Harry squeezing his hand almost painfully with tears streaming down his face.

Then he abruptly stood up and ran to get Madam Pomphrey. Harry was still dazed and slowly realized he had been sleeping in the hospital bed and was trying to remember why. Suddenly the school's Head nurse and Darren came running through the door, Madame Pomphrey bearing a look of immense relief. Walking up to Harry she gently and efficiently gave him a thorough check up and deemed him healthy and out of any danger.

Harry looked from her to his beaming brother and asked what happened while slowly sipping on the glass of water Darren had poured for him. Madame Pomphrey told him that his fall from the broom had been from a great height so his spleen had been damaged causing a massive internal hemorrhage, he had also had several ribs broken and one that had almost pierced his lung. Harry didn't understand much of the medical jargon but gleaned from the tone of her voice that it had been serious. It had taken several strong potions, spells and close observation for nearly two days to save him.

Once Madam Pomphrey left to inform the teachers, Darren climbed into Harry's bed and gently held him. He pushed away the messy black strands of hair from his eyes and he let out a heart wrenching sob burying his face in crook of Harry's shoulder, rocking his brother carefully saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. Harry feeling tired and drowsy from all the sedatives started to cry as well looking at Darren and after some time feeling a bit better he registered what Darren had been saying and looked confusedly at him.

"Why are you sorry Darren?"

Darren stayed silent for a while and the stared to speak while hiccupping "I had made a promise to myself Harry, that during this match my first priority would be you. To help you in case you got hurt. I had been faithful to that promise until I spotted the snitch. I forgot myself in the excitement of it all, focusing only on catching it, and didn't even realize the bludger had been coming for me."

Then suddenly he shuddered and pressed himself closer to Harry, "When I had heard that awful crash above me, my hand had already closed over the snitch. Looking up to see what had happened, I saw you fall, completely unable to do anything. When I saw you hit the ground I went blank."

"I had been powerless to help you, and by the time I had reached you they had put you on stretcher and were taking you away from me Harry" he started to cry again "they were taking you away from me… they shouldn't have… they weren't supposed to… we're supposed to be together forever" he said crying openly without shame, "I couldn't protect you and they took you from me."

Harry held Darren tightly and said "I'm here now. I'm here, so please don't cry Darren. There was nothing you could have done. I saw the whole thing; it was a rogue bludger that was after you. How were you supposed to avoid it? As for me, I saw it come at you and did exactly what you would have done in a reversal of situations."

Darren stopped crying gradually, never letting go of Harry and fell in to a deep sleep. He had not slept for forty eight hours now, waiting for Harry to wake and now feeling warm in his brother's arms, he slept at last. Harry smiled softly at him wiping away the dried tears and fell asleep too.

"Didn't Draco come?" Harry asked, wolfing down large portions of breakfast on the morning of the third day he had been in the hospital wing. Darren had told him how Lockhart had tried to 'help' Harry, when Draco had come running from the stands and slugged him. Professor Dumbledore had held back the furious man and told placated him saying it was from the stress of the situation.

Now however, Darren looked a bit apprehensively and said "He came, Harry, staying till you had been declared safe. But Ron who had been waiting with me had been saying that you so amazing and a hero, when Draco lashed out and called you a fool and went stalking off in anger."

When Harry had kept quiet Darren asked him slowly "Harry, he really cares for you, doesn't he? At times I thought he cared only because you were my brother. Also I think I was a little jealous of him, since you like him so much but seeing him get angry on your account, looking at you like he really cared I understood why you like him so much. He's good for you, he lets you come out of that little shell you live in and that makes me happy." Harry smiled and then sighed Draco was going to kill him when they met the next time.

It was on the fourth day that Harry had been considered fit enough to leave. His parents had wanted to come and see him badly and had almost arranged everything with Dumbledore when Harry had told them it was stupid since they'd be home soon for Christmas and then they could fuss over him as much as they wanted to. Darren had stuck firmly to Harry tending to his every need and Harry had been happy to have so much of unwavering attention from him.

On coming to the great hall for breakfast he found some people clapping for him and cheering for him for so heroically taking the hit for his brother. Hiding his reddening face he almost ran to the table and sat down trying to disappear when he remembered Draco. Turning around to search for him, he saw him deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini not even looking at him once. Harry felt a bit angry, what had he done that had been so wrong that it warranted such coldness. He sent a short note to Draco to meet him in the classroom after dinner that evening and started to eat not waiting to see his expression.

On the way to his first class which was transfiguration, he bumped into Ginny who had had a haunted look on her face. "Ginny" he called trying to catch her attention but she just kept walking ahead not bothering to respond.

"She won't answer you." said someone standing beside him. Looking to his side, he saw it was Colin Creevey, the boy Darren had been avoiding because he had taken to stalking him around taking photographs of him all the time "She's really changed" he said.

Standing unmoving Harry silently watched her retreating back disappear into the crowd, noticing that people always kept a distance from her.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 32**

That evening Harry had been waiting in the classroom alone for Draco for nearly twenty minutes, but he hadn't shown up. Just about to give up and leave he heard the door click open and in walked his friend.

Draco headed straight for a chair not looking at Harry and sat down on it heavily. Sighing, Harry went to sit in the chair beside him thinking at least he had come. "What's wrong Dray? Why won't you even look at me?"

Draco turned and looked defiantly into those green eyes that could see right into his soul and said "I don't want to, maybe you should find Weasley, he'd love to be friends with a hero."

Harry smiled to himself and said "Dray, I did what anyone would have done. I saved my brother, my twin. Why is that bugging you so much?"

Draco clenched his fists on his lap and said angrily "Not everyone would have thrown themselves at a speeding bludger Harry, trust me. Brother or not."

"You want to know what's the worst part about all of this, Harry? The worst part is that even if Darren's broom had been hit he would have had a few minor scratches since he had been close to the ground and the bludger had been aiming for his broom, you on the other hand were already so high up, it's like you lost your sense of judgment. The fall had been real bad it happened so fast, everyone was too shocked to do anything about it even Dumbledore.

Harry had absently started to rub the surface of the table he was sitting at, "I didn't want to take a chance Dray and I, if I had to, I would do it all over again."

Draco jumped up from his seat looking agitated "That is your problem" he said "you care too little for your own life, so ready to throw it away for your brother. Do you think your brother would appreciate your help if you died? I don't think so Harry, when it comes to your brother you become blind to everything else."

Looking down Draco covered his eyes and said "When you fell Darren looked like death warmed over. He didn't move from the pitch for nearly ten minutes, just staring at you lost. It was a piteous state to find him in, and what about your parents, friends and me, Harry? Yeah we can call you a hero, but I don't feel like it. I'd rather you be a big ninny and stay alive."

Harry looked at him and realized that Draco finally had a small smile on his face "Really all that talk about Ravenclaws being logical and you try your best to prove them wrong."

Harry stood up walked over to Draco to stand beside him and asked "Is that why you didn't come to the hospital? I missed your nagging" he teased.

"I came" he said looking away "I came when you were sleeping."

Harry laughed and wacked him on the shoulder "So are we okay now?" he asked.

Draco shook his head no and looked back into Harry's face, Harry saw his grey eyes gleam "Remember we had planned to stop using the pensives for Occlumency and to try to block each other without it instead? I want to try it now" Draco said "if you're up to it."

Harry thought for a minute, letting Draco do this would mean that he Harry might have given Draco the chance to scan his memories; he knew Draco would be merciless today and was only doing this because he wanted to truly understand Harry. Knowing that Harry agreed, maybe this is what would finally get him to calm down, so he nodded in acquiescence.

Standing a little ways from him, Harry calmed himself and stood waiting. '_Legilimens_' cried Draco and invaded his mind. Harry immediately tried to push him out instinctively in the beginning, then he stopped fighting and let his guard down lowering his defenses and letting Draco see his thoughts.

Draco saw a child Harry about eight or nine years walking with Darren and his friends on their way home from school, when he noticed Harry repeatedly turning his head over his shoulder looking almost suspiciously behind him. Draco tried to see what was behind him but saw nothing. What on earth was Harry searching for? Why was he looking down so deep in thought? They had almost reached their house when, Harry laid a hand on Darren's shoulder and pulled him back "Did you feel someone following us?" he asked Darren, who shook his head no and the scene disappeared.

The scene had changed and it was a new day, Draco saw Harry hiding behind a pillar staring at something ahead of them, following Harry's eyes he saw Darren and his group of friends walking by. He heard Weasley asking "Where's Harry?" while looking around. "He forgot to bring his assignments and has gone to get them. He'll catch up with us soon" Darren replied.

Suddenly Draco felt Harry stiffen and following his gaze saw a cloaked, hunched figure of a person stealthily follow Darren and the others. Harry beside him had clenched his tiny fists and pushed himself away from the wall, breathing deeply he charged at the stalker while Draco had almost automatically tried to hold back this memory Harry. Trust him to be so stupid even then, Draco thought following him.

The boy had run blindly and angrily towards the cagey person and flung himself on top of figure. The person caught unawares, struggled for a bit and then roughly caught Harry by the scruff of his collar almost lifting him of the ground, and shook him hard.

The hood of the cloak fell back and Draco and Harry both gasped. It had revealed a hideous woman with murky brown eyes, reddened from alcohol and a distorted face with ugly stained teeth and whispy slightly greying hair.

Looking down at Harry she grinned scarily at him showcasing her rotten teeth and said in a raspy voice "My, my, aren't you are Harry, the brother of Darren Potter" she said spitting on Darren's name. "What a brilliant catch!" she exclaimed cackling gleefully. "Now this makes matter's so much simpler, if I were to use you as bait then he, Darren would definitely come to rescue his little brother" she said slowly stroking Harry's face almost menacingly "and then I'll catch him and kill him at last!"

Harry fought valiantly to free himself from the crazy lady's grasp, when she pulled out a curved, evil looking dagger and placed it at the base of his throat effectively stopping his thrashing "Oh yes" she said "he will definitely come, the little hero."

Draco looked angrily at the woman want to tear her eyes out at threatening such a tiny boy. He struggled to remember that there was nothing he could actually do, feeling helpless he realized that this was what Harry had wanted to show him, and so he'd try to be patient and wait and watch.

Harry had started to beg the lady to let him go while crying, but she tightened her hold on him and the dagger moved cutting in to the soft skin of his neck, few drops of blood fell on to his robes and Harry cried out loudly, suddenly the woman was blown back nearly fifty feet into the air away from him and fell to the ground with a terrible crunch unconscious. Draco saw Harry gasping for breath falling to the ground on his knees while crying.

Draco withdrew from Harry's mind and looked at the present Harry with a mixture of pride and sorrow, "I'm so sorry" he whispered "You must have been terrified."

Harry nodded and smiled "That is not what I'm trying to say to you Dray; I'm showing you the life that my brother has always had to lead. Sure fame is a coveted thing, but it is double edged sword Dray. Darren will always have to face both kinds of people in his life, people that love him people who would see him dead."

"One day, mum had been detained at work, so Darren and I were being taken care of by our nanny, when the evening post came in. One of the letters bore Darren's name on it, so he became really excited and he begged our nanny to open it and when she finally did, a copious amount of bubotuber's puss came pouring out burning her hands. I've never forgotten her cries of pain to this day."

"Is that why you're so averse to fame" Draco asked finally seeing a little more of Harry's soul.

"Yes," he said nodding "it is part of why I am so reluctant to become famous, but it is also true that I genuinely shun fame simply because I don't feel comfortable about it. You see Dray, that was the first time I realized that Darren didn't have it easy" he said staring unseeingly at a cracked blackboard.

"I decided to protect him from then on; he needs close friends and a family that will be there for him unyieldingly. He has a huge destiny to fulfill Dray, and he's going to need every single one of us to help him. I knew from then on I would help him no matter what, so that is why I do it. I love my family Dray, as much as you do yours and I want to see them safe and happy, can you understand that?" Draco nodded of course he understood. He walked up to Harry and hugged him close "I do" he said "just don't die trying Harry."

Pulling away from him gently after sometime, Harry and Draco left the room while talking and discussing Harry's Christmas gift for his family when they heard the magically enhanced voice of Professor McGonagall, "Everyone is to quietly and quickly go back to their respective common rooms this instant. Those who do not heed my words will be facing a months' detention."

Looking at each other in surprise Draco gasped "there must have been another attack!"

Harry felt fear grip him as he bid Draco goodnight and ran up to his room. Pulling out the mirror his parents had given him, he called out Darren's name, waiting breathlessly. The image on the mirror changed shape and took on Darren's face. Sighing in relief Harry asked Darren if he and the others were safe, Darren nodded but looked very pale "It was Colin" he whispered "Colin Creevey and Sir nearly headless Nick."


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 33**

Sitting at home, being fussed over by his parents, Harry tried to wriggle out his dad's tight grasp on him, while trying to reach for the chocolate éclairs in front of him. It had been two days since he had come home after the pandemonium that had struck Hogwarts after the attacks.

On the last day before leaving Harry had grabbed Draco and pulled him aside and in a hushed voice asked him if he had the original 'Wizarding Genealogy' book at home. It was a book that only pureblood family's had. It gave a well updated record of all the pureblood family trees.

Unfortunately, Sirius had taken his own and the Potter's copies and burnt them one day in a fit of drunken rage.

"Why do want it?" Draco asked him.

"I wanted to know who the last person in the line of Slytherin's house is" he said.

Draco frowned and looked at him, "Maybe you're taking the meaning of 'Heir to Slytherin' too literally. Harry, this is probably just the work of some random crazy wizard, I 've already asked my dad about it and he told me that the Slytherin line stopped nearly fifty or sixty years ago."

Harry stood stock still and then gripped Draco's arm fiercely, "Fifty years ago Dray was when the first attack on Hogwarts happened. Please search for it" Harry begged.

Draco nodded "It's not a problem. Dad will probably be really happy that I'm taking an active interest in researching bloodlines" he said wiggling his eyebrows comically, Harry laughed and let go of his arm thinking that if they had to start somewhere, why not from the beginning.

Sitting at the table beside Darren at home Harry stuffed himself with generous proportions of kidney pie which was his favorite, beef wellingtons and treacle tarts. His mother had hardly left the two boys alone as soon as they had come home.

She and James had cornered them and lectured them about how it was good that they looked out for each other but how getting hurt in the process was a big no no. Harry had looked at Darren and found no support from him, he was busily agreeing with his mum as he was still shaken by Harry's fall.

Lily had become a healer after Hogwarts and a very masterful one at that, but it had kept her busy with night calls and during the war there had been so many causalities she had had no time for family. What with the trauma of nearly losing her sons and her lack of a life, she gave up work at St. Mungos' and instead became a highly paid consultant and took one or two lectures in a month, sometimes more when the boys were In school.

She had heard about Harry's fall during a seminar where she was the guest lecturer. She received a floo call from Professor Flitwick who had given her the gist of the situation. She had lost all her pallor and had fled the meeting after making her excuses.

Running to the lobby she had called Darren to find out how Harry was, when she heard that it was serious she informed James and they contacted Dumbledore. But before they could make it possible to enter Hogwarts, Harry had called to say he was fine. It had been a terrible two days for both parents who had felt helpless and anxious calling Darren every hour for any progress.

"Right" James said standing up at the head of the table and said looking at Harry, who was grinning impishly at him. "Should I do the honors Harry or do you want to?"

Darren and Lily looked puzzled at the two of them while they were exchanging winks, "You do it dad, you're so much better at it than I am" Harry said chuckling, knowing how excited his dad was.

"So everybody knows who Cho Chang is?"

The other nodded dumbly.

"Well she had told Harry about one Christmas she had spent in Edinburg as a muggle and that it had a great deal of fun, so Harry and I decided that our Christmas present to you guys would be spending Christmas over there in muggle style!" He said grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Of course everything has been booked and paid for already. Cho's father has kindly arranged everything for the trip through the thing muggles call the internet."

He flourished a set of papers and four tiny books in their faces, "These are your tickets and passports for the plane we'll be going in, the passports, I got made at the ministry, otherwise it would have been a long wait. We will be leaving tomorrow in the morning, forget taking clothes and other stuff, we'll get everything we need there."

Darren jumped up squealing running to his dad to hug him, then ran to Harry and jumped on him messing up his hair. Lily beamed with happiness, a holiday with just family, was exactly what they needed.

The morning had been a bit of a rush but they had finally made it to the Heathrow airport and boarded the flight after a few mishaps. Lily was the only one who knew what to do, so they had all relied heavily on her.

Flying by plane was a new experience for James and the boys and they had embarrassed themselves quite a bit during the flight while sitting in the plush first class seats. Fortunately the airhostess had taken quite a shine to Darren and had tolerated their antics, even giving them two bags of complementary chocolates at the end.

They arrived at the Edinburg international airport, spotting their designated driver holding a card with the family name. He drove them to the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburg in an elongated car called a limousine. Darren had quickly found the car roof window and sliding it open stuck his head out he was joined by Harry to take in the sights of the capital of Scotland.

The hotel was magnificent. After being shown to their rooms, the boys begged their dad to get them swimming trunks at the hotel stores. Buying three pairs, the three of them spent a glorious time swimming in the warmed up pool. Lily had found the spa and had made a beeline for it. After a sumptuous dinner they decided to go out walking.

Lily popped in to a couple of stores nearby and bought them all three or four changes of clothing. The streets had been lit up with stunning Christmas lights. They walked over to the German market which had the beautiful Edinburg castle as its background and the adults drank Gluhwein from steaming mugs while the boys had cocoa.

Harry brought out his camera and took many pictures of the stalls and his family. Darren had gone crazy and wouldn't stay in one place running around like a child possessed he had discovered the gigantic bubblepods and had insisted the entire family get into them. They had a wonderful time laughing as they crashed into each other, while running around in the huge bubbles.

The next day they had gone shopping and taken a ride on the giant wheel, taking in the beautiful panoramic view of the city and cheered while watching hundreds of people dressed as Santa running in a marathon.

Sitting in their rooms and sipping on warm eggnog, Darren had been looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye and suddenly said "So what's Cho up to, these days?"

Harry looked at him in surprise and said "The usual."

Starting to look a bit uncomfortable Darren mumbled something unintelligible to Harry.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand" Harry asked bemusedly, Darren was acting really strange.

"I said I think she's kind of cute" Darren said blushing.

"Oh!"

"Harry! You're supposed to say cool, I'll help you talk to her or something like that not 'Oh'"

"Ugh! Darren I can't tell her it's weird. You know whom you should talk to? You should talk to Hermione, she's practically Cho's best friend."

"Crap! You're right. But if I tell her then Ron is going to find out and then all of the Weasleys" he groaned "I'm going to become Fred and George's favorite pastime; I'll never live it down."

"Everything comes at a price Darren, remember that" Harry said fending of an onslaught of pillows.

Christmas morning had been spent in their parents huge bed, they had lounged about lazily opening gifts, laughing, talking and trying to push James off the bed while he played tickle attack. Their mother had even let them have breakfast in bed with them and they ate a huge gorgeous Christmas spread while watching rented videos.

In the evening they went for dinner to the Witchery and chatted surreptiously with the resident ghosts. They were to leave that night by floo. Having checked out of their hotel, they carried their bags to the nearest floo point and got in one by one to go home. Falling down in their living room exhausted but happy, they wished each other a merry Christmas and went to bed.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 34**

It was the middle of the night when Harry had woken up to go to the bathroom. Today was the last day of the holidays and they had had a splendid time playing with magically made bubblepods courtesy of Mr Weasley who had found them fascinating while browsing Harry's pictures.

Slowly closing the door to the bathroom, Harry was tiptoeing back to his room when he suddenly heard voices in the study. Curious as to who it was this late at night Harry silently made his way down and peeped through the sliver of light.

He saw Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and his parents sitting around a fire discussing something of obvious importance.

"Severus, where was the last place you had suspected of him being in?" Lily asked looking tense.

"A small village called Little Hangleton."

"How sure are you that that's true?"

"Pretty sure Lily for three reasons actually. One, two perfectly healthy men in that place had been found acting out of character, violent and aggressive over a span of two weeks. Later they had found the body of one man disfigured and burnt like Professor Quirrel had been and the other man is still at the hospital though he has no recollection of those weeks. Two, there have been reports of dead bodies of animals strewn all over the woods their bodies completely empty of blood and three, there were never any snakes seen in that region before now. Now it has become the breeding ground for several of the most dangerous kinds."

"Lily," Severus said "My dark mark and Lucius's dark mark has been hurting for a while. It is a sign that he's getting closer to power."

"Still" Lily said looking stubborn "what has all this got to do with my family?"

"You know why, it is only a matter of time before he is completely revived and then he will come after your family make no mistake" Snape said sighing. "There is no other option for you other than getting Darren prepared to face him when he comes for revenge. I have been in the man's mind Lily and it is a sick and twisted thing, believe me if you run and hide he will simply enjoy the chase and hunt you down like animals."

"Albus" Lily pleaded turning to old man "my family has lost too much already, you must help us please."

Dumbledore looking old and tired said "I can only protect him by offering him to train him and teach him magic. Lily try an understand, I by no means will send a thirteen year old boy to stand in the frontlines of a battle and ask him to fight. I have given you my word that I will stand before him and die protecting him when the time comes. But when the last man protecting him dies then he is going to have to defend himself, for that he has to prepare."

James who had been listening quietly until now got up and knelt before Lily taking her hands in his "Lil's I can't condone their logic. Do I want to see my son become a soldier? No! But I want to see him able to protect him-self. I will stand with Albus before him and fight. I want to run like you but Snape is right we wouldn't escape."

Lily got up and walked to the shelf picking up a glass ball from it, she threw it frustrated at Dumbledore's feet and watched, eyes blazing at the ghostly figure that arose from it speaking in a hollow voice,

_"One of two, born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approache…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"This is why Albus, this prophecy ruined our lives. I know what you're trying to do; you have been making sure that the whole thing is being played out as it is. You are trying to see this prophecy come to life. What if we defied it disregarded it, what happens then?"

"You think I enjoy playing with the lives of people lily?" Dumbledore asked his voice tight with suppressed anger "Believe me when I say this, I would rather have nothing to do with another war, as it is I've seen too many of them in one lifetime. But I know people look up to me as their leader some hating my guts but I do what I can."

"When will you start training him?" Lily asked drained.

"At the beginning of his third year in Hogwarts."

"Then I have one request, on no account will you reveal to him anything about this foolish plan until he is to be trained."

"You have my word" Dumbledore said gravely.

"And mine too" Snape intoned.

"Understand this, to me and James there is nothing more important to us than our sons. If it means choosing the wizarding world over our sons then the wizarding world be damned! I am no fool and I know that this is not mere protection for my son, he will be expected to fight it is the fate that you forced on him," she said shooting a venomous look at Dumbledore "if you use him as your weapon in this battle I will destroy everything that has been achieved, make no mistake that I trust in any of you."

"What about Harry?" James asked "will you be training him with Darren?"

"No!" Lily cried "not the both of them. Harry is weaker than Darren he wouldn't stand a chance. I won't let you. "

"I've thought about it" Dumbledore said "and I agree with Lily, Harry does not have Darren's power and anyway I plan on asking Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to be his study partners."

"Do whatever it takes to keep him safe and alive, Albus I beg you" Lily said.

"I will" Dumbledore nodded getting up followed by Snape, Harry knew that they were getting up to leave and quietly ran back to the safe confines of his room panting from the exertion and horror of it all.

So there was a prophecy, Harry was not surprised but the line that dictated the rules of survival had made his blood run cold. Dumbledore and Snape had another thing coming if they thought Harry was going to sit by the sidelines and watch his brother fight.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispered and lay awake for a long time.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 35**

Swallowing his pride Draco walked up to Darren on the train and stiffly asked him "Do you happen to know where that brother of yours has snuck off to now?" Darren looked at Draco and said shaking his head "Its best you leave him alone for now Malfoy, Harry has been in a foul mood this entire morning. He'd probably just bite your head off or something." Draco looked surprised; Harry's foul moods were short lasting what on earth happened to be this angry? Thanking Darren, Draco walked away continuing the pursuit of Harry.

While walking down the passageway he bumped into Luna who had been standing and staring at something in empty space, mumbling under her breath. When Draco went over to talk to her she had jumped and swatted at his head real hard "Got one!" she exclaimed beaming at him. "Got what?" Draco asked rubbing his stinging forehead. "Oh! It was a delinquent Nargle of course." "Of course" Draco said sardonically.

"Um Luna, have you seen Harry anywhere?"

"Harry? Why yes he walked to the last compartment and locked himself in" she leaned closer to him and said "Be careful Draco there was an infestation of Nargles around him."

"Right, thanks Luna" He said and quickly escaped being hit again.

Standing in front of the last compartments door Draco cautiously knocked and softly called "Harry?"

Not receiving an answer he knocked a little harder this time and said "Harry it's me Draco, I need to talk to you about the genealogy stuff" he finished in a whisper.

Pressing his ear to the door Draco heard Harry say '_Alohomora_' and the door slid open silently. Entering the compartment and locking it behind him, while putting up a silencing charm, Draco walked over to Harry who had been sitting with his back leaned up against the wall of the train and his legs limply stretched in front of him. He looked up at Draco with green eyes that burned with some kind of suppressed rage, his mouth twisted into a defiant ugly scowl.

"Somebody got off the wrong side of the bed" Draco said lightly and sat down on the berth opposite him.

"You okay Harry? Why are you so angry, or rather at whom are you angry with?"

Harry looked at him the fire in his eyes burning out and instead taking on a despondent look "What If someone precious to you was about to face the worst possible kind of danger and you had no means at your disposable to save them?"

"Something happen to Darren?" Draco guessed rightly.

"Can you keep a secret Dray?" Harry asked looking gravely at him.

"I'm good at keeping secrets" Draco said laughing almost ruefully, looking away.

"Good because I need to trust in someone right now, what you are about to hear Dray is very confidential many people's lives are riding on it's secrecy."

Looking curiously at him Draco nodded.

"I never told you about everything that happened the last year" Harry said sighing "there were some parts to the story I kept hidden from you, I'm sorry." Looking at Draco, he saw him frown a bit, but otherwise did not say anything. Encouraged Harry went on "Remember I told you about the dark creature that had possessed Quirrel? Well, that actually was Voldemort."

"Wha….!"

Draco's jaw had fallen wide open and his face was drained completely of his blood. "Ha…Harry, did you just say the Dark Lord is back? Bu…But, he's dead. Your brother killed him remember?"

"That was what everyone was told Dray, only Dumbledore and a few select other knew that he was still alive, well barely alive, living like a blood sucking spirit, now they say that he's getting stronger, biding his time to come back."

Harry then relayed everything to Draco that he had heard last night watching his face crumble from within, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Harry…" he whispered "If he came back it would be wrought hell in my family my…my father is a goddamn death eater for god sakes! What if…." He couldn't complete the sentence as his tears finally rolled down his face and he turned away ashamed.

"Never!" Harry said "there is still a lot of time for anything to happen, but if you think for one moment that I would let my family and friends play into that fiends hands again you're wrong, I get my family to do something for yours or I will fight your father if I have to Dray and so must you."

Draco looked terribly uncertain knowing that those were just words of encouragement but deep within himself he knew with Harry he'd be safe. So he nodded and wiped way the tears roughly with the back of his hand.

"My mother is right you know," Harry said looking far away "Dumbledore has made it so that Darren literally has no escape he has to bear the mantle of 'The Boy Who' lived for the rest of his life. He will always be seen as a savior and will be expected to do battle, the man has been quite cunning about it and now my entire family has to pay a heavy price again."

"Harry I don't get it why is he pushing for the prophecy? It's not like the prophecy is definite about an outcome, I mean it's the opposite it's almost precautionary."

"Yeah, I know. That's why mum is so mad; Darren could die for this, even with all the training in the world especially against a man who won't die. But I see what Dumbledore is thinking, it's like a last option thing, Darren will be the ace in his game. Whether he lives or not is not important already he has become a symbol to the people, one of hope and renewal, plus Darren is the perfect candidate he is so good and brave and heroic he becomes a rallying point in the war. Really the man has played such a devious game. I'm starting to see what he really could be under that guise of a kindly old man."

"But there is no time to dwell on growing distrust is there? Dray they are planning on starting to train Darren for the war, luckily I've been left out of it because 'I'm not powerful enough' that actually gives me the advantage of escaping our favorite Headmaster, let him play his warped games I need to protect people I love and care about. I've been thinking may we could start training together or something, like small basic spells and then gradually raise the bar?"

"It will be a very slow progress Harry, are you prepared for that?"

"I have to try any means Dray anything will be useful" Harry said looking out of the darkening window.

"I'll help you Harry the best I can" Draco said "you know, I think I finally understand why father sent me and mum to France in the holidays, it was on such short notice and so sudden. Father has been so restless of late, he must be terrified for us and himself. This is the worst possible news ever!"

"Cookie…? From Edinburg," Harry asked commiserating with him.


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 36**

"It's a wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, he is the last in the line of the Slytherin House. Father was right about it being fifty or sixty years ago. There wasn't much information about him. Only one thing is a little strange about him, that being, no one remembers much about him. Apparently he was pretty good at school, I think he was a head boy at Hogwarts and then after school he just up and vanished."

"Riddle…Riddle…" Harry said tapping his forehead absently "I feel I should know this, or like I've heard or seen it somewhere. The date really corresponds to last time's attack doesn't it?"

"Hmmm…" Draco nodded "You know Christmas was a rather unpleasant affair at home this year. Father was being so short tempered and touchy, he's still furious about the Diary. Now I that fully understand why, I share his sentiments. It's an evil artifact belonging to You Know Who himself, and if he gets a hold of it god knows what the consequences will be."

Then looking at Harry with a tiny grin he said "On the other hand this has given my house elf something to moon about, believe me Harry, Dobby will do anything for you now. Every time I'd say the name Harry Potter he'd look all happy, I mean he's finally started to wear a clean pillowcase! It was quite funny actually, so started I to do it on purpose until, Father heard 'Potter' and nearly blew his top. "

"You're entire family is nuts starting from the help isn't it? No wonder you turned out this way" Harry said shaking his head sagely.

"Harry! You take that back!" Draco said running after his laughing friend.

A week later after breakfast, they heard an announcement by Lockhart asking all the second years to stay back. Looking bewildered at each other, they watched as all of tables and benches in the Great hall moved away leaving a large clearing in the middle from where a round platform rose from the ground.

"Today" Lockhart said wearing embellished purple robes, standing on the platform, "I have arranged for a special duel to be held with you students as participants. I will pick the participants myself and Professor Snape," He pointed unnecessarily at the scowling man "and I will become those two children's mentors for the match." Turning around to examine the students before him he pointed out to Draco and said "Mr Malfoy," smirking slightly "and Mr Weasley, will be the first two contestants. Give them a round of applause."

Draco grinned evilly and said "Finally! The man is finally useful for something" and got up to join Ron who was sporting a similar gleeful expression.

Draco automatically chose Snape as his second and Ron got stuck with Lockhart, his happy face faltering a bit.

"Right then, wands out and bow to each other." Doing as asked the two boys stood facing each other.

"On the count of three you may begin…one…two"

Ron made his first move with the first spell they had learnt in DADA 'Rictusempra' he cried out pointing at Draco. Draco had anticipated Ron's haste and jumped out of the way calling out 'Glisseo'. The floor under Ron's feet became glassy smooth and he fell, landing hard on his backside.

Raising his wand despite being unable to move he said 'Expelliarmus' and Draco's wand flew out of his hands and onto the floor in front of Ron. Ron was trying desperately to pull it towards himself to be declared the winner when he accidently pushed it away and towards Draco!

Seizing the opportunity Draco picked it up and was about to fire a spell when Professor Snape pulled him back and whispered something in his ear, nodding gleefully Draco pointed his wand at the floor near Ron and said in a low voice 'Serpensortia' a black snake rose from thick fumes while Ron watched paralyzed with fear, even Draco looked taken aback.

The crowd of watching students stepped away from the dais and Lockhart abandoned Ron to his fate. Ron trying to move the snake away from him said the only spell that came to him 'Wingardium Leviosa'. The snake hovered for an instant in the air and Ron flicking his wand flinging it closer to the audience.

The snake started to hiss at its next victim which was Harry potter.

Harry, at that moment was lost in its eyes and everything around him began to dim, hundreds of images flashed in his mind, all of them of the snake before him. The poor thing was terrified and confused to be so suddenly summoned and placed in a dueling circle.

One thing was clear it did not want to harm the children. Harry tentatively tried sending it calming and soothing thoughts, trying to channel through his emotions that no one meant it harm either and suddenly, everyone to their surprise saw the snake lie down on the floor docile. Snape pointed his wand at it in disgust and banished it, leaving Harry reeling from the loss of contact

Luckily for him, no one had noticed this silent exchange which had left him shocked and strangely bereft. An hour later he was still listening to Draco talk non-stop about the duel and how he had new found feelings of love for Lockhart for giving him such a rare chance to openly and legitimately fight the Weasley scum.

Harry was only half-heartedly paying attention still thinking about the encounter with the snake. It had felt so familiar, the warm comforting knowledge that the reptile meant him no harm. So similar to the feelings he had felt with Norbert the Norwegian ridgeback.

Had he accidently performed Legilimency on the snake? How was it even possible? Snakes had a much lower intelligence quota than humans and reading their minds could drive a person mad as it would be a completely foreign place to him. So how then had he understood the snake and why of things had the snake understood him.

Abruptly he was shaken out of his thoughts by Draco who had been calling his name for quite some time looking supremely irritated. Apologizing to him Harry asked Draco if he knew about Parselmouths'. Draco nodded looking startled at being suddenly asked a strange question and said "Parselmouth's speak to snakes, the two most famous being Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord himself."

"I guess that's common knowledge then."

Draco fell silent and looked deep in thought "Nope can't think of a single thing other than that" he said after some time and then looked innocently at Harry and said "But I know someone who'd be grateful to you for giving them extra research material."

Harry almost threw his heavy satchel at Draco's head.


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 37**

Two weeks had passed since the incident and Harry had read many books, searching for an answer to what had happened to him at the duel. Sitting in the library that evening, by himself, because Draco had gone for a one-on-one Occlumency practice with Snape, he decided to continue his hunt for something more on Parselmouths'. The thing was, every book he had read said that Parselmouths' spoke to snakes aloud; there was no mention of images and emotion being shared or exchanged.

He had found strange and useless bits of information like how Bauldrich the Sneaky had tricked people into believing that he could talk to snakes and was a parselmouth, only to die ten years later after being bitten by his own snake. They later on found out that he had been trained by a muggle snake charmer and con artist to control the snake while speaking utter nonsense in front of it.

Sighing in frustration he slammed the book close and saw Madam Pince looking disapprovingly at him. Harry mouthed an apology and placed the book back in its shelf under her watchful gaze and returned to the table.

Sitting back down he tried to think of anyone who would have information. Staring at the librarian's retreating back, he suddenly jerked out of his contemplation, Madam Pince herself was the perfect choice for it! Hermione had once told him about how she had sought her help during researching hard to find topics. The woman was a veritable mine of information, so waiting for the clock to strike eight, when the library closed, he went in search of the woman.

Harry found her placing books that had been abandoned on the table in their respective places with magic. Noticing the boy waiting for her, she turned around exasperatedly and said "Mr Potter it's past closing time and as you can see I'm busy doing other people's work, people who unfortunately don't know their alphabets and think 'E's' come before 'C's'. Also, no, you cannot stay longer and no, I cannot let you look at the restricted section without you getting me a note signed by a teacher" so saying she turned back and doubled her efforts in avoiding looking at him.

After finishing one table she turned around to find Harry had efficiently completed the work at the next table. Looking at him with narrowed eyes, she folded her arms across her chest while tapping her foot impatiently and asked "What is it that you want Mr Potter?"

Harry smiled politely and said "I want to ask you about some information" he said.

Madam Pince looked disbelievingly at him for a moment and then asked sharply "Why not go to the other the Professors Mr Potter? It's what they are here for after all."

Harry looked beseechingly at her and said "But Hermione has already told me, that you have an extensive knowledge on every subject and I need to know a little about History of magic."

Sniffing, haughtily she said "Go to Professor Binns then" and was about to walk away when Harry quickly said "But Professor Binns could be floating around anywhere right now and it's almost curfew time, also," he said looking carefully at her "I need very precise information and Professor Binns, he…"

"Well," Madam Pince said "at least one person in this school is able to recognize me as a better history of magic teacher. You know, I had applied to Hogwarts for that very position Mr Potter, as I lack practical skill, but I was turned down for that dead man who refuses to relinquish his hold on the subject."

Harry smiled uncomfortably at her, feeling bad for having insulted the man no matter how boring he was, but at least she had finally come around.

"What do you know about Parselmouths?" Harry asked her.

Madam Pince looked surprised and asked him why he would want such information; Harry glibly lied and said it was an extra-assignment in care of magical creatures. She told him what everyone else already knew. Continuing to press her for more information, he asked her if Parselmouths' ever communicated with snakes or other reptilian beasts using images or emotions or felt connected to them.

Madam Pince thought for a while tracing the backbone of a book in her hands and then shook her head, "No, they don't."

Harry was disappointed, what on earth, had he felt then? Looking at him, she said slowly "There are other Legends that speak of such abilities, rare and forgotten stories."

Harry perked up and looked expectantly at her, "This is only myth or legend," she said firmly "tell me Mr Potter, what do you know of dragons? She asked.

Not waiting for a reply she continued talking "You perhaps already know dragon's blood has twelve uses, its claws and spikes are used in potions, its skin for armor and clothing, its heart for wand making and its bones in telling the fortunes of others." Harry nodded.

"The beast as a whole you know is violent and used for defense by the Ministry, trained by whom we call Dragon Tamers. They are taught the same way a dog or kneazle is taught, to sit or beg when they are prompted to."

"But the truth Mr Potter, is that the dragons are creatures from magic itself. Their origin goes beyond time and their power is so great that an army would only be able to cause them a small injury."

"Now what do you know of the Dragon Tamers of old?" she asked peering at him through her pince-nez spectacles warming up to the subject. Harry shook his head in puzzlement, what on earth was she trying to get at?

"The Dragon Tamers of old, Mr Potter were very much different from the ones today; they were sometimes called Dragon Riders, as the dragons had let them ride on their backs. It was said that they spoke to the magical beasts using images and emotions like what you spoke of, they could also communicate with lesser animals like the snake, as it was a close ancestor. But the greatest bond was forged between the Tamers and the dragons themselves.

Harry was shocked, if he understood what she was saying, then she had just implied that he could be a Dragon Tamer. Laughing to him-self, he asked her if she knew how the Tamer came unto his power. Looking thoughtfully at him, she said that there was a huge difference with a Parselmouth and a Tamer; a Parselmouth inherited his powers, while a Dragon Tamer received his as a gift from the dragons itself.

Sighing in relief, he thought that he had never felt any different, no feeling of great power within him. So he definitely couldn't be what she had told him. Out of curiosity, he asked how a Dragon Tamer recognized himself as being chosen by the dragon.

She smiled at him for the first time dreamily, as if looking far away, "It has only ever been heard of through song, poetry and fables" she said. And then she recited in a singsong voice;

_He chanced a look at the vicious beast,_

_And instead of flames he saw peace._

_Eyes that held the entire universe, _

_How had he ever thought a dragon accursed?_

_A bond that would remain forever unbroken,_

_To protect and be protected he became the chosen._

"The poem goes on," she said breaking out of her reverie abruptly "but basically it means that a Dragon Tamer will see the universe being reflected in the dragon's eyes. Harry stumbled, shocked, remembering the bliss that had come over him when he had looked into the shimmering galaxy in Norbert's eyes.

'No,' he thought 'no way, was he the first probable Dragon Tamer in this era!' he thanked Madam Pince absentmindedly and walked back unsteadily after hearing such a huge revelation, to the Ravenclaw tower.


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 38**

Occlumency had become easier, they were able to block Snape's vicious onslughts everytime with more and more ease, and they had finally progressed to learning Legilimency a few weeks ago. Harry had given it his all so as to forget about Dragon Tamers and evil diaries. As it were he had too many things on his plate, his defense practice with Draco had been laughable at the best, and he was slowly starting to get discouraged.

Luckily for Draco, his nightmares that had been induced by Occlumency were now under control. There were still a few nights that he found difficult to sleep during, but he had not needed the dreamless potion to get through them.

That morning they were coming back from early morning Quidditch practice and were discussing the places where Draco needed to improve when Darren came running to Harry with a pale and frightened visage "There has been another attack" he said panting and coming to a halt in front of them

"Who" Harry exchanging shocked looks with Draco.

"Percy, Penelope and the Grey lady, they were found in an empty corridor…" and Darren suddenly stopped talking and blushed red "they were um…found petrified while hugging each other" he said coughing loudly "and they were looking shocked through the Grey Lady as if they had spotted something terrifying. The only weird thing was there were long lines of spiders running near their bodies as if they were escaping something."

Harry cleared his throat and asked "So where are they now?"

"The hospital wing, it had been um…really hard se…separating them, all the Weasley's are there with them right now."

Harry told Darren that they'd come with him to see Percy and dragged Draco with him. No way were any of them going to venture the corridors alone right then.

Draco walking beside Harry gave him a tiny smirk "Percy and Penelope huh?"

Harry honestly tried to keep a straight face but lost the battle.

On reaching the Hospital they saw only Hermione, Ron and couple of Ravenclaws, looking at the prone bodies of their friends and family. Percy and Penelope looked very strange almost humorously so with their arms frozen in extended positions as if they were hugging the air in front of them.

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked looking around.

"They were thrown out by Madame Pomphrey because they had been quite a disturbance to the in patients. When they had been assured that Percy would make a full recovery with the mandrakes potion, they lost all decorum and pulled out cameras and took photos of him. They said it was better than catching Percy with pants down in public and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity" she said brusquely.

Draco couldn't help but laugh a little when he heard that, when Ron's angry voice came from the corner of the room "What the hell is he doing here? He's a bloody Slytherin, none of them should have the guts to show their faces in public again" looking a Draco with fury he spat "Snake!" and turned away.

Draco stiffened but didn't take the bait, it was stupid to fight in ward and a Madame Pomphrey on the war path was frankly terrifying. What Weasley had said was so unfair it seemed he had the support of all the others in the room, Hermione, Darren and Harry were looking angrily at the red head.

"I'm going to leave" Draco said quietly and told Harry that he didn't need to accompany him when Harry followed; "I'll be careful" he said and left.

The whole day had been rotten for him after that, he had had a terrible headache and was hungry as he had missed breakfast and they weren't allowed outside their dorms. In the evening his father had called and told him to come home till the attacks had completely stopped and he had had to fight with him to make him understand that it was okay. By the time it was bed time his head was throbbing and he was feeling irritable.

Climbing into bed he lay down and closed his eyes, falling into a slightly disturbed sleep. He was having a mildly unpleasant dream, when it went completely blank; almost pitch black and his mind became sharply focused. He saw an image form inside his head and seeing the horror of it he consciously tried escaping from its grasp and woke up sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

The next morning he dragged Harry off to the Astronomy tower and holding on to the edge of a table, his knuckles white he said "I had a vision."

Harry gasped and sat down "Wha…what did you see?" he asked "Was it Darren again?"

"No," Draco said shaking his head "it was Ginevera Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley" Harry repeated, looking worried "What did you see about her Dray?"

"I saw her wounded and bleeding," and then he shuddered closing his eyes and remembering "I saw a gigantic snake coiled around her slowly tightening its coils around her body, squeezing the life out of her and when I looked into the snake's huge yellow eyes, it was like I had died in the dream, I got so afraid I woke up."

Listening to the vision Harry became afraid himself, what kind of trouble was Ginny in? Was it time to involve a teacher? But they had nothing concrete to say, if they said that Ginny was in trouble because of Draco's dream, they'd be scorned at.

During breakfast he walked over to the Gryffindor table and called Neville out. "Neville have you noticed that Ginny has been acting very strangely for a long time?"

Neville nodded, "Yeah, for almost a year now."

"Has she been doing anything noticeably different, not emotions and stuff but like an obsessive behavior, disappearing for long hours, or acting bipolar?"

Neville thought for a moment and nodded "Yes," he said "she has a diary that she keeps writing in, like all the time, if people talk to her while she's doing it she gets almost murderously angry. She carries it around with her as it were a talisman of some sort."

"A diary?" Harry repeated thoughtfully, why did that ring a bell. "Does it have anything special on it, like any writing or anything?"

"It looks like an ordinary, plain, black colored diary Harry."

Harry nodded and suddenly remembered a black book that Ginny had been writing in assiduously on the train while coming to Hogwarts, and then he had an epiphany of sorts. He thumped Neville on the shoulder and said "Nev, I need you to do something for me."

Neville gulped and nodded "I need you see to see if there is a name written inside it,"

"What name Harry?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Neville look confused and then nodded again "It's not going to be easy Harry. That book is her treasure but I promise you, I'll try."

Harry thanked him and went back to his seat.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_Please review, right now I'm blindly writing unable to stop myself to wait for a response, but your comments will be greatly appreciated_

_Thank you, __RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, Phaedra Coopers, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, pikachumomma, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily for reviewing._

**CHAPTER 39**

"It's really late Harry; maybe we should call it quits tonight." Draco yawned sleepily.

"One last time Dray…this is so difficult to comprehend, tell me again what do they mean by a 'Licensed' ward?" Harry asked trying to keep his eyes open, feeling rather lightheaded and tired.

"A 'Licensed' ward is like the ward I used to protect our potion the last year. They are made especially to protect family homes and its members. It is unique in that only the caster himself or his progeny bear the knowledge to undoing it. Sometimes these wards are sold for a price, allowing outsiders to learn its secrets, but it is very rarely done. And unfortunately, you and I need to know a little about Runes and Arithmancy if we plan on creating such wards."

"This is so frustrating!" Harry moaned his head falling on to the thick tome in front of him, "We've worked for nearly two months now and have learnt like three or four spells and those too are so weak."

Draco looked at him tiredly and said "I think we need some kind of mentor or teacher to at least give us some guidelines, right now we're really struggling to even understand the magic."

"What do we do then Dray? You know nobody, who'd help and I, I have thought about getting Sirius or Lupin involved, but they are my Godfathers that makes them duty-bound to inform my parents and mum is dead set against me fighting, so it rules them out completely" he said sounding defeated.

"Tell you what we'll sleep on it and think of something by tomorrow it's useless continuing like this" Draco said getting up and stretching, He was just about to put away the books that had been lying around in his bag when he heard a loud almost deafening pop in the silence of the night.

"Dobby if you do that once more without some kind of warning, I'm not going to let you see Harry again for a week," Draco said his hand on his wand.

"Dobby is sorry to have scared Master Draco, Dobby will punish himself" said the elf and was about to make good on his word when Draco stopped him while sighing, really he thought the elf was so dramatic.

Looking scared at his master Dobby looked down and said in a whisper "Dobby has been a bad elf; Dobby has broken the rules set by master."

Now looking more alert and stern Draco asked Dobby "Which rules did you break Dobby?"

The elf chanced a pathetic look at Harry and turned back to Draco, "Dobby was going to the market to buy the week's supplies, as it was Dobby's turn to do so, when I's crashed into a tall man in dark blue and bronze robes. Dobby is apologizing and trying to leave, when the man caught Dobby and asked Dobby if I was your house elf."

"I's not knowing what to do and struggled to run away because Master always says never to talk to strangers who ask about the house. I's really tried Master, but he held Dobby tightly and told Dobby that he has something very important to give to you Master Draco and Master Harry." Dobby said looking pleading and miserable.

"I's start to hit myself, when he stopped me and told me if I gave you what he wanted to give you, it would save your lives and the lives of many others, he said you would understand what it meant and that you must really think about it."

He looked at Harry and started to cry "I…I's really want to protect Master Harry and Master Draco so I's ta…taking it and bringing it you" so saying he produced a bent envelope from beneath his pillowcase covering and held it out for Draco to see.

The envelope was a deep blue, bearing the seal of two crossed wands in a bronze color and the words above it '_**Belldane Academy of Magical Defence'**_.

Draco did not take the letter and continued looking at the house-elf saying "Dobby I've told you many times that taking things from strangers you don't know is dangerous, you really have been a bad elf."

Dobby was whimpering and had grabbed the handle on the door, was about to smash his head into it when Harry stood up and stopped him "Dray, let it go. He only did it to help us, didn't you Dobby?" He asked looking at the penitent elf.

Nodding piteously Dobby proffered the letter once again to Harry and this time Harry took it. Examining the beautiful seal Harry opened the envelope with trepidation waiting for it to explode or something. Draco had come to stand behind him and was peering over his should also curious about its contents.

Pulling out a letter that was written in thick yellowing parchment, Harry opened up the folds and revealed its contents. It bore a crest similar to seal on the envelope in a shimmering bronze and beneath it were the words;

'_**Nullum bellum suscipi a civitate optima, nisi aut pro fide, aut pro salute'**_

"War is never undertaken by an Ideal State, except in defense of its honor, or it's Safety" Harry translated. Reading further he saw the letter had been addressed to both him and Draco,

_Dear Messrs. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter,_

_It is quite a relief to be able to finally send this letter to you. We have known for some time now that you seek help for studying the true art of defense; you need to look no farther than what we have to offer you._

_Your names have been put down since birth in our school register and accordingly you will be given the choice to study in it for no less than one year. I cannot ease you of your suspicions about the truth of my words but nevertheless I assure you that it is all true._

_As it is you are very young to be given an entrance, but the school chooses the time when it deems you ready. Should you choose to join our school sign your name in the letter in the space below and it will be automatically entered in the register._

_Further information will be given to you in a few weeks' time in the form of a brochure. If you enter your name, then you will have become students at the 'Belldane school of Magical Defense' for a year starting the next year itself._

_Your parents will be informed that you will be attending the Beauxbaton's school for an exchange program instead of the actual location. You will be able to return to Hogwarts for the next school year._

_Your utmost discretion is requested; please do not reveal the contents of this letter to anyone outside yourselves._

_Choose wisely. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Janus Mendez,_

_Headmaster._

Harry and Draco turned to look at each other stunned, this letter held the answer to their problems. Only thing was its origin was very dodgy. Neither of them had heard of such a school before and it seemed too perfect to be true.

Looking at Dobby, Draco asked "Do you remember the face of the man who gave you this letter or anything about him for that matter?"

Dobby shook his head sadly and said the man's cloak had hid his face well. But the man had given a name, he had asked Dobby to call him Fletcher Garret.

Never having heard of that name before Draco looked at Harry and asked already knowing the answer

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan to give it a week at least and search for anything mentioned about it in other books. But I won't lie to you Dray, I see this as gift and most probably by then end of the week I would have signed my name.

Draco nodded he had expected no different "I need more time Harry, I have a lot to consider, I'm not even sure about taking such an active role in this war. I despise the Dark Lord but am disillusioned by Dumbledore as well, let me think this through before I make any decision."

Harry nodded; it was a sound decision, one that showed that Draco was being precautious. Really one after another strange things were being revealed to them. Looking at Dobby who had been waiting patiently for them, he smiled and thanked the now blushing elf.


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 40**

It had been a week since Harry had received the letter and though he had tried his hardest to search for something about it in the library there had been nothing mentioned about it in any of the books, only a small reference about a defense school that may have existed centuries ago.

Harry had thought about whether he should sign the missive or not, but seeing his brother so carefree and happy, knowing how short lived that happiness would be, he took a quill and holding it firmly in his hand he signed his name. Draco was yet to make any decision and he looked more and more undecided by the day.

That evening at dinner Neville and Luna came to Harry asking if they could talk privately, Harry had nodded and the three of them walked to the lake and cast a '_Muffliato_' charm around them.

"Did you find out, about the Diary?" Harry asked Neville concernedly.

Neville and Luna both nodded, "It wasn't easy Harry," Neville said "the only time that Ginny ever relinquishes hold of that book is when she heads to the shower and there was no way for me to look at it when she'd left it in the girls dormitory, so I asked Luna to help."

"Yesterday evening, when Darren had gone for Quidditch practice I borrowed his invisibility cloak and hid it. Then late in the evening when Ginny usually heads to the bathrooms' I snuck Luna into the Gryffindor tower and she went up to the dorms."

Luna interjected saying "I searched for the Diary and opened it to see if Tom Marvolo Riddle was written in it and it wasn't."

Harry looked terribly disappointed he was so sure his hunch would be right, "But then" Luna continued "I remembered seeing such a Diary before, they are called memory Diaries kind of like the paintings in Hogwarts they have very faint impressions of people, my mum was quite the fan of them. So I wrote down the name myself and waited and sure enough the diary responded in the affirmative. What was strange was that the Diary could hold a lengthy and intelligent conversation quite unlike my mother's it seemed as if it were like a person itself."

Harry had finally started to look like there was some hope left when he heard that the Diary was Tom Riddle's, now all he had to figure out was, what the monster was and where the chamber had been hidden. He thanked Neville and Luna profusely, which they immediately dismissed saying Ginny was a friend.

That evening Harry sat in an overly large and comfortable armchair in the Ravenclaw common room thinking about what the monster could be. He had lined up all the facts but was struggling to come with an answer. He thought about Draco's vision once again, a vision, he knew could be interpreted in two ways, metaphorically or literally, they had thought the snake in the vision had meant danger, but now Harry had started to wonder if they had been wrong.

He was also troubled by the last line Draco had spoken, that when he had looked into the snakes eyes he had seen death. Suddenly, he sat up and ran excitedly to his room pulling out the 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' book and stopped at the page on Basilisks,

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._"

Harry whooped and slammed the book closed, he was sure he had found the beast.

The next day Harry told Draco of all his suspicions leaving Draco a bit flabbergasted at how much Harry had gotten from a single vision and the he told Harry that there was one last way to confirm it. Snapping his fingers he summoned Dobby and asked him if he knew how the Diary looked, Dobby had scrunched up his nose and said it was plain black and lastly Draco asked the elf if the book had really belonged to the Dark Lord. Dobby had looked frightened and said it belonged to him but wasn't his, after this cryptic message Draco thanked Dobby and looked at Harry with a small smile on his face "Well, there you go, you have a winner."

The next day, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Darren and the others right opposite Ginny and when no was looking he whispered '_Legilimens_' and entered her mind quietly. He was suddenly hit but a nauseous stink of something rotten emanating from Ginny's mind pushing him away firmly and as he tried to make his way further in, he saw all of Ginny's thoughts shrouded in a malevolent black swirling mist that seemed so foreign.

Harry quickly exited her mind desperately trying not to gag in front of others after being in such a horrendously foul place. Ginny was definitely possessed by something or someone; tomorrow he would try and take her to someone to get help.


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 41**

They had been really busy the whole of the next day attending classes, as they had a lot of syllabus yet to cover, what with the attacks that had been happening at school. So it was only in the evening that Harry had the time to approach Ginny. He had taken Draco with him in case the situation got out of control and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Looking at Ron and Hermione he asked them if they had seen Ginny anywhere since she wasn't sitting at the table. Hermione looking unconcerned said that she had just come to them and had asked to speak to Darren about something important. She pointed towards the direction they had gone in and Harry following her finger swallowed in fear, had he been too late? Where on earth she taken Darren?

He thanked them and took off running in that direction closely followed by Draco, "Harry why are you running?" Draco called out.

"Something doesn't feel right Dray," Harry said "I know for a fact that Ginny hasn't been able to speak to Darren for nearly a year now and suddenly she can? No, something is off."

Picking up the pace trying not to think about anything frightening, they reached the empty isolated corridor near the girls' abandoned bathroom and saw Ginny and Darren standing facing each other with Ginny's wand drawn out and pointed at the other. She whispered something and Darren's face took on a blank expression, suddenly she turned and looked straight at Harry grinning evilly, a cold calculating expression coming over her face and in a terrible voice she hissed something at the wall behind them and grabbing Darren's hand she pulled him into the bathroom.

Harry for some reason had frozen at that chilled look from Ginny, she had looked almost unrecognizable and when he saw her drag Darren off with her, he had stopped breathing. Draco had had no such problems and had run full speed ahead following the disappearing couple, when suddenly there was huge bang and the wall between the Harry and Draco exploded causing the debris to form a temporary dust cloud. A huge green glistening snake arose from its depth's coiling menacingly in Harry's direction.

"Close your eyes Dray!" Harry screamed shutting his own, "It's the Basilisk".

Draco had been coughing from the dust fumes loudly said "Harry it's headed in your direction, I saw it before shutting my eye's, be careful."

Harry felt so helpless and backed away unsteadily from the danger in front of him, trying desperately to figure out his next move when Draco said resignedly "Harry I'm really close to the bathroom, I'm going to help your brother and Ginny, try and stop this monster."

Harry had never felt more grateful towards anyone in his life and said "I'll try and hold the snake off for some time, thanks Dray."

Then Harry getting a grip on his wild emotions, focused on the job at hand. Holding out his hand he said '_Obstructio Murus ' _and felt a wave of magic leave him, he had produced a strong thick wall made of magic behind and in front of the snake completely trapping the snake inside and preventing it from going after Draco.

Feeling relieved for a moment he was about to open his eyes when he heard the snake crash headlong into the wall trying to break its way through, chancing a peek Harry saw the wall crack and suddenly give way.

Running further back he threw wall after wall at it when he felt an ancient voice speak inside his head "Stop running Dragon Tamer and open your eyes!" Harry stood still, shocked. If he was right, then the snake had just spoken in his mind.

"If I open my eyes" he shouted, "then I'll die. I'm not that foolish."

"You are a Dragon Tamer" came the voice echoing strangely in his head, "I cannot harm you even if I tried, I am the oldest of my species and closest to the Dragons themselves I mean you no harm" it said and sent a flurry of reassuring images into Harry's head.

Breathing deeply Harry opened his eyes and banished the magical barrier in front of him. He looked at the snake almost waiting for instant death when nothing happened.

"I am the beast that dwells in the chamber of secrets" the snake said "and I have lived there long and peaceably until the new heir found me and used me to commit the most heinous crimes, putting the great name of Slytherin to shame. Thi.."

The snake had been about to continue when a beautiful sound came hurtling at them from down the corridor, looking astonished Harry saw a beautiful phoenix carrying what looked like the sorting hat fly above them and disappear into the same bathroom that the others had gone in.

"It carries the sword" said the snake "know this Dragon tamer when you go to rescue your friends you must destroy both the Diary and I if, you are to end that traitors life, there is no other way. Take the sword and use it to destroy both of us" it said leaving Harry confused wondering what sword.

"I am now able to control my actions a bit as I am far away from my master, but when I follow you down I will be entirely under his control, farewell Dragon Tamer" it said and disappeared back into the wall.

Harry wasted no time and ran into the bathroom, almost immediately spying on an opening in the floor where the basin should have been, walking over to it and peering down into nothingness he jumped, really he thought I seem to be doing this on a regular basis.

Land on a pile of what seemed to be bones, Harry scrambled up and followed the tunnel to wherever it led him. He suddenly saw it open up into a large room and stopped to evaluate the scene before him. Darren was holding on to a beautiful sword encrusted with emeralds and rubies with both hands taking a fighting stance, while Draco was standing beside him holding on to his wand tightly and on one side of them he saw a pale ghostly figure of a boy and on the other side the basilisk, who seemed to have its eyes poked out and was blinded, behind them Ginny lay crumpled on the floor.

"Attack them!" shrieked the ghostly apparition and the snake made a great lunge towards Darren, Harry screamed and came running in to the room to see the snake fling Darren away from him causing him to land on the floor banging his head and falling unconscious.

Harry ran to him blindly and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him breathing.

"Harry! That's the Dark Lord" Draco screamed pointing at Riddle "Tom Riddle and he are one and the same."

Harry turned to the rather handsome boy and glowered at him, when the boy sighed and said "Another comes in, which is probably very good for me since there are now enough people in this room I can draw magic from."

Harry looked from the crumpled forms of his brother and Ginny and felt his blood boil; turning to look at the boy who would one day become the most feared man in the entire world, he said coldly "Do not underestimate the power of those you know nothing off."

So saying Harry started to emanate a strange green aura and the wind at his feet slowly picked up, Draco watching him slack jawed felt goose bumps rise on his hands, from the show of power.

Licking his lips almost hungrily at Harry Tom said "Kill him!"

The snake moved from its current stationary position and made its way to Harry. Harry looked around wildly and saw the sorting hat lying on the floor, suddenly getting aa inspiration into his mind he pointed his wand at it and cried "_Mutatio Gallos._"

The sorting hat twitched and turned into a fine specimen of a rooster which started to crow at the top of its lungs, the basilisk that had almost reached him stopped suddenly and began to quiver, Harry seizing the opportunity picked up the fallen sword and made his way over to the paralyzed snake to kill it.

Standing before the magnificent beast harry raised the sword but stopped before he could plunge it into the beast, "I can't kill it Dray" he whispered distraught "I can't"

"Do you have to?" Draco asked his voice sounding shocked at all that had taken place just then.

"To finish off Tom and release Gin I have to kill the snake and destroy the diary they are all connected."

"Then do it "Draco said coldly.

Harry gripped the sword once more and stopped, looking sick to the core.

"You vowed to protect your brother against all odds Harry, then stick to that promise. My father always told me that war meant sacrificing everything, your ideals, your innocence and your soul. Man up and do it." Draco said and walking over to him, he gripped the hilt of the sword with Harry and they plunged it deep into the snake and killed it.

Tom was screaming, writhing and flickering madly, Harry walked over to the Diary giving him a final look and plunged the sword into it causing Tom to disappear with a long shriek.


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_**I want to thank :**__ RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, Phaedra Coopers, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, pikachumomma, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily, PuppyProngs and Dark Neko 4000 for reviewing my story so patiently_

_**I want to thank : **__quietpixie 19__, __niesha-16__,__Twighlightgirl105__, __Ank-sunamuhn80__, __MaskoftheDawn__, __ZeniaFlower__, __emendez007__, __CGFlare__, __the__t__ownguy__, __I love Garra 0416__, __LC03__, __LittleGirlVixen__, __sev-han__, PyroFyre1214, Carissa Black, efry, Lauraya, Warrior of the Dark Phoenix, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., IsabellaLaCroix, Joanna-T, cindypanther, ShadowFlame23, fire-fight0, rebekahalana, geetac, Dsmith 1993118, AstraeaCassiopeia, SimFlyer, chrystal241, andrewjeeves, PuppyProngs, silvi28, sweetcherrypie007, Dark Neko 4000 for adding 'The Hidden Power' under their list of favorite stories._

_**I want to thank :**_ _Kethatril, I love Gaara 0416, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., geetac, Dark Neko 4000, for adding me to their list of favorite authors,_

**I seem to have become a rather greedy person and have started to crave for more and more reviews, Please keep reviewing this story as it has become very necessary encouragement for me to continue. I know that book II got a little angsty in the middle, but it was to set the groundwork for the upcoming Book III. I have an idea for book III, but how well it sits with you only time will tell. Thanks for reaching Thus far :) 'Wingardium Leviosa may you fly fly fly!'**

**CHAPTER 42**

Walking over to Ginny, Harry saw her start to move, feeling relieved he checked on her and then was about to walk over to Darren when Draco stopped him and asked "What will you tell Dumbledore this time Harry? Are you going to tell them that Darren saved us, again?"

Harry looked at him and sighed "I thought about it Dray, and thought maybe I should tell them I saved you guys, as it would draw some of the attention away from Darren for a little while."

Draco smiled and looked happily at him, when Harry continued speaking "But, then I thought if I tell them that, it would really not change anything because Voldemort if he comes back, will still hunt my brother down anyway, and if Dumbledore began doubting him then he would withdraw what protection he was offering due to the prophecy, I can't let that happen."

Draco shook his head and asked him how he planned to lie, "I'll tell them I saw Darren kill the basilisk as it flung him away and that you and I destroyed the diary which was lying close by." Kneeling down beside his brother, Harry gently cradled his head and _'enneverated'_ him. Opening his eyes Darren surveyed the damage before him shuddering at the fallen snake.

Getting up he asked Harry what had happened when Harry told him the fabricated version of the story. Nodding Darren walked up to the now awake Ginny and asked her how she was doing, then looking around he spotted Fawkes and turning to the others told them how they could get out of there.

Everyone held onto one another and Darren holding on to the phoenix's tail were all pulled up as the Phoenix took to flight heading for the bathroom above once again.

When they arrived they saw a huge crowd of people standing in front of the large hole in the wall created by the snake looking terrified. Suddenly Hermione standing amongst those people yelled when she saw them emerge from the bathroom all dirty and bloody.

They pushed past the noisy inquisitive crowd and headed straight for Dumbledore's office where they were questioned in detail about what had transpired.

Draco had told them how he had run into the room and found Darren under a spell and was being controlled by Ginny, how he had ended the spell and had helped Darren against Tom who was the Dark Lord in all actuality. Harry told them how the snake after attacking him in the corridor suddenly disappeared into the wall once its master had summoned for it.

Dumbledore praised all of their actions and asked Harry and Draco to take Ginny to the hospital ward as he had to speak to Darren in private. Harry looked suspiciously at the two of them hesitating to leave, when Draco pulled at his sleeve shaking his head. Harry helped him hold Ginny up who looked extremely tired but for the first time looking into her eyes he saw a spark of the old Ginny.

Taking her to the ward and handing her to Madame Pomphrey, they were about to leave to get either Hermione or Cho look after her when Ginny called after Harry. Turning around Harry went inside and sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"I want to thank you for saving my life" she said giving him a faint smile.

Harry smiled back in response and said "Darren is the one you should be thanking Ginny, he's the one that really saved you."

"No, I know who really saved me, I heard you talking after I had woken up…Listen Harry I understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know about it and I'll keep your secret safe. Also I wanted to thank you for never giving up on me throughout this mess." She said starting to tear up.

"There is part of me that is still very afraid, not of impending danger but of myself. I feel tainted by the darkness that lived so long inside of me that I can almost feel as if it were not completely gone. I'm grateful to you for having not shunned me when I was at my worst and I'll never be able to pay you back for the relief that I feel now."

Harry held her hand and said "Ginny, you're never alone, you have two families that dote on you, you're brothers would kill anyone if they hurt you. You are good Ginny and that is how I recognized that you were not acting yourself, you are the type of person that helps others and cares for them, never for one moment think otherwise."

Ginny cried a bit and wiping her eyes she turned to an uncomfortable looking Draco and thanked him too for helping.

They heard voices outside the door and saw the entire family of Weasley's enter the ward looking terribly worried, getting up from his seat Harry wished them and left with Draco so that they could be alone with their daughter or sister.

Walking down slowly, they were headed towards the Great hall when Draco turned to Harry abruptly and said "I've made a choice," he said "I chose to fight should there be a battle in the future not for good or evil, not for The Dark Lord or Dumbldore, but for my family and for my friends. I want to restore the name 'Malfoy' to its former glory and be the one to save my father this time; I'll join you at that defense school"

Harry beamed at him with happiness and gave him a quick hug thumping him on his back. Continuing to walk they saw Darren standing a little away from Dumbledore's office staring at what looked like Dumbledore and a silver haired man in the middle of an argument.

"Father" said Draco looking a bit apprehensive.

"He came to yell at Dumbledore when he had been notified about Draco fighting in the Chamber of Secrets, but he seemed very grateful towards me" he said smiling at Draco.

Harry spotted a tiny house elf near Draco's father and turning to Darren asked him for a huge favor while Draco was still looking intently at his father not paying any attention to them "Help me relieve Dobby of the Malfoy's" he said pointing at the elf, and Darren looking bewildered at him for a moment and then grinned evilly and said "Leave it to me."

Not able to fully see what Darren had done, he saw Dobby suddenly leap into the air clutching a sock and shouting with glee. Looked like whatever Darren had done had worked! The elf was speaking to Darren deferentially when he turned towards Harry and came bounding over, bowing low he said "Thank you Master Harry" and disappeared with a crack.

"Ugh Harry what did you do now? Father looks furious" Draco said groaning.

"Nothing" said Harry looking wide eyed and innocent.

"If my holidays suck because of you Harry, then I promise you, I'll tell everyone who really saved the day" he said threateningly.

Harry grinned at him and said "Dray, if you ever tell anyone I killed Tom Riddle with a chicken, I'll kill you myself!"


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 43

Harry sat on his bed slowly fingering the blue velvet folder in his hands which bore the symbol of two crossed bronze wands and the words 'Belldane Academy of Magical Defense' above it. He had received it a week ago and had already discussed it with Draco in great detail during a long fire-call, dissecting every subject that the school was offering,

_Shields and Wards _

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_War Strategies and Planning _

_Civil Construction _

_Basic Healing _

_Aerial Warfare _

_Clandestine operations and Prisoners of War _

_Weapons Class_

He was yet to inform his parents of this sudden development and had found no occasion to do so because of what had happened on the twins' thirteenth birthday. It had been during breakfast when they had all been sitting down at the table while their mum made three tier pancakes with oodles of chocolate syrup for each of them. She had been humming along to the deep voice of Blodwyn Bludd on the Wizarding Wireless Network from the radio, when there had been a sudden interruption in the broadcast,

"_**Peter Pettigrew, a known death eater and spy for You Know Who, who has been in Azkaban these past twelve years for his crimes against the Potter family, has escaped from his prison cell yesterday at night time. **_

_**No further news of his escape has been divulged by the Ministry. Minister Cornelius has been tight lipped about the entire incident and has said that all measures are being taken to recapture the criminal. **_

_**Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department however does not seem as confident, "Unfortunately Peter Pettigrew's animagus state is a rat, and to capture such a small creature will definitely prove to be a difficult task. Rest assured we have sent out a full force of Dementors under strict surveillance to help us catch the escapee." **_

_**All wizards and witches alike are requested to keep a look out for the man or rat, should you spot a rat with a missing digit on his paw from a potions accident, kindly notify the ministry through the Magical Law enforcement squad." **_

Lily had turned pale and had dropped the skillet she was holding and turned to look at James whose face had become contorted with rage, "How dare he" he spat, standing up in anger "The rat will not go far. Lily stay at home and look after the house, I'm going to the ministry to get more information."

"James" she called looking worried "Be careful, he might not be strong, but he is cunning and cares for nothing but his own well-being. And if you find him don't…" she stopped talking glancing at her two sons. James hugged her reassuringly and kissed the boys on their foreheads, wishing them a happy birthday and stepped out of the house to go to the ministry.

When the morning paper had come it had borne a large picture of a small, cunning looking man with protruding teeth and a large mole on his cheek, looking pleadingly at the Auror who was leading him away to Azkaban, his hands that had been clapped in irons clearly revealed a missing index finger.

The Daily Prophet had nothing extra to add and had stressed greatly on safety and precaution of the Wizarding world. Searching for any other relevant information, Harry sighed angrily, there was nothing of importance only some news about two random murders in a town by the port, some idiotic story about how there was an increase in the snake population in and around the same town and about how goblins were complaining about some financial crisis or the other.

How on earth was Harry supposed to tell his parents, in such a tense atmosphere about an exchange program in France. His father was barely at home and his mother was glued to the radio listening for any good news. Darren and he were literally under house arrest and were even forbidden to go to the Weasley's house unless they were being accompanied by an adult.

Today he would have to tell them as he had completely run out of time. Pulling out a fake letter from 'Beauxbatons school' that had come with the folder and addressed to his parents, he slowly slid off the bed and made his way downstairs to find his mum and dad who were luckily both at home today.

He passed the letter to James who had looked a tad bit confused at the crest of Beauxbaton's school and opened it to read it, his face had taken on a proud glow to Harry's surprise and he ruffled his son's hair happily, "This is such a great honor Harry, congratulations!"

Harry blushed from embarrassment feeling like a worthless bug at having to lie to his parents about everything. Lily took the letter from James curiously and read it eliciting a completely opposite reaction "Harry, you can't go this year" she said firmly, turning to James she said "I'm not letting the family separate during a crisis, for god sakes James, we have no idea where Peter is and what he's up to. How can we send Harry alone to another country at such a time?"

James looked at her and smiled a bit at the protective tone her voice had adopted, "Lily I think if Harry goes to France then out of all of us he will probably be the safest. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm not about to dissuade him from grabbing it."

Lily fell silent and asked Harry softly "Do you really want to go baby?"

Harry nodded and said "Yes, like dad said this seems like a lot of fun and I don't want to give it up."

Lily sighed and hugged him close, "If I let you go then you know the rules, stay safe at any cost."

Harry cringed inside, he was going to a school that taught them how to fight, there was no way safety was even an option. But he nodded and like the good little liar he had had to become, he promised.


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 44**

Standing at the entrance to the King's cross station was a large, motely group of individuals, comprising of the Potters minus James, the Weasley's and looking rather out of place, the Malfoy's, who had made it a point to stand at quite a noticeable distance from the crowd of red heads. They were all waiting for the two teachers from 'Beauxbatons' to come and pick up Harry and Draco and then drop off the rest of the kids in the train to Hogwarts .

James had been unable to come due to the frantic state at the Ministry, though he had given his two boys a short lecture the last night about, courage and the willingness to deal with change. His two sons were going to be facing several new and difficult challenges this year.

Darren, as soon as he entered Hogwarts would be whisked away by the Headmaster and be told about his training that year. James's stomach clenched at the very thought of his son being exposed to such a devastating news and hoped reverently that Dumbledore had the sense to make sure that at least either he or lily were present when he dropped the bomb.

On the other hand Harry the introverted half, who was travelling to a place far away from family had been acting very stoically about the change, not revealing to anyone what he was really feeling. James had had a very disconcerting thought that the boy had made up his mind to go for this exchange program against all odds, a long time ago. Now he wanted to desperately shake his son up to elicit some kind of ordinary reaction out him, rather than this strange, passive, non-committal acceptance.

Darren had taken the news that Harry would not be going to Hogwarts this year rather badly, and had not spoken to him for quite some time. Even now he kept his distance and barely looked at him.

Lily stood leaning on Molly taking support from the older woman, "So it has begun" she thought sadly, watching her family slowly gravitate away from one another and scatter in different directions. Completely oblivious about how wrong she was and what exactly it was that Harry had chosen to do in the name of family.

Suddenly two people materialized not far away from the group and watching them come closer they gave a loud, collective gasp.

They saw the most beautiful woman with glowing olive toned skin and long black waist length hair swaying gently behind her, as she walked slowly and languorously towards them with a small dimpled smile on her face. She was wearing a rather tight, black jumpsuit with long dangling earrings, causing quite a stir amongst the passing muggles as they tried to stand on their toes to catch another glimpse of her.

Completely in contrast with her, her companion, an equally tall and well-built man, walked with a disinterested slouch beside the goddess, looking like he had just been dragged out of bed rather unwillingly, sporting an unsightly stubble with terribly rumpled clothes, morosely watching them through clear blue eyes as if blaming them for having dragged him out his early in the morning.

'Fantastic!' Lily thought dryly, appraising the woman in front of her'A _Half Veela_ surrounded by a large group of hormonal pubescent boys. Not, exactly her choice for an ideal teacher.

Molly had turned to look at Arthur and saw him standing with his mouth partially open "Close your mouth dear, I don't exactly think you're setting a very good example for your sons" she said waspishly, finding every single one of her sons almost drooling mindlessly behind her.

"Good morning!" the gorgeous apparition said in a voice dripping heavily with a French accent. Proffering her hand towards Lily she said "I am Miss Venus Reynalds, and this with me is Fletcher Garret" pointing at the rather churlish looking man "We are teachers at the Beauxbatons School of Magic" she smiled effortlessly lying through her teeth and causing Ron to stumble and turn red with embarrassment. She then turned to a rather skeptic looking Narcissa who had raised an eyebrow at the manicured hand being offered to her and a perfectly expressionless Lucius and greeted them in the same manner completely un-phased by their less than welcome attitudes.

Spotting Harry and Draco in the crowd she shook their hands as well and asked them if they were ready to leave, Lily, who had had her hand on Harry's shoulder, tightened her grasp on him imperceptibly and let go after a moment. Narcissa, braving her husband's scorn, pulled Draco into a tight hug and whispered something in his ear causing him to nod and smile.

Harry had been about to pick up his backpack, on which an '_undetectable extension'_ charm had been placed to hold all of his stuff, (without the books and other supplies which they would be receiving at school), when Fred came to stand in front of him and said gravely and dramatically while clasping Harry's two hands to his chest, surprising the boy with the suddenness of the gesture and said "Harry, if you wish to trade places with me, now is the time to do it" while glancing in what appeared to be a horrible attempt at appearing wolfish to the unperturbed Miss Reynalds!

A loud guffaw could be heard from Ginny who said "Way to go Fred! Way to unashamedly declare that your head is deeply and irrevocably embedded in the gutter. Not embarrassing for you at all!"

George came forward and nudged his brother out of the way saying "Yeah Fred, Ginny's right. Way to embarrass yourself, especially since if there is going to be any trade off I'm the one Harry will choose." There was a loud resounding thwack! as Mrs Wealesy's hand connected with the side of the son's head.

Harry smiled for the first time that day and felt the tension ease away while Draco rolled his eyes rather exaggeratedly at the Weasley twins, smirking at Ron's ugly hang dog look.

As Harry and Draco turned to wish their families good bye, Darren who had been sullenly standing a little away from everyone barely even noticing the new teachers, came running over to his brother and pulled him into a rough hug whispering "Keep in touch" into his ear and pushed him away.

Harry smiled and pressed a note and a single chocolate frog into his hand as a peace offering. The note Darren found out later on the train read _'I am sorry for not having told you about it sooner as I didn't know how to bring it up to you. Enjoy Hogwarts and Hogsmaede for the both of us this year and I promise to write and keep in touch, stay safe - Harry_.'

Waving at their rather forlorn looking families, the two boys and their teachers walked away to a more secluded area so that they could use a port key to reach their destination.

"Ready?" asked Miss Reynalds, dropping the French accent suddenly, speaking in perfect English which shocked the boys and pulled out a galleon. Asking them all to hold on tightly to the coin, she cried "_The cliff_" and they disappeared from the spot they had been standing on without leaving any traces of having been there at all.

Stumbling slightly and holding onto each other so as not to fall over, Harry and Draco found themselves gasping and staring at the most magnificent sight they had ever laid their eyes on, in their whole entire lives!


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**__ RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, Phaedra Coopers, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, pikachumomma, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily, spatz, cascol3._

_I want to thank you guys for your unwavering support, some more than others for having the patience to review every chapter! Please keep those well appreciated reviews coming for a long, long, time. _

_Also having written the last chapter under the fog of sleep and not being completely satisfied with it I made a few small minor changes to it._

_Now on to the story!_

**CHAPTER 45**

They found themselves precariously positioned on a narrow precipice, the steep drop completely blanketed by a covering of thick white clouds, and in front of them beside a single gnarly old tree were two enormous dragons almost as big as houses, standing against the misty backdrop of a cold, glistening morning sun.

Draco took a tiny step back as he laid his eyes on a shimmering, midnight blue scaly dragon, sporting deadly, tall jet-black ridges on its back, watching with trepidation, as it shot out jets of steam from its nostrils vaporizing the cold air in front of it. Behind it stood a slightly less ferocious looking and smaller beast, blending well with the tall green grass at its feet, looking at them with black fiery eyes.

Harry looked into the blue dragon's eyes and felt himself being enveloped by the universe. He felt a tiny jolt pass through him as several images rose unbidden in his mind of a tiny, silvery dragon in Hagrid's cottage being put into a huge crate and being carried away by Charlie Weasley.

Breath hitching in his throat Harry's eyes widened "Norbert!" He whispered and beamed with happiness, the dragon that stood before him was the very same dragon he had been loathed to part with in his first year at Hogwarts.

Miss Reynalds who had been standing next to him, looked curiously at him when she noted the subtle joy come over in the boy's face as he watched the dragons. Smiling she said "The great beast that you are looking so intently at, is actually a new acquisition at our school, only having been brought in a few months ago. He is the rare and dangerous Norwegian Ridgeback, called Norbert, named by his previous owner as the _'Bearer of light_'. And standing beside him, is a Common Welsh Green called Hibernus for his more peaceful ways."

Fletcher Garret who had been acting bored until then, walked carefully up to the dragons whispering softly and placating them. Turning to the group he grinned easily at them and beckoned them over to where he was standing with a single finger.

Draco, looking as if he were desperately trying not to run in the opposite direction, inched his way towards the smaller of the two beasts while Harry was trying hard to suppress his growing excitement and not run over to pet Hagrid's grown up baby Norbert; instead he feigned fear and approached Mr Garret slowly.

"Right, we're going have to mount the dragons and ride on them to the school as there is no other way past the wards unless you were on a broomstick," frowning at Draco whose face had brightened up, he quashed the poor boy's elation saying "No, today you go by dragon only, as it is the first time that you will be seeing the way to the school, so no broomsticks."

He then proceeded to help Miss Reynalds mount the green dragon along with a resisting Draco and turned to Harry with a 'you're next' look on his face. Harry was about to let himself be pushed on to Norbert's back, when the dragon bent its knees and coiled its tail to form what almost resembled steps urging Harry to climb on to him while using them. Turning to look at Mr Garret, he saw that the man had finally been thoroughly shaken up from his apathetic behavior and looked shocked

Sitting on the warm back of their respective dragons, firmly secured in the saddles, they were suddenly thrown forwards without warning as the great beast took to the air, their enormous sparkling wings spread freely in the open sky catching the rays of the sun.

Later on Draco would vehemently deny having screamed a bit during the take-off, but he had and had almost made Hibernus stop in fright. After settling down both boys were whooping with joy at the burst of speed and adrenaline they felt, shivering slightly against the cold wind and laughing as they easily outstripped passing birds.

They flew steadily for nearly fifteen minutes and then out of the blue had the second shock of the day. Suspended motionless in space ahead of them was a glorious, massive island like structure floating in midair bearing a magnificent, glaringly white castle. They could just barely make out tiny blue and bronze flags waving madly on the proud turrets as if heralding their arrival.

They were stunned at the magnanimity of the moment and had fallen completely silent unable to tear their eyes away from the sheer stunning proportions of the magic before their eyes, 'The dragon ride was totally worth it!' Draco thought fervently as he stared amazed at the colossal building they were rapidly approaching.

After a smooth landing on the grass covered ground, they unstrapped the fastenings and slid rather clumsily on to the ground. Thanking Norbert and Hibernus in silence Harry walked unsteadily over to Draco and smiled at happily at him, this was turning out to be an adventure of a lifetime!

"I'll be taking you to the Headmaster" Miss Reynalds said while Mr Garret appeared to be herding the dragons off to their holdings. Nodding at her, Draco and Harry followed maintaining a few paces between the teacher and them looking avidly all around them at the huge sprawling lawns and a small sparkling lake similar to the one at Hogwarts, surrounded completely by the wide open sky, both above and below them, almost making them feel lightheaded.

Ushering them into the castle they did not see anyone lingering around "Everyone's at class" Miss Venus said "You'll definitely meet them later."

She then lead them into a small, unassuming alcove and stood facing a blank wall with a tiny, almost unnoticeable wooden board bearing the words 'Headmaster, Janus Mendez" standing before it and placing her wand on the wall she said "Firewhiskey" causing the wall to slide open, Draco turned to Harry and shook his head 'Really! What was up with these Headmaster's and their strange obsessions!'

"Come in" they heard a deep voice from within the room calling to them, on walking into the room they saw a man in plain blue robes almost as tall as Dumbledore but with closely cropped brown hair, exuding the same low hum of power that their own Headmaster possessed. He was sitting half perched at the edge of his table while holding a partially open book. The room was neat and bore several strange looking antiques and paintings of battles being fought over the years. The miniature armies in the paintings were moving and depicting the scenes of the battle before their very eyes.

"Ah! Miss Reynalds, you have finally brought them" he said and hopped down lightly from where he had been sitting and coming to stand close to them to be able to scrutinize the newcomers "Thank you Madame, I will take over from here" he said a note of polite dismissal in his tone. Miss Reynalds bowed low and walked out of the room closing the entrance behind her.

"Sit down, sit down" the man before them said, pointing at two chairs in front of the table. Then he himself walked over to his own seat opposite them and sat down clasping his hands over the table and staring impressively at them "Welcome to the Belldane Academy of Magical Defense. You probably are still unable to get your mind around the alien-ness of the entire situation, but bear with me as I explain in detail where exactly it is that you stand."

Leaving no room for argument the man looked at them through intelligent hazel coloured eyes and said "We have known for a long time now that the two of you would be coming to this school" leaning back against his chair he continued "It has been foretold many years ago by our seer, dear Lady Cassandra." The headmaster noted down their twin looks of shock and smiled.

Pausing for effect he looked kindly at them and explained further "This is the main reason why the two of you have been given such an early admittance to the school. Normally our students are older, most above the age of eighteen years. You however will be the youngest to have ever joined."

"As for the secrecy behind our school, I will be able to explain it to you fully now. This school has been actually created by Merlin himself," Draco gasped unable to stop himself while the professor smiled benignly at him and continued "During the many battles faced by his king, Merlin sought to teach wizards and witches alike to form a magical army to protect their lands and serve their king. Many victories were fought with our help and the country flourished peaceably."

"But as the monarchy died away leading to the birth of lesser and more incapable kings, who resorted to lies and underhand dealings with other countries, our chief became disillusioned by them. The men they had to fight for were involved in dirty, groundless battles fought for acquiring more and more power while innocent blood was being spilled daily."

"The king became afraid when he faced the wrath of the head wizard and hired a sneaky, dark, renegade wizard of his own to help him make us take an oath to never again fight in battle as a single unit again, disbanding our troops mercilessly he allowed us to at least keep the school running but nothing more, he had robbed us of all our liberties. We had to comply as we were bound to the king. His decrees could not be overlooked, so we have stayed hidden from the rest of the Wizarding world since then."

"Our students' numbers gradually dwindled down to small numbers as war became redundant and magic had had had to become hidden once again. So even now I impress upon the need to secrecy and request you not to inform others about the existence of this school as it serves as our greatest protection against the threat of being used again."

Harry and Draco sat listening to this amazing story unblinkingly with rapt attention and nodded dumbly at the plea.

"Now," said the Headmaster. "I will inform you about your schedules. Remember, you are not regular students at this school and your time here will be hectic and cramped as you will be trying to learn in one year what others have mastered over years of training. You will have longer school hours than the rest but will enjoy the same privileges as them, such as being able to leave the campus on weekends on your brooms; using portkeys to you go to your destinations."

"Please, do not abuse these privileges and return to the castle at the proper allotted time. Any further doubts you may have, kindly take it up to the teachers and I assure you they will be more than willing to guide you."

"Remember your true purpose for joining this school and never forget who you are no matter what powers you may acquire with time."

Standing up drawing the discussion to a close he said "Run along now, I think a house elf will be waiting for you outside this door and will guide you to you room."

Thanking the professor they stood up and walked out of the room in a bit of a daze, their minds still buzzing with all the new information that they had yet to process.


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_Norbert is actually a girl!(Thanks for noticing RogueNya) Crap! I've just happily changed the dragon's sex But, it's too late for me to make the change no. In my head he is already male, forgive me :)_

**CHAPTER 46**

It had been several weeks since they had been at the Academy and everything had felt so different from Hogwarts. Here they were amongst students who were much older, bigger and experienced than they were. Nobody had paid any attention to them except for a few curious glances thrown their way initially, otherwise they had been completely ignored.

Here there were no houses, no divisions; just informal terms that the students themselves had come up with;

Harry and Draco were 'Newbies,' the youngest and most inexperienced.

Those ranked above them were called 'Stand-In's', the pawns in battle.

Above them were the 'Fore-Runners' who held more significant positions and finally the 'Warriors' or 'Prodigies' who ruled the school. They were the gifted wizards, the ones that ultimately won the battle.

Since the students were so few in number the teachers were able to take classes for three to four students only at a time, able to provide individual attention to each of them. Harry and Draco were trained separately from the others as they had so much to learn starting from scratch in subjects like Arithmancy and Runes. Here none of the teachers were kind and expected immediate results from them. It was like being taught by a bunch of Snape's, each one more punishing than the other.

The only relieving part was when classes for the day were over and they finally could fall on their beds completely exhausted. Luckily for them, they had been given a room to share and though in the beginning it had been awkward, as they were so used to the ways of Hogwarts, they quickly came to appreciate each other's presence so that they could crib and bemoan over their unforgiving fates freely to one another.

Unfortunately for Draco on the first day, after they had eaten breakfast in the mess, a house-elf had dragged him off to meet with the Headmaster, later on he had come back to Harry looking pale and a bit shocked "I've just been told that I'm a seer" he said.

"And…?" Harry prompted not at all surprised,

"Lady Cassandra, the Academy's own seer has taken me on as a pupil, so now apart from all the regular classes, whenever she feels is the right time, I have to go and train with her" he sighed .

Harry nodded sympathetically; he had just gone over their stuffed schedule and was flabbergasted at the lack of breathing space between classes. The headmaster had not been kidding when he'd said that they'd have to work harder than the rest, their classes carried on till late in the evening each day with the only break being on weekends.

Their Shields and Wards class was being taught by a rather mean and grumpy goblin, a Mr Odin, who took great pleasure in sneering at them every time they messed up. His favorite line was "What imbeciles are being produced in Hogwarts these days?" It had almost become his chant every time he so much as lay eyes on them.

They studied relentlessly, but there was always something to fault, "Really" Draco said "There is no pleasing the goblin" he moaned into his book at two in the morning.

Only that morning he had been practicing shields, when Mr Odin had snuck up on him and had thrown a stinging hex his way without any warning. The hex had passed through the barrier like it was made of water and stung Draco making him feel angry and irritated, especially after the goblin had started to cackle madly as he vigorously rubbed his stinging arm

War strategies and planning was being taught by Alexander Ranklin, an old, rather kind looking man who threw scenario after scenario at them making them come up with many plans to thwart the enemy. This had been going on peacefully until Harry had very politely tried to disagree with the professor about his strategy when the man had instantaneously turned an ugly shade of red and snatched Harry's parchment and marked every single mistake in bright red.

There were exactly twenty eight ways that his plans could go seriously wrong! And then the vengeful turncoat neatly tacked up the offending piece of parchment on the wall adding a few fairy lights to it making it very prominent, letting it remain for a week so that everyone else passing by could snigger and point at it making Harry feel decidedly embarrassed.

The only subject that either of them were getting any better at was Basic Healing. That was probably because the Healer, Audrey Daniels reminded them of Professor McGonagall. She was fair and strict but was more open to questions and ready to repeat her-self, so by now they could prepare all the basic potions and perform most of the basic charms that they would require during a battle.

Used to studying together, they spent most of their evenings holed up in their room throwing questions at each other or laughing hysterically when Draco had accidently produced a rebound shield causing a Jelly Jinx hex to rebound and singe the top of Mr Odin's hair leaving him frantically rubbing the clean bald patch it had left behind!

Sometimes they simply played with gob stones, viciously flicking at the stones to vent their frustration out, or Draco listened to Harry belt out songs about shoving Ranklin's head into Norbert's mouth causing the next door neighbors' to knock on their door asking them to shut up or else...

Draco was called at odd times to Lady Cassandra's room where he was being taught things like interpretation of visions and controlling his ability to walk away from them when it became too much. On those days Harry would sneak into the dragon hold and surround himself with the dragons, talking with them, seeing images of stories about their race and discussing the bond that he shared with them.

It was on one such evening that Harry's routine existence was shattered.

He had been coming back from visiting Norbert in the evening when he heard a small noise ahead of him of leaves being stepped on. Looking around suspiciously he suddenly found himself being surrounded by four large boys who were leering menacingly at him, cutting off his way back into the safe confines of the school building.

It was Toby Baddock with his gang, a tall, rather ugly boy with yellowing teeth and a knife scar on the side of his face. He slowly approached Harry with a lit cigarette in his hand and in a threatening drawl asked "You are Darren Potter's brother are you not?"

Harry took an involuntary step back and nodded.

"Darren effing Potter, savior of Wizarding the world" he mocked and blew out cigarette smoke straight into Harry's face.

Harry swallowed and kept quiet, he knew these boys were looking for a fight and for the first time in his life he felt a sickening fear come over him. He had never felt such single minded hatred in his life, a wave of rage was rolling off the boy in front of him, paralyzing him.

He looked around desperately assessing the thugs in front of him and felt helpless. He had been completely outnumbered, they were huge, vicious and looked mercilessly at him with cold eyes.

"The Dark Lord was a gift to our kind. A man who truly understood power and that Muggles needed to be brought to their knees, begging for forgiveness" he said, his eyes gleaming wildly in the smoke that arose from the cigarette. "They persecuted our kind for centuries and needed to be taught a lesson. But then, before their time came, Saint Potter, a mere baby went and killed our one true avenger."

Advancing towards the smaller boy, trapping him against the wall behind him, he said, bringing his mouth close to Harry's ear in a harsh whisper "And now, you will have to pay for his crime."

Harry clenched his trembling hands and thought to himself 'these men were brutal and on top of that Toby was a 'Warrior,' his power was almost palpable, fueled by his hate. There was no escape for him.'

'G_urth'_ Toby's voice suddenly rang out and a deadly sword with jagged edges appeared in his free hand. He held it lightly and masterfully, pushing Harry further against the wall until he was standing on his toes with his face turned away in a poor attempt to avoid the blade that was being held against his throat.

"You will do everything we ask you to do and not breathe a word about this to anyone or…" as if savoring his next words he said "Malfoy your friend, gets it." He laughed in a low threatening manner, pressing the sword further into his prey's skin.

Gasping, a single bead of sweat rolled down Harry's face and he asked in a trembling voice "What do you want me to do?"

"Well for starters" Toby said and snapped his fingers, a pile of parchments appearing in his hands "You can do every single one of our assignments and it has to be thorough, without any mistakes or you'll pay."

One of the boys standing in the group snorted and uttered a foul word and said depreciatingly "Thirteen year olds in our school!" he spat "The arrogance!"

Toby turned around and said, his back facing Harry, "You want to fight?"

"I'll teach you what war is. I'll teach you the anguish it feels to be on the losing side" abruptly he made his sword vanish into thin air and sauntered off dropping the parchments on the floor carelessly behind him.

Harry was still standing against the wall, his legs trembling, threatening to give way "I've faced Voldemort himself" he thought "and won" so why did he feel so helpless and pathetic with this onslaught? Was it the surprise or the overwhelming hate and threat it had carried?

Covering his face, he sank to the floor and shivered "I'm such a coward" he thought "I should have fought back whatever the consequences" knowing now that his chance had slipped by.

Shamefully he began picking up the scattered papers one by one off the ground sighing about his sad predicament.

Today he understood about hate and the strength of its attack, he also understood implicitly that he was not as strong as thought he was and that he had enemies in places he had not known about.


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 47**

_Dear Harry, _

_Just received your letter and hating you right now. School in France sounds like a lot of fun I'm totally wishing that I was there with you right now. _

_Fred is currently trying to climb over my head, so forgive the smudges that you see; they are due to his escaped drool while thinking about a certain Miss Venus Reynalds. He wishes you'd write more about our favorite teacher in your next letter._

_I've been busy with some stuff lately, stuff that I can't talk about apparently and life has been rather hectic for me. But, *drumroll please* I finally asked Cho out and *another drumroll* she said YES! She's amazing, you were totally right about me asking Hermione for help, it worked wonders, now Ron says he is fully inspired by me! Can't write more or people are going to vomit around me, they say I'm quite the sap!_

_I hope you're fine with all the stuff that's been happening to you and just waiting for you to finish the damn year so you can come back to Hogwarts where we all miss you. Oh! Ginny wants say hi and to please write back to her brothers saying that Miss Venus is NOT available and is WAY out of their league!_

_Love,_

_Darren Potter_.

Nearly three months had passed and Harry found himself swamped with work, especially now that he had other people's work to do as well.

Sometimes while walking in the corridors he would find himself being deliberately banged into or pushed around but nothing more threatening. He was still kicking himself for not being more courageous, still unable to figure out why those four boys affected him so badly.

Other than that, their work had improved drastically and Mr Odin's harsh words had ceased to have any effect on them. In fact they had become quite formidable in DADA and could battle it out effortlessly with the best, surprising a lot of skeptics. Their professor Caerwyn Jones, a quiet man had started to partner them off with two or three people at a time.

The best surprise however had been when a month ago when Professor Fletcher Garret, Weapons Master had taken them to the lake outside in the evening telling them it was time for their first class with him.

He stood before the lake and asked them if they knew about the sword called the 'Excalibur.'

"It was given to King Arthur," came Draco's prompt reply "By Merlin himself."

Fletcher shook his head "No, you are not entirely correct Mr Malfoy, for it was the Lady of the Lake who had done so. The Lady of the Lake of Avalon had brought it out in time of peril and had been the one to give it to him."

He then pointed at the lake and said dramatically "This is part of the legendary lake itself" looking at the shimmering surface and shocking the two boys he continued "It is where you will find your own weapons."

So saying he asked each of the boys to wade into the lake until the water was waist high and to simply wait. They stood shivering in the cold wondering if the Professor was pulling a fast one on them or this some kind of sick endurance test.

After a long time, almost losing the feel of their legs they saw two glowing spots appear beneath the surface of the water in front of them, "Grab at it quick!" the Professor cried out and reflexively they plunged their hands in and drew out the objects.

Harry held a stunning bow and arrow which shone a brilliant golden color in his hands and his mind blanked out so that only one word could be heard loud and clear,

'_Falatheil._'

Fingering the fine craftsmanship of his weapon he thought of the word and knew its meaning instantly 'The Huntress,' was its given name.

Beside him Draco had also gasped simultaneously, holding on to a deadly looking dagger with a black blade and he whispered,

'_Aegiess,_'

a soft look coming into his eyes, 'The Bringer of Protection.' The dagger glowed with an unearthly blue and his grip on it tightened.

"Your weapons can be called upon with their given names whenever you are in need of them, from now on I will teach you how to wield them and will help you discover the powers that they possess" said the Professor looking irritatingly calm on such a momentous occasion.

And so the strenuous training began with early morning jogs around the grounds every single day.

Things were proceeding smoothly when a few weeks later something strange happened that acted as a trigger for a new vision that Draco saw.

They had been sleeping peacefully after a tiring day, when suddenly, they were both roughly woken up finding themselves bound and gagged and were being carried off from their beds.

They found themselves locked in cages in a room they had never seen before when a low voice from behind them suddenly cried out '_Morsus'_ and they felt a small stabs of pain shooting over their body, very mild in effect but still frightening.

Cowering from the shock of it all they started to whimper and the same voice said '_Legilimens._' They found their minds being ruthlessly invaded and being caught unawares, they didn't have time to build barriers, thrown off guard completely.

Every single one of their greatest fears and embarrassing moments were laid bare for the perpetrator to see. Fighting desperately, it took them nearly ten minutes to recover their senses and stop the invasion.

"Enough!" rang out a familiar voice and in walked in a scary looking Miss Reynalds, the dimpled smile had vanished and it's place was a look of disappointment "Ten minutes!" she rapped out "Ten minutes precious time to completely strip your mind bare, if I was really the enemy, by now your family and friends would be dead and your plans all revealed."

"Remember" she was tapping her foot angrily "if you ever were to find yourself as a war prisoner, either do your best to escape or kill yourself before they get to you if you can't protect yourselves from them."

"Pathetic!" She sniffed and walked away leaving the two confused boys now feeling ashamed and a bit lost; Harry was dimly thinking of what Fred would think of his Miss Venus now.

After trudging back to their rooms and falling into a restless sleep, Draco saw complete blackness and entered his vision.

He was standing in front of a towering black building surrounded by Dementors, floating silently above in the dark skies, when suddenly he heard evil laughter ring out in the dead of the night, causing his hair to stand on end. About six people whose faces he couldn't make out came bursting out of the building screaming and whooping with unsuppressed mirth.

The scene changed and he saw what looked like those same people standing in the middle of a burning village, the lady of the group viciously stepping on a dead body in front of her, gasping, Draco fought to resurface from the vision as he witnessed the bloody scene of total massacre of what looked like many innocent people, adults and children alike.

"No!" he cried out and found himself waking up drenched in sweat and swallowing bile, Harry who had been woken up from the scream, got up and taking one look at Draco ran to him. Asking him what had happened, Draco described the nightmare he had been witness to and squeezing his eyes shut he turned away from Harry, the smell of charred bodies still fresh in his mind.

Harry saw that Draco was visibly shaking and felt helpless; he sat beside him and tried talking to him in a soothing voice, holding him gently till he stopped shivering and had completely calmed down.

Getting up to go to his own bed, Draco stopped him and looking embarrassed asked Harry to stay. Harry knew the effort it must have taken the proud boy to ask for help and wordlessly climbed in beside him, drawing the blanket over them and holding him till he slowly fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 48**

Standing by the lake Harry waited nervously. Today he was going to make a stand against Toby Baddock and his chums. They had effectively made his life a living hell since the first day of meeting them, and the last night had been the last straw. They had called him to their rooms at night and had made him clean every single one of their bathrooms after dismissing the house-elves all the while taunting him for his cowardice.

Finding himself in such a miserable position of servitude, Harry felt his blood boil and anger overcome fear. He had decided to call them to the lake today and finish this ongoing battle once and for all.

Thinking about what he wanted to say and how he wanted to avoid a fight, Harry found him-self on tenterhooks as he waited for judgment time. Turning to face the castle he saw the gang of miscreants emerge from its doors and swallowed; now was not the time to show fear.

As they slowly advanced towards him wearing looks of superiority, Toby invaded his personal space and said his face close to Harry's, smelling strongly of cigarette smoke, "What's up newbie, Ready to give up and grovel?"

Harry drew himself up to his full height almost standing eye to eye with Toby and staring at the bastard before him he said "I…I no longer agree to your demands anymore as I have done nothing wrong, Voldemort was a murderer and there was no honor in the crimes that he committed, he fully deserved the ending that he got."

"You dare…you dare to use his name?" toby said pale and sputtering with anger "You, a spineless little boy who feeds of his brother's fame, you dare to defile the strongest wizard in the world?"

He drew his wand out with lightening reflexes and aimed it at Harry's chest "Today you must be punished."

He uttered a spell and a beam of yellow light shot out at the end of his wand heading straight for Harry's heart when it stopped mid-air and dissipated. Shocked and confused Toby stood gawking at Harry who had drawn out his own wand and had produced a stunningly powerful, impenetrable shield before him.

"I said I won't follow you to hurt me anymore" he said flicking his wand to shoot another spell in retaliation to the attack.

Toby smiled grimly jumping out of the way to avoid the spell and cried out "Danny!" suddenly disrupting Harry's focus.

Looking out of the corner of his eye Harry saw another boy appear next to him and he felt the impact of a powerful fist to his face knocking him over to the ground.

Danny was only muscle, a huge and scary man whose magical skill was secondary to the use of his fists. He caught the fallen boy with his collar and dragged him up while Harry fought to stay conscious.

Holding onto the back of the weakened boy's head, he suddenly pushed Harry headlong into the water of the lake and held him under till he felt the boy's struggle weaken, all the while laughing and winking at the others.

Pulling him out, he threw him bodily on to the ground and watched dispassionately as the boy pulled in deep breaths, fighting against the threatening blackness.

Toby placed his foot on Harry's stomach making the boy reach out blindly to fend off his assailant while thrashing desperately on the floor.

"Try running once more little boy," Toby said his foot grinding slowly into his abdomen "And you'll find yourself standing at the gates of hell itself."

With one last kick to his side they walked away from Harry who had curled up into a whimpering ball looking completely unperturbed by their own cruelty.

Harry stayed of the ground for a long time unable to push himself up thinking about the fight that had just happened. A tendril of some new feeling crept into his chest, a pride, that he had never felt before in his life, not even when he had thwarted Voldemort made it-self known to him.

Sure he had lost the battle, but the fact that he tried fighting against the odds was making him feel better and better about himself. The injuries he had taken, now served as a reminder of his obstinacy, he would not heal them this time as they would be his medals of honor for having stood up against a strong opposition.

He felt emotions that he had never felt before engulfing his mind, anger, bone deep hatred and an empowering thirst to see those boys destroyed. It made his green eyes glow with a deep strength and fiery passion. The next time they faced off it would be his victory.

Almost crawling up to his room not meeting anyone on the way thankfully, as it was already late in the night, he crept into the covers of his bed his clothes still wet from the altercation and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning groaning with pain and feeling a strange stiffness Harry tried to get up and on opening his eyes he saw Draco's worried face hovering over his own. "Harry!" his voice came urgently as if from far away "Harry!"

"uuumhhh…"

"Hey kid, you've got bruises on your face and your clothes are damp, what the hell happened last night?" Draco said gently while pushing Harry's hair out of his eyes and pulling back when Harry winced at the gentle touch.

"Who did this? Please tell me Harry" Draco urged looking angry at the thought of someone inflicting pain on his friend.

"Idontwanna" Harry said mumbling through the haze of pain, "I can't," he said trying to sit up "I won't let them win ever again."

Draco wanted to ask him more but decided that first he would tend to the wounds and at least give the poor boy a pain relieving draught before he continued the interrogation.

Later on when Harry had recovered and had been returned to his almost normal state still stubbornly refusing to heal the purpling bruise on his face, instead hiding it with glamor, he avoided Draco's insistent questioning and told him that if he ever needed help in the future he'd let him know.

There was no way he could tell Draco the truth, not now. Draco himself had been having a tough time with the overload of work and nightmares and visions haunting him every night which made Harry wake up to bloodcurdling cry's and tears. Also he didn't want to further jeopardize Draco's safety by dragging him into the rotten affair.

Sitting down with a letter in his hands that he had just received from his brother, he opened it smiling faintly and read the contents of it,

_Dear harry,_

_I need to talk to someone about some stuff that I've been going through lately and the fact that I can't see you face to face right now makes you the best sounding board that I can ask for._

_Have you ever thought about my being the 'Chosen one' Harry? What does it make you feel? You know that before this year I felt proud, happy and honestly I thought I was a bit better than others. I accepted my fame willingly and grew used to it with time._

_But now I have gotten to know some truths this year and though I've been forbidden to speak about it I will tell you when you come home about everything changing around us. I have started to truly understand the burden, the price that comes with being 'Chosen.' _

_There are too many expectations of me, expectations that I'm not ready to face up to and all I want to do is run away from them. Mum tells me that I will find my courage when the time is right, but I don't feel very adequate and it's been driving me nuts and frankly I'm scared._

_It's weird but there's only one other person who suspects that something is wrong with how I've been acting lately and that's Ginny, she doesn't crowd me or baby me like Hermione or Ron but there is this strength that I feel coming from her that I've never felt before._

_It sucks to grow up before your time Harry, it really does and I hope that you at least will be spared of all this sudden change. Take care of yourself kiddo and write back, your letters really help._

_Love Darren _

Harry's hands clenched over the letter in front of him and he closed his eyes tightly, crying silently for His, Darren's, Draco's and Ginny's lost innocence and the unknown future ahead of them.

A week later while sitting at the breakfast table Draco caught the daily prophet his owl had dropped onto his lap and opened it to read it, when he gasped and let it fall from his hands which were trembling with fear.

Snatching the paper from him, Harry scanned the front page and turned pale. Staring at him with mad, fathomless black eyes was a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange laughing hysterically under the frightening headlines that read, '_SIX ESCAPE AZKABAN_.'

Reading further he found out that during last night's periodical rounds of Azkaban's prison cells two Aurors had discovered six empty cells that had imprisoned the most deadly and ruthless of Voldemort's followers, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, the Carrow brothers, Mulciber Jr. and Augustus Rookwood.

They had been found missing but had left a trail of death blazing in their wake, almost wiping out an entire village near the prison and then had suddenly vanished into thin air.

Again the Prophet sermonized on ways to keep the families safe and to report if any of these murderers were sighted in and around the area.

"I saw it happen, Harry" Draco whispered biting his lip "I saw it in my vision weeks ago and I didn't understand what it meant, shit! Shit! Shit!" he said dropping his head into his hands and falling silent.

Harry re-read the article for any other clues and found it as elusive as the first one about Peter Pettigrew. He left Draco alone to wallow for some time knowing that he would prefer the solitude over the comforting words, 'that there was nothing he could have done.'

His mind was now drawn to something very strange about the article, and he felt a growing excitement, it was too similar to the one that had been written about Peter the traitor and what that meant he would have to try figure it out now.


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_I want to thank you guys for reviewing the story as you very well know that it gives me the warm fuzzy-wuzzies (also Yay for reaching 100 reviews)! Please don't deprive me of them and continue the excellent deed; _

_Phaedra Coopers,__pikachumomma, RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily, spatz, cascol3, RogueNya, Escapedslave99, Lumcer, Headsup, whelp, FroBoy._

**CHAPTER 49**

"Next duel will be fought by Mr. Harry Potter and the two Carters. Please step forward and take your place at the center of the battleground" Mr. Caerwyn Jones the DADA teacher said.

They had all just witnessed a fantastic fight between Draco and John Nemesis another student in the class who was nearly five years older than him, only minutes ago wherein Draco had used his dagger '_Aegisess_' to paralyze his victim with its black blade ending a long and rather bloody battle.

Harry got up from his seat and clapped Draco on his back, smiling at him. Draco had fought superbly well without even attempting to use his seer abilities to visualize his opponent's strategy beforehand; he said it usually tired him out during the battle so unless the other person was really strong he would not waste unnecessary energy over it.

Harry walked up to the center of a huge hall which Mr. Jones liked calling the 'Battlefield', it had been divested of Anti-Apparition jinxes for the time being since today they would be fighting using Apparation as a means to outwit their enemies.

Harry stood before his competition Jade and Hailey Carter who were identical twins. They were strong individually, but as a team they were quite formidable. They had a very flamboyant style of fighting using several gimmicky moves to make their duels entertaining to watch, but Harry knew that underneath all that pomp they were so tough that they had been on a winning streak for quite a while now.

Trying to dispel the embarrassment that came from having to fight while he had an audience, Harry took a deep breath, praying that all the training he had had over these past months with Fletcher Garret in weapons class would finally pay off.

They had been training to improve their speed, agility and upper body strength to be able to wield their weapons masterfully by simply channeling the magic within themselves to be able run faster, be nimbler and more aware of their surroundings.

Luckily for him, he had had Draco as his sparring partner and because Draco could use his seer powers to predict his moves beforehand, Harry had had to try to be faster than hi and since he'd always had magic at his fingertips, literally, this technique had come rather easily to him so ultimately he was able to surpass Draco's speed by a good margin.

Now looking at the identical girls standing before him striking a battle pose while wearing tight jumpsuits and evil twin smirks, he straightened up and gripped his wand tightly.

"Right on the count of three you will begin. One…two…"

Suddenly Harry found himself being surrounded by ring of fire, the tall flames closing steadily in on him, their heat scorching his robes,

"Shit!" he exclaimed, trust those two to start before time with this flashy method.

Holding up his wand he said '_Partis Temporus_' and the flames before him split, leaving space enough for him to run past them.

He disapparated in the same instant, appearing right behind the twins and cried _'Ventus'_

A gust of wind arose and blew the girls back, Jade scrambled to her feet shouting _'Petrificus Totalis,'_ which Harry blocked by throwing up a silver shield which made the hex rebound. Hailey the other twin who had been standing next to her sister blocked it effectively and threw a spell at him,

'_Defodio_' she cried, a purple beam shooting out of her wand and hitting the wall behind Harry producing a grating sound.

Turning around reflexively he saw the words 'You're dead meat!' gouged on the wall above him in large ugly letters, rolling his eyes at the childish prank he said "Not your best line Hailey!"

"Had to do it" she said, the smile on her face widening slyly, suddenly careening out of the way as a bolt of light came whizzing from behind her,

'_Sectusempra'_ Jade cried coming out from behind Hailey, using Harry's momentary lapse of attention as an opportunity to strike back.

Harry felt his arm slice open and trying not to howl with pain, he held his wand above his head and said _'Protego Totalum_' a dome-like shield formed around him and hiding him from his enemies for a minute. Placing his hand over his wound he said '_Vulnera Sanentur'_ and his hand glowed blue closing the wide bleeding gash.

He had just started to feel his shield flicker and give way so he disapparated just before he heard the words '_Bombarda Maxima'_ being shouted at him.

'Crap' he thought 'these girls mean business.'

Appearing beside Hailey he shouted '_Locomotor Mortis'_ locking her legs together and as she fell over looking surprised, he stood pointing his wand at her and said '_Stupefy'_ knocking her out of the duel.

Enraged Jade disapparated and appeared above Harry's head crying '_Expelliarmus'_ before landing on the floor with a loud thud.

With unnatural speed and magically enhanced reflexes, Harry rolled away from under her and got up kneeling on the floor with one knee extended called out, '_Falatheil._'

His wand was instantly replaced by a golden bow which appeared with a wave of magic and everyone sitting by the sides watching, gasped. It was very beautiful and emitted great power. Harry held out his other hand and a golden arrow appeared.

Knocking it to the bow with swift, effortless movements, he aimed and shot at Jade. Just before it touched her he cried out '_Aranea_' and the arrow reshaped into a spidery web with sparkling, fine, golden threads that enveloped Jade completely within it knocking the wand out of her hands and dragging her for a short distance with the force of its impact, completely immobilizing her.

Walking up to her, Harry asked "Do you yield?"

Jade stuck her tongue out at him but nodded smiling.

Harry said '_Finite Incantatum'_ and released her, only to find himself being thumped by a grinning Draco and cheered on by the rest of the class. A mere thirteen year old had taken on two strong fighters and had won definitely not something you see every day.

Mr. Caerwyn Jones looked proudly at the two boys and smiled secretly to himself, they had indeed accomplished a great deal in a short span of time and were almost already better than the rest.

000000000

It had been quite some time since the mass breakout in Azkaban and since then, Harry had been to the library several times to borrow the newspaper that had had Peter's article in it and also several books on Azkaban.

He and Draco had been studying them relentlessly for some clue but had come up with nothing. They found out that only Aurors and Dementors were allowed inside Azkaban and escaping it was virtually impossible.

Standing in front of the target during Weapons Class practice almost absentmindedly shooting arrows, Harry turned to Draco who was standing beside him holding his dagger and said "You know what's really strange?"

"What?" Draco asked frowning at him.

"The daily prophet on a daily bases has been writing about the escapees and how we should stay safe, but did you notice that they've not even once mentioned how the death eaters escaped the supposedly impenetrable fortress during either one of the breakouts? It's weird, either they know how it happened and don't want to reveal it which makes no sense or they haven't yet figured it out themselves!"

"You're right" Draco said extending his arm backwards a bit and throwing the dagger at the target, watching it as it whistled towards its goal "I've started to feel that Peter Pettigrew and the six death eaters escaping seems almost coincidental. The really strange part of it being, that you would expect the six to have escaped first since they are ten times stronger than Peter. So how was it that he, the weakest of them all, managed it first?"

"Hmmm…" Harry said twanging the string on his bow, "that actually makes a lot of sense, Peter was weak, his greatest power being his animagus form and that was something people were already aware about since the Marauders had registered after school, so unless he had help…."

Harry suddenly started to frown looking deep in thought, when he raised his head and looked at Draco with something akin to fear in his eyes "If Peter used help escaping the prison, then I think I know who his accomplice was."

"Whom?" asked Draco looking quizzically at him.

"Lord Voldemort" Harry said causing Draco to drop the dagger that he had just caught after it had rebounded back to him on striking the target.

"Okay…umm Harry that's really far-fetched, I mean how did you come up with such random reasoning?"

"It's not random" Harry whispered "I think if I showed you something you might agree with me, but we're going to have to prove my theory later on just to be sure."

"Show me" Draco said and followed Harry who was heading towards the library.

After reaching the library Harry pulled out the newspaper which had Peter's story in it and pointed at the article below it.

Draco took the paper from him and began reading the article with curiosity. It was about two murders that had happened in some village near the port and that it was infested by weird snakes, looking at Harry puzzled Draco handed him back the paper questioningly.

"Notice the name of the village?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and?"

"It's in a place that is only few miles away from where Azkaban is supposed to be, and those two brutal murders and the sudden appearance of snakes makes it looks suspiciously like what I had heard the last year when Snape said it was a sign of Voldemort. What I'm about to say is confidential, but I know for a fact that the Auror's only way to get into the prison is by boat from a village with has the same name as the one the newspaper! I remember dad had told us about it long ago when he had worked as an Auror. This is me hypothetically speaking, but I suspect that somehow Voldemort possessed one of them and rescued Peter."

Draco looked stunned at the idea and then asked "So why Peter, why not one of the stronger death- eaters?"

"Because he used Peter for his rat form, only Peter would have been able to sneak back in so easily to rescue the others, even Scrimgeour agreed that it was nigh impossible to nab a rat."

"Harry, if you're right, then what on earth, are we going to do about it? The Ministry doesn't have a clue that The Dark Lord has returned and they probably haven't even dreamed of the possibility of it ever happening, they think he's dead."

"Well, I think we have to still find proof that I could be right, it is warped reasoning on my part, so I think first we have to visit this village and ask people what had really happened. Maybe we could use one of our free weekends?"

"Maybe" Draco said, looking down at the ratty man in the picture that Harry held in hands.


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 50**

"Dray, seriously man, you have got to do more than just changing your hair color, you look pretty obvious you know?"

"Dammit Harry! I hate glamour that makes me look like an old and ugly man, even if it's not true."

"Bloody narcissist!" Harry said sounding half bemused and half frustrated, getting up to muss Draco's now jet black hair "You look too noticeable right now, people will be able to remember your features quite easily."

"You saying I look unforgettable now, Potter?" Draco said waggling his eyebrows comically.

"Yes Dray, "Harry said sighing "you're a regular Adonis! But…" Harry said pulling his wand out suddenly and quickly putting glamour charms on him before Draco could say anything "This is something you have to do."

"Harry!" Draco said indignantly pulling away from him, now looking unrecognizable like any nondescript man in his thirties.

"Suck it up you wuss!" Harry said running away to protect his own, now older appearance, from the rain of blows that Draco tried valiantly to bestow on him.

He knew that Draco was feeling rather tetchy since last night, because his father had called and told him about a letter that they had received from his aunt Bellatrix bearing the words "He will rise again soon, be prepared!"

Draco knew that that was a call to all death eaters and he had felt a black fear coiling at the pit of his stomach, he disregarded his father's fear for his safety knowing that the school was perfectly safe, but felt afraid for his parents. He hoped that this time around his father would choose wisely, even if it meant running the heck away from the war that he could feel approaching.

They were standing at the edge of the village which held the answer to their questions, hopefully today they would learn a bit of the truth that would prove Harry's theory about Peter's escape right. Looking completely different and unrecognizable, they asked a few people along the way for directions and headed towards the area that the murders had taken place in.

Looking around they spotted a small grocery store at the corner of the lane and made their way over to it quickly, standing at the counter smiling benignly at them was a chubby, jovial sort of looking woman.

Harry knew that this woman would be good to interrogate as she looked like quite the gossip monger, standing in front of her Draco picked up a packet of chips and placed it on the counter simultaneously drawing out an official looking detective's badge that Miss Venus had taught them to transfigure when needed.

"Could you tell us what you saw on the night of the two murders Madame" he asked her in polite clipped tones "We think we have just made a new breakthrough regarding the case but we need to be absolutely sure about our facts."

She looked quite thrilled when she saw the badge and holding the chips bag she leaned over the counter beckoning them to stand closer, "I knew those two gentleman Sir, fine men they were too, in fact one of them was rumored to be engaged to Miss Veronica Cooper only this summer, but a week before their deaths he came to my shop to buy a cigarette pack looking like a completely different person!"

"What do you mean different" Harry asked looking quickly at Draco,

"Well Sirs, on the day that I saw him, he was trembling and stuttering incomprehensibly and quite a few times I even saw him muttering to himself looking terribly frightened about something. The pallor on his face was unmistakable; he had lost half his weight in too short a period of time. Sir, he looked like a haunted man."

"Where did the murders take place exactly?" Draco asked trying hard not to smile at the woman's exaggerated gestures.

"They say the bodies were found burnt at the edge of the woods which are at a walking distance from here Sir" she said billing the packet and handing it over to Draco.

Thanking her for her co-operation they left the shop and walked towards the woods.

They saw an old man standing beside the trees gently ushering a dog beside him to keep walking while shooting suspicious looks into the thickening of trees,

"Sir" Draco said pulling out the badge again and flashing it, thoroughly enjoying him-self, "could you tell us what happened here on the night of the murders?"

Harry had been listening to the man speak, he was saying almost the same things as the shopkeeper, when he felt his mind being invaded by a foreign presence, turning around sharply he looked for the intruder and heard a small hissing sound coming from the ground at his feet, looking down he saw a huge garden snake looking up unblinkingly into his eyes and suddenly images came barreling past his mind's eyes.

Harry gasped when he saw very clearly in all images the men standing at these very woods looking crazed with some inner turmoil and then screaming against some kind of invisible pain, burst into flames. From within their bodies a dark spirit rose and Harry shuddered when he recognized the shadow of Lord Voldemort with that malevolent aura.

Thanking the snake Harry turned to Draco who had finished questioning the man unable to hide the fear threatening to overwhelm him, "You okay Harry? You're looking really pale there, did you have breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah…no…I'm fine Dray" he stammered and looked shiftily at his friend wishing he could just tell him what he saw.

"Okay" Draco said looking unconvinced "tell you what I saw a little restaurant down this lane, let's feed you first and then go back home, I think everyone is going to tell us the same thing over and over again. Something definitely weird is going on here, both people we spoke to made it seem that those men were acting completely out of character like they seemed to be possessed, I sincerely hope you're wrong Harry the alternative is too scary to think about." A shiver passed through Draco and as if steeling himself against something he said "Let's think of the next step while we eat, yeah?"

Harry nodded and followed him to the restaurant. Sitting at a table and scarfing down large quantities of food Draco asked "So what's next on the agenda, let's say you little hypothesis is right, how are we going to connect it all to the death eater scum."

Harry stopped eating and tried to dispel the images of the burning men from his mind "Next we have to look up the Aurors that might have been possessed."

Draco looked blankly at him so Harry explained more "In Azkaban, Auros have to go on rounds of the prison cells once in the morning and once at night, every day. My dad said that those were the worst duties they'd ever had, they do it two people at a time working around a fixed schedule. What we have to do is somehow find out which two Aurors had their shift that day and try to extract information from them."

"You're nuts you know?" Draco said shaking his head "Why on earth are we even doing this, what does this have to do with our lives?"

"Dray, Bellatrix and Peter are two vicious death eaters and right now they are roaming freely about the place and worse your aunt has just warned your family already of coming dark times. All this has something to with Voldemort rising again, I can feel it. If we can track them down and find out the whole story maybe we can do something about it, like anonymously tipping my father about our discoveries."

Draco kept silent and then said "I think I can help you find out which two Aurors it was on that day."

"How?" Harry asked interested.

"Have you heard of the Obscurus book house?"

"Yeah, they are the official publishers for all our school books."

"Right, but that is not all that they do, below the main building they have a huge vault that holds all of the Ministries records and registers that they keep filed away after binding them, kind of like a secret warehouse or library if you will. I know this because dad has access to those books any time that he wants due to his high ranking position in the Ministry."

"He has a key that allows him to enter that vault any time that he needs to like a pass of some sort, so what we have to do is get the key and I don't know, maybe swallow polyjuice potion or something to impersonate dad and get a look at those registers. I think if we can get Dobby to help us out, since he knows everything about my house we may be able pull it off."

"You're brilliant" Harry said looking at him in awe, while Draco colored a bit under the praise, "this is amazing news and I'm sure Dobby would love to help."

"Of course he would, he's in love with you after all" Draco said ducking away from a tomato that Harry had launched his way, all the while making sick kissy noises at him.


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MR. SIRIUS BLACK WHOM NONE OF US WANTED TO SEE DIE. _

**CHAPTER 51**

It was the day after Christmas and Harry was lying down in his room with his head on Draco's stomach staring idly outside the window above him, at the falling snow against the evening sky. They had been given a two day break as holiday time and were making the most of it by lazing around and not touching their books.

Harry was absentmindedly fingering a tiny silver key in his hands, while Draco was quietly reading the latest Quidditch weekly magazine almost dozing off.

The key was a perfect replica of Mr Malfoy's key to the underground chamber at the Obscurus Book House. They had been given it by Dobby only last night, along with two strands of hair belonging to Draco's parents.

The elf had been quite clingy just as Draco had predicted and Harry had had a tough time maintaining his polite façade, especially when the elf had clung to his leg without letting go for nearly ten minutes. Draco had stood behind the creature and had sent heart shaped smoky figures from his wand above their heads laughing at Harry's scandalized expression.

They were abruptly woken up from their peaceful states when they heard a knock at the door, getting up from the bed Harry went over to open it and looked down to find a tiny house elf peering up at him with big ball y eyes, "Headmaster Janus Mendez Sir, wishes to see both Mr Harry Potter and Mr Draco Malfoy in his office right now, kindly please follow me" she said and waited for them to do just that.

Looking at each other, they exchanged confused looks and followed the elf down to the office. Standing in front of the blank wall, they heard a loud, wheezy, high pitched voice behind it saying "I thank you Headmaster once again, I owe you a great debt Sir and whenever you may need to call on a favor I will be glad to comply with your wishes as best I can" suddenly the wall slid open and out walked a tiny little goblin, who walked past them without even noticing their presence.

"Come in" said the Professor's voice.

"Sir, you called for us?" Draco said when they had gone into the room and were standing before the man himself. Both he and Harry wanting to finish whatever it was quickly and head back to their room, free time here was difficult to get so they wanted to make the most of theirs.

"There is someone who wishes to meet you Mister Potter" the Headmaster said and pointed to the seat behind them. Turning around surprised, Harry did a double take and almost fell over. Sitting quietly hidden in partial darkness was his godfather Sirius Black!

"Si…Sirius?" Harry stammered "What are you doing here?"

His godfather moved towards the light and Harry saw he had an almost angry expression on his face "The real question Harry is, what on earth, are you two doing here? This place isn't even supposed to be existing, it's supposed to be the stuff of legends! I'm not sure that is actually real even as we speak!"

His eyes flicking towards Draco for support, Harry turned back to the disgruntled looking man and said "We received letters from this Academy last year inviting us to join its exchange program, so we decided that it sounded interesting and took up the offer that was extended towards us."

"Why lie about Beauxbaton's then?" Sirius said not even trying to approach the still shocked boy.

"Because it was one of the conditions for joining the school" Harry said not daring to bring up Voldemort, "and also because of mum."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, you know very well Sirius, mum would have never let me come here" Harry said, looking pleadingly at him "She hates fighting and is always so afraid for me. I didn't want to hurt her by overriding her opinions to come for my own selfish purposes, so I chose to keep it a secret I…I'm sorry" he said looking guiltily at the floor.

Finally Sirius face softened a bit and he grabbed a long package beside him that Harry had not even noticed till then. Standing in front of Harry, Sirius gave the boy the parcel and hugged him gently "Merry Christmas" he said and released him.

"I had gone to Beauxbaton's to give you your Christmas present as a surprise since I'd had some business in France to attend to anyways. You have no idea how frightened I became when I went there and found that nobody had even heard of you. I went stir crazy in that place and almost tore down Madame Maxime's office when they wouldn't help me."

"When they found out that I wasn't about to leave without answers, they finally agreed and sent me here" looking into his eyes, Harry saw that there were dark circles underneath them and that he looked disheveled. Feeling bad for him Harry apologized and hugged him again.

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them, and turning around to face him, they heard the Headmaster say "I have made your godfather take an oath to never reveal the location of this school or your whereabouts to anyone Mr Potter" looking expressionlessly at them he continued to speak "Also you may stay the night here, Mr Black or leave anytime tomorrow. I will leave that choice entirely up to you."

"I think I'd better get back home," Sirius said "I have not spoken to your parents since two days. They must be frantic by now."

Harry nodded and smiled, yes his mother was a huge worrywart, and she probably had been waiting for news all this while not daring to contact him in case she spoiled the surprise.

"I will accompany you till you leave" he said and waited patiently while Sirius thanked the Headmaster and apologized to him for the ruckus they had caused. Turning around he smiled at Harry and left the office.

"Harry" said the Headmaster calling back the boy before he could leave too "You will need him in your fight, he will become a big part of your struggle. It is the sole reason I let him into the school today as he has to know who you are."

Harry tilted his head and walked away followed by a silent Draco, "Maybe Lady Cassandra saw something" he said, whispering in Harry's ear once they were outside.

Standing in a group outside the office, Sirius asked "Want to open that present Harry?" He was grinning happily at him, all anger forgotten. That was the kind of man that he was, volatile and quick to take offense, but was also very forgiving and lax when all was explained.

Tearing open the wrapping Harry and Draco gasped when they saw the latest broom in the market 'The Firebolt' gleaming from within the paper folds, beaming, Harry thought this more than made up for the smashed Nimbus that he had been mourning for till now.

"This is for me?" Harry asked in a hushed voice, his eyes shining.

"Yup, Darren got one too, Merry Christmas kiddo!" Sirius said again and ruffled his hair.

They started heading towards the grounds when Sirius said "So, when I was passing by the halls I saw only older and bigger kids here, no one your age, is there?"

"Not really" Harry said evasively, becoming apprehensive again.

"Ah!" Sirius said and smiled at him "Then you guys must be the special ones" he said with a hint of pride in his voice, turning to Draco he said "By the way you must Malfoy's kid right? Lily told me you two were friends."

"Yeah, I'm Draco Malfoy, Mr Black, pleased to have made your acquaintance" Draco said rather formally and extended his hand.

"It's Sirius, kid" Harry's godfather said taking the offered hand and shaking it firmly "So how has…"

Sirius was about to say something when they suddenly heard loud voices coming from further ahead in the corridor "I'm going to kill that kid. Who does he think he's playing with? I should have just beaten the crap out of him the first time. Stupid, cocky, Harry Potter!" The last three words were shouted out and could be very clearly heard by the three of them.

Harry gulped and stood stock still only to see both Sirius and Draco had turned to stare at him with their mouths open.

"What are they talking about Harry?" Sirius asked looking worriedly at him.

"Um…nothing, they must be angry because I might have glued their brooms to the floor and attached a 'polite' note to them two days ago."

"Glu..glued their brooms! Why did you do that?" Sirius asked looking aghast.

"They were the ones right? They were the ones that beat you up and poured water over you, right Harry?" Draco asked grimly, not missing a beat. His fists were clenched tightly at his side and there was fury in his face.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed "They beat you up?" his voice had become scary and he looked ready to explode, pulling out his wand he was about to walk towards Toby and his gang ready to pulverize them, when Harry stopped him and said "Please don't do anything Sirius, I…I know that being picked on sucks and that I should have gotten help, but they've been saying stuff about Darren and that really pissed me off. I plan on fighting back but only when I'm stronger. They've not been that bad off late, so don't do anything Sirius, please, this is something I want to handle by myself."

"Ugh! You're a moron aren't you Harry?" Draco said grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him, "Pride, courage, honor leave it to the bloody Gryffindor's for god sakes!" He said "why can't you do the intelligent thing and just get help."

"You would do the same Dray."

"No, Harry I wouldn't, don't forget, whatever I am, I am still a Slytherin. I would never try to be unnecessarily brave and would have ratted out on those boys long ago. I don't need to take bullying so I wouldn't have, they'd have been thrown out long ago if it was up to me."

Harry couldn't help but smile at him, watching his grey eyes flash like lightening. He gently pulled Draco's hands from him his shoulders but did not let them go, holding on to him Harry said "I know you're worried, but I promised you I'd tell you if I ever truly needed your help and I really meant it Dray, have some faith."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand once and let go turning away from him.

"But, I can't let it go" Sirius said "No one hurts my godson and gets away with it. You're just a kid and those sound like grown men, the stupid cowards! I'm going to mess them up just a tiny bit, so Harry stay out of this okay! Draco? Will you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure" Draco said not looking at Harry and followed Sirius a little ways down the corridor. When Sirius pulled him aside and whispered something in his ears, Draco started to smirk slyly. 'Yikes!' He thought 'Harry's godfather is crazy!'

They walked towards the thugs and hid behind a corner in the passageway using the shadows as a cover; Sirius pointed his wand at the lights burning in the corridor and whispered a spell and all the lights went out simultaneously with a small whoosh and they were suddenly plunged into infinite darkness.

"Shit! What the hell happened?" Toby's voice came out, sounding surprised, its echoes sounding frightening in the corridor.

'_Lumos'_ he said and Draco saw the tiny beam of light beyond the corner, taking it as his cue, he also softly whispered a spell and thick, white fog rolled out from the tip of his wand, filling up the entire space between them and the boys, making it look all mysterious and haunted.

Suddenly a low threatening growl could be heard through the curtain of fog, and a loud howl of fear pierced the empty corridor. It had definitely come from one of the horrified boys.

Draco grinned when he tried to imagine how scared they would be when they saw the huge animagus form of Sirius emerge from the darkness.

"To…toby that's the Grim!" One boy said and there were came the sound of people tripping and falling over while trying to scramble away.

Sirius growled even more ferociously and barred his long sharp canines, purposely letting drool fall from his mouth, his eyes glowing with other worldly power within his black dog's face.

"Run! Run!" shrieked Toby, screaming like a little girl. He disappeared headlong into the corridor scampering away from the supposed 'beast of death'.

Draco unable to control himself any longer slid to the floor laughing, while holding his sides desperately.

"Having fun?" a voice whispered in his ear in the still dark corridor and Draco's laugh petered off to a halt, startled, he felt an odd shiver run down his spine at the feeling of Harry's warm breath tickling his ear. Turning around with his wand lit, he saw the culprit smiling happily at him.

For some reason Draco turned red and was feeling extremely grateful for the blackness, still unable to say anything.

The lights came back on and Sirius who had changed back into a man came smiling serenely at them from behind the corner saying "So shall we go?"

Nodding the two boys followed him out to the grounds and watched him mount his rather conspicuous motorcycle, "Take care you two, and listen up Harry, I'm proud that you want to handle this on your own, but if you can't, then don't be afraid to tell others. The more the merrier I always say. And Draco, seems like you take good care of Harry so thank you."

Draco smiled and ducked his head from embarrassment "Yeah looking after your godson is a full time job" he muttered, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Harry?" Sirius asked looking genuinely surprised, "But Harry is the most trouble free person I know" he said.

Trying not to choke Draco said "Yeah he's one hundred percent trouble free!" looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye, he hid his grin from Sirius.

After Sirius left Draco turned to Harry and said "I don't care about your stupid pride or whatever. The fight is unfair as it is, so if they try to hurt you again, I will join you in beating the crap out of them, what say you?"

"Thanks" Harry said, his heart feeling much lighter. A part of him was feeling avenged for all the humiliation he had silently put up for so long, maybe Sirius and Draco finding out was actually a good thing!


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_A longer chapter, so it's a bit cramped but please, Review! Review! Review! _

CHAPTER 52

_Dear Harry,_

_Just writing to tell you that I'm fine; and thanks for the bracelet. My year has this time around has been, thankfully, very peaceful with no crazy homicidal men lurking in my head! I've worked hard to get over the funk I've been in, with Neville and Luna's help and let me tell you I feel tons better now! To work off my guilt Madame Pomphrey has let me tag along during my free time and help at the hospital wards and I've tried learning a couple of useful healing charms and potions, it's been good for me, she's a really cool person._

_Apart from that I think everyone's doing great though sometimes I feel Darren looks a bit troubled at times, NOT that I'm looking or anything :) _

_The school is right now being guarded by dementors and that's making us all feel a bit edgy, I usually run the hell away from them 'cause they dredge up all of my worst nightmares. Thankfully they'll be gone soon since the people at Hogsmaede have been protesting that their business has been poor ever since they've been here, so hopefully they'll be removed by the end of this month or the next. _

_I hope everything in Beauxbaton's is going well for you and Draco, (tell him I said hi). Anyways, 'Joie de Vivre!' and all that, and take care (hopefully that came out right!)._

_See you soon,_

_Ginny. _

_(P.S. Luna wants to tell you that she's been shooing away the many Wrackspurt that have collected around your brother, so no worries! (I don't know what the hell they are but she seems rather smug about it.)) _

00000000000000

"John Dawlish and Williamson" Harry said thumbing the magical register while standing in the basement of the Obscurus Book House "These are the two Auror's who had patrol duty on the day that Peter escaped; also good news, their addresses have been entered in the book along with other details. Look…Dray…?"

Draco who had been standing beside him was gaping weirdly at him for some time now with a silly smile on his face.

"What you staring at Dray?" Harry said waving his hand in front of his face trying to get him to focus.

Draco blinked and said "It's just you…you look exactly like mum and you're saying all these weird things to me, it's seriously giving me the creeps! Forgive me if I'm not too interested in the Aurors right now, because seeing you in a woman's body is too funny!" doubling over with unsuppressed mirth he held onto the shelves beside him for support.

Harry wacked him on his head with the book in his hands and smiled "It's all your fault you know, you refused to drink the Polyjuice potion with your mum's hair in it, so someone else had to step up to the task. Also let me tell you something else, you masquerading as your father is no less uncomfortable! "

"Yeah well, whatever. First you make me look like an old and might I add, ugly man, and then you try to change me into a woman? I still can't believe you chased me around for half an hour with that damn vial trying to make me drink it! You see Harry? This is where I draw the line. Old man? I'll survive, but woman? Gross! I always say you better than me!"

Harry shook his head exasperatedly trying not looking down at the female dress robes he had on. In all actuality he too felt really strange about having a woman's body, but that was something he would never tell Draco about and let him feel smug.

Having obtained the information they were seeking, they had sat down to a leisurely lunch at the Leaky cauldron after their disguises had worn off, enjoying each other's company immensely.

They talked about the last weeks, second attempt at making them prisoners of war.

They had gone down to the mess to eat their dinner, but on touching their plates they had found themselves being portkeyed into the same cages as the last time. It had been surprising at first, but they had learnt to keep their minds' barriers up at all times, so were able to easily dispel all attacks. Miss Reynald's had come into the room smiling and told them that soon she'd teach them how to track each other down with special body ink.

After lunch they strolled around checking out various shops to pass the time, Draco bought a dress-robe from Twilfitt and Tatting's while Harry went over to talk to Mr. Florence Fortesque, getting them two blackberry ice creams, they were waiting for it to become dark so that they could begin the next stage of their plan; finding John Dawlish.

Dawlish was a married man and lived in Kennington with his wife and child; since it was the weekend they knew that the man would definitely be at home with his family, so at around nine o'clock they apparated to the place in the address of his house.

Standing in the quiet residential area, they noted that the streets were completely empty; all residents seemed to be inside the safety of their homes and amongst their families. They walked around the neighborhood, searching for the house that belonged to Dawlish.

Finally spotting it, they put on their disillusionment charms and waited patiently at the gate till all the lights in the house had been turned off. Shivering from the cold, Draco turned to Harry and said "I sense a couple of wards being activated around the house, if we want to get anywhere near the front door we're going to have to deactivate them all."

So standing outside, braving the cold wind, they quickly identified each and every one of the wards and methodically broke them down one after another, "Last one" Harry said his breath fogging up, "we'll enter through the window downstairs, because the door has a license ward on it and it would take us ages to break down."

Draco nodded while blowing warm air onto his frozen hands and followed Harry inside the compound of the house. They quietly banished the glass on the window and entered the house stealthily. Lighting up their wands, they wandered the ground floor but did not find a single bedroom there, so they slowly climbed up the stairs not daring to use apparition in case the cracking sound woke up the sleeping family members.

They avoided a purple door that had the words 'Enter at your own peril' on it knowing that the room obviously belonged to a child.

However when they came to another door on the same landing, Draco placed his wand against the lock and whispered '_Alohomora._' The door silently swung open and creeping in, they saw two sleeping figures on the bed which had a patch of moonlight thrown over it.

"The man must be Dawlish" Draco said and walked up to him saw that it was indeed him. Pointing his wand at the prone figure, he said _'Somnus'_ and the man shifted in his sleep, the lines on his face disappearing, ensuring that he would not wake up suddenly.

They levitated him out of the room and placed him on the floor of the corridor outside, "Do you want to do it, or should I? " Draco asked, "I'll do it" Harry said "and if it's not him, then you can try on Williamson."

Pointing his wand at the man, Harry softly said '_Legilimens_' and entered the sleeping man's mind, there were no barriers to break as the man had not thought them necessary, but due to the sleep his thoughts were in a bit of a mess and were terribly scattered. Harry sieved through many of his memories feeling Draco kneeling next to him getting steadily more and more restless when he finally came to the one, on the day of Peter's escape.

He carefully went through it but saw nothing strange, Dawlish had not even been the one in charge of Peter's cell; he had been patrolling the other side of the prison on that day.

Pulling out of his mind Harry shook his head at Draco and said "He's not the one."

Looking disappointed, they lifted him up and put him back on his bed. About to leave, his wife stirred in her sleep due the sudden dip in the mattress and opened her eyes! Startled, Harry and Draco stood still not even breathing when she turned to the other side and fell asleep again.

They tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs and climbed out the window to go back to school since it was almost curfew, next week they would have to investigate Williamson.

00000000000000

After a hectic week in the Academy (where they had started to learn how to construct bridges and tall ramparts from seeds in Civic Construction class, manipulating their growth and hardening them to a rock-like density, taught by the serious and bookish man, Mr. Frank Wright), they finally reached the weekend.

Deciding that they would go in the afternoon to Mr. Williamson's apartment to scout the place, Harry and Draco spent the morning taking turns to fly outside on his beautiful new broom.

Mr. Williamson lived in an apartment in Islington the perfect area for a single professional or student, apparating in a secluded park opposite the building; they put on their older man disguises, this time with minimal complaints from Draco and walked up towards the doorman to ask him if he knew the man.

"Yes, Mr. williamson is a resident here" he confirmed, looking a bit suspiciously at the two strangers "But he is not here right now since he was taken to the hospital last week by a friend."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked trying not to sound alarmed.

"Dunno, supposedly he's been a bit sick off and on these past couple of months, and suddenly took a turn for the worse the last week."

"Do you happen to know the friend's name or the hospital he was taken to?" Draco asked trying not to appear too eager.

"Not sure about the hospital Sir, but the friend gave me his name, said he was a Mr. Weasley, really impossible to forget the bloke with his flaming red mop."

With knowing looks at each other they thanked the man and walked back towards the park, "He has to be the one Harry, he's been sick for a few months now; mostly the sickness must have started around the time of the breakout!"

"Your right" Harry said, "but we're going to have to get a hold of him anyway, to find out the rest of this story. I think we're going to have to pay the man a visit at Mungo's."

Carrying a bunch of flowers with them they walked up to the Williamson's room and knocked on his door while still sporting their disguises, not hearing an answer Draco went into the room while Harry stayed outside on guard.

Walking up to the hollowed out man in front of him, Draco quietly said '_Legilimens_' and entered his mind. Williamson's mind was torn asunder, looking at the wreckage Draco couldn't help but clutch at the bed.

There was a dark aura around the edges of his thoughts trying to trap Draco within their overwhelming power. Desperately avoiding the blackness he quickly scanned the man's mind and saw images of him struggling during these past months with blank periods of time, illness and terrifying nightmares.

Suddenly Draco found what he was looking for and stopped to examine the thought.

It was a sunny day at the village's port (the same one he and harry had been to) and Dawlish the other Auror had gone off to talk with the boatman to get their boat ready, while Williamson stood waiting for him to return.

There was a shift in the air and suddenly everything had gotten freezing cold, Draco looked on with shock as a black hooded figure merged with the oblivious Auror, the man's body shuddered for a minute and his eyes glowed a feral red, but by the time Dawlish had returned he was back to normal.

The scene changed and Williamson was standing outside Peter's cell in Azkaban, the tiny quivering man before him said in a shaking voice the fear nearly oozing out of his large and dirty pores "My Lord is that really you?"

"Shut up and listen Wormtail, I do not have time to explain, just know that by tonight you will be free of this prison. Take the form of your rat and wait inside the boat that has been docked outside the gates. I will come to you soon once this charade is over."

Peter looked up at him his eyes wet with unshed tears as he nodded, grasping the bars of his cell tightly, he gasped when he heard it click open!

Once again the scene shifted and this time they were back to the village standing on the outskirts of the woods, when the Dark Lord spoke through Williamson's mouth, "Take a few months and then rescue the other death eaters from the prison" he commanded to the quivering man before him, "And after they have been well and truly hidden, I want you to enter Hogwarts when the place is less guarded as i'm sure that wily old fool will be expecting you and bring Darren Potter to me."

"But master…!" Wormtail said looking shocked.

"No buts, I need the boy to complete my resurrection, it is only his blood that will satisfy me for the ritual, his hate will help bring back my full strength. If you do this correctly, when I return you will be rewarded greatly."

Draco didn't see the rest as his vision blurred and he found himself back in the hospital with Harry shaking his arm roughly, "Someone's coming Dray, let's get the hell out of here!" He said looking over his shoulder.

Draco still dazed let Harry steer him outside and held on tightly as they did a side-along apparition. Appearing outside the Hospital building, Harry looked at Draco excitedly and asked "So? What did you see?"

"You were so right Harry…" Draco whispered knowing that what he would say next would hit him like a bolt of lightning.


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 53**

One month had passed since they had found out about Voldemort's devious scheme; having remembered what Ginny had said in her letters about the Dementors being thrown out of Hogwarts Harry knew that is was only a matter of days before Peter would strike.

They had sent anonymous tips to Harry's father and the Auror Department, but their information had either not reached them or they had thought it was a hoax since no action was being taken. Harry had wanted to tell Sirius but his mother had told him that he was still somewhere in France since he was facing some difficulties at work.

Every morning Harry would wake up and head directly to the day's newspaper to see if the Ministry had said anything new about the Dementors, he had also written to Ginny and begged her to keep him informed should anything happen.

All in all Harry and Draco had been very tensed this past month, Harry afraid for his brother and Draco for his family, should Peter succeed and bring the Dark Lord back to life.

They continued training with increased vigor and were soon able to take on ten or twelve of the best warriors with ease, and when they fought as a team, their combination became a force to reckon with.

Their time in the Academy was running out and soon they would have to head back home and to Hogwarts, so they made sure that they could learn as much as they possibly could before that happened.

It was a week after the month had passed when the newspaper came bearing the news that Hogwarts intended to cut down on its security. They had given the date and time that the reduction was to take place with an added apology to all the residents of Hogsmaede.

Harry stood up looking pale and let the paper fall to the ground "He will make his move on that day" he whispered "I can feel it."

Draco put a calming hand on his shoulder but his own countenance bore the stress from the wait and a new determination that had been born within his soul, "Harry if we have to stop him then we have to inform someone else, I think it's time we paid the Headmaster a visit." Harry nodded and followed Draco to the office.

Headmaster Janus was sitting at his desk looking over some papers while they stood in front of him nervously.

"Yes you said you have a request to make of me?" He asked not looking up from his work "So spill it then, what is it that you want?"

Harry almost lost his courage in the last minute but thinking of Darren he tightened up his resolve and told the headmaster haltingly of all that they had learnt.

Janus Mendez looked a bit wide eyed at their exploits and for the first time they saw a gleam of real interest spark in his eyes, smiling almost benevolently at them he said softly "You have done very well till this point, so now what is it you want from me?"

"sir" Harry said, "We need you to give us at least two or three days official leave from the Academy, during which time we plan to stay at Hogsmaede to keep an eye on the school in case the rat makes his way in" he said not trying to hide his opinion about the cowardly convict.

"How will you accomplish that?" The headmasters asked quizzically.

"Through this map Sir" Harry said, proffering the Marauders map to the man.

Examining the parchment the Headmaster turned to them and said "If I let you do this, you must understand fully well that neither I nor my school can interfere. We are bound to our laws and by a scared oath, one that we must honor. If you do this you go alone."

Draco looking into the man's face said with a bit of despair creeping into his words "I won't let him rise again Sir, I won't see our families being ripped by the tide of war again. I will do everything I can to stop it and so will Harry."

Janus sighed and said reluctantly "Only two or three days, if he does not come by then, you must return back here and leave fate to run its course."

Thanking him, Harry and Draco ran up to their room and began planning for the upcoming trip.

oooooooooooooooooooo

One night before the chosen date, Draco and Harry made their way to Hogsmaede with their disguises firmly in place. They booked a room at the lodge and kept a constant eye on the map not going out too much so that they did not attract too much attention to themselves.

Most of the Dementors had been removed from the school, now only fifteen or twenty of them remained to protect it.

Two days of their vigil was up and they started to despair that Peter would not make his move before their time was up

That night during his watch Draco who had pacing the room in an attempt to stay awake peeked into the map and started to shake. He saw a small dot on the map with the name peter Pettigrew over it!

Running to the bed ,he woke Harry up urgently and told him what he'd seen, quickly grabbing a broom each and wasting no time they flew towards the school under the cover of the night.

The wards around the school showed a small amount of resistance to their invasion at first, but when they recognized a friend they let them through immediately.

Glancing at the map, Harry saw that Peter Pettigrew was near the forest's edge the spot was unmoving and was at quite a distance from Hagrid's cottage. He and Draco flew directly to the area and landed neatly on the ground.

'_Accio rat'_ Harry cried out and a small creature came hurtling towards his out stretched hand, it was flailing about wildly and bit Harry hard on his finger. Shouting in pain Harry let go of it, but as it tried to make an escape it found that there were wards all around it, that Draco had very quickly put around them, boxing the three of them in.

The rat ran frantically in circles searching for a way out but found nothing, as they watch mercilessly Draco said "The is game up Wormtail, turn back to your human form, trust me when I say that there is no escape for you now."

A blue light flashed into the night's sky and before them stood a tiny man in place of the rat, "Who are you?" he rasped at them, since he couldn't recognize them through their disguises.

"Screw that Wormtail!" Harry spat and said "What do plan on doing with Darren potter? Is it not enough that you betrayed his family once and got them nearly killed now you must now do it again? Do you feel nothing for the plight of others, feel no remorse at all? Is it only your worthless hide that you care about?" He asked the anger in his voice was cutting.

Peter had gone completely still, his eyes had become dilated with fear and shock, with shaking fingers he pointed to Harry and said "You know…! You know what I'm here for? How?" He asked looking devastated.

"Not only do I know about it, I plan on stopping you before you destroy more lives and bring back that monster back."

"I'm sorry" the rat-like man said falling to his knees, his tears running freely down his face "Please!" He begged looking around slyly for an opportunity to strike at them.

Suddenly he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco and said _'Expelliarmus.'_ More than ready for the attack, Draco casually put up a shield and blocked his poor attempt, "Give up you… you rat!" He said cringing at his own bad pun "It's time for you to go back home to Azkaban."

"No! No! Never, I'd rather die!"

"That'll be the bravest thing you ever did, so go ahead and die" Harry said coldly not looking at the piteous lump of a man before him.

They were about to move towards him to capture him, when the air around them became freezing cold and they heard Wormtail scream "No! Don't let them come near me, stop please, I can't go back there, I'll die!"

Harry and Draco found that they were completely surrounded by Dementors, knowing that the foul soul sucking creatures would not wait for an explanation from them and would attack them regardless of their innocence, they fought the growing coldness within them, and holding up their wands they shouted '_Expecto Patronum.'_

Two Dazzling creatures burst forth from their wands, a magnificent stag from Harry's and a huge coiling python from Draco's.

Both creatures moved with stupendous speed towards the dark creatures and the light from them expanded until those standing close to it were almost blinded by its brightness.

"Shit! Harry! He is trying to get away" Draco yelled, when he saw Wormtail pull out a galleon and heard him say the words 'Little Hangleton.'

"Noooo!" shouted Harry and lunged at him grabbing his waist with enormous effort, but it was too late and both he and Wormtail disappeared from the grounds in the blink of an eye.

0000000000000000000

Pushing him away roughly and almost stamping his hand Wormatail changed back into his rat form and before Harry could give chase he disappeared into a door behind him.

Scrambling up to his feet Harry ran towards the door and was about to yank it open when everything around him vanished and he found him-self standing on barren stretch of land!

Looking around wildly, Harry realized that the house Wormtail had just disappeared into must have been under _'Fidelus'_ charm and since he, Harry wasn't invited in the house had closed its doors to him.

Walking around while searching for a clue, Harry came across a board bearing the sign 'The Little Hangleton.' Walking towards the village close by he saw he saw a woman pass by even though it was the wee hours of the morning and stopping her he asked if she knew if there had been a house on the hill top before.

Smiling sweetly up at him she said "Of course there is! It was called…" suddenly her face became twisted with a confused look for a second and then it smoothened out again "Can I do anything for you Sir?" She asked Harry as if they had only just met and their conversation had never happened.

Startled by the change Harry looked closely at her and understood. Strong Muggle repellant charms had altered her memory and it probably was not just her who had been affected but the entire village!

Not even bothering to reply to the woman, he staggered back to the empty land and stared at the red sun rising from the ground beneath his feet.

Sighing in frustration, he disapparated and appeared at Hogsmaede once again, hoping Draco had made it back safety too.

Entering his room he saw Draco sitting at the edge of his bed looking terribly worried and tired, on seeing Harry standing at the entrance of the room his face changed and took on a smile that surprisingly disappeared and was replaced by a frown. He had almost gotten up to run to Harry when he seemed to mentally shake himself and instead stood firmly in his place.

"What did you learn?" he asked Harry blandly.

Feeling like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him Harry asked tentatively "Dray areyou mad at me?"

"What did you learn?" Draco persisted on asking, ignoring his question completely.

"I…I found out where the other death eaters were hiding Dray, the safe house seems to be under the Fidelus so I couldn't enter it myself." Harry said walking slowly towards him.

"Right" Draco said nonchalantly "let's leave then since we've accomplished what we came for. Your brother is safe and so is the Wizarding world, for now at least."

He walked over to his packed bag and swinging it over his shoulder said curtly not looking at a rather woebegone Harry, "Meet you in school" and disapparated with a crack.


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_**Ta-Da! This chapter ends Book III. Hopefully you guys will stick around for book IV and continue to encourage me with all the reviews. Also to answer your question, I would never have tagged this story as romantic if I hadn't planned on making it so, so yeah it's coming don't fret :)**_

_**Thank you:**__ Phaedra Coopers, pikachumomma, RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily, spatz, cascol3, RogueNya, Lumcer, Rux, whelp, headsup, Escaped Ninja, Fro Boy, murtaghxblaiseyum, Kotori-sensei, for patiently reviewing the story._

_**Thank you:**__ quietpixie 19__, __niesha-16__,__Twighlightgirl105__, __Ank-sunamuhn80__, __MaskoftheDawn__, __ZeniaFlower__, __emendez007__, __CGFlare__, __the__t__ownguy__, __I love Garra 0416__, __LC03__, __LittleGirlVixen__, __sev-han__, PyroFyre1214, Carissa Black, efry, Lauraya, Warrior of the Dark Phoenix, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., IsabellaLaCroix, Joanna-T, cindypanther, ShadowFlame23, fire-fight0, rebekahalana, geetac, Dsmith 1993118, AstraeaCassiopeia, SimFlyer, chrystal241, andrewjeeves, PuppyProngs, silvi28, sweetcherrypie007, Dark Neko 4000, Kai'ika97, J'aime Manga, robert herkes, depth of light, megalovesklaine, Luminesence, Elle2007, Harrykirk, blackraven1412BR, DriftingThroughTheSky, lensman37, DaPurpleDino, RogueNya, Shadoee, Greea, kuropapilio, ElizabethAsteriaPotter, FroBoy, LadyKakashiSensei, Crimson-Cataracts, Fawn-Rowan, murtaghxblaiseyum, chewl, Miko Dono, Airforce 1990, husseinaboreida, PixaPickle, yamiii-chan, Nellie4911, for adding 'The Hidden Power' to the list of your favorite stories._

_**Thank you:**__ Kethatril, I love Gaara 0416, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., geetac, Dark Neko 4000, murtaghxblaiseyum, Harrykirk,, mizz-shy-gurl, megalovesklaine, J'aime Manga, for adding me to the list of your favorite authors_

**CHAPTER 54**

Draco had refused to speak to Harry after they had returned to school; he had given him the silent treatment from the moment they had set foot in the building. Harry couldn't understand why he was so angry and started to get irritated at the boy himself, if he wanted to spend the last two weeks of the Academy in silence then Harry would easily comply.

They went to classes separately and ate with other people, slowly Harry started to have a niggling fear that Draco would never speak to him again, the thought tore him up more than he could comprehend and he became steadily more and more frustrated; he tried talking to him but was roughly pushed aside with anger.

It was a week before their departure that something happened that changed everything between them.

Harry had climbed into his bed to go to sleep during the night after calling out a good night to Draco who still stubbornly refused to reply and sighing he fell on to his pillows and went to sleep.

It was sometime around midnight that there came an incessant tapping sound at the window, woken up from sleep, Harry threw his covers down and opened it to let in a large brown owl through. Removing the note from its foot Harry watched as it took flight again and disappeared.

Looking down at the note Harry noticed that it was addressed to him, frowning in curiosity he tore it open and read from it, his face became mask-like and anger radiated from him rising to a burning pitch, _'We kept our promise, you tried to defy us so this is the price you must pay, Malfoy dies tonight!'_

Crushing the paper in his hand with blind fury, Harry stalked over to Draco's bed and threw the drapes open to find it empty. Placing his hand on a small tattoo of a snake on his wrist he said 'R_evelio'_ and the snake disappeared, replaced by a tiny map, pin pointing Draco's exact location, Harry caught hold of his broom and mounted it in a hurry, flying to where they were holding him hostage without a moment's hesitation.

Coming closer to the broomstick shed he saw a huddled figure on the ground surrounded by three or four towering men. Clenching his teeth, Harry landed roughly and let his broom fall to the floor, "Let him go" he said, his anger and pain shining through the tone of his voice, "Let him go, before you regret."

Laughter rang through the otherwise still night and Toby approached him languidly, his ugly face lit up with the thrill of the hunt, "Run away, baby Potter, your friend is already lost, run away" he said in a sing song voice "What can a coward like you ever hope to achieve?"

Harry took one step back and was a about to raise his wand when it was taken out of his hands by a well-placed '_Expelliarmus_' by one of the boys standing to his side.

"You call me a coward, and then sic all of your buddies on me? Very brave of you" he snarled. Holding out both hands he cried out '_Everte Statum'_ and the four men standing around Draco's fallen figure were thrown up and backwards into the air away from him.

Harry quickly threw a couple of protective wards at Draco and watched as the four scrambled to their feet looking stunned.

"Wandless magic!" Toby said, there was a tiny hint of awe in his voice which was quickly wiped away when he said _'Glacius' _a jet of ice shooting out of the tip of his wand, Harry immediately counteracted with a fiery spell and jumped out of the way with lightening reflexes to avoid being hit by a another spell from someone else in the front.

"Looks like you got better, Newbie" Toby said smirking '_Gurth_' he called out and his long deadly black sword emerged in his hand replacing his wand and he began to slowly advance towards Harry.

'Sicko!' thought Harry, 'The boy loves playing with his prey, this time however he won't know what hit him' he vowed silently.

Deciding that if he wanted to take down Toby he would have to get rid of his tagalongs first, so he spun around abruptly and shouted out '_Oppugno'_ to the old Quidditch balls lying close to the shed behind him and didn't stop to watch as they rose up and hurled themselves on to the three others with great speed knocking out one of them.

Unfortunately Toby reached had Harry by then so before he could fully register his onslaught he felt the full wrath of that arcing sword which had moved downwards with practiced elegance. He felt the bite of the sword as it created a deep laceration in his back, and unable to hold back a scream, Harry held out his hand and caught hold of Toby's wrist '_Flagarate_' he said looking into his eyes with an ugly smirk and watched as Toby dropped his sword from the pain of the burn.

Harry ducked saying '_Bombarda_' and the earth beneath Toby's feet blew up and threw the boy a good distance away from him.

In the meantime his friends had gained on Harry and one of them shouted '_Crucio_' Harry threw up a shield before him and not waiting to see if the spell had struck or not he jumped out from behind it saying _'Falatheil.'_

The stunning bow appeared in his hand and Harry knocking a single arrow in it, aimed and fired it at them. It split up into many arrows only a few feet away from the two boys when he cried out '_Indencio_' and they burst into intense flames now becoming big balls of fire, the boys tried to douse them with an _'Aguamenti'_ charm but it had already struck home creating a wall of fire before boys.

Toby had recovered and had picked up the wand his sword had changed back into and creeping up behind Harry he said '_Crucio._'

Harry unable to dodge the spell, fell to the floor as pain took over his mind and he fought it with everything he had, just the way Reynald's had taught them to and threw off the curse completely, but by then Toby had run over to his gang and had doused the flames.

Getting up panting, Harry turned to face them and found all four of them grinning evilly at him, Toby who had his wand out threw a purple hex his way and Harry knew instinctively that the spell was dark magic, cursing he disapparated and appeared behind them.

"Enough!" he said, startling them, '_Contego Norbert_' he cried out and disapparated again as he felt another spell singe past his head.

Landing on the roof of the broomstick shed, Harry put his hand to his back and closed the wound, then holding his hands together he whispered a spell and watched the wind around him pick up speed, almost becoming a gale force. He let it rip forward and laughed as it knocked down all four of them. He cried '_Incarceous_' and watched as a rope tightly bound them together.

Suddenly he felt a gently breeze ruffle his hair and he heard the gasps from below, looking up he saw Norbert flying towards him, and landed softly next to the shed on the ground beside him as if he were his guard, he sent a question out to Harry asking him if he should kill the four miscreants.

Harry shook his head and turned to see that all the boys had dropped their jaws in surprise, "Yes I'm a Dragon Tamer" Harry said "So from now on, if you so much as breathe in my way anymore, I'll have you burnt to a nice crisp before you can even begin to regret."

"You lie" said Toby, trying to wriggle out of his bonds "Dragon Tamers are legends" Harry smirked at him but didn't take the bait.

"You will get what's coming to you and you brother" Toby said "We know The Dark Lord will rise again and when he does I hope he peels the skin of your brother's body and feeds his carcass to the vultures."

Harry didn't know when he had moved, with movements faster than eyes could see, he found himself standing before the boy. Seeing the black sword fallen to the ground which Toby had re-transformed, Harry picked it up and held it with its tip pointed at its owners own throat, "You're dead" he said and was about to plunge it into him without a second thought when the sword was knocked out of his hands by a gleaming dagger.

Turing around furiously, Harry saw that it was Draco who had done it "Harry I know you love Darren but becoming a murderer for him will not help either of you" he said rather dryly.

It was listening to Draco's voice speaking to him after such a long time that made him stop to re-evaluate, and suddenly he looked frightened at the sword that had been in his hands only moments ago.

"Shit!" he had been about to kill the boy, his murderous rage had grown to such an extent he couldn't have held back, turning to the beat up gang he let them loose and walked away from them "Get out before I forget" he said and watched as they ran away in silence, looking down he picked up his fallen wand and twirled it absently in his hands.

Turning to Norbert, he thanked the dragon and apologized for waking him up, but Norbert sent him an image of the four boys burning in his flames as if to say 'I'll be there the next time as well' and he rose to the sky and flew majestically away.

Now kneeling in front of Draco, Harry saw that he had been roughed up a bit, there were a few bruises but nothing major, "Did they hurt you bad?" he asked.

"No" Draco said trying not to wince with pain "They brought me here in my sleep and kicked me a little, but I'll live" he said.

Harry didn't smile but came closer to him and gently drew him into his arms "Thank God!" he whispered holding Draco's warm body against him, "What if they had killed you I thought, and lost it completely."

Draco turned his face into Harry's neck and said "Now you know why I couldn't speak to you this entire week. I too was unable to let go of the 'what if's'."

Sitting down fully on the ground Harry pulled Draco to him and carefully started mending his wounds. Draco watched him use nothing but his hands and felt that weird shiver again, "Better?" Harry asked looking at him with those clear green eyes, Draco reached out and touched his arm in gratitude as if to say 'yes'.

"So…wandless magic and a Dragon Tamer! Why am I not more surprised? Anything else you want to tell me Harry?"

Harry looked guiltily at him and turned away "I'm sorry" he said "I didn't want people to make a big deal out of it."

Draco sighed knowing that arguing with this bonehead was a waste of his time, "Bonehead!" he said softly and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Dray…?" Harry said,

"Yeah…"

"Don't ever do that to me again!" said Harry, still looking away to hide his now burning face.

"What?"

"The not talking to me bit, and openly avoiding me, I couldn't handle it when you did that."

"I'm sorry" Draco said softly.

"I can't understand why, but somehow you not being there with me feels really lonely, so please don't put me through that again, okay?"

Draco unable to help himself, hugged him and let go "Then don't try to get yourself killed so often, I can't bear that either."

Harry nodded and smiled "Shall we go?" he asked pulling Draco gently to his feet when he agreed, and they walked backed a bit battered from the night's excursion but felt somewhat happier than they had been in the morning.

0000000000000

The one week remaining had flashed past them and they found themselves standing with Professor Fletcher Garrett and Venus Reynald once again near the train station waiting for their families to pick them up.

They hadn't made any close friends in the Academy but had said goodbye to everyone anyway. Harry had introduced Norbert to Draco who had looked at the Dragon Tamer like he was a bit mental, but gradually began to accept that the dragon did not want him roasted.

The other Professors spoke quietly to them and wished them good luck; all of them said that they had surpassed their expectations, even the grouchy Odin! Lady Cassandra had clung to Draco and wept over his shoulder, so much so that Draco had started to look quite discomfited.

Maybe someday they would return, but for now they had to leave. Spotting their families come running up to them, including Narcissa Malfoy, they turned to the two Professors standing with them and thanked them for the last time.

They had learnt to fear, learnt to fight, and learnt to protect what was most important to them.

Promising never to forget they left them and ran up to meet the others.

00000000000000000


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 55**

He was gripping the hilt of a long and deadly black sword; its razor sharp tip was placed directly over the heart of a masked person in front of him. He felt a cold, unfeeling rage seep from within the depths of his soul, consuming him completely.

Without the least bit of hesitation, he tightened his grasp on the weapon and drove the sword deep into the person's heart and watched dispassionately as his breath hitched, letting him fall unmoving to the floor. He wiped of the blood that had splattered over his face disdainfully and walked away from the scene, stepping over the corpse without a backward glance.

Harry woke up wiping his face furiously, almost scratching it in desperation as if to wipe off the blood stains from it, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realized he was in his room in the manor and that it had been only a nightmare.

Trying to regulate his breathing he pushed the covers away as if unable to bear its stifling warmth and walked to the bathroom to stand facing the mirror. "You still look un-well dearie" the mirror said while Harry ignored it and splashed cold water over his face, waking him up effectively.

Taking a hand towel he wiped off the water and looked back at his reflection, he had grown taller and was almost as tall his father now. Everyone in his family had exclaimed over his looks when he had met them in the station and he swore that he saw Hermione blush when she shook his hand, it had seriously embarrassed the hell out him.

Coming home had made him very happy, he realized he had missed Darren a lot and even though they had never been too close they had never been separated for long periods of time before either. When he had entered his house he found himself being dragged up to his room by his brother who was closely followed by Ron and Hermione who were both staying in their house.

After trying to extract as much information as they could get out of him about beauxbaton's school, with Harry secretly marveling at the extent of his own lies, Darren said he had something to say to him.

"Harry, remember the letters I sent you while you were at school, when I said things were changing? Well my decision hasn't been altered, and I still think that you have a right to know about it too as much as we do."

Harry clenched his teeth knowing what was to come, he waited for Darren to show him his vulnerability, his fear, his anger and maybe even forced courage, but what he saw made him-self feel all of those emotions instead, and not the other way around.

"I was lost Harry, when I was told that Voldemort was alive and coming for me, at first I wanted to run and hide but then I started training with these two" he said, gesturing towards Ron and Hermione, exchanging looks that made Harry feel like an outsider, "and slowly learning to defend myself I overcame the fear and started feel more confident, I started to think if I had destroyed him once, how hard could it be to do it again?"

Harry dumbly nodded, noting the confidence in his mannerisms, the complete faith in his own power and the way that he seemed to think of his friends as his greatest support and vice versa, it was as if they had melded to become a single unit.

Harry was happy that Darren was no longer afraid, but he recognized something else in him that they had been repeatedly warned about in the Defense Academy, a warrior's greatest downfall, the idea that they were untouchable; the confidence that slowly became over-confidence.

Trying to squelch down this foreboding sensation, he smiled and gasped at all the right times while listening, looking at the three of them as if from a faraway place.

"Don't worry Harry I promise to always protect you, I know you must find all of this difficult to take in, but just give it time, yeah? I know you hate fighting and that you'd rather stay safe, I understand that feeling completely. But what the Wizarding world expects from me, I think I'm finally ready to face it now."

Harry tried to ignore the slight condescending tone in his voice, and instead focused on his good intentions. Yes, Darren still thought of him as a child, and wanted to look after him, he just hoped feverently that that would never happen and that Darren would instead stay focused on protecting his own derriere.

What his brother said about Harry not wanting to fight however, had struck a chord deep within him, his nightmares of killing people in cold blood had started during the fight with Toby and gang. He couldn't forget the power that he'd felt when Darren had been insulted, it almost overtook his mind completely and when he had been jarred back to reality by Draco he couldn't help trying to cover up the shame and fright. His spirit to fight had been shaken up badly and had him shunning the idea of taking up arms. Thinking about it now he lost track of the conversation and had had to be shaken up to be drawn out of his reverie.

It was strange but after the conversation, Harry had started to battle with some kind of depression, he knew that Darren was on a high right now, drunk with the discovery of his power, but he had made Harry feel a bit useless unknowingly and the unintended exclusion from the trio strengthened the absurd feeling of loneliness that threatened to overwhelm him.

Harry started to feel all that training he had undergone to protect him was an utter waste and that his brother had never needed him at all. It made him feel hollow, fully knowing it was partly his fault as well that his brother had never turned to him for help at all.

He knew a small part of him was jealous of his friends, but more than that he had remembered the vileness of Voldemort and his followers and wondered how long it would be before his brother's new-found confidence was shattered or worse had overtaken him to the point that he would reject Harry's help completely.

He wanted to speak to Draco, thinking that maybe he'd understand, but unfortunately for him Draco had gone to France again and Harry wondered if it was because his father was starting to get nervous again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Of all the bad luck Harry had fallen sick, from food poisoning right during the Quidditch World Cup and had been unable to go for it. He had listened to the play by play account of it on the radio wishing he was standing amongst the crowd cheering the players on.

After the match he had crawled back into bed falling asleep immediately but was suddenly woken up again hours later to loud voices, shouting and arguing. Pushing himself up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to living room to welcome his family back when he saw his dad looking pale, with dried blood caked on his face, lying on the sofa with his head on his mum's lap. She also looked tired, worried and couldn't seem to remove her gaze from her husband.

Harry ran into the room and knelt down beside his father peering at him, "Wha…what happened?" he asked largely to the room in general, where the Weasley's and Hermione were also sitting.

Nobody answered him so he turned to them once again and asked the same question.

"I'll tell you upstairs Harry, come" Darren said looking grim.

Harry nodded and got up, he took one look at his father's resting form and placed his hand in his older, more callused ones and squeezed it, suddenly his mind clouded over and he saw flashes of a huge green poisonous looking skull cover a dark cloudy sky, beckoning him with a forked tongue that flickered while protruding from its mouth, and he almost felt some kind of deep connection to it.

Shuddered from the evil that emanated from it, he forced him-self to come back to his senses. When he opened his eyes he noticed that no one had been looking at him and felt relief, what on earth had he just seen and felt?

Climbing up to Darren's room and sitting with his brother and his friends, they narrated the horror that had taken place after the match. They had been openly attacked by a group of masked death eaters and one of them had shot Voldemort's symbol up into sky, creating a stampede of very afraid wizards and witches.

Darren pulled out a photograph from his pocket that he had taken with Harry's camera and showed it to him. Gasping, Harry found himself looking at the very same skull that he had seen when he had touched his dad's hand, he threw the photo away as if he had been burned by its touch, all the while hiding his conflicting emotions from the others.

He had not imagined the connection he had felt downstairs towards this symbol, no he felt as if he should have known about it all along and had only temporarily forgotten about it!


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 56**

They stood waiting outside on the platform for those few minutes, just talking and hanging around, till the announcement for the train's departure could be heard over the speakers. Lily and James had dropped them off at the station and had left already because James was still not feeling that good.

Standing amongst the growing crowd of people Harry discovered how much of the school had changed in one year.

Darren was receiving his usual quota of the 'Boy Who Lived' loving, but was not really participating in it because he was deep in conversation with Cho Chang. The big difference was that this year there were several girls who had joined the fray, some even older than him in the crowd, who were fawning all over his handsome and charming self calling out lurid stuff at him that would have made anyone blush with embarrassment all the while shooting murderous looks in Cho's way.

What started to really get to Harry though was that some of those girls seemed to think even he was also okay with the attention as well. They were looking at him like as if his going to 'France' had changed their perspective of him, like he was now hot stuff.

Trying to avoid them by keeping a little distance between him and his famous brother who kept shooting apologetic glances his way, he stood leaning against a pillar and stared into nothingness.

Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation when someone whacked him on the head taking advantage of his pre-occupied state. Blinking, he realized that he was looking directly into Draco's grey eyes that were rimmed with thick, dark lashes. He was as tall as Harry and equally striking to look at, but while Harry tried to pretend that he was another run-of-the-mill person, Draco flaunted it, smirking and waving at his friends while ruffling his silvery blond hair.

It was only in front of Harry that his smile became more genuine somehow and less flashy, right at that moment however he was looking at Harry with a hint of worry in his eyes and said "Last compartment" and walked away before he could respond.

Harry had avoided sitting with the golden trio since he was still feeling uncomfortable around them. His depression had remained with him during the holidays, but now he wanted to get over it, so he chose to sit with Ginny whom he'd found increasingly easier to hang out with, and Neville and Luna instead.

Half an hour into the journey he made his excuses and walked up to last cabin of the train and slid the door open to find Draco reading some book with his legs stretched out in front of him. When he looked up and saw Harry he put the book down and sat up straighter, "Okay spill" he said, with a look of concern coming over his face.

"Hi! Harry nice to see you, by the way how have you been? " Harry said laughingly, and sat down on the opposite berth.

Rolling his eyes at him, Draco said "That is what I'm trying get out of you numbskull" causing Harry's eyebrows to rise comically "You don't look so happy to be back and I want to know why!"

"Depressed" Harry said looking away, and that one word wiped the smirk off Draco's face, replacing it with a little 'O' of surprise since he had never been vocal about his feelings before.

"Why? Missing the Academy?" Draco asked carefully.

No, I miss Darren!"

"Huh? But…" Draco said looking confused.

"Yeah, I know I live with him, so how could I miss him right? But he's been a bit different lately, not bad different" he assured him immediately, "Just, I dunno…he's seems like a stranger to me now."

"A stranger?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yeah…no it's like he's cordoned himself off from other people, like the year spent away from him actually made the distance between us grow wider. He thinks that if there is a war in the future I'm just going to be a liability, he won't even trust me to take care of myself now and it's making me feeling pretty useless."

"Crap! Harry isn't that what you wanted? Didn't you want him to be unaware of your support? Of course he doesn't come to you for help, it's because you never openly offered it! Maybe he needs something or someone to depend on right now before he can offer assurances himself, and Ron and Hermione have been there for him like that all of last year" Draco said noticing that Harry sank lower into his berth.

"I know" He whispered "I know it's my fault that I feel like an outsider. Before, he used to tell me what was going on with him, but now it's like he doesn't think it's necessary. You want to know something? I was so alone in the holidays I almost told him everything about me! I came so close to breaking the oath they made us take in the Academy!"

Draco looked alarmed and then realized that Harry was a rational person and sometimes maybe too rational in that he seemed older than his years, he knew without the shadow of a doubt that he would never jeopardize his own plans to protect Darren just for a few minutes of happiness.

Getting up from his berth he walked over to his carry-on and pulled out a box from it, silently giving it to the downcast boy who looked quizzically at it. Opening the lid Harry peered inside and gave Draco a huge smile. Nestled inside the box was a huge piece of a dark chocolate cake with raspberry compote drooling from its sides!

"Thought you might like it!" Draco said rather smugly, "It was made in this famous café in France that mother and I frequented, I fell in love with it after I'd eaten the first bite of it! I thought you would like it too so I got you a piece as well, the preservation charms on the container have kept it fresh."

Extricating the small fork that had been packed along with it, Harry took a huge bite of the desert and shut his eyes; a blissful look stealing over his face.

Ah! Finally he felt better, not just because of the cake, but because after feeling so inadequate the entire duration of the holidays, even this small gesture made him remember why the whole of the last year had not been in vain, he was grateful that Draco had thought about him at all on vacation, and slowly he became happier and all smiles as he devoured that sinful pastry.

The rest of the journey they spent discussing how they should pick up Animagus training and how they would have to find some secluded place to practice their fighting skills.

Ooooooooooooooo

They finished eating their dinner at Hogwarts, feeling a bit weird at being back to their old school and amongst their old friends, and were waiting for Dumbledore's familiar welcome speech.

Sitting next to Cho, Harry actually felt a bit uncomfortable because he knew that she and Darren had been dating, but due to some stupid fights they'd been having last year, they had decided to hold things off till school had resumed, so Harry didn't know how she would take to him being all friendly like.

But, he need not have worried because she hugged and welcomed him back warmly, saying that she missed him, it was almost as if they had decided that no matter what, Darren was a topic that the two of them would never be discussing together and that made Harry feel only relief.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts "Dumbledore's voice sounded over the noise in the Great Hall "As usual the same rules apply to all students irrespective of class, no going into the forbidden forest, it is for your own safety after all."

"Also last year Professor Lupin who had kindly agreed to being a temporary teacher for the DADA class has been replaced this year, please welcome Professor Alastor Moody in his stead" he said gesturing at a weathered looking man with a crazy, blue revolving eye on one side and a stump for his leg, he grunted and took a swig from his hip flask and sat back down.

"I'm very excited to inform you about an important event that will be taking place in Hogwarts this year, the 'Tri-wizard tournament'!" He said, and waited patiently till the answering noise had reduced, "It is the first time that we are holding it after nearly a hundred years due to some causalities in the past which hopefully will not repeat this year as well."

"All students from fourth year onwards are allowed to go through the selection process to participate in the competitions, but do so knowing that once you have been selected there will be no chance of backing out."

He beckoned at Professor McGonagall to come forward, and waited until she was standing at the very center of the hall holding onto a wooden goblet, "This goblet is the impartial judge that will receive your names and select three champions from this school based solely on their merits and they will be facing three very difficult tasks that they will have compete in using all of their skills. No underage wizard will be permitted to attempt trying as there will be an age line preventing it from happening anyway."

"Starting from today you have three days to decide and put your names in, you may do so at any time of the day if you wish to do it discreetly. Now, kindly return to your dormitories and think about it slowly, and lastly before I forget the prize money will be thousand galleons!"

The last statement had everyone discussing excitedly about whether they should join in or not, Harry walked up to Draco and asked him if he was joining, Draco shook his head and said "No, dad asked me to keep a low profile at school this year and not to draw any unnecessary attention to myself, what about you?"

"Me? Nah! After all that fighting last year I just want to chill this year and hopefully finish of the Animagus thing."

Wishing each other goodnight they split up and walked towards their respective dormitories when Harry saw Darren waiting for him in the corridor, "Hey what's up?" Harry asked surprised,

"You putting your name in for this thing?" His brother asked, looking a bit worried.

"Nope! You?" Harry said noting with a tiny hint of irritation that Darren looked happier and relieved.

"Good! I was hoping you'd say that, apparently this competition is scary and people have died during the games, don't want that happening to you now right? I can't participate myself because Dumbledore has asked me to concentrate on my training instead" Darren said looking a bit wistful about it, "Ron and Hermione are trying out though."

"Right, tell them I said best of luck" Harry said smiling a bit stiffly.

"Yeah, will do! Goodnight."

" 'Night."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 57**

During the next three day many people put their names into the goblet, some even during the dead of night so that they would not seen by the others.

The Gryffindor's had made quite a show out of it however, and had lined up before the goblet cheering each other on as they dropped their names inside it, Fred and George had even made a huge red and gold banner that had two lions on it which roared every time someone added their name in.

It had been quite entertaining to watch people running back and forth from the goblet unsure of whether putting their name's in was the wise thing to do or not, especially after Luna had stood in the crowd and told them about how an Erumpet, an African beast of power that looked like a rhinoceros, had trampled over two of the participants in a previous competition, killing one them in an instant!

The day of selection finally arrived and everyone waited while sitting at the edge of their seats in the great hall to see how it would all unfold.

"Good evening everyone, it's time for me to call out the first of the champion's name today" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling in the blue glow of the goblet's flames, "Now, there is a slight twist in the system this year, instead of calling out all of the three names in one day, we will be doing it one name per day instead! So today's chosen competitor is…"

The blue flames changed to a fiery red, and within them shot out small a piece of parchment bearing the winners name, grabbing it Dumbledore peered inside it and said smiling "The first champion selected is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff's erupted into happy cheers as one of their own had been selected for the championship, thumping him on the back as he stood beaming into the crowd with his extraordinarily handsome face he caused quite a few of the girls to start screaming in glee.

"Tomorrow the second champion will be chosen in the exact same manner and at the same time, so for now you may return to your dorms and wait patiently for it to happen" the Headmaster said wishing them a goodnight and walked away leaving the school to congratulate their fortunate classmate.

The next day the excitement was palpable, nobody paid much attention in class and were too busy voting for the next champion amongst themselves, Fred and George had decided to place bets and had earned quite a bit until Filch caught them and took away their money quite vindictively!

Sitting in the hall once again after dinner they waited impatiently for the goblet to throw up the next parchment, "The second champion is…" Dumbledore's face changed a smidgen and looked a bit confused "Darren Potter!"

Almost the entire hall rose up to cheer for him, but he himself continued sitting down with a sort of horrified expression on his face, and stood up only when Hermione pinched him really hard. Giving the hall a brief smile that almost looked like a grimace he sat back down looking lost.

Harry had stood up with the rest of the crowd not to cheer for him but to see what was going on, one look at his face and he knew that something was amiss, Darren looked like he had no idea who had put that parchment in, in the first place. He tried to get closer to him but failed when a crowd of people surrounded him, cheering him on.

He waited until the room had cleared out and then followed the trio back to the Gryffindor common room and stopped short when he saw the three of them standing in front of the portrait looking like they were arguing about something, not wanting to intervene and embarrass them he waited until they were finished.

"Did you put your name in during the night when we were sleeping?" Ron was asking, looking almost livid.

"What…? No! Don't be an idiot Ron" Darren said shoving him away "If I wanted to do it, I would have done it openly, like you and Hermione, why should I have hidden it?"

"Don't know, you like the extra attention I suppose" Ron said after thinking for a bit.

"Stop it Ron, you're not making sense at all, if Darren wanted to enter the tournament he did not have to lie to us about it and the attention would have been the same either ways, why are you so mad at him, really?" Hermione asked.

"The schmuck is pissed at me cause it was my name that came out the stupid goblet" Darren answered in return looking at a reddening Ron "Don't be stupid Ron, this whole situation is scaring the hell out of me, someone else has put my name in it and trust me I don't think it was meant to be a friendly gesture or anything"

"Whatever Potter" Ron muttered and stomped into the dormitory.

"Can you believe him?" Darren asked, looking at Ron's retreating back. Hermione shrugged and laid a calming hand on Darren's shoulder and said she'd talk to the stubborn boy and left him standing outside alone, leaning against the wall with his head bowed down.

"I believe you" Harry said coming out of shadows "And I think Ron does too, he's just angry that you'll be the one getting all the adoration again, he's acting like a small child, trust me he'll come back to normal pretty soon."

Darren looked gratefully at his brother and said "I know, it's just I'm a bit worried, I don't know how it happened, how was my name in the goblet in the first place?"

Harry swallowed his own fear holding Darren for a minute and said "Don't think about it, there will be no time anyway just focus on getting through the tournament right now. You are a strong competitor Darren, what with all the training and all you're probably the best, just do me a favor when you win that trophy? Just make sure you take us out for a nice big dinner yeah?"

Darren started to smile and said "Only dinner? Cheapstake!"

"There's always tomorrow Darren, who knows if that fool gets selected and has to eat his own words!"

"Yeah! Thanks Harry. Now go back or you'll get into trouble, goodnight" He said and walked toward the portrait, turning around he said "It means a lot that you believe me" and went in."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dray…? Draco wake up " Harry said desperately into the mirror, luckily Draco had gotten one too so communication had become rather easy, "Could I see you right now? Come down to the great hall please it'll only take a few."

"I'm awake, just changing." Draco said sounding a bit hassled, "Dammit Harry, it's late!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I'll get you a bar of Honeyduke's finest, promise."

"Three" Draco said laughing.

"Ugh…fine! Three! Happy?"

"Yup!"

Standing in the great hall protected by a disillusionment and warming charm, Harry waited impatiently for Draco to come. Suddenly he heard a harsh whisper of "Harry?" and jumped with fright, he was standing right behind Harry himself!

"Dray, it's me" Harry said and removed the disillusionment charm and waited for Draco to do the same.

"What's so important it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Darren's name was not put into the goblet by himself, Dray; a blind man could have seen it"

"I figured that much out and…?" Draco asked, looking suspiciously at him, waiting for the real reason he had been brought here.

"I need you to help me enter the competition!" Harry said looking apprehensively at him.

"Goodnight Potter! You're nuts if you think I'm aiding and abetting in this…crime!" Draco said and almost turned around when Harry ran to stand in front of him looking desperate "Please Dray, you just need to keep guard while I do this, please?"

"Harry, let's say you enter this stupid championship, then what?"

"I'll keep an eye out for him, try to find out who's behind this."

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it? If I say no you'll go ahead and do it anyway right?"

Harry looked deeply into his shrouded eyes and said "Yes."

"Fine, but I'll only stand and wait till you're done."

"Thanks" Harry said and walked over to the goblet that was still standing in the middle of the room. He put his two hands on either side of it while Draco watched in awe as he performed wandless magic effortlessly in front of him.

Slowly Harry stripped off all the wards placed on the Goblet and added a powerful _'Confundus'_ charm to it, grinning to himself when he though how tomorrow his name would be called out by default.

Stepping away from it he quickly replaced all the wards and looked triumphantly at Draco who snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

"Let's go it's done" Harry said while Draco still looking at him like he was a serious head case. They wished each other a good night and split up to go to their respective dorms.

Ooooooooooooooo

The next day sitting with the others and waiting for the final name to be called out, Harry tried to exchange surreptitious glances at Draco who was studiously avoiding him in return.

"The final champion is…" Harry sat up straighter waiting for it when Dumbledore called out "Hermione Granger!"

Feeling confused Harry bent his head low wondering what had gone wrong since he had been quite meticulous about the whole thing, when the blue flames changed to red once again and a piece of parchment shot out.

Looking stunned, Dumbledore opened the folded chit amidst the loud shocked whispers of the crowd before him and called out softly"Harry Potter!"

00000000000000000000


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 58

Harry did not have to feign his surprise; in fact after his name had been called out as the fourth champion, he'd almost fallen off his seat from the shock of it.

Initially there had been a couple of surprised gasps from the students, but soon the whispers started to get more and more hostile, 'How did he deceive the goblet?' 'Would they let him compete even though it was clearly wrong to?' and most unfair of all 'Was he trying to upstage his brother?'

The whispers gradually became shouts and soon Harry found himself being herded out of the room by Luna and Cho towards their common room where he could lock himself up in the safety of his dorm.

Pulling out the mirror he called out Darren's name and waited. The image before him cleared and his brother came on looking at him with a slightly perplexed expression like he did not know how to handle the situation "Um…you okay kiddo? What the hell happened in there? I thought you weren't entering your name in?"

"I didn't want to tell you I'd joined" Harry said, looking away as it ashamed "I was kind of embarrassed about the whole thing and never dreamed I'd ever be selected!" He had meticulously thought up this answer the last night and could recite it easily now without looking guilty and watched Darren nod slowly as if in acceptance of his fear.

"When you left the great hall after the announcement tonight, Dumbledore called me and told me that before they allow you to participate they're going to do some serious brainstorming. The incident is completely unprecedented, so he asked me to tell you that you'll have to go to his office the next week for the final verdict."

Harry nodded and was grateful that they were not simply dismissing the whole thing off as some malfunction with the goblet and were giving him a fighting chance. What really relieved him however, was that Darren seemed completely incapable of even thinking that Harry was outrageously lying or that he had tampered with the system! True, it made him feel really small on the inside, but he knew it was ultimately for the bigger picture, which was protecting said brother.

He called Draco needing to hear his cut and dry manner of speaking, and was happy when Draco's first words were "Hey Dumbass!" accompanied with loud laughter from him; really Harry thought grinning to himself not saying a word during Draco's long rant, one can always count on friends for support!

The next week was pure torture for Harry, from almost being unknown he'd become infamous overnight. People said really horrible things about him while in class or during dinner, so much so he'd started to eat in the kitchens with either Darren or Draco alternatively to avoid the hassle.

An anonymous vote was taken amongst the students and staff concerning their opinions about whether he should participate or not and the chits were given to Professor Dumbledore for the final tally, so that he could sit down and discuss the outcome of the matter with the other two Judges who had been introduced to them during the week.

The Judges were a Mister Bartemius Crouch from the Department of Magical Games and Sports and a rather giant sized woman who was said to be the Headmistress for Beauxbatons school, a Madame Maxime, who'd recognized Harry's name from the last year's mishap with Sirius and had looked curiously at him for nearly five minutes without blinking, making him feel all squirmy inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was sitting in Moody's class at the end of the week looking disgustedly at the man who had had Neville Longbottom on his knees in front of the class while making him sing idiotic songs by using the Imperius curse on him. He almost looked like he was genuinely enjoying the show as if he wanted to see the boy more and more humiliated.

Harry was about to intervene by asking some lame question just to break his connection, when a first year peaked into the room and said "Excuse me Sir, Harry Potter fourth year of Ravenclaw house, has been called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office right now" looking terrified by Moody's revolving blue eye.

Harry stood up and looked questioningly at the Professor who said "Get out quickly or stay, I don't really care one way or another Potter."

Harry thanked him and walked out of the room trying his best not to look around knowing fully well that the others had started to stare at him yet again.

After getting the password to Dumbledore's office from the first year, he stood on the spiraling staircase that led up to the entrance door and knocked.

"Come in" came the Headmaster's voice from within the room, Harry pushed the door open and went inside to find all three judges sitting at the table looking impassively at him.

"We have come to a decision Harry, it's now entirely up to you to make up your mind whether you want to follow through with it or not" Dumbledore said smiling gently at him.

"You may participate in the tournament on one condition Mr Potter" said Mr Bartemius Crouch, looking sternly at him "The first task that you face will be a level tougher that what the others will be going against, if you agree to go through with this condition you may participate, but do so knowing that you put your life at risk."

Harry looked into their mask like faces knowing that he would not find help from any of them; he had to make the choice on his own.

He could protect Darren from outside the competition as a spectator; maybe even help him practice for the tasks. Suddenly unbidden in his mind rose the image of a green skull with a snake in its mouth and he shuddered, no, his choice had already been made the day he'd put his name into the goblet.

Facing the three adults, he firmly told them of his decision to continue as a champion and watched their hopeful faces take on an almost stricken look.

The only person he told later on about the condition was Draco, who'd sighed loudly and conjured up a white orchid giving it to him while saying "It's been swell Harry, see you on the other side" and ducking wildly when Harry flung it at him in mock outrage.

Darren was a bit harder to approach since Ron, who had finally come to a truce with him, sympathizing over his evil twin and his supposedly nefarious plot of stealing the spotlight, had stood glowering at Harry every time he so much as tried broaching the topic of the tournament, making it rather unpleasant for all of them.

The rest of the school gradually came to agree with the choice and did not give him a hard time again especially when they heard he could be dead at the end of the first task.

00000000000000000000000000000


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**FANSERVICE : )**

**CHAPTER 59**

A week after Harry had made his decision, they'd found out that they would be doing a photo session, complete with an interview with a reporter from the Daily Prophet itself, followed by the weighing of their wands with Mr Olivander the wandmaker, and unfortunately for Harry both bits of information gave him a serious case of jitters.

He hated the press for obvious reasons, that being, he hated all the attention. As for seeing Mr Olivander, he'd realized that the man would find out that his wand's core had changed since he'd last seen it, ando would figure out the difference the moment he touched it, now he could only hope that the man would not create a big ruckus over it.

Luckily Miss. Reeta Skeeter couldn't have cared less about Harry; the only things she'd mentioned about him, almost as an afterthought, were that he was the fourth champion, a position he'd probably gotten by dubious methods and that his eyes were green, she'd been staring at them for nearly fifteen minutes flat while licking her red lipstick off, quite grotesquely, so Harry had been prepared for that already.

There were nearly two pages on Darren alone, who'd set the paper on fire at breakfast creating quite a panic for a minute when it went up in flames and also quite a bit about Cedric 'The Greek Hero-like boy' which included a small poem about his superb physique.

Hermione seemed to have been ignored almost completely even though she was the only female participant, with only a tiny sentence about her being a champion and that she was a girl. She had received tons of letters by the end of the day about feminism and women empowerment, leaving her quite shocked, a little happy but scared, while Ron was out of breath from all the laughing.

Mr Olivander had seen them individually in a private room, which made Harry a feel bit relieved. He'd assessed all the others wand's and had deemed them to be in perfectly working conditions, gloating about the durability of his own workmanship when he finally called Harry into the room for his turn.

Taking his wand from him, Mr Olivander closed his eyes and tried to feel out the core of Harry's silvery wand and had promptly dropped it with a gasp. His eyelids flew open revealing his filmy grey eyes, "I can't make sense of the core in your wand!" He whispered to Harry, looking stunned "I remember very clearly the day you selected your wand from my shop, it was Holly with a unicorn's tail hair, now it feels completely different somehow. Did you get a new wand?" He asked Harry almost accusingly, while the boy stood shaking his head, no, and bent to pick up his fallen wand.

Grabbing it from him once more, Mr Olivander stared at the shimmering wood and said "This finish is not of my making, in fact I have never seen the likes of it before and when I touch the wood, I feel the magic so strongly it's as if it has imbibed the core itself. I can also tell you quite confidently that right now that your wand is feeling discomfort from being held by me, like it can't stand being in my hands longer" he said, looking almost hurt at that thought. Twirling the wand around, he watched mesmerized as golden sparks shot out from its end.

"It's a powerful wand Mr Potter, guard it well and maybe someday show it to me again so that i can thoroughly examine it" he said and turned away, after giving him his seal of approval for Harry to be able to use it during the tournament.

Time flew by and he and Draco found themselves way ahead of the others in class, so instead they concentrated on practicing fighting and Occlumency in their secluded classroom, finding the space confining and difficult to maneuver in, but, safe from being intruded upon.

A week before the task Darren had come to Harry while they were sitting near the lake and he'd said while panting for breath "I know what the first task is!"

"What?" asked Harry curiously; knowing that whatever it was his would be harder than theirs.

"It's dragons! Ron told me that he'd found out by accident. There are only three of them so i can't be sure if you'll be doing the same thing as us but just prepare anyway, yeah? "

Harry stood staring out into the lake when Darren had left and thought; if the first task for them was fighting a dragon, then his would probably be a frigging Manticore or something! It was definitely the more dangerous of the two, and if it was indeed a dragon for Harry then he'd breeze past the task, being a Dragon Tamer and all that. Shit! He was royally screwed.

"Can't you have visions about my task, Dray?" he asked, almost sounding plaintive.

"None yet Harry, but maybe tonight you'll get lucky and I'll dream of you being mauled by some ghastly beast in the tournament, so don't worry, I promise to take a real close look!"

Harry kissed him mockingly on his cheek and said "Ah my best friend, always rescuing a poor bloke in distress!" and turned away laughing, not noticing Draco's beet red face at all.


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_Thank you: Phaedra Coopers, RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, pikachumomma, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily, spatz, cascol3, RogueNya, Lumcer, Rux, whelp, headsup, Escaped Ninja, Fro Boy, murtaghxblaiseyum, Dark Neko 4000, Kotori-Sensei, tash, AnimeDreama, petit-dragon 50, Saturn-Lily, RebeccaRoy for reviewing this story so patiently._

_Thank you: Kethatril, I love Gaara 0416, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., geetac, Dark Neko 4000, murtaghxblaiseyum, Harrykirk,, mizz-shy-gurl, megalovesklaine, J'aime Manga, I love Naruto 0416, Dsmith1991318, for adding in me you favorite author lists._

_Thank you: __quietpixie 19__, __niesha-16__,__Twighlightgirl105__, __Ank-sunamuhn80__, __MaskoftheDawn__, __ZeniaFlower__, __emendez007__, __CGFlare__, __the__t__ownguy__, __I love Garra 0416__, __LC03__, __LittleGirlVixen__, __sev-han__, PyroFyre1214, Carissa Black, efry, Lauraya, Warrior of the Dark Phoenix, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., IsabellaLaCroix, Joanna-T, cindypanther, ShadowFlame23, fire-fight0, rebekahalana, geetac, Dsmith 1993118, AstraeaCassiopeia, SimFlyer, chrystal241, andrewjeeves, PuppyProngs, silvi28, sweetcherrypie007, Dark Neko 4000, Kai'ika97, J'aime Manga, robert herkes, depth of light, megalovesklaine, Luminesence, Elle2007, Harrykirk, blackraven1412BR, DriftingThroughTheSky, lensman37, DaPurpleDino, RogueNya, Shadoee, Greea, kuropapilio, ElizabethAsteriaPotter, FroBoy, LadyKakashiSensei, Crimson-Cataracts, Fawn-Rowan, murtaghxblaiseyum, chewl, Miko Dono, Airforce 1990, husseinaboreida, PixaPickle, PuzzledNikki, I Love Naruto 4016, sarvagnani agni, Vonniemac, petit-dragon 50, AnimeDreama, etma, Yami-Taichi, yamiii-chan, Nellie4911, for adding 'The Hidden Power' amongst your list of favorite stories._

_**Thank-you for following the story up to this point, and now I'm going to stop writing!…Just kidding :) From here on out though the story will get a bit angsty I suppose, but only after this chapter, which I hope you like! (Oh! Never stop reviewing,. The good, the bad and the ugly, bring it on!)**_

**CHAPTER 60**

They were standing outside early in the morning even before the sun had risen, braving the freezing cold on the day of the first task. In front of them a huge makeshift dome had been built where the dragons and whatever it was Harry was facing were housed.

Luckily no audiences was allowed in due to the high security and to prevent accidents in case the wards were not enough to protect them against a surprise attack. The students were allowed to wait outside the dome if they wanted to, but so far there were only a few stragglers and early risers loitering about looking curiously at them.

Ron and Draco had been to the kitchens already to get the champions coffee and something to eat, they had to literally force it down their throats as they were too nervous to eat and were then made to leave by Harry, Darren and Hermione who promised them that they would give them a detailed description of what happened inside.

only a couple of ordinary dragon tamers were now present along with them on the field, ready to take control in case things got out of hand and of course the judges themselves. Reporters and students being strictly forbidden to attend reduced the added stress of having to perform in front of an audience.

Darren, Hermione and Cedric had discussed the first task together initially and we're about to come up with strategies to take on the monsters together, when Hermione the law abiding witch, cunningly extracted an oath from each of them so that none of them could help the other, that they would go against the beast using their own talents and their own plans individually.

Harry was of course under no such compulsion, but when he'd offered to help Darren come up with a plan he was immediately swatted away with the words "I don't have time to waste Harry, I can't play around with you right now, and I've already decided to go with Ron's plan which is to use my biggest asset, flying the hell away from the beast by using my broom!"

Harry was a bit hurt, but also felt surprised that Ron had come up with such an effective plan, he just hoped that Darren knew that dragons in flight were impossible to catch up to with its great speed, and that the heat of their flames could melt his bones in an instant.

Now standing a few feet away from the dragons themselves, Harry wondered if his tiny broom would survive the wrath of the beast and was starting to get nervous for him when he saw Charlie Weasley step out from the group of tamers and come to wish them luck.

Darren just nodded tersely at him, unable to say anything due to his anxiety, which Charlie understood and let go, instead choosing to walk over to Harry. After grabbing him in a bear hug he asked him "So, you prepared to face whatever it is you're going up against then?"

"How can I be prepared Charlie, when I have no clue what it is?"

"The other's already know what it is their up against?" Charlie said looking shocked by that statement "In fact Hermione wrote me a letter asking me for advice on how to complete the task!"

Harry smiled to himself and thought 'Wow, sneaky little Gryffindor! She was not called smart for nothing after all', "Look, I know the others are up against Dragons Charlie, but I still don't know what it is I have to do thanks to three very unrelenting judges, so I'm just doing this blindly."

Charlie visibly paled and came forward to stand closer to him, "I'm under oath not to reveal the task to anyone but god! Harry, just back out of it now, especially since you're going unprepared. You won't survive this, mark my words. I thought that Crouch was barking mad when he told me what it was you were facing, but then I thought you might have a plan of some kind, kid the money is not worth this trust me and get out while you can!"

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he looked away, and heard the roar of the dragons from within the shelter. He felt an odd shiver pass down his back and turning to face Charlie he asked him if they had been properly trained because what he'd heard from that roar, accompanied by the jumbled images, gave him the idea that those creatures were something wild and untamed, like they were shrieks from beasts that were aiming only for the kill.

"Actually these are not from our hold," Charlie said frowning, wondering how Harry could decipher that the dragons were wild "These were the ones provided by the Ministry themselves, so we have no idea how long they've been trained, but don't worry it's probably safe since they wouldn't try to kill you kids right? Anyway, Harry, I've got to go so listen up kid, you still have time to walk away from this, be smart about it please, yeah?"

"Thanks man" Harry said, but remained standing where he was, he would face his task head-on and hope that somehow he managed to complete it.

About to rejoin the others he saw Mr Bartemius Crouch standing a little ways from all of them and Harry was pretty sure that he saw him talking to something invisible in front of him, his eyes having this weird glazed appearance, but when Harry approached him he looked perfectly normal and was silent.

When he turned to face the boy he had on this haughty look and said "You don't like following the rules do you Mister Potter?" Harry could easily make out his poor attempt at a cover up that made him wonder again if what he'd seen was actually real, "Please do not wander around aimlessly and kindly join the others as it is time for the tournament to commence."

Walking back to the group, they arranged themselves so that they were standing nervously in a small circle and wishing each other best of luck, Hermione was up first so she walked up to the dome and waited at the entrance, when Madame Maxime stood next to her and whispered a few calming words in her ear and handed her a bag, putting her hand inside it she pulled out something and gasped.

With one final look at the remaining champions, she blew a kiss in Darren's direction and disappeared into the holding where the judges, the tamers and the dragons were all waiting for her.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the strong presence of the dragon, it felt like a Chinese Fireball, but it was a very strange feeling trying to read it's mind, Harry had never before entered the mind of such a beast. It was chaotic, filled with pain, anger and injury; the creature had been brutalized to point of having become murderous!

Doing his best to keep up with the images, he focused on the fight between the dragon and Hermione at the same time, and for her part, she stood unflinchingly in front of it and raised her wand calmly shouting out a spell, the dragon moved faster than anyone expected and fended off the attack with its thick hide and slowly started to advance towards her.

Harry saw ugly images come into its mind, Hermione's body ripped to shreds and her flesh becoming its food, shuddering, he realized that there was no way that she could take it on all by herself, this dragon was trained with one purpose only and that was to kill!

He held out his palm surreptitiously and said '_Custodis Extraho'_ knowing that within the dome the creature would now be en-caged inside a golden cage with silver creepers weaving through the bars forcing it to calm down. The cage would remain invisible to the others but him, giving him the chance to do this unhindered by anything or anyone and waited until part of the dragon's pain had lessened and then he let go.

'_Conjuntiva' _Hermione called out and this time it hit the beast square in its eye! Roaring with pain, it suddenly blocked Harry out from its head so all he could do then was hope that she had escaped.

Few minutes later they brought her out on a levitated stretcher, with her grinning triumphantly and waving at them, sporting only a couple of burns and scrapes but nothing major. Darren ran over to her to hug her and helped them take her to the first aid tent.

Next was Cedric's turn and with a nervous smile at Harry he went to compete in the first task. Again Harry saw it all through the dragon's mind, this time a Heridian Black. He felt the same darkness in the beast as the first one, so he put up the cage and calmed the beast enough so that Cedric could transfigure a rock into a dog and escape with what looked like an egg, making Harry feel that either the boy had a death wish or was plain idiotic to face the creature with nothing but a dog!

It seemed he had come out unscathed and Harry went to thump him on his shoulders in congratulations for such an easy defeat, struggling not to mention the idiot part of it.

Darren was up next and he'd gone inside shelter looking pretty confident with him-self. Harry saw that he was facing the Hungarian Horntail, the meanest bastard amongst the dragon's and felt worried, problem was the creature was also a superb flier and he knew that if Darren wanted to survive this round, he was going to have to fly like a crazy person today!

Calming the dragon within the cage which strangely seemed almost unnecessary, because his dragon felt normal, Harry watched as Darren mounted the broom and took off flying speedily, directly towards the eggs. Harry saw the dragon fly towards him, its tail whipping out and creating a deep gash on Darren's shoulder, the boy avoided the next attack very neatly by swerving away and soon a fast-paced cat and mouse game was being played until Darren tricked the beast by feinting and caught the golden colored egg.

Harry wanted to wait for Darren to come out to congratulate him, when Crouch dragged him off to the entrance saying "You do not get to choose your fight Mr. Potter as per the condition" and handed him a small figurine of a creature that was bellowing fire from its mouth, thinking it was a dragon, Harry felt pleased and was about to go in when the Judge stopped him and said "The goal is to get the golden egg that is placed amongst the regular eggs of the Chimaera, and for you to try to fend off its attacks until you do so, so be extra careful."

Harry had stopped walking and was now staring at the miniature creature in his hand; it was no dragon, it was the deadly Chimaera! The beast had a lion's head and body, a tail from a dragon and a goat's head from its middle. It was a vicious creature, faster than a dragon; it was so deadly that there had been only one reported case in the entire history of its having being killed, that too accidently and by a man who later also died in during the last blow.

Gulping, Harry entered the dome and prayed to the gods that he survived this with all his limbs attached.

Standing in the middle of the grounds, Harry saw that he was completely surrounded by a ring of Tamers who were standing at the very edge of the dome and he sincerely hoped that they were actually of some use to him. Charlie's horrified expression had given him the idea that they were not equipped for handling Chimaeras and just this once he hoped he was wrong.

A door on the far end of the dome opened and a huge cat-like creature was brought in growling in a low subdued voice, it was secured firmly by thick iron chains, with its mouth covered by a leather muzzle, and beside it were a couple of eggs that were placed on the ground, arranged around a huge golden one right in the center.

The handlers were having a difficult time containing the magnificent beast as each swipe of its powerful limbs nearly dragged them to the ground. Harry could clearly make out its golden mane gleaming in torchlight, the black head of the goat jutting out from its middle bearing deadly horns and its poisonous, green dragon's tail bearing sharp spikes, it truly was an awe inspiring creature and Harry died a little inside knowing that he stood no chance against the monster.

He knew that he would have to take the beast down quickly and not give it a chance to gain momentum and get a measure of his power, so fixing that goal in his mind; he tightened his grip over his wand and took a fighting stance.

"Release it!" Came the stentorian voice of Bartemius Crouch and in an instant the chains snapped off and the muzzle disappeared before Harry could blink. He saw the golden mass come hurtling towards him with its mouth drawn into an angry snarl.

It was so fast, he could barely register its movements at all, suddenly with no warning he saw a ball of flames coming directly at him, and purely out of reflex, he threw up a shield which held back most of the heat but started to crack like glass and break away, Harry rolled away just in time to get away from the beast which was about to leap at him and got scraped by just the dragon's tail instead.

Suddenly he felt a connection forge between him and the rampaging beast, not a strong one but enough so that he could tell what the Chimaera was about to do next. 'It must have been the dragon's tail, I'd come in contact with' he thought and ran using superior speed to get away from it, feeling the magic pulsing at his feet .

He ran towards the eggs, but felt the gigantic beast follow him closely with matching speed, getting desperate he cried out '_Falatheil,_' a golden bow appeared in his hands and before anyone could fully register what he'd done, he shot an arrow at the beast and watched as it dodged it with expert ease, frustrated he knocked another arrow immediately, and let it out, this time analyzing the beasts movements, the arrow struck true but bounced of the its thick unyielding coat.

Harry had almost made it to the eggs by this point and was about to cross the line to get to it, when the chimaera leaped high above him to get to its eggs first to protect them from him. Seeing its vulnerable stomach exposed for an attack, quick as a flask he shot another arrow at it and shouted '_Velocitari._'

The arrow moved so fast, it disappeared from sight and buried itself deep into the creature's stomach. The wounded beast fell to the ground like a heavy rock and landed such that it's rear end ended up neatly on top of Harry! It was growling in anguish and being smooshed underneath it, Harry could felt the vibrations right up to his bones. Using this as an opportunity to get to the egg, he tried to get stretch his hand out as far as he could since he was unable to shift the beast away and managed to grab it with the tips of his fingers.

However having his air supply cut off temporarily due to the heavy weight on top of him, he blacked out and let the egg roll away from him.


	61. Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

_Wigardium Leviosa may you Fly Fly Fly : ) This is for all the yummy comments from yesterday, love you guys for it!_

**CHAPTER 61**

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster extraordinaire was standing beside his hospital bed and smiling down at him, sitting up Harry gathered up his scattered thoughts and waited for the eventual axe to fall on him, for him to be disqualified from the tournament.

"You need not worry Harry," Dumbledore guessed correctly the turmoil behind those green eyes "That was an amazing battle between you and the Chimaera, quite unexpected really! Here I have given you the golden egg you will need for the next task," he said and placed the egg on the bedside stand beside him "By the way Harry could you tell me how you managed to conjure up that golden bow?" he asked trying not to look too interested.

"Um…that is, Sir it's a…"

"It was an illusion Dumblydorrre, wasn't it Mr. Potter? A spell that made your wand look like a bow so that you could launch the spell easier isn't it?" said Madame Maxime winking at him with an innocent look on her face, walking into the room and smiling placidly at them, "It is a spell that was taught to him at our school Headmaster, quite a wonderful trick really!"

"Yes mam, it was an…an illusion" the injured boy said grateful for the intervention, knowing that she had saved him from a lot of lies.

"Headmaster Dumblydore, we seem to be having some problems with one of the dragons, it has been acting quite reluctant to leave the school and no can understand it, you are wanted immediately in the forbidden forest to help the tamers, Barty is beside himself with fury."

"Right Madame," he said and followed her outside the door, throwing with one last curious glance at Harry.

"You can leave the ward Mr. Potter," Madame Pomphrey said, coming out of her office "Your broken rib has nicely mended and the small bruises here and there have healed, so do not worry anymore and you can sleep of the sedation in your dormitory. I know how eager you brats are to be rid of me, now go downstairs to the great hall as you may be just in time for lunch."

Harry didn't want to go and face a bunch of random people questioning him relentlessly, he wished he could have stayed in bed and eaten in the hospital ward instead. Slowly heaving himself up and carrying the egg with him, he walked towards the staircase and was about to descend it when a silver cloth was thrown over him, "Harry, I got the invisibility cloak from Darren so we can get you out of here unnoticed, don't worry they're all waiting for you down in the kitchens." Draco's voice came from behind him.

Grateful for such an amazing friend, Harry walked towards the kitchens avoiding bumping into people, and was closely followed by Draco who was sauntering along unhurriedly behind him.

Tickling the pear they went inside and heard party poppers going off and were surrounded by blue glowing butterflies for an instant, "Hey kiddo congratulations, you passed the first task, and with a Chimaera that too! Charlie told us you were brilliant!" Darren said smothering him with a hug.

"If you call, being knocked out by a chimaera's ass brilliant, then you're nuts!" He said jovially and eyed Fred and George who were hold up a huge poster with a giant chimaera waving it's butt at him and winking coyly at him.

"Bastards!" Harry said laughing, and pulled it away from them.

"Oooooo! Ickle Harry called us a bad name brother! I'm going to tell his mommy on him!" Fred said while mock sobbing.

"You do that Freddy, and I'll let you into my stash of chocolate cauldrons anytime you want!" George said grinning.

Shaking his head at them, Harry sat down and eyed the enormous piles of food in front of him the treacle tart taking a central position. Sitting down beside him Draco asked "So what happened inside, they made you fight a chimaera for god sakes! Trust me we're all pretty pissed at Dumbledore right now!"

Harry narrated all the details slowly while facing his brother, the Weasley twins, a sullen looking Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Neville, Luna, who was humming and examining the tiny Chinese Fireball figurine absently and of course Draco who had gripped his wrist when he'd heard about the final leap of the beast.

Sitting around in this festive atmosphere Harry finally let himself go and relaxed completely, this was what he loved best, the easy camaraderie amongst friends, the lack of worry and large quantities of food.

"So do you guys know what the egg does?" Ginny asked fingering the huge golden prize.

"Nope, no idea" Hermione said looking disappointed with herself, "We know that it's a clue but nothing else" she said dejectedly giving the egg a whack "Darren even tried to break it open by chucking it from a height, but nothing happened."

"Ah! But you have plenty of time for the next task right?" Cho asked patting Darren on the back.

"Yeah, actually we have around five months till the next task so maybe we'll figure it out by then, hopefully" Hermione said a determined note creeping into he voice.

Later on after the impromptu party, Harry drew Draco aside and told him about how he'd felt the abnormal behavior of the dragons during the competition and how he thought he saw Crouch acting uncharacteristically before the tournament began.

Draco looked at him in awe when he listened about the cages that Harry had created and how it had calmed the creatures and then frowned when he heard about the man from the Ministry, "Maybe we should keep an eye on him" he said after thinking about it "Maybe he had something to with Darren's name being put in to the goblet!"

"Maybe…" Harry said looking stricken at that thought.

0000000000000000000000000

The next morning everything started to go wrong for most of them.

It began when everyone received their copy of the Daily Prophet, which had the headlines reading 'Has Mr. Darren Potter gotten himself a girlfriend?' With a large picture of Hermione blowing a flying kiss in his direction, over and over again.

Further down was another title with the words, 'Brother of Boy who lived, flattened by Chimaera' followed by a long paragraph about how he had just barely managed to get the egg, elaborating on his being knocked over as opposed to the awesome fight he had put up against it.

Hermione now had had to avoid random boys sending flying kisses her way accompanied with suggestive winks and crazy fan girls who kept tripping her up in corridors, the most difficult part being that she had to explain herself to a rather distraught Cho who kept crying over the picture at odd times of the day. Oh! She was livid at the reporter who had written the article, yes, Miss. Reeta Skeeter was going down!

Harry on the other hand faced renewed contempt and loud laughter where ever he went, and it started to put him on the edge, he found him-self unable to maintain his usually calm front and started snapping at people around him with little provocation and was being an overall sourpuss. Even Draco kept his distance from him to avoid being yelled at for doing nothing at all.

This went on for nearly two and a half months, which actually surprised him a lot, as it made him think that his classmates were a tenacious bunch of idiots. There was no breakthrough on the egg so he and Draco continued training in their classroom where Harry was allowed to vent his frustration and where there was little conversation between. They were unable to work on their Animagus forms because Harry's mind was still chaotic from all the past month's tension and had put it off indefinitely.

Nowadays he had also started to feel as if one other person had started to take an inordinate interest in him and that was Professor Dumbledore, and it was making him want to run away before the man added him to his grand plans for the future.

Draco also had other problems of his own, like fending of a bunch of girls, led by Pansy Parkinson who was dogging his every step due to his now gorgeous countenance, providing Harry with his only source of entertainment as he watched Draco run from them like the plague on a daily bases, so much so he had now started to look as irritable as Harry and the name 'Pansy' became taboo, which of course the Weasley twins took advantage off and kept using it whenever he walked past them!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

One evening Harry was coming back from the library alone, when he felt the presence of someone standing behind him, ignoring the feeling Harry continued to walk away when he felt someone roughly and forcefully shove at him!

Due to the shock of the sudden attack, he lost his balance and fell, tumbling down the long staircase in front of him and landed in a crumpled heap at the foot of it, succumbing to the pain, confusion and concussion. He blacked out without being able to get a look of his assailant.

He woke in the ward to find Draco nervously pacing in front of him; making an inarticulate noise Harry drew his attention to him so that he came running up to his bed and sat down heavily beside him smiling with relief, "Welcome back to the living Potter! Darren is in training right now, so he just left your side, I'll go get him if you want?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed and settled down when Madame Pomphrey walked into the room.

"Why not live here Mr. Potter? Seriously if you come in here one more time during this year I'm going to label one of the beds as 'Reserved for one Mr. Harry Potter'" she said and stood smiling down at him.

"You have one leg in a cast Harry, it was severely fractured from your fall, it is what we call a compound fracture, wherein your bone is shattered and jutting out of your leg. I have pieced it together but the potion is very slow working so you're going to have to use a crutch to walk around with for a couple of days."

Harry nodded and was just glad that he had at least survived the ordeal, remembering the long flight of staircase and his fall from it. He waited till she had finished her check-up and then turned to Draco who was twirling the new crutch in his hands and said with no prior warning "Someone pushed me down Dray!"

Draco dropped the crutch and looked at him in shock "Wha…Harry you sure?"

"Never been surer in my life, I couldn't see who it was but my little tumble did not happen because of mere clumsiness."

"Shit! Why would someone do that now? It's been months since the article and the gossip has almost died down, why are you still being hated?"

"If only I knew!" Harry sighed, wondering what the person's motive could have been.

0000000000000000000000000000

At the end of the week, Harry was called to Professor Flitwick's office where he was informed about some Yule ball that the school was holding in honor of the Tri-wizard tournament at the end of the month.

He had gawked at the tiny man for a few minutes and then thrust the crutch in his face saying there was no way he could go being handicapped and all. But his dorm head shrugged it off saying that no matter what, he would have to at least enter the ball with someone just for the opening ceremony at least. Harry cringed at the thought of having to ask someone to this dance thing and went away depressed.

The whole week he lurked around the corridors looking for some random girl who was willing to go with the champion who had been sat on by a chimaera and found out that despite all the teasing and the being made fun of, there were still plenty of girls who very obviously wanted to be asked by him and that somehow made him even more nervous.

Finally three days before the dance he was sitting in the library with his head in his hands when Ginny sat down beside him, "The world has not yet ended Harry, why so morose?"

Harry groaned softly and lifted his head from his hands "I can't do it, I give up!" he said looking desperately at her.

"Give up what?" She asked him looking bewildered.

"I can't get myself to ask a girl out to the dance" he said looking away ashamed.

"Ah!" Ginny said looking all knowledgeable at once "You're all shy and red in the face!" She said laughingly at him "Look don't worry about it Harry, I know a ton of girls who would kill to be with you, they all think you're seriously hot! In fact I would have asked you out myself had I not known that there was someone that you already liked."

"Shut up Gin with all the excessive praise, I'm not suicidal or anything, also what do you mean I like someone, please enlighten me coz I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"These things must be left to fate" she said annoyingly and smiled cryptically at him irritating the hell out of him.

"Whatever Ginny, you're not being helpful at all" he said and was about to get up and leave when she held him back and said "Okay, okay, I'll go with you for this ball. It's a fantastic opportunity for me to get to dance and eat good food anyway, I can totally be your pretend date and all that, so how about it?" she asked, looking at him.

"You'll do that for me?" he asked her disbelievingly.

"Duh! As hard as you might find this to comprehend Harry, you're one the most desirable guy's in this school, this is a totally good bargain for me" she said happily while Harry turned a darker shade of red at listening to her and said "Fine" walking away with haste from the snickering that he could hear behind his back.

He and Draco had felt uncomfortable discussing their conquests so just before the ball they unwillingly mentioned to each other who it was that they were taking to the ball, "Ginny offered herself up as a sacrifice" Harry said, still clearly believing that no one could possibly want to voluntarily go with him, to which Draco said "And I'm going with Parkinson, stupid girl blackmailed me into going with her and now I'm stuck."

The night of the ball finally came and Harry had put on his dark green dress robes, looking quite stunningly handsome and was waiting for Ginny at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room when Colin Creevey cornered him and asked if they could talk privately. Harry nodded and put up the _'Muffliato'_ charm to block out eavesdroppers and waited for him to speak.

Pulling out a photo, Colin said without much preamble "I found out who pushed you down the staircases that day Harry!"

Harry looked bewildered at the photo and gasped.

"Yeah, my reaction was pretty similar" the younger boy said "I had been taking pictures of the banners around the school on that day and when I developed the photos last night I saw this by accident, it's simply shocking right?"

Harry could barely hear him with all the strange buzzing in his head, as he clearly witnessed Ronald Weasley pushing him down the staircase over and over again in the photo!


	62. Chapter 62

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 62**

After having made his grand entrance with Ginny to the ball, who had looked angelic in floaty, light blue robes with thin gold jewelry, he'd thankfully sat down making sure everyone got a glimpse of his crutch so that they wouldn't bother trying to force him to dance especially since he was in a terrible mood after hearing about Ron only minutes ago.

Ginny had stayed with him till the first dance had ended and then wandered off to the dance floor where she was immediately swept off her feet by a tall fifth year wizard.

"Ditched by our little sister Harry? Want some company?" The Weasley twins asked, and without waiting for his reply they sat down on either side of him holding on to plates loaded with food, "They're starting off the show with all the slow dance numbers, so we thought that we'd have a bite to eat before the real party started" they said winking at him evilly.

Harry happily stole food off of their plates which they didn't seem to mind in the least, and were instead watching the others on the dance floor with their dates, Alicia and Angelina who had just joined them. They made fun of everyone, sparing no one from their commentary and were being particularly cruel about Ron who was doing his crazy dance with Parvati Patil. Harry encouraged them, feeling a terrible anger rise within him every time Ron so much as smiled at the girl in front of him, or looked happy.

Soon the fast numbers started and Harry's table companions left him with Luna for company instead, and went to join the writhing mass on the Dance floor.

"Where's your date Luna?" Harry asked, shouting over the noise, "It's Neville" she said smiling "And he's dancing with Ginny right now" she pointed them out in the crowd, tapping her foot in rhythm with the music, "Thought I'd take a break, Neville is not a very good dancer."

"Right" Harry said choking on his drink, 'Thank god she didn't get to dance with me' he thought, horrified at her blunt appraisal of poor Neville's dancing skills.

"Your bother and Cho had a huge fight in our House's corridor before coming to the dance" she said conversationally, "I think they just broke up before coming to the ball."

"What?"

"Yeah, they're together at the ball for keeping up appearances, but Cho's secretly in love with Cedric and I think Darren fancies Ginny!"

Harry gaped at her open mouthed and turned to watch them on the dance floor. Sure as hell, Darren and Cho were looking extremely uncomfortable standing next to each and were talking in what appeared to be hushed voices not joining in the dancing at all, while Cedric kept shooting looks over Hermione's shoulder at Cho.

'Yikes! Poor Hermione' he thought, sure she and Cedric had come together to the ball based on a similar arrangement as him and Ginny, but while he and Ginny had had no expectations from each other, he knew that Hermione had a crush on Cedric something that Ginny had told him about some time ago. It was a pretty messed up situation overall and Harry hoped that some of it got cleared up tonight, for all their sakes.

He spotted Draco dancing with Pansy, who was wearing pale yellow dress robes and looking quite pretty, matching perfectly with her date's rather strict black velvet ones, but he could make out the look of pure disdain on Draco's face watching from afar, which seemed to become more prominent every time she tried to kiss him, and for some reason Harry found it extremely hilarious.

Suddenly he saw Ron detangle himself from Parvati and walk outside towards the rose gardens, probably for a breather since they had been dancing non-stop from the beginning, getting up himself he called Neville out from the crowd on the dance floor and told him that he needed to go out and to keep Luna company at the table.

He walked out as fast as his crutch would allow him ignoring the appraising looks many girls were giving him, keeping his eyes focused on the doors that were leading out to where Ron was instead.

Coming out he was hit by the strong scent of roses and cringed, it was definitely not his favorite smell. He spotted the top of Ron's red hair from above a bush in full bloom and walked around it to get to him, when he saw that Ron was busily engaged in kissing Lavender Brown!

'Real classy Ron! Real classy!' Harry thought and cleared his throat loudly.

Breaking apart from each other as if burned, they turned to face him looking terribly guilty, but Harry just continued looking at them impassively, as if he didn't care. Straightening up, Ron took on a defensive attitude and said "So what?"

"I don't care whom you kiss Weasley" Harry said, his irritation evident and his anger spiking up a notch or two at the grating tone in his voice "I just wanted to talk to you, in private" he said purposefully ignoring Lavender.

"I don't do boys Potter" Ron said sniggering at his own stupidity and Harry wanted to throttle him with the rose stem above his head.

"Enough Ron! If you don't stuff a cork in it right now I will bring Parvati in here. I hear that girl has a mean right hook, reserved specifically for cheating boyfriends" he said bluffing through his teeth and enjoying the look of horror come over both their faces.

Lavender picked up her heels that she had taken off and said "Later" to Ron, hurriedly walking away from the two of them.

"What do you want Harry?" Ron asked him churlishly.

"I want to know why you pushed me down the stairs two weeks ago." Harry said not bothering to mince his words.

"What the hell are you accusing me of Potter, why would I do that to you? We're friends!" Ron said looking mystified.

"Wow, a liar and a cheat, nice going Weasley!" Harry said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't bullshit me Potter, sure, I agree that I don't like you right now because I don't think you deserve to be in the tournament, but I don't want you injured or dead either" Ron said, starting to look angry.

"I know that you can't handle the fact that I'm in the competition Ron and honestly just between you and me, I hate being in it myself! But that is not even the point here, I have evidence that you pushed me, I have a photograph with you in it to prove that I'm right Ron!"

Ron looked frightened and became incoherent; he lunged out at Harry and struck him hard on his face causing him to fall over on his injured leg. Gasping from pain Harry reflexively swung out at him from the ground with his crutch knocking him off his feet as well.

Ron started to pummel him with his fists not caring for his injuries, blind with rage and some unnamed emotion.

Harry felt magic pulse in his hand and he swung his fist with all his might, his single blow causing Ron to roll off of him yowling with pain and clutching his face in agony.

"Shit! Harry what on earth are you doing?" Draco shouted, coming running towards him.

"The bastard was the one who pushed me off the staircase Dray" Harry said, now looking contrite "Colin showed me the picture this evening."

Draco turned white with anger and stepped towards Ron who was cowering piteously, "You could have killed him" he said in a soft deadly voice advancing towards him slowly, "Madame Pomphrey said his injuries were so serious he could have died!"

About to hit him himself, he stopped when Ron started whimpering and blubbering before him, disgusted Draco held out his wand before him and said '_Legilimens_' and entered his mind to see for himself why the coward had almost attempted murder, knowing fully well that the boy would never reveal the truth to them on his own.

He came across a solid barrier that was impenetrable and felt completely foreign to Ron's mind, like it had been planted there by someone else to prevent any intruder from gaining access to his thoughts, gasping Draco quickly pulled out of that corrupted space and turned to Harry with shock written all over his face.

"He's under the bloody '_Imperius'_ curse Harry!" He whispered, watching his shocked look mirror on Harry's face.

"What? Oh my God!" Harry said looking dumbfoundedly at Ron and immediately started to search his mind for evidence, thinking about all that had happened since school had begun.

He knew that the jealousy and hurt stemmed from Ron himself, it was a tendency that he'd had since he was little, but the incidence of him informing the champions of the first task in the tournament, his expert advice to Darren on how to deal with dragons, even though he was angry with him at that time, something the real Ron would never have done, at least not directly, since he had a long pouting phase, him pushing Harry off the staircase, which had made Harry want to attack him due to the hurt of being betrayed by a friend, none of it added up!

Sure Ron was a cocky bastard, but he was also loyal and true to his word, "I'm so sorry Ron" Harry whispered, and crawled over to him, his leg hurting him like crazy, "Shit Dray! The '_Imperius'_ curse can be removed only by the caster him-self or if he died or lost his wand in a duel, we can't break him out of it now since we don't know who it is in the first place."

"Let's take him up to school for now Harry and get him to the Hospital, I think your punch really knocked the sense out of him" he said smiling faintly.

"Ugh! I'm such moron Dray! I should have known he was not acting like himself, crap he must have been completely out of it."

"Harry don't beat yourself up too much over it, it seemed like he was acting like his normal, annoying self to all of us, none of us suspected a thing, not even Darren!" Draco said trying to mollify him while dragging him off the ground.

"Your wound has opened up again I think, Pomphrey is going to throw you out for sure this time" Draco said, watching blood ooze out and stain the cotton that was jutting out of the cast.

Harry grabbed his crutch and straightened himself up; ignoring the pain, he caught Ron under his arm helping Draco to carry him to the hospital.

They were walking out of the garden and Harry was telling Draco to get back to his date, when suddenly they heard a group of people coming towards them, without thinking Harry shoved Draco into some nearby bushes and said "If your dad finds out that you were involved in fights, he'll remove you from school faster that you can say 'Please', stay hidden" he warned him and conjured up a stretcher and rolled Ron on to it, levitating it with his wand he walked towards the school without a backward glance.

He had not walked a few paces when the group of people emerged in front of him, they stopped talking when they spotted him all bruised and standing beside a stretcher bearing his injured companion.

He knew that it would be easy to put two and two together, that they would figure out that the two of them had been fighting and knowing that he was screwed anyway, Harry continued to walking slowly towards the hospital ward carrying his burden along with him and ignored the babble of voices that got louder and louder behind him sounding horribly accusatory.


	63. Chapter 63

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 63**

_**HARRY POTTER EMBROILED IN A FIGHT AT THE YULE BALL? **_

_**Last night's Yule Ball in Hogwarts, held in honor of the Tri-wizard Tournament did not seem to have ended on a happy note for everyone attending the party. Harry Potter, brother of the boy who lived and fourth champion, was found levitating the body of a beaten up friend towards the end of the event. "They were obviously heading towards the hospital wards in school, both boys seemed to have been equally injured" said one of the students on being asked. **_

_**Sources say that the two were spotted exchanging punches in the beautiful rose gardens behind the party hall. Classmates who had seen them said that Harry Potter is completely different from the likes of his brother, he, according to witnesses has been very irritable these past few months. Has the stress of the tournament finally gotten to him? Can he...**_

"Why? What happened between you two? You're usually the calm one Harry, you know that Ron's been feeling left out and begging for a fight, why did you give it to him?" Darren asked clutching the paper in his hands.

"It was a misunderstanding" Harry said, staring unseeingly at a spot on the floor.

"Look Harry, this Reeta Skeeter woman seems to be desperately trying to pin you with some fault or the other, to drag you down with it; you're playing right into her hands by being so stupid!"

"Darren I need you to trust me right now, do you think anyone would want to fight with a broken limb? I had my reasons." Harry said, looking into Darren's angry eyes.

"Whatever Harry, look just apologize to one another and get over your puerile grudges, I honestly don't have time to play mediator here" Darren said walking away as if frustrated.

"Wow, talk about irritable!" Draco said shaking his head.

"He's right you know I shouldn't have hit Ron" Harry said.

"Harry you're just fourteen, you were pissed at being pushed down a flight of staircases for gods sakes, you're allowed a lapse in judgment, in fact I'm sure that that punch felt pretty good didn't it?"

Harry was silent for a minute and then said softly "It felt amazing! Shit I wanted to hit him again after the first one and I would have done it had you not intervened."

"You can't always be in control of the situation, you're not perfect Harry, far from it, you're human, but that, according to me is the best part of you" Draco said putting his hands on Harry's shoulders in comfort.

Harry nodded and smiled in real happiness for the first time in a long time, "I was furious, after all the shit I've faced these past months from people I don't even know, all the criticisms and derision that I did not deserve, crap Dray, I think I was close to exploding."

"You think I didn't know, you were scary these past months, but you know what? None of us said anything coz you needed an outlet of some sort, you needed to let out some steam. You've had my back several times in the past Potter, what makes you think I would ditch you when you're all messed up?"

Unable to stop himself, Harry drew Draco into a hug and held him till all the pent up anger, all the unpleasantness faded away into nothingness.

oooooo

"I can't believe that there would actually come a day when I found myself stalking Weasley! Stalking Weasley!" Draco said disbelievingly, staring at the Marauder's map in his hands.

"Shut up Dray, and stop being such a whiner baby! look we know Ron's under the '_Imperius_' curse which means that someone must be giving him orders to carry out, if we can track down the source using Ron, then everything might come to the light." Harry said, while reading the Quibbler and laughing when he saw that Xenophilius Lovegood had written about Cornelius Fudge and world domination.

"Harry, what the hell are you even doing in my room? If you get caught…"

"Relax Dray, you lucky bastards don't have to share rooms like the rest of us, plus, your door is locked, and if anyone does come in I'll do a quick disillusionment spell. Besides I miss sharing a room with you like we did in the Academy."

"You like being bad-ass don't you?" Draco said chuckling, "But you know what? I miss having you as a roommate too, trust me, being sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle can really dull the senses!"

Draco suddenly sat up gesturing frantically at Harry "Hey Harry, he's on the move, he's going towards the staff quarters!"

"Where? Whose room?" Harry asked leaning towards him, his eyes lit by the glow from the moon outside the window beside them.

"Alastor Moody's!"

"Let's follow him then, quickly!" Harry said scrambling out of the bed while putting on his disillusionment charm and heading towards the door.

Following him, Draco and Harry ran towards the staff quarters hoping to confront Ron and the culprit red-handed.

"Listen Harry, your leg's still bust up so you're only going to slow us down, I'll go faster alone."

Nodding, Harry let Draco run ahead, trying to hobble behind him as quickly as he could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco had reached the quarters and stood outside Moody's room trying to listen to the conversation happening inside, through the door, when that very door flew open suddenly with force, knocking him backwards and out stepped an angry Professor.

Without waiting to see who it was, Moody drove Draco up against the wall behind him and lifted him off his feet, pinning him to the wall underneath holding him up with his elbow, "Well, well well! If it isn't Mr Malfoy! Did your lying scum of a father teach you to eavesdrop on private conversations? Well too bad for you son, I just happen to have a fine collection of foe glasses and spy detectors, so you never stood a chance" he said smirking and let Draco down roughly.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked standing behind Moody looking shocked.

"I could ask you the same" Draco said rubbing his bruised chest.

"I came to ask Professor Moody some questions on defense, he's been training the three of us to fight as you very well know" Ron scoffed at him.

"Well I…I'm here for the same reason too, I had a question to ask as well, but…" he said, looking at Moody angrily "Our Professor seems to harbor favorites."

"Oh boohoo Malfoy, it's not such a big shocker that not all teachers love you, deal with it!"

"Yeah, while you apparently have only one that cares, so sod off Weasel!" he said and shot a venomous look at both Moody and the red haired boy and stalked off towards Harry.

'Damn that had been almost too much of a surprise to handle' Draco though, and bumped headlong into someone standing right in front of him "Harry!" Draco groaned rubbing his head, "Careful!"

"What did you find out?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Um…Moody hates my dad and in turn hates me?" Draco said shrugging.

"No seriously, nothing?"

"He has a ring on his little finger Harry, a ring that I happen to have recognized" Draco said slowly, looking thoughtful.

"From where?"

"I'm not sure coz it was pretty dark, but I think I've seen a similar one with dad! It's what differentiates the inner circle of death eaters from the other's!"

00000000000000000000000000


	64. Chapter 64

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

CHAPTER 64

"I know how to open the egg Harry" Cho said running up to him and pulling him to a more secluded place.

"Wha…Cho, you're serious?" Harry asked stunned "You really know how to open it?"

"Yeah, well um…Cedric was the one who found out how to do it actually and I just came to tell you about it since he owes you guys apparently for the last time and since you're my friend" Cho said reluctantly.

"So how did he do it?" Harry asked "How did he find out?"

"Funny story really" Cho said grinning "He had taken the egg with him to the prefects bathroom to think things over when it slipped and fell into the water! When he dove under to retrieve it, he found that it had opened up and there was a song coming from within it and realized that the song was the clue!" she said excitedly, grabbing his hands.

"So has he figured out what the task is? Or am I going to have to dunk my head in a bucket or something?" Harry asked, thinking wearily about the cumbersome schemes that Dumbledore came up with.

"No, I know what it is, Cedric thinks you guys are going to have to go into the lake and get something precious to you from underneath it. All this within an hour's time."

"Right" Harry said sighing, "That's not bad then I suppose, unless we have to fight off a Kelpie or something."

"Um…Harry could you tell Darren for me?" Cho asked hesitantly "He's still mad at me for dating Ced even though we broke up, I don't think he'll listen if I tell him who found out about it."

"Are you happy with him?" Harry asked, looking at her bowed head.

"I…I am Harry. Not that I wasn't with Darren! But things had started to change between us, he has so many secrets Harry, and he never revealed a single one to me but he always told Hermione no matter what, like I'm stupid or can't understand. It really pissed me off."

Harry nodded and understood, he'd had similar feelings until recently, himself.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. Also please thank Cedric for me; he just made things so much easier for us."

"Will do" Cho said hugging him and walking away.

000000000000000000

"You have only an hour to bring back what has been taken from you from beneath the lake, how you do it does not matter, just know that once the hour is up, the surface of the lake will become frozen solid making your escape very difficult" warned Dumbledore, who was standing in front of the champions at shore of the lake.

This time the school had been allowed to watch since there was no danger of them getting injured and they sat cheering loudly for them by the sidelines. Harry stood on his toes trying to locate Draco's telltale blond hair in the crowd wondering where the hell he'd been gone all morning.

"Right on the count of three you may begin" said Crouch holding up his hand.

The four champions walked into the shallow end of the lake shivering in the cold and waited for the countdown to begin

"Three… two… One!" cried Crouch, bringing his hand down in a chopping motion and the next instant they were off.

Harry and Hermione had used simple, but effective bubble-head charms to be able to breathe under the water, while Darren had decided to use Gillyweed and Cedric had gone with transfiguration once again, transfiguring his own head into a fish's!

Diving into the freezing waters, Harry cursed Dumbledore inside his head for choosing winter for this task, they had been told that whatever it was that they had to find, was at the very bottom of the lake so they were all headed in that direction when a group of pale green Grindylows came out of nowhere and attacked them.

Turing to face the clutchy creatures, Harry shouted '_Relashio_' inside his bubble and sent several of them away at one go. Looking around he saw Hermione was completely surrounded by them so he went to help her. In the end only he, Cedric and Hermione were left fighting since Darren the lucky guy, had managed to escape after fending off only a few of them, giving him the headstart.

Suddenly in the middle of being strangled by them, the Grindylows without any provocation let go of their victims from within their tight grips and swam speedily away as if in fear of something. Turning around, they saw the giant squid that dwelt in the waters come hurtling towards their tiny group with its reddish, spear-shaped head directed right for them!

Scattering, they let it pass through and were about to swim away from it when they realized that when it had swam past them, it had fixed one if its suckers imperceptibly on Cedric and whipping around it dragged him towards its open mouth where its tongue lined with razor sharp spicules rolled around around waiting eagerly to grind its new-found prey.

'Ugh! Cedric and his stupid transfiguration obsessions! He just had to wear a fish's head today and become perfect squid bait!' Harry thought, swimming back hurriedly towards him.

He pushed Hermione away on the way indicating for her leave when he saw that she was already injured from the Grindylow attack and turned to face the now struggling Cedric who was firmly clamped within the arms of the squid, alone.

Swimming towards them, Harry decided to go for a surprise attack when the squid squirted dark ink in his face and blinded him. Panicking for a second, Harry tried to get away from the darkness but found that it was hopeless.

Hitting upon an idea he said '_Partis_ _Temporus_' and rejoiced when the darkness parted for him and let him through.

Now suspended in clean waters again, Harry looked around and found that the squid had pulled Cedric a little away but was having a little trouble holding on to him due to his frantic flailing.

Deciding that he couldn't use any firing charms at the squid, because of its close proximity with Cedric, Harry decided to use a more docile tactic. Swimming above its head Harry said '_Carpe Retractum_' and watched as a thick rope shot out of the end of his wand and wind itself over the spear-like structure pulling the squid towards him forcefully.

Shocked by the sudden jerk, the squid let go of Cedric for an instant but regained its senses rapidly and was about to reclaim its prey when out of the blue a pair of strong green hands wrapped around the middle of the rope and held it steadily keeping the eight armed creature away from Cedric.

Harry found himself staring at the face of what he thought was a Merperson and let go of the rope in shock. The squid by then on finding itself almost surrounded, thrashed against the rope and pulled away, quickly heading into deeper waters.

Unable to look away their new companions, Harry cautiously swam over to where Cedric was while keeping a suspicious eye on the wild looking Merpeople when one of them tapped him on his arm and indicated that they would guide him to his destination.

Nodding, Harry did a quick inventory of Cedric's injuries and found that he had initially found breathing a bit difficult due to being recently crushed, but apart from that was completely fine but for a few scratches and suction marks here and there.

Following the Merpeople down towards the bed of the lake, they passed by Darren and Hermione on the way, they were tightly holding on to an unconscious Ginny and Ron respectively and swimming towards the surface stopping to wave at them before going ahead.

He noticed that Cedric had increased his speed and was deigned to do the same 'The precious things were people! What kind of sick game was this?' Harry wondered and swam downwards with increased determination.

They saw that tied to two poles were Cho and Draco both unconscious, with their heads enveloped in bubbles which were bobbing gently with the movement of the water around them.

Hurrying over to them, Harry and Cedric freed them from their bonds and dragged their bodies to stand a little away from the Merpeople not knowing what to do next, Harry bowed in gratitude a move which Cedric quickly mimicked and carrying their burdens they headed towards the surface as well.

Suddenly, Cedric who was a little ahead of him turned around and frantically pointed to the surface, it was completely frozen with a thick layer of ice!

Harry and he tried to use several charms to break the ice but found to their dismay that they were being completely deflected. Starting to get nervous, Harry was about to give it a second try when he felt Draco dislodge his arm from around him and streak past him towards the the translucent barrier lashing out viciously at the ice with something pointy.

The thick sheath cracked and broke, revealing a bright morning sky. Heaving a sigh of relief, Harry saw that Draco was now smirking at him through his bubble, holding on to his black dagger '_Aegisess_' that disappeared immediately and was replaced by his wand.

Harry shook his head smiling and gratefully swam up to the surface glad to be free of the stifling quiet under the lake.

They heard shrieks and screaming from the audience and felt themselves being hauled out of the water by strong hands. Walking shivering toward the bank they saw Madame Pomphrey hurrying over to them. She threw two large warm rugs at Harry and Cho who wrapped up themselves and Draco and Cedric inside its cozy warmth happily.

Cho was getting the first check up since she had looked almost frostbitten, while the others were waiting for their turns patiently, gradually becoming warmer with time.

Harry pulled the rug tighter around him and Draco causing their bare shoulders to bump together and was about to lean towards him to ask him to move closer to the fire in the middle of the enclosure when Draco turned a bright shade of red and threw the rug away from him standing up abruptly as if burned.

"What?" Harry asked, baffled by his behavior.

"I…I need some air" Draco said, and almost ran out of the the makeshift room without any further explanations.

"But it's cold…outside!" Harry shouted getting up and realizing that Draco had already left and turned open mouthed to the others inside the enclosure.

"Did something happen, Harry?" Cedric asked him curiously.

But Harry just stood staring wordlessly at him wondering what the hell had made Draco run from his side so suddenly!

"Um…Harry…thanks a lot for the help down in the lake, I thought I was a real goner for those few minutes" Cedric said, with a look of gratitude but Harry still stumped from what had just happened nodded tersely and grunted in response still trying to reassemble his thoughts desperately.

00000000000000000000000000000


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65

**Please review this chapter in particular, I know this makes me sound terribly needy but the thing is this is the first time I'm attempting to write romantic fiction so I'm a little awkward about it, ****I don't want it to sound too pretentious so ****if this is a little over the top, stop me please!**

Dear Mr. Potter,

This letter might seem like a bit of a surprise to you coming from me, so let me clear things up a little. I am writing to tell you about your wand Harry, which had me very much interested during the weighing of the wands ceremony.

After coming back to my shop I did a little research about the nature of wands but found nothing similar until I came across a very interesting book about 'Soul Wands'.

Let me explain it in more detail, your wand Harry, has the typical markings of one of the rarest wands in the Wizarding world! When the core of a wand completely binds itself to its owner, it becomes a 'Soul Wand.'

In other words, should your wand ever be lost to you or should you be defeated in a duel, your wand will take a little time but will gradually return to you on its own. It can never become another's! Even a single touch by an outsider will make it react negatively!

I wish to study more about it and would be very grateful to you if you could bring it by the shop sometime in the future.

Thanking you,

Mr Ollivander.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Draco behaved perfectly normal again, as if the strange incident in the makeshift room had not happened at all and he hung out with Harry just as he normally would have on any other day.

It was during the evening on that day however that something happened that triggered off a string of incidents that made Harry almost end up losing Draco completely!

Going back to his room after leisurely eating dinner he saw aghast that the drapes around his bed had been slashed to bits, his books lay in pieces on the floor and there was ugly writing scrawled all over the walls in very abusive language.

Shocked, Harry ran downstairs to ask someone if they knew what had happened and was blocked by a disgusted looking Zacharias Smith and a couple of other boys from his house.

"Um…Smith, could you tell me what happened upstairs to all my stuff?" Harry asked worriedly, looking at all of them for some kind of response.

When Smith didn't answer him, Harry walked up to him to place a hand on his shoulder when the boy overreacted to his touch, warding him off as if he carried a disease. "Stay away from me you fag!" The smaller boy said and glared at him angrily.

"Wha…?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please!" Smith scoffed "Don't pretend otherwise. The Triwizard tournament was a real eye-opener yesterday!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, we know you're gay now, meaning we know that Draco is your boyfriend!" He spat out with vehemence.

"What!" Harry exclaimed, turning red from embarrassment and anger, not believing a word that he was hearing.

"Shit! We've been living with you all these years without knowing" Zacharias said, looking horrified at the thought of it "Sick!"

Harry's anger rose to a boiling point and he walked over to the boy almost towering over him and he said in low and deadly voice "If you don't shut the hell up right now Smith, I'm going to rip that mouth of yours right off your face!" he said, his face inches away from the smaller, now trembling boy.

"If anyone spreads these unfounded rumors around school anymore, I swear I'll hurt you myself" Harry ground out and walked away from the gaping group of housemates.

00000000000000000

Things did not settle down as Harry hoped they would. He found himself being secretly ridiculed everywhere he went. Not by everyone of course, but just a few select students who seemed to have a problem with him. He did not take their insults sitting down, no, he gave as much as he got but did it discreetly so as not to call more attention to him and Draco. The biggest downside to all of this was that Draco had stopped speaking to him again.

After the first few days, Harry had had enough and had sought Draco out asking him if everything was alright when Draco said "Just leave me alone!" before walking away from him quickly.

After two weeks of continuous drama, Harry decided to stop fighting and let the others think whatever they wanted to of him, he was really past caring.

0000000000000000000

It had been a cloudy evening when he saw Draco flying solo in the sky. Nearly a month had passed in complete silence between them. Thinking that maybe Draco was finally over with whatever issue he'd had with him, Harry ran down to the Quidditch field to try talk to him once again.

When he reached it, he realized that Draco had already dismounted and was packing up his gear. Walking over to him Harry stood silently for a minute behind him, watching as he put away his gloves carefully into a bag on the ground.

Clearing his throat and startling Draco, he waited till the other boy was facing him. "What is your problem?" He asked him, unable to hide the betrayal in his voice "Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

Harry now taking a closer look at Draco's face found that he did not look too good; there was a dullness in his eyes that had never been there before.

"Why Dray?" Harry asked, his voice becoming soft and pained.

Suddenly, he felt a few drops of water splash down on his face and looking up he realized it had started to rain. Turning to face Draco who had looked away from him, Harry approached him warily inch by inch until they were standing pretty close to one another.

The rain had started to fall at a greater speed now and they were getting thoroughly soaked under the torrent. Draco finally looked up at Harry and with defiance in his voice he said so softly that Harry had to strain himself to hear it "I'm not gay!"

Before Harry could respond to that outburst, Draco grabbed his bag and left him standing alone.

Harry found himself unable to move, still thinking about the fear that he had seen lurking underneath all that defiance in Draco's grey eyes and he wondered what it had meant.

0000000000000000000000000

Slowly trudging up the staircase to head to his dorm, Harry was suddenly accosted by Ginny who took one look at him and came to stand beside him immediately.

"You do not look good as a wet puppy dog, why so miserable?" She asked and placed a drying spell over him.

"Nothing…just…frustrated I guess" Harry said, trying to shrug off her words with as much nonchalance as he could muster up in that moment.

"Sit!" Ginny ordered him, leaving no room for further argument in her voice and so Harry sat down on the steps waiting for the third degree.

Opening the flap of her bag Ginny held it under his nose and smiled slyly at him. Harry peered into the bag and choked when he saw what was in it "Wow, I didn't expect this from you Gin!" He said laughing softly.

"It's not for me alone, a couple of my friends and I wanted to try it since Fred and George keep harping about it. So I 'borrowed' a couple from their large stash!"

"Crap Ginny there are at least twenty chocolate cauldrons in there! That my dear friend is not a small stash."

"Whatever! Want one?"

"Absolutely!" Harry said, and ripped the paper off one of the sinful chocolates which was loaded with the finest Firewhiskey.

"So, you were about to tell me about what was bothering you?" Ginny asked clutching her throat as the Firewhiskey burned a trail down it. "Ugh! This stuff is poisonous" she said and swallowed the rest with difficulty.

"Ah! There are too many things bothering me right now Gin; sure you want to hear me whine?"

"Most definitely, since it is a rare sight."

"Well I'm frustrated about Darren depreciating me all the time for one. It sucks that he doesn't think me worthy of being by his side" Harry said, reaching for his second chocolate.

"Actually I myself was thinking that he's become a bit of an ass" Ginny said, looking down the side of the staircase.

"What happened at the Triwizard Tournament Gin? Are you and Darren…"

"What? No! Professor McGonagall said that they needed someone to play the part of a victim for him and since he knows me they thought it was okay."

"Ah!"

"Next complaint!"

"Your brother!"

"Ron?"

"The one and only!"

"Stupid git, I told him to lay off you or I was going to rearrange his face for him!"

"How?"

"My famous Bat Bogey Hex of course!"

"Riiiight!"

"Harry...can I say something?" Ginny said, getting serious all of a sudden.

"Sure?" Harry said looking puzzled at her.

"Um…all of the stuff you've said just now has been happening for months now right?"

"Yeah…"

"But you've not really reacted that much to it all this time. Something tells me that something happened today that really got to you. I want to know what happened. Only if you're willing to tell me of course." She said quickly.

Harry grabbed two cauldron cakes and stuffed them into his mouth nervously, "Nohin hahen!"

"Eh?"

Swallowing he said "Nothing happened" clearly.

"Harry…" Ginny growled.

"Ugh! Fine! Draco happened, okay! He's been avoiding me this entire month and it feels bad" he said sighing, and unable to stop himself he reached for the chocolate bag again, starting to feel a bit woozy.

"I tried talking to him today Gin, and the only thing he said to me was 'I'm not gay,' like that solved everything, and let me tell you" Harry said his voice slurring a bit "He doesn't look happy either!"

"Harry…don't you feel angry about this entire mess? Don't you want to beat up Smith too? I do, I feel like stomping on him!"

"Gin you want to know a secret?" Harry asked, plucking a chocolate right off of her fingers and popping into his mouth. "I have never felt attracted to anyone in my life, girl or boy! I… I've been so busy doing other stuff you know?"

"But after this incident happened, I started to think about what everyone was sayin' and I thought 'So what?' So what if they thought I was gay, I'd be gay with Dray right? And you know what? I was strangely totally okay with it! I think I might have even liked him for a loooooong time now without realizing it!"

Ginny laughed and said "Finally!"

"You…you knew?"

"Harry I know you're friends and that you're totally different people but when you're together it's like you're in sync with each and it feels right."

Harry bowed his head and reached for one more chocolate when Ginny swatted his hand away "That's enough for one night" she said and put all the wrappers into her bag and packed it up.

Getting up, she pulled Harry up with her with difficulty and headed towards his tower. There was no way that he was going to be able to make it there on his own tonight!

Walking down the corridor Ginny held on to his arm while he swayed dangerously and prayed that no one would see him when suddenly they saw Zacharias Smith walk towards them!

Harry spotted him and shook off Ginny's hand and ran wonkily towards him while Smith stared at him as if uncertain of what to do, rooted to the ground.

"Smith!" Harry shouted out and stood close to him peering down at his scared face.

"You're the one who said I was gay, you even told the entire school that I was gay when clearly I was not" Harry said lurching towards him, "You know what i'm going to do now you little sneak?" Harry asked him making Zacharias take a step back, "I'm going to show you gay" he said and threw his arms out, enveloping him in a big hug!

Expecting to get hit, Zacharias Smith was cringing inside and waiting for the first blow to fall when Harry hugged him instead, making him blanch in surprise.

"What the hell! Get off me Potter!" He said struggling to break free from Harry's vice like grip.

"But I want to prove you right, Zachy Baby!" He said and burst out laughing and letting go of the bewildered boy "If you're going to try to tell me who I am, then your going to have the bear the consequences" he said and held his arms open again for the second time, when Zacharias Smith fled the corridor in a flash! Ginny watched Harry laugh starting to laugh herself and soon they almost became hysterical with Harry literally rolling on the floor clutching his sides.

"What the hell are two doing?"

Looking up from the floor, Harry saw Draco standing over them smiling slightly, "Drayyyyyyyy!" Harry said and tried getting up but seemed to have lost all control over his motor power, "Dray I told him, I told Smith to bugger off!" He said and smiled happily to himself.

Grinning, Draco lifted Ginny up and steadied her "I'm fine Draco, Harry is the one who ate one too many cauldron chocolates!"

"Ah! That explains this then" he said pointing at Harry.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"I came apologize to this nut here, I…I gave him hell this evening and I wanted to beg for forgiveness."

"Draco...Harry's also been having it rough you know? They've been breaking his stuff and tearing his books but he's been keeping quiet about it for your sake!"

"I…I know Gin"

"Then why?"

"Because maybe if I keep telling myself I'm not gay, that I don't like Harry that way, maybe then it'll all go away!" he said looking away embarrassed about his outburst.

"Oh Draco! The two of you need to talk."

"I know, but not just yet Ginny, I need more time."

"He'll give it you you know, as much time as you want."

"I know" Draco whispered.

"Right, I'll leave then, I don't want to be caught hanging around after curfew, see you later Draco and get your act together for god sakes man!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After she left, Draco pulled Harry up and held him under his arm dragging him towards the Slytherin tower after placing a disillusionment spell and silencing charm on him.

Avoiding his friends in the common room, he made it safely into his own room and unceremoniously dumped Harry on top of his bed sitting down heavily at the edge of it him-self completely wiped out.

After removing the charms he had placed on Harry he began untying his shoelaces when he felt Harry drape himself over his back holding him down in his bent position due to his dead weight.

"Ha…Harry! Get off me! I'm going to die, seriously!" He said and tried to push him off.

"Dray, are you angry with me? Is that why you won't talk to me?" Harry suddenly asked softly, with his face pressed into his back.

"N…no Harry I'm just afraid."

"I told you the last year itself that I don't like you ignoring me, it feels wrong somehow."

"I'm sorry" Draco said and concentrated on the flames inside the furnace.

"Is it so wrong?" Harry asked, moving up slightly his mouth now nearly at Draco's ear.

"What?"

"Us?" Harry breathed into his ear and Draco's own breath caught in his throat, and he felt a single current pass down the length of his body at the close proximity.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he gently pushed Harry off of him and said "You're drunk Potter, go to sleep, we'll talk some other time when you're sober" he said and straightened Harry over his bed tucking him under his covers and turning off the light.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

_**I'm glad that the previous chapter was well received and not hated, so thanks you guys the encouragement meant alot!**_

_**I would like to thank: Phaedra Coopers, Lumcer, Kotori-Sensei, AnimeDreama, Dark Neko 4000, RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, pikachumomma, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily, spatz, cascol3, RogueNya, Rux, whelp, headsup, Escaped Ninja, Fro Boy, murtaghxblaiseyum, tash, petit-dragon 50, Saturn-Lily, RebeccaRoy, astrallumiere, lurveandbliss, E the time keeper, Yami-Taichi, Kira the DaySlayer for reviewing the story.**_

_**I would like to thank: **__**quietpixie**_ _**19**__**, **__**niesha-16**__**,**__**Twighlightgirl105**__**, **__**Ank-sunamuhn80**__**, **__**MaskoftheDawn**__**, **__**ZeniaFlower**__**, **__**emendez007**__**, **__**CGFlare**__**, **__**the**__**t**__**ownguy**__**, **__**I love Garra 0416**__**, **__**LC03**__**, **__**LittleGirlVixen**__**, **__**sev-han**__**, PyroFyre1214, Carissa Black, efry, Lauraya, Warrior of the Dark Phoenix, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., IsabellaLaCroix, Joanna-T, cindypanther, ShadowFlame23, fire-fight0, rebekahalana, geetac, Dsmith 1993118, AstraeaCassiopeia, SimFlyer, chrystal241, andrewjeeves, PuppyProngs, silvi28, sweetcherrypie007, Dark Neko 4000, Kai'ika97, J'aime Manga, robert herkes, depth of light, megalovesklaine, Luminesence, Elle2007, Harrykirk, blackraven1412BR, DriftingThroughTheSky, lensman37, DaPurpleDino, RogueNya, Shadoee, Greea, kuropapilio, ElizabethAsteriaPotter, FroBoy, LadyKakashiSensei, Crimson-Cataracts, Fawn-Rowan, murtaghxblaiseyum, chewl, Miko Dono, Airforce 1990, husseinaboreida, PixaPickle, PuzzledNikki, I Love Naruto 4016, sarvagnani agni, Vonniemac, petit-dragon 50, AnimeDreama, etma, Yami-Taichi, yamiii-chan, Nellie4911, J.F.C, Cheshire Cats Grin, ColferFan1217, Etsu cho, Heathster, xbleedingxheartx, Nocturnal Owl, LT Phoenix, A Lake Elohcin, ochibi-chan 10, E the time keeper, Lord Cornelius Ravencroft, Julija 1AL, Kira the DaySlayer, TiaT, Mattasaurus14, for adding 'The Hidden Power' into your list of Favorite stories.**_

_**I would like to thank: Kethatril, I love Gaara 0416, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., geetac, Dark Neko 4000, murtaghxblaiseyum, Harrykirk,, mizz-shy-gurl, megalovesklaine, J'aime Manga, I love Naruto 0416, Dsmith1991318, Kira the DaySlayer, E the time keeper, for adding me to your list of favorite authors.**_

**CHAPTER 66**

Grabbing him by his collar, Harry punched his face over and over again unmindful of the cries and screams that came from Zacharias Smith whose face was now bloody beyond recognition. He felt the sickening crunch of bone underneath his hand and knew that he had shattered the boy's nose. His anger and hatred overtook his mind and he found himself unable to stop as he heard the smaller boy whimper "Please…"

"Oh God! No! No! What have I done?" Harry said, and felt a horror so great that he withdrew into his own mind, shaking his head over and over again to squelch the overwhelming feeling of self-loathing and then he screamed and suddenly woke up from sleep!

Sitting up, he quickly checked his fists for signs of blood as a reflex and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that they were clean. 'Just another nightmare' Harry thought and felt his head throb, looking around himself he realized that he was in Draco's room and was lying on his bed. He remembered last night's embarrassing events and cringed at the crazy things he had done.

Shit, for all those many chocolate cauldrons he had consumed happily, he was now paying a heavy price, he had a terrible headache and there was a sharp pain behind his eyes. Seeing Draco continue sleeping peacefully beside him, he decided to go back to sleep him-self, hoping feverently that the hangover would have dissipated by the morning.

Falling back against his pillow he suddenly felt a wave of nausea crash over him and trying desperately to hold it in, he got up and ran to the bathroom and promptly vomited into the flush toilet finally managing to wake up Draco with the retching noise.

Draco woke up blearily to the disgusting sound of someone puking and realized it was Harry. He quickly put on his slippers and ran out of the room going straight into Blaise Zabini's room. Walking over to his medicine cabinet he found a bottle containing a Hangover potion and ran back to his room.

Knocking on the bathroom door he heard a weak "Come in" and stepped in to find Harry leaning weakly against the basin facing the mirror with his back turned to Draco.

"Here, drink up" Draco said, proffering the potion bottle under his nose from behind him and Harry extended his hand, taking it without turning around drinking slowly from it, experiencing immediate relief.

"Thanks" he said and leaned against Draco's front looking less sick "Never again" he vowed groaning, his back pressing against Draco's chest "Never again am I going near anything that has Firewhiskey" he said and laughed softly.

"Feeling Better?" Draco asked, watching him in the mirror in front of them and eased up when he saw him nod.

"I'm sorry, I'm so messed up right now" Harry said and shut his eyes, not daring to look at Draco, "I know you don't want me near you right now so just give me a couple of minutes and I'll leave."

Draco felt a tightening sensation in his throat and tried to blink away tears "I hurt you real bad last evening didn't I? Totally bailed on you this entire month."

When Harry did not answer him but pressed closer to him, Draco whispered "I'm sorry" and bowed his head in shame.

"Don't be. The one I'm angry with is that idiot Smith, he had no right to invade our personal lives like that, trust me Dray, I wasn't angry with you. I could guess your confusion and fear easily because I felt the same way, maybe I was a bit hurt but I was willing to let it go."

"You've changed so much Harry since you first came here, you were totally able to stand up for yourself and confront those bastards so effortlessly, you have no idea how proud I am of you."

"I know that" Harry said, opening his eyes, but when Draco looked into them he saw with surprise, a hint of unhappiness in them as if he were actually sad about the change and he wondered why Harry would feel like that.

Harry himself was reliving the nightmare he had had only minutes ago and bit his lip when he remembered the viciousness of his attack, the anger that had felt so real, so close to the surface, and he prayed that he never lost that much control over himself in real life.

"Do you forgive me?" Draco asked and looking anxiously at him, when Harry laughed and said "The moment you gave me that hangover potion I became your eternal slave, screw forgiveness!"

Draco drew in a deep breath and chuckled, "Drunkard" he said affectionately and ruffled his hair feeling so much lighter than he had felt this entire month.

Oooooooooooooo

It was funny how Harry had never noticed before how Draco's smile made him feel so warm inside and was suddenly acutely aware of it now as they studied in the library with his head resting on his outstretched hand which was lay on the table in front of them.

He was totally feigning an interest in the spell Draco was talking about and was actually staring transfixed at those pink lips, "Harry? You in here?" Draco asked, tapping his head bemusedly as he saw Harry's lost look. "Try to pay attention yeah? I'm not about to repeat myself."

Harry looked away from those stunning grey eyes with difficulty and tried looking intelligently at him instead, managing to say "Huh?"

"Alright, break! Let's take a break. Tell you what, why don't you go to the kitchens and grab us a bite to eat? I'm starving but too lazy to go myself."

"Um, sure yeah…" Harry said, scrambling up and hiding his red face from Draco "Give me ten minutes" he said and fled the room.

Running towards the kitchen while berating him-self on being so obvious he suddenly heard Darren call out to him from somewhere behind him. Turning around he waited till his brother was standing in front of him and looked quizzically at him.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about something" Darren said, and Harry hoped it wasn't about the whole gay, not gay episode.

"Sure ask away" He said crossing his arms in defense waiting for the inevitable.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Why? What happened?"

Darren fidgeted with his robes for a minute and then said "Ginny yelled at me last night for not being there for you when you needed me and I just wanted to know what was bothering you and see if you still wanted help."

"Um she probably referring to the mess with Smith" Harry mumbled and looked uneasily at Darren.

"Ah! The gay thing? Well forget it Harry, none of us believed it. Zacharias has hated me for a long time now and probably took it out on you. Seriously when I first heard about it I laughed for like an hour and the reason I didn't want to ask you about it was coz it was so weird you know. I'm sorry that I didn't know you were actually hurt about it; want me to go beat up Smith?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably and wondered what Darren would feel if he told him that Smith had hit the nail in the head with his accusations and that Harry was busy daydreaming about his best friend's lips these days.

"I'm over it now Darren. It was just initially that I found it hard but it's cool now" Harry said, thinking about how every time he saw Smith nowadays he only had to hold his arms wide open and look meaningfully at the boy to make him run away as if he were being chased!

"It's been a rough month for me too, we've started this thing called Legilimency where we can read other people's minds and it's so bloody difficult, maybe that was another reason I wasn't paying attention to you" Darren said apologetically.

Harry listened to him and brightened up when he realized he could actually help Darren with this, so he said very tentatively "Um Darren I could help you with Legilimency, I actually know a little about it so maybe we could practice together?"

"Harry…look, reading about it is totally different from actually being able to do it, anyway don't worry, Dumbledore himself is teaching us so we'll figure it out eventually. Oh and tell Ginny that it's all cool between us now, see, I kind of like her and wanted to ask her out when she chewed me out about this mess, so please clear it up with her okay? Thanks Harry" he said and walked away before Harry could respond.

Harry just stood dumbly and realized that he was clenching his fist so hard his nails had almost broken skin on his palm! Steadying himself, he slowly walked towards the kitchen thinking a bit maliciously about how Ginny had called his brother an ass only a few days ago and was so far from accepting any sort of proposal from him.

000000000000000000

The next month the four champions were called into Dumbledore's office and were briefed about the third task which seemed to be pretty straightforward; enter a maze, fight obstacles in it and whoever reached the trophy first would be the winner.

They had been about to leave the office when Dumbledore called Harry back and said he wanted to speak to him alone. Feeling apprehensive, Harry waited till the others had left and turned to face the Headmaster.

In his eyes Harry saw curiosity and a hint of suspicion, "The Merpeople told me about what had happened under the lake Harry; apparently you were pretty amazing at holding off the squid with the rope till they came to help."

Harry kept a perfectly straight face trying to fight off the rising panic and said "I was desperate down there Sir, it was the only thing I could think off doing and had the Merpeople not come when they did, Cedric would have been a goner."

Dumbledore looked at him silently over his half-moon spectacles and then nodded "I suppose you're right Harry, well it was a job well done and I felt you deserved a little praise. Anyway you better get back to class now before it begins."

Harry thanked the man and turned away quickly, almost running to get to the door, the thought of being recruited into his little group honestly terrified him.

00000000000000000

Mon Cherie,

Draco,

How have you and Harry been? The teachers here at Beldane were just discussing how we miss having the two of you young ones impress us with your genius at defense, you should consider writing to Professor Odin since surprisingly he seems to be missing the two of you the most!

I'm writing in reply to your letter that you had sent me a while ago asking me about the rings that the inner circle of death eaters had worn. Well, all I can say right now is that you're absolutely correct, those rings did indeed exist and I happen have an entire folder on them!

It will take me a couple of days to get a hold of it since it's currently tucked away in some corner of the archives in the dungeons below, so wait patiently till I can find it. Also, please be careful Draco, I don't know what it is you want to accomplish with this information but it sounds dangerous!

Just know that both you and Harry are still young and no matter how good you are, being cautious can never be a bad thing. Take care and write more often.

Yours,

Miss Reynalds.

ooooooooooooooooooo


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :)**

'_Confringo_' Draco cried out and watched as the shelf behind Harry burst into flames, to counter it Harry threw up a shield faster than Draco could see and doused the flames with a well-placed '_Aguamenti_' charm turning to face his opponent once again.

Draco threw a 'Jelly-legs' jinx his way ascertaining that he could predict Harry's next move in his head with his seer powers when Harry surprised him once again by skillfully dodging the jinx instead of blocking it or using an offensive attack, and quietly stepping away from it.

They had been at it for hours, training Harry for the final task and Draco found himself getting more and more frustrated, '_Finite Incantatum'_ he shouted and watched as everything in the room fell to a standstill.

Harry looked at him surprised and asked him if he'd had enough for the day.

"Shut up Harry" Draco said panting from the fight "What the hell is wrong with you these days? You haven't put up a single decent fight against me! I've been throwing all the offensive spells and you've only been countering them with shields, wards and every other protective spell there is. Why aren't you fighting back? Scared you'll hurt me? Don't believe I can take it?"

"What! No Dray, I am fighting, I would never go easy on you I promise" Harry said looking evasive.

"You lying to me Potter?" Draco asked, his voice becoming cold "Bullshit you're giving it your all! You're totally holding back, it's so obvious that it makes your lie almost sound funny" he said and was about to leave the room in anger when he saw the stricken look on Harry's face.

"Crap! Your right I…I can't seem to fight, I'm afraid to" Harry said and slumped to the floor dejectedly.

"Why is that Harry?" Draco asked him gently, coming to kneel in front of him. "You're easily the better fighter between us, heck you're probably the best in the entire school so why aren't you showing me your skill, what's been bugging you lately?"

Harry stared past him at the burnt cupboard and shuddered, all his nightmares came hurtling before his eyes and he saw himself stabbing Toby ruthlessly, hexing Ron over and over again and pummeling Zacharias Smith. The images taunted him, burning into his mind until he broke into a sweat.

Draco heard him whimper and saw that he wasn't even aware of him at that moment, "Harry?" he called out softly, putting his hand on his shoulder and shaking him "Harry snap out of it, what are you thinking about? If you don't tell me I can't help you" he pleaded "Please don't shut me away" Draco said and laid his forehead on Harry's, uncaring of the sweat that had gathered there from their last fight.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes inches away from his own troubled green eyes and sighed, "I've been having nightmares this entire year" he confessed, and Draco moved away from him looking a little disappointed "Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"What should I say Dray?" Harry asked grumpily, missing the contact "Should I tell you that I've been dreaming about murdering people while I've completely lost all my senses or should I tell you that I'm afraid of fighting coz I don't want to see you or anyone else hurt by me ever again?"

"Almost every night Dray, I'm spearing Toby the bully with his own sword or hexing Ron into oblivion or beating up Smith into a bloody pulp, I'm afraid of what I'm capable off, of how I could easily lose control. I'm not boasting Dray, but I know that if I had seriously gone up against these people they would have all been dead!" Harry said turning away sure that he would see shock or fear in Draco eyes.

But instead of that, he heard Draco say softly "Bastards deserved it! If you hadn't dreamt of killing them, I would have and Ron would have been my number one target!"

Harry looked at him and saw only understanding in his face and fought to keep his pain from bursting forth.

"Harry, you're an idiot, in all of these fights you have never, not once, actually killed them. With your power, the control that you display is frankly amazing! Honestly I don't see The Dark Lord struggling with emotions or Dumbledore not being the manipulative bloke that he is. If I was you, I would not have hidden my gifts, I would have soaked in all the admiration and made all the lesser mortals buy me nice stuff in exchange for protection" he said, smiling a bit.

Harry snorted "I actually believe that last bit" he said and stuck his tongue out.

"What you're really afraid of Harry, is your power. It's time you embraced it and stopped being all wussy about it. Honestly if you hadn't come that night to rescue me from Toby and his gang I would have died. They were openly discussing about it in front of me, and you know what? The Bastard would not have felt the slightest ounce of remorse at the end of it."

Harry clenched his fist when he thought about the four bullies and looked up to see only acceptance in Draco's face.

"If you ever lose control, then your family and friends will be there to protect you, I have already done it in the past and I'll keep doing it as long as you need me" Draco said seriously.

Harry saw his silver blond hair gleaming from the torchlight and he felt an irresistible urge to touch it. Slowly leaning forward, he raised his hand and gently tugged at a couple of loose strands of hair on Draco's head and saw him stiffen almost imperceptibly from his touch. He carefully tucked them behind Draco's ear and watched as the other boy licked his lips nervously.

"Ha…Harry?" Draco said, looking helplessly at him as if unable to move away, which brought Harry to his senses immediately and he let his hand fall away to his side "If you hadn't been there for me I would have become a murderer, just remember that I'm not as great or as good as you think I am Dray. I feel anger, hurt, and pain just like anybody else, what I'm afraid of most is giving into it and acting upon it."

"Well for the record" Draco said haughtily "I never said you were great and I'm glad you're normal, but never for one moment think you're alone!"

Harry felt all the pent up tension roll away from his shoulders, glad that someone finally knew about his dirty little secret and hadn't run screaming from him, 'I'm going to have to practice control' he thought to himself and smiled at Draco in gratitude.

000000000000000

It was the afternoon of the final task and they had finally made it without anything weird happening to them. Smith had been forced to back down once even Fred and George had started sending flying kisses his way during dinner time to the amusement of everyone, while Ron had behaved normally and seemed to have completely overcome his jealousy. Even Moody had not yet revealed his true self as a probable death eater and had not caused anyone any trouble.

Harry was eating his lunch slowly, picking away at it when Draco came running into the Great hall clutching a sheaf of papers looking terribly worried, "Harry we need to talk" was all he said and walked away from him to stand in an empty corridor.

Harry who had followed behind him immediately put up a '_Muffliato_' charm around them and turned to face Draco.

"Reynald's sent me the folder" he said and showed him the bunch of papers with slightly trembling hands, "I know whose ring it is Harry!" He said and pulled out a single paper from amongst the others.

"It's Augustus Rookwood! He was captured during the first battle and was put into Azkaban after he was found guilty. He was also one of the six who had managed to escape the prison last year!"

Harry looked at the Death eater in the picture who had on a very unpleasant, sullen look on his face and asked Draco "How does this bring in Moody?"

"Imperius? Polyjuice? I dunno Harry!"

"Polyjuice…" Harry repeated softly and then looked fearfully at him "Dray, the task starts in half an hour's time! What if he's set up some kind of trap for us in it? There's no time to stop him! I have to be at the grounds right now!"

Draco fell silent and then looked resolutely at Harry, "Listen, you go ahead and do what you have to do, I'll try and stop this guy."

"Alone? Dray, if it really is Moody then you'll be going up against the most powerful Ex-Auror ever" Harry said, looking worried.

"I'm not you Harry! I'll get help and then figure out what to do" Draco said exasperatedly, pushing him towards the door.

Harry turned around and asked, not feeling happy about leaving at all "Promise you'll get help?"

"Yes you dolt, now go before you're disqualified or something!"

Harry risked giving him a quick hug and could have sworn that Draco had nearly kissed him on his cheek when Draco pushed him away gently and called out "Best of luck!" before heading back into the castle to find the one person who would not laugh openly at their discovery.

000000000

Standing in front of Snape's door he took a deep breath and knocked "What?" came the Professor's rude voice from within the room, devoid of the all pleasantries.

"It's me, Draco Malfoy Sir, can I come in?"

After a silence of about five minutes he heard the sound of a chair scraping on the floor and moved aside when the door opened suddenly to reveal the Professor, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape asked, standing in front of him, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sir, you're not going to believe me but I have something very important to tell you" Draco said, wishing for the nth time that the man was more approachable.

"Fine I'll give you ten minutes" Snape said, and let Draco inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

Draco continued standing since time was of the essence and told him everything that he and Harry had discovered about Moody, leaving out their source's name and Ron's being controlled by him out of it.

"So let me get this straight, you think that Alastor Moody, Ex-Auror and close friend of Albus Dumbledore himself, is now a death eater? That is the most ludricious thing I've ever heard of since I last read one of Longbottom's assignments on sleeping draughts! Don't talk drivel Draco and go watch the tournament or something with the other children."

"Sir I'm not lying. If you want, you can see the memory I have of the ring with Legilimency. I'll prove it to you that I'm not kidding."

Snape sighed and agreed very reluctantly knowing that his godson knew better than to play around with him.

After putting Draco under the Legilimency spell, he found the memory that Draco had wanted him to see right at the surface of his mind which Draco had purposefully pushed to front before putting up his barriers again. On seeing the ring, Snape recognized it immediately and gasped. His already sallow face turned even paler and he shuddered to think of its meaning.

He quickly exited Draco's mind and said snappily while grabbing a clear vial from his shelf, "He'll be in his room right now, said he had some work to complete before the tournament. Follow me Draco; let's see if your little theory is actually right."

Draco followed his billowing robes out of the room and was mentally rejoicing when Snape cleared his throat and started the most embarrassing conversation Draco would ever have for the rest of his life.

"So, there have been some rumors in school recently about you Draco" he said in a deadpan voice, avoiding looking at Draco's suddenly flushed face.

"I…I'm not sure I understand Sir" Draco said, dying a little inside, wondering why the heck his normally stoic Professor was trying so desperately to give him a coronary.

"Oh please boy! Grow up and talk to me. You very well know what I'm talking about so don't evade the topic. If you're feeling uncomfortable, put up with it for a minute. I don't really care what you do in your personal time so this is not some stupid heart-to-heart conversation or something. I am only trying to warn you about something. This is as painful for me as it is for you rest assured!" He said as he swept along the corridors not waiting to see if the stunned Draco was following him or not.

Draco tried to hide the shock from his voice and said as confidently as he could "Yes Sir, there have been some absurd rumors about me" while muttering curses at Smith under his breath, trying hard not to think about how Harry's warm breath felt in his ear or how he'd nearly kissed him just now.

"I just wanted to tell you Draco, that if they are true, then you must reconsider. Your father will kill you if he finds out about it without a second thought, make no mistake about it, and not just that he'll kill the Potter boy as well!"

Draco felt the despondency creep up on him again and he looked down unable to refute the statement. All the fear that he'd felt during that awful month when he had avoided Harry came back three fold almost overwhelming him.

"I do not mean to frighten you child, just be wary and protect yourselves. Trust me he will not be the only one who will oppose it."

"Sir, the rumors are untrue so you needn't worry" Draco said firmly, hiding all his misgivings behind an emotionless mask and effectively ending the surreal conversation he'd just had with scariest teacher in Hogwarts!

000000000000000

Professor Snape knocked on the door and waited for Moody to open it, when no one came he pushed against it and was surprised to find it open. He slowly walked into the room and saw it was completely empty, the foe glasses revealed his and Draco's shadowy forms and one or two of the sneak-a-scopes came to life.

Looking around he was about to leave when he saw Moody's hip flask lying fallen on the table with its contents spilling out and walking over to it he smelt it and drew back looking furious.

"So that where all of my potion have been disappearing off to" he said and asked Draco to come and have a whiff of it as well "Can you tell me what it is?"

"It's Polyjuice Potion!" Draco said in a hushed voice, lifting his head up to look at his grim face godfather.

"Yes it is, very good" said Snape and now looked around even more closely at his surroundings when they heard a small but distinct noise come from the trunk at the corner of the room.

Crossing over to it quickly, Snape pointed his wand at it and said '_Revelio_.' Seven secret drawers appeared from nowhere and Snape wasted no time opening all of them one by one when he came to the last one and opened it slowly. Peering inside it he saw a room within the opening and held a finger to his lips to silence Draco.

Expanding the entrance to the room which was a trapdoor of sorts the two of them quietly descended into the room with Draco hidden by a disillusionment charm which Snape insisted he put on and saw in a dark corner one man standing over the fallen figure of another.

"Rookwood, what the hell might I ask, are you doing here?" Snape growled in a low and threatening voice which brought out the man into the light.

He was quite a young man but his features bore a twisted, evil smirk on them that completely distorted his otherwise handsome face.

"Snape! How nice of you to drop in, I was just about to take my last drink of Polyjuice and was just collecting a couple of hair(S) he said moving away revealing an unconscious Moody behind him.

"You won't be needing it Rookwood" Snape said, and before the man could register his movements he cried out '_Stupefy_' and watched him sink to the ground ungracefully. Quickly binding him up in ropes and taking away his wand, Snape revived him and knelt before him, his eyes as cold as glaciers.

Rookwood on opening his eyes looked outraged and spat at Snape "Traitor!" he hissed and tried to break free of the ropes, "I thought you were on our side!"

"You do not have the right to question me Rookwood, I will do the talking" Snape said calmly, wiping off the spit from his face.

"He will be resurrected tonight Snape, tonight our master will come back to us!" The death eater said his eyes gleaming with fanatic joy, "Nobody can stop it from happening any longer, not even that bastard Dumbledore! Be careful what you do to me Snape, or you he will kill you when he finds out."

Snape's hand shook a tiny bit when he heard the declaration but managed to straighten up his face almost immediately "I'll ask you once more Rookwood, will you answer my questions or should I tear them out of you?"

Rookwood fell silent and looked bored.

Snape drew out the clear vial from his pocket and said "You have made your decision then?"

He said '_Stupefy_' once again and opened his mouth to pour the liquid in, "Veritaserum" he said shortly to Draco who had been watching quietly as the events unfolded before him.

When Rookwood had been enneverated, Snape lost no time in questioning the man and they found out that there was indeed an ingenious plan of bringing The Dark Lord back to life that day.

He, Rookwood, had assisted in the plan by impersonated Moody and entering Darren's name in the goblet. He had also put Barty Crouch under the Imperius curse so that he would bring in dangerous, untamed creatures for Hermione, Cedric and Harry alone to fight in the first task, and had made him put a spell on the usually calm squid in the lake to take them out in the second task when the first time had been a failure.

He grinned maliciously when he spoke of how he had put Ronald Weasley under the same curse and had forced him to attack Harry, Darren's own twin to out him from the competition and lastly he gave them the devastating news that Ron had been snuck into the maze, conditioned to kill the others while Darren made it safely to the trophy which was actually a portkey to You know who himself!

Snape stood up looking livid and put the man back to sleep. Then he and Draco quickly climbed out of the trunk and hurried to warn the others of the coming dangers.

They ran towards the grounds in complete silence hoping that they made it in time to call off the tournament when they saw with shock that the four doors to the gigantic stone maze had been sealed shut already with red flags waving above them! Dumbledore was standing beside the colossal structure and telling everyone that the champions had entered and had started the battle.

Snape ran up to the older man and said "Stop! Stop the competition Albus, the whole thing is a trap!"

Dumbledore turned to the panting man with a look of shock on his face and said softly "Severus, once the doors to the maze has been closed no one can enter or leave it, there is nothing I can do about it now!"

Draco and Snape exchanged horrified looks and felt helpless. Even after discovering the nefarious plot, there was nothing that they could do to stop it. The four champions would have to stick it out on their own and hopefully make it back safely without Voldemort rising again!

oooooooooooooo


	68. Chapter 68

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**I can't apologize to you guys enough for having made you wait so long for the new chapters. Let's just say that I was otherwise occupied and was also facing the dreaded writes block Thank you for waiting patiently and thank you for continuing to read the story.**

**Note: the rest of the story will be finished, but in another book as I have to up the rating to an 'M' so if you guys are still interested I will be starting it in a new book.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I owe you a profound apology:**

RemmyBlack, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, PyroFyre1214, madeyemarauder, patimi, emcee31, Phaedra Coopers, NewTimeFan, CurledRibbons, kisscool, laydjess, Alarith, pikachumomma, Cobra000o, hulagal13, Indigo Lily, spatz, cascol3, RogueNya, Lumcer, Rux, whelp, headsup, Escaped Ninja, Fro Boy, murtaghxblaiseyum, Dark Neko 4000, Kotori-Sensei, tash, AnimeDreama, petit-dragon 50, Saturn-Lily, RebeccaRoy, astrallumiere, lurveandbliss, E the time keeper, Yami-Taichi, Kira the DaySlayer, Dark Dragon 4x4, J.F.C, ryanaven, Gemstones, murtaghxblaiseyum, anon.

**Thank you for appreciating the story:**

thelostseeker,quietpixie 19, niesha-16,Twighlightgirl105, Ank-sunamuhn80, MaskoftheDawn, ZeniaFlower, emendez007, CGFlare, thetownguy, I love Garra 0416, LC03, LittleGirlVixen, sev-han, PyroFyre1214, Carissa Black, efry, Lauraya, Warrior of the Dark Phoenix, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., IsabellaLaCroix, Joanna-T, cindypanther, ShadowFlame23, fire-fight0, rebekahalana, geetac, Dsmith 1993118, AstraeaCassiopeia, SimFlyer, chrystal241, andrewjeeves, PuppyProngs, silvi28, sweetcherrypie007, Dark Neko 4000, Kai'ika97, J'aime Manga, robert herkes, depth of light, megalovesklaine, Luminesence, Elle2007, Harrykirk, blackraven1412BR, DriftingThroughTheSky, lensman37, DaPurpleDino, RogueNya, Shadoee, Greea, kuropapilio, ElizabethAsteriaPotter, FroBoy, LadyKakashiSensei, Crimson-Cataracts, Fawn-Rowan, murtaghxblaiseyum, chewl, Miko Dono, Airforce 1990, husseinaboreida, PixaPickle, PuzzledNikki, I Love Naruto 4016, sarvagnani agni, Vonniemac, petit-dragon 50, AnimeDreama, etma, Yami-Taichi, yamiii-chan, Nellie4911,

J.F.C, Cheshire Cats Grin, ColferFan1217, Etsu cho, Heathster, xbleedingxheartx, Nocturnal Owl, LT Phoenix, A Lake Elohcin, ochibi-chan 10, E the time keeper, Lord Cornelius Ravencroft, Julija 1AL, Kira the DaySlayer, TiaT, Mattasaurus14, Egyptianlsis, sakura angel dark, wildwinter, leobutler, Cucumbermonster4, Yurushi-chan, rainbow3mily.

**Thank you for liking my work even if I have slacked off recently:**

Kethatril, I love Gaara 0416, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, ., geetac, Dark Neko 4000, murtaghxblaiseyum, Harrykirk,, mizz-shy-gurl, megalovesklaine, J'aime Manga, I love Naruto 0416, Dsmith1991318,Kira the DaySlayer, E the time keeper.

**CHAPTER 68**

Harry stood gawking at the massive maze built over the school grounds and suddenly felt a nervous pang. Bloody hell, the third task was not going to be as simple as he'd envisioned, was it?

The structure before him was enshrouded in a dark, somewhat menacing fog and there was an undefinable chill in the air. Balling his hands into tight fists, he exhaled loudly and proceeded towards where the other champions had already gathered.

"Blimey Harry! What took you so long? We were just about to send someone to fetch you" Darren said running over to him, impatiently tugging on the sleeve of his robes as he dragged him towards where Professor Dumbledore was patiently waiting for him.

"Harry my boy, you just made it before the last call" Dumbledore gently admonished him and then looked apologetic as he said "Unfortunately your parents have had to be sent back to the stands to join the other spectators as it was almost time for the tournament to commence."

"What! Mum and dad were here?" Harry asked weakly, suddenly feeling foolishly glad as his earlier fears dissipated somewhat.

"Yeah mum was totally cheesed off with you for not being there to greet them and she left me with the task of telling you that no matter what, 'Get. Out. Alive'!"

Harry smiled involuntarily, feeling a tiny bit relieved that he had not actually met her. The hugging and kissing would have been humiliating.

A loud gong suddenly rang through the air and taking it as their cue Darren, Hermione, Cedric and Harry gathered around to form a huddle clasping each other's hands tightly, "Ready?" Darren asked, almost squeezing the blood out of his twins' hand a sickly grin plastered on his face.

"Never been readier" Hermione said and grinned back at him almost manically "Never readier!"

"Shall we?" Professor Dumbledore asked invading their circle wearing a kindly smile on his face while he looked at the four champions with a hint of pride in his eyes.

They nodded numbly as the Headmaster clapped his hands and made the announcement in an enhanced voice to the crowds in the stands while ushering the four of them to stand at the four entrances of the maze readying them for start of the tournament.

"On my mark then" Dumbledore said softly and held his wand aloft when a huge red-gold Phoenix shot out at the end of it and flew into the sky bursting into a million colors.

"Best of luck" Dumbledore murmured, but there was no one there to listen to him as the champions had already entered the maze and the doors were closed behind them securely, preventing them from leaving unless they forfeited the game on their own terms.

The final task was underway and Dumbledore hoped that they would all return back safely.

0000000000

Harry stood inside the maze trying to adjust his eyesight to the dim light that came from the torches on the walls and saw thick, long vines growing out of the cracks in the walls and roof. On closer inspection he saw stunning carvings all along the walls of magical creatures and objects, flickering ominously in light of the flames as if they were alive.

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry walked cautiously further down the narrow corridor holding his wand aloft ready to ward off any surprise attacks that might come his way.

The absolute silence of his surroundings left him feeling more and more unnerved when suddenly a deafening blast rocked through the walls and the ground almost toppling him over, leaving him temporarily paralyzed.

After the aftershocks had ceased, he looked around quickly to find the source of the explosion through the debris and fine dust but after a thorough search he came to the conclusion that whatever it was had completely vanished!

When he decided that there was nothing he could do but advance further on, he suddenly saw a spark light up from within the walls of the maze itself!

Retreating from the spark while expecting another blast, he covered his face and crouched low on the ground to minimize the damage in the next explosion as it shook the ground so that all he could feel were its vibrations. Standing up he saw with shock that the wall from where the blast had emitted was moving!

It was as if it were coming alive! Stumbling back, Harry saw an enormous, deadly looking blast-ended skrewt emerge from the very carvings on the wall and drop to the earth with a loud thud.

Without giving him time to think or process what was happening, it scuttled quickly towards Harry with its tail sparking behind it menacingly.

Unable to move out of the way quickly enough, Harry apologized in advance to Hagrid in his head and cried out '_Obstructio murus_' creating a thick glowing wall of magic separating him from the hasty beast immediately.

The stupid creature was moving so fast it was unable to move out of the way in time and rammed right into the wall with a nasty bang, flipping over on its back. A single frisson passed over its spine and then it lay still and unmoving before him as the wall disappeared.

"Can't say I'm all that unhappy about your little accident sparky, consider it a small revenge for singeing my hair last month" Harry said quietly while stepping over it complacently.

Continuing to walk down the winding, narrow corridor he figured out some kind of pattern with the help of the '_point me'_ spell all the while defending himself against tiny creatures and other obstacles that kept creeping out of the walls and attacking him, managing to fend them of quite easily.

He was just starting to think about how easy it was when he was suddenly plunged into total darkness and felt the walls become a smooth, glassy black as he apprehensively felt his way ahead.

It was an all-encompassing silence when a thin keening sound surrounded him and the entire length of the passage lit up with his darkest nightmares, showing him scenes where his family was being tortured by hooded men, where his friends were brutally murdered before his eyes while a sinister laugh that sent chills down his spine rang out with glee almost triggering a panic attack 'What kind of fresh hell is this?' he thought, running faster and faster covering his ears with his hands, trying to get away from all the death and screaming.

Breathing became difficult after a while and he was starting to see black spots in his vision from fear and exhaustion when the wall suddenly shone a blinding green and he heard a cold and dispassionate voice cry out '_Avada kedavra!_'

Falling to the ground, Harry shut his eyes tightly and trembled from shock but as he came to his senses and saw that nothing had changed he understood then what was happening. '_Riddikulus' _ he whispered and watched as the blackness faded away.

Somehow the walls had projected a boggart's transformation and had made it into a regular house of horrors. Ingenious yes, but definitely not good for his heart!

Standing up slowly using the support the walls provided, Harry cursed at his wobbly legs willing them to stop shaking and drawing in a deep breath which came out in a noisy whoosh he took his first step forwards and then carried on with his quest silently.

No way was a damn boggart of all things going to mess things up for him now.

00000000000000

Harry had walked an almost uneventful strip of the maze when suddenly he came across a huge gaping chasm in the ground separating him from the rest of the maze by a fairly large gap. Sighing he looked around for some kind of inspiration that would get him across when he heard a shrill scream that sounded like Hermione's followed by a loud thud of a body falling.

"What the hell have you done?" Harry heard Cedric shout, sounding frustrated and helpless "God, somebody help! Help!"

Fumbling with his wand, Harry looked up at the vines on the roof and doing his best to recall Professor Wright's teachings he made the vines grow longer, thicker and stronger right up to his waiting hand and then gripping them tightly, he swung across the divide not daring to look down letting go of the rope abruptly when he reached the other side.

Without pausing, Harry rushed towards the cries for help and saw utter carnage around him.

There were man shaped gaps in the walls and standing in front of the gaps in two neat rows were fully armored knights made from stone and brought to life by magic, and standing in the very center was a blank faced, hollow looking Ronald Weasley!

Harry quickly assessing the situation saw that Hermione had fallen to the side, unconscious, and Cedric was hovering over her protectively with the shaft of a spear sticking out of his bloody leg.

Calling for his bow and arrow which appeared in hands all golden and gleaming in the darkness radiating a power so great that it drew Ron's gaze to him immediately. Notching an arrow Harry hit one of the knights square in the chest and watched it crumble with satisfaction when almost immediately it reformed in seconds making Harry come to the conclusion that the only thing that would stop the stone warriors would be to stop their controller.

Looking at Ron, Harry saw him smiling like a Cheshire cat when he very snidely said "Ooh how unfortunate for you Diggory! You ask for help and it's the little ponce! I truly feel sorry for you man, I really do!" he said while laughing loudly.

Abruptly he screamed "Attack him!" while pointing his wand at one of the knights that suddenly became animated throwing its spear up into the air, deftly catching it and hurling straight at Harry!

Watching the solid weapon rush at him, Harry with movements faster than what was normal caught the spear with his bare hands and with a touch of magic let it crumble to pieces at his feet.

Ron looking livid and red faced launched another volley of attacks but Harry ready for it, almost danced his way around them escaping with tiny scratches only and finally catching hold of one he used it to vault over a knights head while simultaneously drawing an arrow which split into many on being let loose destroying most of the nearest knights and then very gently, with one finger he touched a stunned Ron on his forehead and watched him fall unconscious to the ground.

The remaining stone figurines stopped their attacks and retreated back into the walls leaving Harry free to walk over to Cedric and Hermione.

Kneeling down beside them, he winced at the sight of the broken shaft sticking out of Cedric's leg and asked him softly "Is Hermione alright?" following the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Yeah just knocked out" Cedric managed to spit out through gritted teeth trying to rein in his pain.

"What about you? Think you can continue?" Harry asked him, knowing fully well that the injury was a grievous one, one that was out his league to treat.

"Na, think I'm about done Harry" Cedric said with a small but sad smile "I don't know how Ron got in here but he wasn't himself Harry, both Hermione and I could easily tell, something about this entire situation is not right and I thinks it's going to get worse."

"I know" Harry sighed "I feel it too."

"Do you know this is the second time you've saved me? Quite the damsel aren't I?" Cedric said in a slightly self-derogatory voice.

"Shut up Ced, this was not supposed to happen, the squid, Ron, none of it. Even so, you protected Hermione when you couldn't save yourself so tell me what about that action makes you feel cowardly huh?"

Cedric looked up at Harry his face riddled with pain but his eyes gleaming with a hero's worship leaving Harry feeling a bit uncomfortable "What you did was amazing Harry, it's inexplicable. When you fight there's this aura around you, like a gathering storm! I could…I could almost feel your power resonate inside of me, it truly was brilliant!"

"Thanks Ced, but I think it's coz you've lost lots of blood and you're not fully conscious right now."

"Harry take-care yeah? I think we're almost at the ending. Shame Hermione and I can't continue but both you and Darren can, so best of luck and I hope you end up the victor!"

Harry nodded and then avoiding his fallen comrade's gaze, he slowly raised his wand and shot up red sparks.

Ooooooooooooo


	69. Chapter 69

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 69**

Harry felt center of the maze draw nearer as a faint thrum of power rippled through the air so he picked up the pace hastening to reach the end when he came across a set of steps that seemed to lead into the very heart of the ground itself.

Pausing for a moment at the edge of the first step, Harry closed his eyes and stood absorbing the final moments of this drawn out battle and savoring the sweet sensation of finality.

Stepping down cautiously, he silently made his way into the very bowels of the earth when he suddenly saw the walls emanate a glow from the thousands of crystals embedded inside it. It was a beautiful sight to behold as the different colors bounced off the surfaces of the maze almost lighting a pathway for him.

Not daring to touch the crystals in case they triggered off a trap, Harry finally came to last step and looking around he saw a huge hall with tall arches and pillars open up before his eyes and right at the center of it stood a golden trophy.

Walking towards it feeling euphoric and triumphant, Harry suddenly heard a noise come from the opposite end of the room, glancing towards it he stopped short and a huge grin broke into his face. Standing on the other side of the room was Darren, sporting a similar challenging smile!

"On the count of three" Darren mouthed and Harry nodded, "one…two…three.." the two brothers tore towards the trophy laughing and panting happily and by sheer dumb luck they touched it simultaneously lighting up the room with a bright glow.

They were beaming at each other happily when they felt a sudden tug at their navels and found themselves spinning out of the room while clutching the trophy desperately.

Harry felt a terrible fear creep upon him and wondered what fresh hell were they going to be witness to now?

00000000000

Slamming onto the ground the brothers helped each other up and looked around finding themselves standing at the edge of a graveyard when Harry felt his mouth completely dry up when he read a large sign above their heads that said "Welcome to Little-Hangleton."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't both the Potter boys" they heard a sniveling voice coming from somewhere to their side and before they could do anything they found themselves being ripped apart and held by rough hands.

Turning around to look at his assailants face, Harry felt a shudder of disbelief pass through him when he saw that it was Lucius and Snape with their faces were partially covered by black cloaks, holding him in a tight grip. "Don't fight Harry it'll hurt less" Snape said softly with a hint of menace.

Harry felt something break inside him and he hissed "Traitor!" almost snapping at them like an animal he abruptly turned back to the front to look at Darren when he found him being held by Bellatrix and her ugly husband looking just as defeated and scared as Harry felt.

Bellatrix ran a long, blood red nail down the side of Darren's face and then pressed her wand into his side almost laughingly saying '_Crucio._' Darren convulsed in their hands keening with pain struggling hard to break free when she laughed and tightened her grip on him digging her nails into his skin.

Harry felt a growl rise from deep within him when he saw his twin struggle and almost felt his suffering as if it were his own. He wanted to claw out the eyes of that vicious woman and feed it to Nobert , trying to break free from his own captors.

After a few agonizing minutes the sick witch casually lifted the spell and let Darren sag limply in their hands sweat pouring off of his body. Then he lifted his head with difficulty and looked straight at Harry his eyes burning with great determination and defiance. The message was clear "Do. Not. Give. In. To. Them."

Harry felt his brother's courage seep into him and concentrating let out a tiny bit of his magic causing both Snape and Lucius to leap away as if stung and without wasting a single second Harry moved faster than anyone could even register and ran to Darren stunning both of his captors quickly when someone caught his robes from behind and pulled him back.

Fighting like crazy person, Harry inched towards the now crumpling Darren and shoved him towards the portkey, causing him to almost impale himself on the trophy before he suddenly disappeared with it. Harry out of relief forgot to keep fighting and found him-self being dragged away by nearly five death eaters into the treacherous looking cemetery.

"What have you done!" Wormtail moaned, coming close to Harry's face looking mutinous and worried "The dark lord will kill me!"

"Then die, as you should have long ago coward" Harry said dispassionately, knowing that the end was near.

Wormtail cuffed him on his head and snatched his wand away "It will be your blood then that will bring him back" Wormtail snarled, pulling out an almost blunt knife and dug it viciously into Harrys forearm ruthlessly breaking his skin and causing him searing pain making him clench his teeth while he tried uselessly to escape from the mass of death eaters "Don't do it" Harry said through the haze of pain "No one will live Wormtail, no one."

Ignoring Harry's desperate pleas he collected his blood with his wand and walked up determinedly to what looked like a coffin and letting drops of Harry's blood seep through the wood of the lid of the coffin and then cried out into the darkening sky, "Rise master, and proclaim your rightful place in the world" Wormtail said, looking both fearful and happy.

There was not a sound to be heard for a few minutes when suddenly the coffin started to rattle and then shattered into a million pieces forcing everyone to look away. Turning back apprehensively Harry saw a shadowy figure emerge from the mist and laid his eyes upon a snakelike man whose cold visage sent bolts of pain and fear running endlessly through his body and felt the weight of his power bear down on him like a rampaging hippogriff.

"Wormtail…" a high unnatural voice came from deep within voldemort "This is not the Potter boy that I wanted! This one is the spare!"

Wormtail stood shaking like a leaf beside him and said "Darren potter managed to escape from us my Lo…Lord."

Voldemort tutted and without so much as sparing a glance at the trembling minion he said, "I'll deal with you later" and then walked around deliberately forcing every one of his death eaters to his or her knees. Until he came to Harry and stopped '_Incarcerous_' Voldermort said using a borrowed wand binding Harry up in tight ropes that nearly cut through his skin while draining his magic from him, weakening him to the point where he could barely move.

"Pity you had to take the place of your brother" Voldemort said softly and stood so close to Harry that he could see the very fires of hell blaze in his eyes "A real pity indeed but you will make a fine present to him when you are dead maybe wrapped up beautifully as proof that his time will come soon" Voldemort said dreamily as if in lost in some weird fantasy and then he suddenly snapped out of it and walked away.

"Are all my death eaters here?" Voldermort asked, when Bellatrix who had been revived spoke with a sickly sweet clawing voice "Yes my Lord, I summoned them minutes before the ritual had begun"

"You used my mark?"

"Yes my Lord, as your subordinate I was able to summon them and since you were dead…"

Vlodemort shrieked and backhanded her with powerful blow his eyes sparking with a deranged glint "I never died! I can never die" he crowed triumphantly "You dare insinuate any weakness…"

"Never my Lord!" Bellatrix cried out looking truly horrified now and clutching a throbbing face"You are the strongest wizard ever to be born!"

"Yes I am and never forget that my sweet Bella I who have conquered death itself will never be weak! What happened to me was an aberration a small miscalculation, but never again!"

"Yes my Lord" Bellatrix said looking properly chastened her dark eyes lit with adoration for her master.

"Give me his wand" Voldemort said abruptly turning away from the fawning witch and held out his hand to Wormtail, "I will be sending my first message to the world of my second coming with your death Potter, with your wand of course" he said almost businesslike and snatched the wand from Wormtail impatiently.

Harry who was lying helplessly on the floor unable to do anything to stop his impending death saw Voldemort fingering his wand and suddenly felt a bone deep disgust so strong he almost retched. '_Mine'_ came a strong whisper from within his mind 'His filthy hands on what's mine!' A rage so strong, so overpowering rolled over him and suddenly Harry saw his wand start shaking in Voldemort's hands who was looking at it in astonishment when it burst in to blue flames and disappeared!

Everyone stood shocked looking at Voldemorts empty hands not paying any attention to Harry who felt his wand reappear within his own hands giving him renewed strength and then looking right at Voldemort he said quietly "Not today you won't Tom" and disapparated with a loud pop.

0000000000000000000

Harry landed in a crumpled heap in Hogsmaede and using magic managed to remove the bindings around his hands and legs feeling the blood recirculate painfully through them.

Trying to stand up, Harry almost fell over a second time when he felt rough hands grasp him from behind. Turing around wildly, he saw Professor Snape and began thrashing like a madman when Snape stunned him.

Opening his eyes slowly while trying to stop the throbbing in his head, Harry slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and saw that he was lying on the ground in what looked like a passage.

"Whe..where…?"

"Shhh!" He heard the almost soothing voice of Snape tide over him and felt his skin crawl.

"What do you want you traitor? Come to finish your master's job?"

"My my!" Snape said drily "Always one for dramatics weren't you Potter?"

"I know what I saw" Harry said harshly.

Snape had his back turned to Harry so he could not see his face when he said softly "What we see sometimes is not the truth Potter."

"Then what is Sir?" Harry said defiantly, making the 'Sir' sound like the worst insult.

"I…I am the last man on this planet who would see that monster return" came his Professor's low voice and then Snape turned around and Harry saw with a gasp, a terrible anguish in the man's eyes, so deep and soul wrenching that he had to look away.

"The..then why? Why were you there with them?"

"Because I play a deadly game for our side of the war Potter, a traitor and spy yes; not for that madman, but for Dumbledore."

"Why?" Harry whispered, truly horrified now, knowing that the retribution would be terrible if he were caught.

"Let's just say that I'm not a complete bastard and leave it at that shall we? Now is not the time for a heart to heart anyway and I should not have told you so much of the truth as it is."

"Then why did you?"

"Because today you earned my respect Potter, you fought like a warrior and stood your own ground. I don't know how and I still can't believe it, but I feel I owe you that much."

Harry nodded numbly and felt a prickle at the corner of his eyes "I…I was afraid" he confessed shamefacedly and hung his head low "I acted out of fear."

"Then you're not an idiot, if you hadn't felt fear you would not be human" Snape snapped and roughly pulled Harry to his feet.

"Walk further down this corridor, it leads right into Hogwarts itself" he said and shoved Harry gently towards the exit retreating into the shadows himself.

"What about you Sir?"

"Dumbledore will know where I was by now, so I will wait till the commotion at school has lessened somewhat."

"Okay" Harry said and almost crawled towards Hogwarts, dragging his battered body with him.

Ooooooooooooooo


	70. Chapter 70

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**CHAPTER 70**

Harry emerged from the opening in the statue of the one eyed witch and stumbled towards the great hall when he heard a loud shriek and turned around to see a tiny first year girl pointing dumbly at him before he collapsed.

Groggily waking up he heard soft mumbling voices around him and when he finally came to, on opening his eyes he saw that he was the hospital ward surrounded by a ctowd of his family and friends.

"He's…he's awake mum!" Darren said with a tremble in his voice and Harry felt him gently take his hand into his own feeling the weight and soreness of it as it was lifted up.

Trying to block the sudden upsurge in the volume of voices around him, Harry tried not to flinch when was being patted and held by everyone around him finally being subjected to the warm wet tears of his mother on him at the very end.

"Give him some space people" Madame Pomhprey said crisply when she saw the overwhelmed look on Harrys face. "I'll call you back when he's ready" she said, and gently ushered everyone out until only Ginny remained standing beside him looking at him through relieved tears.

"I have something important to tell him" she told her mentor quietly "it will only take a minute."

Madame Pomphrey looked at her searchingly and then nodded "A minute then, Miss Weasley" she said and left them alone, walking away primly.

"Harry, I won't ask you what happened but there's something you should know. Draco said he'd wait for you in the Astronomy Tower when you were ready to see him and that he's very sorry."

"What for?" Harry croaked.

"I don't know Harry, all I know is that when you disappeared from the grounds he collapsed and had a sort of seizure and when he came to he looked so pale and afraid but he wouldn't tell me what happened and he wouldn't let me help him."

"Is…is he okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

And Ginny smiled gently at him "He's fine Harry, and stop worrying about others. God knows what you saw and what you've been through yourself!"

Harry felt a wave of nausea hit him when he remembered the evening and shivered under the warm blanket.

Ginny just looked sadly at him gripping his hand for a minute and then letting go abruptly she walked out of the room herself.

Knowing that he was too stiff to move, Harry decided to rest a little more before going to see Dray.

000000000000

Waking up after a few hours from a nightmare of blood and snakes, Harry saw Darren sitting at the side of his bed sleeping soundly while happily drooling away suddenly snorting and waking up abruptly with a grunt when he heard Harry shift on his bed.

"Harry you awake?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah Darren I'm awake."

There was a small silence when Darren said softly "Thank you."

"For what Darr?"

"For coming back" Darren said choking down a sob.

"For saving my life, for everything."

Harry smiled softly and said "I got my strength from you Darr!"

Darren just looked miserably at him and then completely folded, crying softly.

"I'm sorry, God I'm so sorry Harry!"

"What for?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"For being such an ass to you this entire year. For giving you a hard time and for not being there for you."

"It's okay Darr we were just angry with each other."

"Yes" Darren suddenly said sitting up again a new resolve in his voice "Yes Harry I was angry, I was angry at you all of last year even when you just disappeared with Malfoy and didn't even bother telling me. I was angry that you were not there when I needed you most. You know, you demand that I tell you everything but you never say anything yourself!"

"You have no idea how alone I felt all of last year, don't even try lying anymore to me Harry. I know something weird happened to you guys last year. You've changed somehow. I've never seen anyone fight like you and I know you have secrets that I don't know about and that's so frustrating. But, I shouldn't have hurt you I know, you and Malfoy, and I should have been there when the others were ragging on you."

Harry felt so light all of a sudden that he smiled broadly for the first time in a long time and felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders, "I do like him like that Darren" he said quietly but surely.

"Wh…what?"

"Dray. I think I like him more than just a friend" he said softly looking almost beseechingly at his brother for some understanding. "But don't worry, I'm not sure were in the same boat right now, I don't think he likes me like that!"

"I…I think I knew that" Darren said turning red "I don't understand it at all Harry, but…but I'm here for you if you need to talk" he said earnestly.

Harry nodded satisfied and closed his eyes in relief.

"I still want to know what you did last year and don't lie please, if you're not ready to tell me, then I'll wait but I want the truth."

Harry nodded and opened his eyes looking at his brother and seeing the weariness in his eyes "I promise" he whispered and let Darren hug him.

"I thought I lost you, I've never felt that kind of pain in my life before. I wanted to strangle you for saving me and I wanted to come there and kill everyone who touched you."

"I know Darren, I just saw an opportunity to help you and I took it. At least one of us had to live."

"You know all that training I underwent Harry? Nothing prepared me for reality, I was scared witless" Darren said and sighed sounding utterly discouraged.

"As someone said to me brother, fear only makes you a man, and I saw real courage in you Darren it's what made me act the way I did."

"Thank you" Darren whispered and gently let go of his brother "Mum and dad left this evening said they'll call you later" he said and walked away silently beyond the door.

00000000000000000000

Harry touched the snake tattoo on his inner wrist and saw that Draco was still in the Astronomy Tower probably waiting for him. Getting out bed slowly he tried to stifle a groan so as not to disturb the other occupants of the room who were Cedric, now free of the spear, Hermione and Ron. He left the room trudging slowly and painstakingly towards the tower hoping that no one was lurking about.

When he reached the top of the tower he stopped at the entrance to the room and peered inside immediately spotting Draco who was sitting on the hard, cold floor facing the huge window with his knees drawn up to his chest just silently watching the silver strains of the moon.

Clearing his throat almost self-consciously, Harry stepped into the room and waited for Draco to turn around feeling as if he was intruding on what felt like an intensely private moment for him.

Not missing a single action Harry saw a tiny, barely visible shiver snake down Draco's spine and watched with fascination as his white gold hair trembled when he jerked at the noise. For some absurd reason Harry held his breath in anticipation as he slowly turned around to face him.

Draco let out a soft unintelligent sound when he saw Harry and tried to scramble up with haste. His beautiful, luminous grey eyes held pain, sorrow and fear but more dominantly now it held great relief and gratitude.

"Harry?" he called out softly, almost disbelievingly, facing him while looking somehow lost and bereft so much so that Harry wanted to reassure him or hold him or do something but suddenly found himself unable to move against the force of Draco's turbulent emotions and so he just stood watching helplessly as his best friend walked unsteadily towards him.

He felt the oppressive silence and pressure in the room grow heavy between them and press down on his chest almost suffocating him as Draco drew closer and closer to him until he had literally stopped breathing standing at a hairbreadths distance from those silver eyes.

Frozen, he watched mesmerized as Draco slowly lifted his hand and caressed his face, feeling it as softly as a whispering sigh and then so naturally, so simply, he felt his soft lips brush against his own flooding him with wonderful warmth for that single moment but almost immediately plunging him into a well of loss when he drew away from Harry.

Out of what felt like desperation, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tightly and drew him towards his own body placing a gentle kiss on the hollow of his throat while breathing in his the warmth, loving the shudder that passed through Draco, before raising his head to kiss him on his lips again drawing a ragged breath out of Draco who closed his eyes and almost instinctively opened his mouth to run his tongue over Harry's bottom lip making him moan softly at the ticklish sensation.

Responding in kind Harry touched Draco's tongue tentatively with his own and the burning fire became a blazing inferno, as his want became an all consuming need making him lose control completely as he proceeded to kiss him deeply and harshly like he was trying to touch Draco's soul itself.

They came up for breath after sometime breathing in each others air as they rested their foreheads against one another smiling at each other happily, smiling at what was inevitable, smiling, because they had both felt such an immense joy together.

Sitting down near the window, Harry reclined against the wall dragging Draco down with him to sit securely between his legs with his back to his chest in comfortable silence unwilling to give up their closeness just yet.

"I'm sorry Harry" Draco whispered after sometime, fidgeting in Harry's arms.

"Why?"

"I…I couldn't get to you on time, when I saw those closed doors I… " Draco swallowed loudly and stopped talking.

"Dray…."

"I had a vision when you…you disappeared" Draco cut in not ready to be consoled, his voice breaking a bit on the last word.

"I know he's back for real. I saw the sky become blood red sky covered by the dark mark completely and I heard Darren and you screaming. I…I saw the death eaters too" Draco said and then turning his head to look into Harry's green eyes he asked softly, resignedly, "Was he there? Was my father there?"

"Yes" Harry said sadly, knowing that there was no way he could sugar coat it. "I'm sorry Dray, I know how much you wanted it to be different this time. But funnily enough I understand even though I don't approve of your father's choice, I don't think he really has a say in the matter. Volde…Voldemort is so frighteningly powerful it would be hard saying no to him I guess."

Draco simply nodded, burrowing deeper into Harry's chest and fell silent, his shoulders hunching a bit as he let Harry tighten his hold over him.

They sat in that manner for a while when Harry started to drop soft kisses over his neck while nuzzling his ear gently as Draco closed his eyes, cocooning him in a world that for that moment was their own, for that moment was safe.

They held no illusion that they were children any longer. In fact they knew that the two of them hadn't been for a long time now. Even so, for today, they both understood the need for a well-earned reprieve, time that they needed to cherish their happiness. So they stayed that way until Draco drifted off into sleep while Harry continued staring sightlessly outside the window all the while holding on to Draco tightly in his arms.

Today they would rest and leave the talking for tomorrow.

000000000000000


	71. Chapter 71

**DISCLAIMER: THE BOOK BELONGS TO J. I HAVE ONLY BORROWED BOTH CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINE.**

**Thank you for sticking around till the end I hope you guys liked the story as much as I liked writing it and like I said I will continue the book but using a new rating **

**CHAPTER 71**

They managed to sneak Harry back into the hospital wing during the early morning hours just before Madame Pomphrey came for her rounds,all the while pretending as if Draco had just come in for a visit. After she left and while others were still asleep, Harry sat up in bed and pulled Draco in for soft kiss.

"Eww morning breath!" Draco said laughing softly, screwing up his face in mock distaste when Harry grabbed him again and was about plant a wet one when Draco looked up in horror and saw Darren standing at the entrance of the room glowing a bright red color!

"Ugh my eyes, my eyes!" Darren said theatrically and walked over to the bed grinning awkwardly at them.

"Not a word Potter or I'll deck you!" Draco said, ducking his head to hide his own blush.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Harry said grinning and falling back against his cushions still holding Draco's hand in his own ignoring his scowl completely.

"Darren…you here?" Hermione called out softly from the next bed "What happened? Why are you guys laughing?" she asked.

"Umm…nothing important kiddo" Darren said shooting a pointed look at his brother's hand that was still clasping Draco's "You okay? Need anything?"

"No no, I think my bladders about burst though" she said and heaved herself off the bed to stagger to the bathroom without looking anyone.

"Let go Harry!" Draco whined, trying to pull his hand away and only succeeding in making Harry tighten his grip further when they heard Ron sleepily call out a good morning to them and only then did Harry let go Draco knowing that Ron would not be so understanding.

Luckily the entire school had been let off that day so they all sat around on the beds after been given permission from the strict school healer and were soon joined by Cho and Ginny who woke up Cedric by accident.

Ginny on seeing Draco and Harry immediately noticed the subtle change in atmosphere and her eyes widened in surprise and then she clamped her own mouth shut to stifle the urge to crow loudly in delight.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and swatted her on the shoulder but otherwise smiled softly in acknowledgment while Harry simply beamed.

"How's the leg Ced?" Harry asked looking over the others heads.

"Thought I was going to lose it forever Harry, trust me, I will never ever say a bad thing about Madame Pomphrey for as long as I live!"

Ron, who had been sitting down uncharacteristically quiet until then, cleared his throat and looking thoroughly sorry apologized to him stammeringly.

"Ron you didn't know what you were doing so I don't blame you in the least" Cedric said placatingly.

"I dunno" Ron said quietly "I…I was a bit jealous that you guys got selected for the tournament, maybe I made it easy for Mood…Rookwood to control me."

"Stop over analyzing things lil' bro" Fred said coming into the room followed by George "We were all pretty green ourselves, the maniac chose you because you're Darren's best friend."

"Still…" Ron tried to talk when George caught a pillow and smothered him with it.

"Okay, okay let go!" Ron said laughing and panting "I guess I really was not to blame."

"So tell us Potter boys what the hell happened after your vanishing act?" Fred asked helping himself to a piece of toast that the house elves had brought in.

Suddenly the room fell silent and everyone turned to the Potter twins looking very very interested.

So Darren and Harry taking turns explained the entire situation and to Harry's horror they started looking at him with something akin to awe.

"How did you escape Harry?" Ginny asked looking shocked.

"Umm…dunno, I think it was a bit of accidental magic that helped" Harry said uncomfortably. There was no way he could tell them about his wand or his ability to disapparate and then he remembered to speak to Professor Snape about it too the next day when he came back before he spoke to Dumbledore.

Fortunately no one asked about Draco's father or Snape so Draco didn't have to feel bad or ashamed. Still, he looked pale and slightly nauseous when Harry spoke of the bloodletting and almost reached out to touch him.

Nobody spoke about the coming war, and nobody spoke about Voldemort it was too surreal, too frightening and no one was ready to discuss that yet. So they lolled about talking about other things when Harry was called to Dumbledore's office.

Taking Draco's help, Harry slowly walked across the school avoiding looking at people and thankfully reached the office without further incident.

"Need me to come?" Draco asked questioningly, looking happy when Harry nodded.

The door opened and Dumbledore called them in, after sitting down he wasted no time in asking Harry what had happened and Harry hoping that this was the last time he'd have to explain told him the whole story except for the part about his wand.

"Would you give me your memory to look at in the pensive Harry?" Dumbledore asked him, but Harry shook his resolutely no and apologized not saying anything further. Knowing that the boy had clamped up, Dumbledore nodded and thanked him, informing him that the prize for the tournament was to be split between the two brothers.

Outside the room Draco looked at Harry with a puzzled expression and finally said "What really happened Harry? How did you escape? And don't say accidental magic or I'll thump you!"

"It wasn't accidental" Harry said looking guiltily at him.

"Then wandless magic?"

"No-o, I can't tell you now but I promise soon" Harry said pleadingly, when Draco nodded and kissed him on the cheek on the stairs outside Dumbledore's office.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Ooooooooo

Dumbledore sat behind his desk drumming his fingers testily on the surface of his table looking at the beautiful pensive in front of him lost in thought.

He had seen Darren's memory of last night and had witnessed the effortless way in which Harry had rescued Darren. So fast, so neat, so powerful not at all the work of a mere fourteen ear old.

Looking at Fawkes in his perch Dumbledore softly spoke "Why won't he let me see his memory Fawkes? What is he hiding? Have I been wrong all along? What if I have made a terrible mistake? What if Harry is the real…."

And then he remembered Darren's bursts of power and shook his head no, Darren was the chosen one; he'd seen it right off. Harry did not have an aura around him at all. He was a very average wizard. So Dumbledore firmly squelched the burgeoning doubt and got up to go to the great hall to tell the world that Voldemort was back.

Fin.

0000000000000000000000000000

NOTE: Just started in on the new book which I have decided to call the 'The Rising Sun' Enjoy :)


End file.
